Terra Nova - Breaking Point
by Leona2016
Summary: A series of unexpected misfortunes threaten to destroy the carefully reestablished stability of the colony after the occupation and the Badlands mission. As Commander Taylor and Sergeant Hera Hallows both struggle not to lose their way and each other on that bumpy road of love they've ventured on, will they overcome the enemy from within the gates before reaching breaking point...?
1. Chapter 1

_*A/N: This is the sequel to [Terra Nova -The Badlands]. I guess you could read it as a separate story though it'd probably be less fun and you'd be missing some vital background info.. Choice is yours of course ;P*_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **HIS** hands resting on the railing of the balcony running around the Command Center, Nathaniel looked out over the colony bathing in the fragile light of a setting sun, thinking; _It had been one hell of a day_. This morning he'd stood on the exact same spot to announce that from now on they'd welcome back a handful of former Sixers into their midst. It hadn't been easy to publicly confess that these had been secretly detained in the holding cells ever since they'd gotten back from the Badlands. Although not of a mind to put the safety of the colony at risk, Nathaniel knew that if their reintegration was going to be successful he'd have to lead by example and show his willingness to give the Sixers a second chance. Now seemed as good a time as any.

However necessary, Nathaniel didn't like keeping things from the colonists nor from his men. As a result, he perfectly understood the very mixed reactions to his speech in which he'd advised caution but promoted cooperation with their former nemesis at the same time. Although he hadn't expected it to be, it definitely wasn't an easy message to sell. Naturally, not everyone was overjoyed with the fact that a group of renegades, no matter how small, were to rejoin them. Though doing what he ultimately believed to be the right thing, a frown nevertheless creased his forehead as Nathaniel remembered the surprised or the occasional downright displeased looks, the restless murmur and shocked silence as he'd gazed down upon the crowd gathered on the square that morning. In a way, it had felt like Howard Milner's banishment all over again.

Even now, hours later, with everyone seemingly going about their usual business, breaking down the market after what had appeared to be a normal and fruitful day, Nathaniel could feel the discord between himself and the colonists. As if, were he to strain his ears, he would still hear the buzz that was going round the colony, repeating the sudden and, more than likely, unwelcome news. Some of his men had looked uneasy as well. Perhaps even doubting his decision. But Nathaniel knew that despite their initial misgivings, which he kind of shared, they'd carry out his orders. He would need their cooperation in keeping an eye on their new colonists for some time to come. To begin with, they wouldn't have the same privileges as the colonists, but they would get the opportunity to earn those back. They were also going to be put to work, to prove their usefulness to the colony. For the foreseeable future they were going to be transferred to pod zero to live there with security guards posted around the clock and at all possible entrances.

He straightened, despite the precautions he'd put into place feeling uncomfortable for a moment. Nathaniel increased his grip on the balcony railing and let out a long breath. Truth be told, he had had trouble enough in silencing his own thoughts that presented him with solid reason after solid reason why this was a bad idea. _And yet_ , _what else could he have done_? _Walk them straight out the gates_? Considering the fact that there were only six of them, they were probably going to be a bigger threat if he'd cut them loose, let them live in the wild again. No, he wanted to keep them close, make sure they'd behave. Up until now, they had done exactly that. The colony would have to accept that there weren't a lot of other options available. He would have to accept it. Eventually.

From the corner of his eyes he could see someone approaching, determinedly ascending the stairs. A disappointed groan escaped him when he realized who it was; Major Croft. With nowhere to escape he turned around, making sure not to look in the direction of the stairs as he retreated to his office. Just to give himself a few extra seconds to conceal any doubts he was having, put on his poker face in wary anticipation of her no doubt laying it in to him once again. Knowing the Major she wasn't going to tell him anything he'd want others to overhear. It was bad enough for his own moral to listen to the woman, he felt it his duty not to expose his men and the colonists to it if he could prevent it.

Nathaniel rummaged through some papers on his desk, picking up a random plex to hopefully appear busy enough for Major Croft to give up on disturbing him. Though, he realized with regret, this tactic usually didn't work on her. It was one of the many reasons why he'd made sure to send her OTG on a long term mission only a month after she'd come through the portal on the Tenth Pilgrimage. She'd served under him before, but despite the fact that she was ruthlessly efficient at what she did he wouldn't have picked her for Terra Nova. Unfortunately, his superiors had and he hadn't been able to refuse.

Nathaniel could hear her enter without so much as a knock, which somehow rubbed him the wrong way. Even an apologetic cough would've been enough. He stubbornly waited for her agitated yet determined footfall to stop close behind him, slowly put down the plex first on purpose, then turned around to face her.

"Major Croft. Do what do I owe the pleasure this time?" he asked her with as patient a voice as he could muster.

"You released the prisoners." she simply stated, her hawk like eyes boring into his.

"I did." he admitted calmly, "And technically, they were never our prisoners." His feigned careless attitude seemed to rile her up even more.

"May I ask why?" she demanded, eyes narrowing and not regarding his last comment though it'd been a barely concealed rebuke.

"You may." he answered her pointedly, adding with a deliberate edge to his voice, "But I can't say I'm inclined to explain myself. _Again_.."

He could tell from her cold stare that she'd gotten the warning. Not diverting his eyes he casually leaned back against the glass desk, tucking his hands uncooperatively in his pockets.

"Sir?" Major Croft repeated after a tense silence, her jaw set and arms demonstratively crossed across her chest.

"We've been over this, Major." he let her know gruffly, stopping her short with one of his intimidating stares when she was about to protest. Immune to her angry glare Nathaniel got to his feet and walked around his desk, placing his fingers on it as he leaned over, "We can either hold on to grudges and have that be the foundation for mankind's second chance, or we can try and show a willingness to work together for the colony's sake. For a future for Terra Nova in which we can put our differences aside and live peacefully alongside each other. Now I for one, rather put them to good use. And I'm sure you'll agree with me that we need every pair of hands we can get."

She adamantly shook her head at this, "They'll never be part of the colony, and you know it. They're Sixers, and Sixers can't be trusted. It's as simple as that."

Nathaniel straightened, tapping his fingers on the glass in annoyance. Why did he feel he always had to verbally beat her into submission every time he'd made a decision? He was open to constructive criticism, a second opinion now and then he could stomach, appreciate even, but the Major's behavior lately was bordering on insubordination. As he cleared his throat to control his frustration he couldn't help but think that in this particular case the saying apparently needed to be tweaked a little; Keep your enemies close, but your obstinate officers even closer. He knew he'd failed to do that. As a result she'd apparently taken on the habit of questioning his every move.

"They chose to return to us." he argued eventually, not entirely able to repress the feeling he unwillingly was dealt the devil's advocate card here.

"They chose to leave first." the Major countered in clipped tones and with acid emphasis.

Nathaniel clenched his teeth, wondering whether being a constant pain in the ass had been in her job description. If so, then she was seriously overdoing it.

"Not much of a believer in redemption, are you, Major?" he grinned a wry grin despite his growing frustration with the woman in front of him.

"I just don't think naive idealism should be the driving force behind governing this colony. Not if it leads to.." she paused, checked the vindictive edge to her voice before finishing the sentence, "To _misplaced_ trust." she eventually snarled, evidently choosing her words with deliberate care.

Nathaniel had to admit, it would've been a lot easier if all of the Sixers had simply gone with Mira on her one-way trip back to 2149 through the portal in the Badlands. But the reality was that not all of them had. And now he simply had to deal with that. They all had to. Including his Major.

"Trusting is not the same as being naive. Besides, they still need to earn that trust and we have a long way to go before that happens. But we do need to give them a chance first." Nathaniel explained, not caring that he sounded as exasperated as he felt.

A disdainful smile briefly curved Major Croft's lips at this before it returned to being the thin, straight line it usually was, "Ah, yes.. _Second chances_. Your personal religion." she spat and added with a wry expression, "You know, those really aren't going to create the paradise you want Terra Nova to be." she told him, her hands resting on her hips as if in a gesture of mockery as she went on, "Reality is, those Sixers are still a threat."

"And if we let them rot in the brig they won't be?" he retorted, really starting to lose his patience by now. Nathaniel cocked his head at her, trusting his body language would convey the message of just how much he wasn't in the mood to continue this discussion right now.

"You'll regret this decision. Commander." she said defiantly, her voice a sharp hiss and something close to aversion creeping into her eyes before she turned around and stormed off.

"Guess it'll just have to stand in line with the other regrets then.." Nathaniel muttered darkly to himself as he watched her go. Scowling, he sat down behind his desk, roughly shoving aside reports he didn't want to look at right now. His mood hadn't been great to begin with, but it was definitely shot to shambles now. He didn't expect Major Croft agreeing with everything he did, but questioning and openly criticizing every order or policy he'd decided on was really starting to get on his nerves.

Perhaps what annoyed him the most was the fact that part of him knew she had, to some extent, made a very valid a point. He wasn't blind to the potential problems she'd so generously outlined for him. But, just as it prevented him from wanting to expose colonists to any danger, his conscious wouldn't allow him to keep their guests locked up longer than was necessary, however unwanted they were.

He'd spent the better part of the last three months trying to bring those two conflicting instincts together. And in that time he'd constantly been assessing the six new colonists, gauging what threat they could pose, and how sincere they were in truly wanting to join the colony again. In the end he'd decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. For now. But not after making absolutely clear that he'd be watching their every move until they had earned their spot among them.

Malcolm, of all people, had been one of those in favor of reintegration and had tried to convince him that he had to do the honorable thing and keep to his word. Denying them their promised freedom would only breed unrest and create the enemies they had been before. Nathaniel had had to smile at this, as if honor had anything to do with letting old enemies inside their gates. Talking about naivety. Truth was they really needed every extra hand they could get. So, although his doubts and misgivings not completely gone, Nathaniel had eventually caved to Hera, Sergeant Reilly and his Sherriff's less political but more practical arguments. The Sixers were to help out with the repairs and to be guarded at all times. If there was one thing that was going to help mankind survive, better itself, it was to adapt to the situation at hand. Besides, this was probably as good a compromise as he was likely going to get. Like the Major, he'd just have to learn to live with it.

As he rubbed his chin in thought, Nathaniel guessed stranger alliances had been born out of necessity, so there really was no point in regretting he'd promised to take those Sixers back. He leaned back in his chair, ready to call it a day and not of a mind to continue the discussion on his own in his mind, when there was a soft knock on the door. For a split second dreading it was Major Croft again back for more, he raised himself ready for battle when his eyes fell on Hera. She stood somewhat hesitantly in the door opening, long blonde hair glimmering gold in the soft, orange glow of the failing light outside. His heart skipped a beat as their eyes met and she answered the smile that instantly appeared on his face with her own. Nathaniel rounded his desk, relishing the intense moment in which their eyes remained locked and feeling immensely grateful to be reminded of something he definitely _didn't_ regret…

* * *

Relief instantly spread through her when she found him alone in his office. Not too long ago she'd seen Major Croft descending the stairs to the Command Center wearing an impressive scowl that had her instinctively worry about Nathaniel's mood. Seeing a similarly dark frown on his face now, Hera somewhat apprehensively knocked on the door that stood wide open. The moment Nathaniel spotted her something immediately changed in the way he'd rather defensively gotten out of his chair. A considerably softer expression on his face he walked around his desk and towards her. As Nathaniel smiled at her, his eyes almost sparkling in the process, she had good hope that any bad feeling caused by whatever he and the Major had talked about wasn't going to linger as far as he was concerned.

There was no real need to ask after what the topic of their disagreement had been, though. Hera but all too clearly recalled this morning's announcement, especially everyone's rather bewildered reaction to it. Seeing that for most this news had come out of the blue, a shocked surprise had rippled through the crowd. Then, when the realization of what the Sixers' reintegration would entail had sunk in, some had started to complain in low grumbling tones that had grown in volume and intensity when it became clear that Nathaniel wasn't going to be persuaded to change his mind. She'd admired his strength in weathering the storm of protest that had swept the square while he stood his ground on the balcony of the Command Center and had calmly and respectfully answered every concern or criticism that the colonists and even some of his men had uttered.

Above all, she'd been incredibly relieved that, despite the fact that the majority of the colonists and soldiers alike had looked dissatisfied with the news, there'd still been that respect for their Commander shining through in their eyes even when voicing their doubts at his decision. Like them, Hera accepted his choice and was strangely proud even he'd asked for, had genuinely wanted, her opinion on the matter when he'd called her to him together with Jim Shannon and Sergeant Reilly. As she recalled how not too long ago she'd not have trusted herself to confidently speak her mind in front of him it was almost surreal how different things between them now were.

It was dazzling to consider just how much her life in Terra Nova had changed in only three months. In fact, it had effectively done a one-eighty. That night preceding their return to the colony after the Badlands mission, she'd felt so insecure and powerless when the turmoil in her heart harboring grief for Wash and love for Nathaniel had finally forced her to confess her true feelings to him. Being around him these past few months, she didn't feel awkward with herself anymore. She could still be shy sometimes, but never uncomfortable. By finding the words and the courage to speak them to him, she'd also found a new part in herself that seemed to have been freed at last from the clutches of her fear to lose everything she'd gained by coming to mankind's new settlement in the Cretaceous.

Blood rushed to her cheeks now Nathaniel's enticing gaze was very close to taking her breath away as it was increasingly wont to do these days. She couldn't prevent a grin from tugging at the corners of her mouth as she made to follow him into the meeting room when he'd subtly nudged his head in that direction after voices from outside had drifted through the doorway and into his office. The fact that he didn't want to be disturbed only reddened her cheeks more. Hera flicked a hurried glance at the two soldiers standing on guard outside. All she could see of them were their vague outlines through slits in the bamboo wall and their long shadows on the sunlit flooring of the balcony.

Next moment Nathaniel had closed the door soundlessly behind them and caught up with her as Hera sauntered further inside, passing alongside the large table set at the center of the room. She turned back towards him, at first with her eyes cast down then finally she looked up and found the same craving anticipation in his. Before she knew it he had lifted her gently to sit on the table. Hera instinctively framed him with her knees, resting them against his hips so neither could move away from the other. He seemed to like being hemmed in like this and leaned forward, his fingers caressingly combing through her hair.

"Commander..?" Hera whispered in an almost pleading tone now every fiber of her being wanted to be even closer than they already were and she didn't know how to stop the desire growing stronger inside of her. He stroked her lips with his thumb in a consoling way as if to reassure her that he was feeling the same pull towards her. He cupped her face with both hands and bent closer so their lips were but an inch apart. She relished these stolen moments between them. Being around him she felt alive, she felt whole for the first time in her life. And even though it was still early days, she wanted them to grow even closer and closer over time. _Never let him go again_ _for this simply felt too good.._

"Are you free tonight? Can you come to my quarters?" He asked her, his eyes looking intently at her. For a split second her head cleared, her conscious stirring at whether or not to accept his offer that many would view as inappropriate. Picking up on the brief flicker of concern in her eyes Nathaniel soon silenced her worries before she could voice them.

"I'll bring you back before anyone misses you. I promise.." He told her earnestly, rubbing his thumb caringly across her cheekbone. Heart rather than head making the decision for her, she nodded her assent. Hera reveled in the glint of happiness kindled in his bright blue eyes at this, only strengthening her determination to do whatever it took to be with him. _To love him_. _And to be loved back_.

* * *

There was no need to tidy up before she'd come. Mostly because there wasn't a whole lot to clear away. He'd already removed his holster and placed his sonic pistol in its charger. Buzzing slightly as it greedily re-energized he'd left it behind in his bedroom. Seeing he almost always ate either in his office or at the mess hall whenever he could spare the time, his kitchen was all but devoid of food except for a small basket with oranges and some drinks in the fridge. The few personal belongings that he actually had taken with him through the portal were all neatly stalled in a glass cabinet in the living room. He stood in front of it for a moment, realizing he hardly ever took the time to treasure the odd collection of objects inside, each of which held a precious memory to him.

There was only one picture set in a unadorned silver frame. It was of himself, Lucas and Ayani. Looking at all of their considerably younger faces he nonetheless recognized the lies already gathering in his son's eyes and the almost stubborn reluctance to believe in her child's vindictive nature in his deceased wife's much darker eyes. Nathaniel winced and forced his own to wander over the other objects on the shelf below. There were a fair amount of medals, all of which combined meant less to him than that picture of his former family no matter how much more it hurt to look at the former as he could already see the seeds of corruption and pain that was to destroy each of them and tear apart what bond they'd had in the beginning.

A surge of relief went through him when a soft knock he immediately recognized to be Hera's pierced through his heavy thoughts as if it freed him from the weight of his past that had once again threatened to come down on him. Nathaniel hastened to open the door to let her in. One look at her face that lit up an ivory pale in the weak light of the lantern above her told him she was slightly nervous about entering his personal quarters. It was something about her he found as appealing as ever. He opened the door wide and leaned back to make room for her. Once she'd stepped inside he could see she was straining not to look too curious about the place in which he lived. Though, truth be told, he'd spent less and less time here over the years, and not just because work was too busy. He'd never liked returning to a dark empty house no matter how much he needed the solitary hours in which, like his pistol, he could recharge for the next day.

Pretending to busy himself with pouring them drinks he snuck a peek at her from the kitchen counter as she allowed her gaze to wander and take in the room now she thought he wouldn't notice. He checked his grin just in time when, on turning around not much later, she was still hovering in exactly the same spot, looking almost questioningly in his direction as if waiting for him to give her permission or even an order to sit down on the sofa she stood next to.

"You're right on time." He told her, placing their drinks on the low wooden table and gesturing for her to take a seat. Sitting down close to her after she'd gladly obeyed he leaned back and pointed up when she eyed him with a rather blank and puzzled look at his remark. The moment she looked up too, a surprised gasp escaped her lungs. Her eyes grew instantly wider as they found the spectacular view through the roof window. Beyond the glass, beyond a mass of glistening stars that shone forth in twinkling brightness among a deep velvet dark, a meteor shower had just begun to leave streaks of a fiery gold on the dark night's sky.

More than all the memories his glass cabinet could hold Nathaniel treasured this rare chance that they could truly be together. He was grateful to be away from prying eyes so he could hold her tightly without having to think about the possibility and potential consequences if they were seen. He threw an arm around her and pulled her closer. She didn't protest but settled against his chest, all nerves apparently dissolved. She'd become less and less shy around him, especially when it was just the two of them. It was a considerable change and one he liked very much, never wanting that particular development to be reversed.

"I'd forgotten all about it.." Hera mumbled, her gaze glued to the starry spectacle as she happily stared up at the sparkle-strewn sky, adding in unmistakable awe, "It's beautiful.."

"I thought you might like it." He stroked her shoulder, forgetting to admire the meteor shower overhead as he took in every inch of her now she was so tantalizingly close to him. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt to hold someone. It was heaven to have her cuddled up to him like this, her body warm and soft against his. Nathaniel could feel her breathing as her chest heaved a little every now and then. He could even feel her heart beating softly but excitedly against his own as he cradled her in his arms with her head resting on his chest.

It must have been several hours that they sat there, sometimes talking but most of the time enjoying the sight and each other's company even more so. Nathaniel felt his consciousness slip away and he half suspected Hera to have been carried off to a light sleep but a moment ago. He gently rubbed her thigh on which he'd placed his hand when she'd rested her legs across his lap. He watched with a growing fondness as Hera stirred and opened her eyes sleepily.

"I'll walk you home.." He whispered lovingly in her ear, getting to his feet and lifting her up. She smiled a beautiful silent laugh with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Not until he'd reached the front door did he release her and placed her tenderly on her own feet. They made slow progress as they walked through the deserted colony in mutual silence now words wouldn't add anything to their moment together regardless of the fact that it was about to end again so soon. Arriving at the barracks, Nathaniel had to exert some force of will to not scoop her up again in his arms and carry her back to his quarters with him. Only a few lights were on inside the three-storied building and the muffled sounds of those still awake talking with each other drifted outside through one or two opened windows.

"I hope you thought of a wish.." Nathaniel remarked, keeping his voice low and standing closer to her than perhaps he should in such close proximity of his soldiers. Hera seemed to be thinking along the same lines for, although reluctantly, she took a step back towards the barracks before she answered with an alluring quirk of her mouth, "I did.."

"But you're not going to tell me, are you?" He guessed, taking a step back himself though all he really wanted to do was stay. Hera shook her head at him, making strands of long silk hair cascade down over her shoulder. "Maybe someday." She promised rather mysteriously, then turned around after one last affectionate look at him and disappeared inside.

Nathaniel remained where he was a little longer, his eyes still locked on the door closing behind her until its dull thud made him turn around and head back, unable to stop a smile from curving his mouth as he went. Even though he was returning to an empty home, to him, knowing that just a few minutes ago he'd shared it with her, had really made all the difference in the world.

* * *

Thanks for reading & I'd love to know what you thought of it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just wanted to say Merry Christmas! ;)**

 **ryekerb:** _Thanks! :D It means the world to me that you're so enthusiastic, it really motivates me a lot! I hope you'll like the rest of this sequel! There'll be plenty of Hera/Taylor in it of course ;) Enjoy~ 3_

 **EFBT:** _Damn straight I'm back! ;p I guess Hera and Nathaniel's relationship is a bit of a slow burn, it definitely was in the Badlands but hopefully it'll feel like it's developing at a 'natural' pace this sequel as far as that's possible in the crazy world of Terra Nova ;p If I ever get to writing part three then I want to write them a little more grown into their relationship but now that I'm editing this part I didn't feel like changing too much seeing it'll remind me of the learning curve I've gone through writing it the first time.. Plus, what relationship is balanced from the get go? (I know mine weren't… -_-; TMI, I know, I know). Well, I'm rambling, where was I..? Oh, yes, I guess you must be related to Sherlock 'cause Major Croft does seem to fit that part of an antagonist, huh… That's all I say and it's too much already haha Thanks for being such a loyal follower/reviewer: appreciate it!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **IN** a way it was a pitiable sight; six people sitting rather forlorn in the bare and concrete-walled jail tucked away in the elaborate basement under the Command Center. And yet, as Nathaniel observed them through the fortified glass door fingers hovering in front of the lock, he couldn't detect any feelings of sympathy or compassion within him as his gaze wandered from one dejected face to the other. He punched in the code and waited for the familiar hiss of air escaping to tell him the heavy door could be pushed open. Nodding to the men on guard duty to remain where they were, Nathaniel entered his prisoners' hopeless little world with confident strides. Three months had them all looking extremely disheartened but proudly rebellious at the same time. Though instinct told him any real will to fight had long been subdued. He wouldn't have considered releasing them if it hadn't been.

Before he could break the _happy_ news to them -he hoped in the end he would learn to view it as such-, the red-haired woman had gotten to her feet while the others were to low spirited to attempt facing their jailor and remained slumped against the many pillars strewn across the depressingly confined and cramped space. Again their apparent suffering didn't stir any pity in him. For all he cared they could remain locked up forever and he would gladly throw away the key. But that was not the right thing to do. And, as the leader of Terra Nova, he needed to do the right thing. Not to satisfy his own personal wishes but to act in accordance with what would be in the best interest for the colony. More importantly for its successful continuation. For its future.

Arms crossed across her chest and adopting a menacing stance she must've learned from Mira herself, the woman looked up at him in something close to defiance. Meeting her intense stare with his own intimidating one he couldn't help but feel satisfied and even somewhat amused as she was obviously straining to not shout out in anger at him. She knew she had to bite her tongue as, like the others, she was but all too aware of the fact that he could easily have them rot away in here and be forgotten by the world outside. Something he hadn't failed to remind them of each time he'd been down here.

But it wouldn't do to have them stay here any longer. He knew it would only serve to breed more malcontent. Besides, in all fairness, he really hadn't been able to further postpone letting the colonists and the majority of his security forces know about their existence. He had been forced to keep this a secret for too long. But now, the very ugly and unwanted cat was out of the bag, so he'd better tell their new colonists what the plan was going to be from now on.

He left the brig again not twenty minutes later, experiencing a weird mixture of wary apprehension on the one hand and genuine hope on the other. Despite the obvious and valid objections to the reintegration plan which kept crossing his mind, he had been telling the truth when he told Curran that day way out in the jungle he liked a good redemption story. He just hoped he wouldn't be proven a fool for believing in second chances. _Wouldn't be the first time, after all_..

"Sergeant Hallows." He greeted her as neutral as possible as she stood already waiting for him at the top of the stairs leading away from the basement. Despite the fact that Corporal Dunham was standing next to her with a handful of new and equally eager-looking recruits behind him, the mere sight of her helped chase away his lingering doubts and brooding thoughts.

"Commander Taylor." She replied almost in perfect unison with Corporal Dunham who'd stood at attention so fast it almost made him drop his sonic blaster. The fresh recruits behind him all hastily tried to copy his posture of reverence for their CO which had him smile broadly. Although in general usually too busy to spend a lot of time training new soldiers, Nathaniel was pleased at the prospect of assisting this group of inexperienced young people on their first day. There were fewer and fewer colonists enlisting these days and although that was possibly an indication that they felt a greater need for pursuing either a career in science or agriculture now peace had returned to the colony, deep down Nathaniel knew they couldn't hope to do without a strong security force. _Not in his lifetime at least_..

"Have them run an inner-fence perimeter check. After that, you can bring them to the armory, I'll be there to introduce them to our lovely arsenal." He couldn't leave a hint of sarcasm out of his voice when he referred to the colony's limited weaponry, though he doubted anyone but Hera had picked up on it as Dunham and the recruits simply kept staring at him in either respect or something close to nerves-induced fear. Appreciating her subtle smile he curtly nodded in the direction of the others, addressing the man in front of him in an authoritative voice, "Dismissed, Corporal."

They were gone next instant after a confused jumble of salutes and a collective 'Yes, sir!'. Nathaniel watched them go as Hera calmly waited and simply observed him with those enigmatic gray eyes of hers. "I've got quite the task for you," He finally told her, trying to ignore a slight twang of guilt for charging her with this responsibility. But with all the repairs and other pressing matters he needed to take care of, there wasn't nearly enough personnel to hand this assignment to. Besides, he needed someone he trusted one hundred percent to do this. Not least of all, he also firmly believed in her ability to be up to the task as well.

"As you know, today we're going to release the Sixers. Have them join us as new colonists." He cleared his throat as she nodded almost imperceptibly and straightened with a concentrated look on her face to let him now she was listening.

"I want you to get your squad and take our guests from the brig. You can put them to work on disassembling that housing section. I need someone capable of overseeing and organizing those works carefully. With your engineering background that shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"No, sir." Came her confident affirmation, squaring her shoulders a little as if to reassure him that he could rely on her.

"Good.." He responded warmly, though afterwards a sigh escaped him despite his trust in her as he envisaged the potential difficulties that might arise, "Well, I hardly need add that I want you to stay sharp at all times. Remember, you're not just instructing them what to do, you're guarding them. Don't let them out of your sight.." He pressed her, realizing a split second later how possibly paranoid and perhaps even bitter he had sounded. To make up for the fact that she'd tensed up at perceiving his frown and dark forebodings he gave her a reassuring smile, placing his hand on her shoulder in support. "You'll be fine."

"Yes, sir. Thank you.." And with that she swiftly swung around and set off for the barracks at a purposeful jog. Glancing back over his shoulder the moment she'd disappeared out of sight, Nathaniel once again hoped his faith in second changes better paid off this time..

* * *

She hardly understood her own apprehension at receiving Nathaniel's orders as she headed for the barracks. Supporting the plan to offer the Sixers a chance to reintegrate sooner rather than later she guessed it shouldn't surprise her that he'd entrusted her with this task. That didn't lessen a knot beginning to tighten in her chest, though. Hera increased her pace in an effort to outrun her useless fretting. After all, she was probably nervous for no good reason. Though a part of her was starting to catch up on why, unconsciously perhaps, she'd solely focused on Nathaniel back there.

That had not just been because she was taking in his instructions but also to carefully keep her gaze from straying to the stairs behind him. Something inside her shifted as she'd glimpsed the shadowy hallways they led to from the corner of her eyes. But she didn't want her thoughts to go back there. To follow those steps down and to be reminded of what waited at the bottom for her. Not yet. She knew eventually she wouldn't be able to hold those memories from flushing back. Now was not the time. What was more, she honestly didn't know how she was going to react. After all, she hadn't been down there since that day. Why should she shrink away from doing what was necessary? Even if it meant facing some potential demons still lurking in that dark place.

Most of all, Hera was adamant to carry out her orders. Prove to herself and to Nathaniel as well that she deserved her rank. She couldn't possibly refuse him for feeling a little queasy at the thought of visiting the brig. She'd been trained to confront her fears not to flee away from them like a coward. Besides, what really was there to fear? The occupation was long over. Anything that had happened was in the past where it would stay. It was pure coincidence that she'd avoided the brig, or the eye that was one level above it, these past five months. She'd simply had no reason to go there. But it hadn't been fear that had caused her to steer clear of the place. It couldn't be. She needed to be strong. He was counting on her. And, Hera realized as she spotted her squad all ready and assembled in front of the barracks, above anything she wanted her wish from last night to come true. That precious thought was definitely persuasive enough to let her face whatever may lie ahead.

* * *

It was a relief to feel the warm rays of the sun on her skin again. To sense the soft breeze brushing against her cheeks and lips, have the sounds of buzzing insects and far off dinosaurs' cries in her ears once more. To breathe in the fresh air and stretch her limbs. To feel alive again.

Ironically, three months in the brig had rattled her more than life out there in the jungle of Terra Nova ever had. Lennox shivered involuntarily as she recalled that horrible empty feeling of being cut off from the world outside and trapped instead between cold concrete and harsh artificial light. It had reminded her too much of her old life, more than she cared to admit. Even to herself.

But despite her struggles, her ghosts from the past, which seemed to perpetually follow her around no matter where she went, had preyed on that unsettling feeling. Had hooked their greedy claws in it, ripping it apart and attempting to break down that carefully built wall around it, brick by brick.

They had given her those dreams again. And in them she had revisited memories she'd hoped had been long gone. Memories surely too old and tattered by now to have her remember her lungs screaming for air, her breath coming ragged and grating her sore throat. To see again clearly before her that face of a young boy, pale faced and wide-eyed, clinging onto life as his fragile body convulsed in agony. To have the image of the rebreather lying deceptively innocent-looking on the cracked pavement between them still haunting her to this very day. She remembered how his fingers had desperately stretched out for it. How she'd snatched it away. Had staggeringly got to her feet inhaling the precious clean air flowing through it. Had turned her back on him and ran away. Had seen the look of excruciating fear on the child's panic-stricken face, turned her back on him and ran away.

He hadn't been the only one to succumb to the smog storms that raged through the streets from time to time as it didn't just lay heavily on the cities but developed into all-consuming clouds that mercilessly swallowed anyone caught in it; Made life disappear in its deadly embrace. Looking out over skyscrapers wreathed in thick poisonous fumes and coils of gray smoke from the dilapidated hospital's window, she'd realized then she'd only just escaped that fate. And from that day on she'd wanted to help others survive that dying earth. Never again turn her back on helpless victims of mankind's self-created doom.

Of course, she should've realized there and then that a drunk for a mother and a father in prison for decades to come wasn't the best recipe for her noble sentiments to grow into something real. And still she'd tried to enter medical school, managed to scrape enough money to almost get that nurses' certificate. But in the end, reality inevitably caught up and she knew she wasn't going anywhere. That dream of hers wasn't going anywhere. She simply had to wait for that day when it was her turn to breathe in that toxic air when she hadn't heeded the warnings and had headed outside. When, once the smog storm hit, no one would open their doors to let her in. When she would collapse, lie down on that cold, unfeeling grave in a world of fear and suffering. When she would grab her throat as she breathed in that legacy of centuries of pollution destroying her lungs, until she would finally choke in her own blood.

And then, all her hopes of obtaining a scholarship shattered, when she knew the goal she'd set herself was always going to be out of reach, there had been Mira. One day she'd just simply walked into her life. A stranger riding the same train, getting out on the same station and talking to her while they'd waited on the next train in a badly ventilated, dirty waiting room. And she had listened. To that insane proposition, knowing full well why she had been picked. She was desperate, would do anything to get out of there. Her medical training, however inadequate and unfinished made her useful enough for Mira and her superiors to recruit her. Lennox hadn't had even the slightest inkling of what she was getting herself into. But it had been a way out, and she'd taken it. With both hands. Despite the hardships she'd been through ever since stepping through that portal with Mira, she knew she'd take it again without a moment's hesitation.

Arriving in Terra Nova, being banned from the colony what seemed the very next day in her somewhat jumbled memory, survival instinct had kicked in pretty damn fast. Living in the jungle with the Sixers hadn't been easy. Half the time she'd had no real idea of what she was doing here. But that hadn't mattered. It hadn't been 2149. It _had_ been, and still was, a world in which she could see the sun again. In which she could feel the wind. In which she could breathe. In which she could be alive. And those simple truths had been enough to keep her going.

Lennox sat on her haunches, absentmindedly turning around the tool with which she had been wrenching stubborn bolts free in her tired hands. Looking up to a groan to her right she could see Savannah slaving away at separating the different materials they'd managed to scavenge from taking apart the half-finished housing unit. For a moment her eyes lingered on the obtrusive scar across Savannah's face, a souvenir from the very same Nyko that'd left some pretty nasty bite marks on her own leg. If it hadn't been for Galen it might have been more than a scar and a few bite marks. He was tall and muscular, the only one strong enough to take on a hungry Nyko with his bare hands. The only one crazy enough too. And now he was busying himself with freeing the main door of its hinges, bossing around Jonah, skinny and short in comparison, at the same time. Straining her neck Lennox could just catch a glimpse of Farah, preoccupied, or pretending to be, with dismantling furniture inside. As always, she couldn't help but notice how he'd gotten himself the easiest job.

 _They were an odd mixture_ , _really,_ Lennox thought, grinning to herself but immensely glad she hadn't been the only one preferring to stay, even if it meant being captives of their former arch enemy. Not too long ago she'd been ready to have this world plundered, feeling there was simply no other way. And now she was strangely relieved it wouldn't and could remain the way it was. The six of them could remain the way they were. Getting to her feet again, Lennox realized that even after all these years she still didn't know all of their stories, most of them had kept those close to themselves, and yet she trusted them. Surviving in the wild of the cretaceous, you had to.

Someone's trust any of them definitely hadn't earned yet, was Commander Taylor's. And possibly that of every other inhabitant of Terra Nova, for that matter. After returning to the colony, Lennox hadn't exactly expected a warm welcome, but Taylor sure had taken his sweet time to make up his mind whether or not he'd stick to his promise to them. Compared to being stuck in jail, having to work as free laborers, could be considered a step forward, she guessed. For now, she would play along nicely, stick to the numerous rules, boundaries and limitations set up for them. To get what she'd wanted for an agonizingly long time now; To forget the smothering excuse of a life she'd known back on that dying earth and to get rid of the memories of that constant strife out there in the jungle. She'd take the Commander over any carnotaurus, Slashers and Nykos of this world. And she definitely wasn't going to provide him with a reason to kick her out. She was pretty sure the others felt the same.

"Better pick up the pace." Trey warned her in a low voice and nodded meaningfully as he passed behind her carefully carrying a bulky wooden window frame. Wiping her fiery red hair out of her face Lennox shifted her gaze to their guards that had been keeping an annoyingly close watch on them ever since they'd started taking apart the house the day before. Standing in the center, calmly surveying them all, was the same officer that had been there yesterday. Slender and timid looking, Lennox had been surprised Taylor would assign her the task of standing guard. Though, judging by the way everyone treated her with respect and followed her orders without discussion, she supposed she shouldn't make the mistake of underestimating her. She'd done that with Mira once. _Only once._ She'd learned the hard way prejudging people was rarely a good idea. Besides, if she wasn't mistaken, Lennox could swear she'd already witnessed firsthand what the sylphlike officer had been capable of, having had the illustrious privilege to treat Lucas Taylor's wound that her dagger had caused.

Soft gray eyes returning her prying stare Lennox blinked once and turned back to work. It would be a while before she could shake the feeling they were going to be regarded and treated as prisoners for a long time to come. But she had known that when she made her choice, that day in the barren wasteland that were the Badlands. When the portal had opened, when others had felt the pull towards it, towards the future and the lives they'd left behind she'd felt a push instead. A repulsion to step through that circle of blue hellish light and a determination to never set foot in 2149 again. For now it at least seemed she wouldn't have to. Perhaps that was reward enough..

* * *

She hadn't expected going down to the brig to be the unforgiving slap in the face it had been. Descending the stairs yesterday morning, after the Commander had ordered her to release the Sixers and put them to work, every step had suddenly become increasingly heavier. Before Hera knew it she'd stood before that door leading back to a world of hurt. That door she'd pushed out of her mind so rigorously she'd almost forgotten it existed. And as it swung open she'd clutched her weapon defensively, hoping no one would notice her knuckles going white, her breathing going shallow and her strenuous effort to swallow down fear.

It had taken a lot of her strength that day to stop her mind from wandering back to that red-pillared room in which Lucas Taylor had graciously stooped himself to personally beat her to a pulp instead of having one of his henchmen do the dirty work for him. In a sick and twisted way, Hera was glad he'd administered that drug early on in his game of torture for it meant she now simply couldn't remember that much, and the few memories that she did have of her short imprisonment were mostly too hazy to really mean anything to her anymore. She could handle those blurred fragments and shards of memories. The one memory that was clearest of all, however, was the one in which Lieutenant Washington had come to break her out. It was also the one that hurt the most.

Last night she'd woken up more times than she wanted to recount, drenched in cold sweat and shivering as in her feverish dreams Wash got her out of that horrible place, again and again. And always she woke up with a start when she'd struggled to get to her as Lucas Taylor took his aim. _And shot_. After what must've been the fifth time at least, Hera had thrown off the suffocating sheets she'd been tangled up in and headed to the early morning quiet of the mess hall. Luckily a generous mug of coffee had rid her of that exhausted feeling because of her lack of sleep pretty effectively. The usual chatter of her squad once they'd joined her had helped her to force the unwelcome flashbacks still stubbornly flitting in and out of her thoughts to a faraway corner of her mind where she managed to command them to stay for the rest of the day.

Tucking away her comm in the pocket of her cargo pants, Hera let her fingers briefly brush the sonic pistol secured in the holster strapped around her hips. She knew the six working on dismantling the housing unit in front of her kept their eyes as much on their guards as she and her squad did on them. Something she didn't mind in the least as long as they understood the occasional subtle indication of who was in charge. Judging by the apprehensive look on the young man's face as he carried a heavy looking window frame he'd gotten the message. Next moment, a flash of movement caught her eye as a soft breeze played with the thick red hair of the woman working on removing the bolts. In the bright light of the sun it seemed spun out of rubies though it lacked the luster and glittering of those precious stones. More than making up for that was the uncanny spark in the woman's deep brown eyes. Hera returned her gaze, staring fixedly back without the slightest inclination to look away first.

Eventually the woman broke off their eye contact and turned back to her tedious work. Hera stared at her back a moment longer, not holding back the sting that went through her, and not for the first time. She knew she wasn't supposed to harbor feelings of revenge. For one it would be in direct violation with Commander Taylor's orders. Secondly, she understood it would not do to waste energy on vengeful wishes. This was why Hera made sure not to show that particular sentiment outwardly. Inwardly, however, it was a lot harder not to feel resentful towards the new colonists. Even though she personally hadn't witnessed any of their crimes, there was no doubt in her mind that they had committed them at some point; in attacking supply runs, in taking over the colony and in treating their POWs abysmally. And yet, here they were. Alive and getting that second chance that should've been there for those innocent people on the Eleventh Pilgrimage, none of whom had survived the explosion that had also taken out the portal. For the soldiers that had fallen when they'd defended the colony against their heartless assailants. For all of those who had suffered and been mistreated during the occupation. For Wash..

Hera shifted her weight, clasping a clenched fist in her hand behind her back. She needed to get a grip on herself. Wash wouldn't have held grudges. She would have done her job. And so would she. She had to prove she was worthy of her noble sacrifice. If that meant babysitting a bunch of ex-Sixers, then that was what she was going to do.

"So.." Evans began, ruffling his light blond spiky hair as he stepped up next to her, a playful grin curving his mouth, "You're absolutely sure you don't want me to sabotage the house.."

Despite knowing she shouldn't Hera smiled back at him, shaking her head at the same time. Apparently he still hadn't given up on suggesting ways to solve their uneasiness with their former enemies they were now to treat as their guests.

"Accidents _do_ happen you know." He added, a knowing look on his face and an anything but innocent gleam in his green eyes.

"Not on my shift, Evans." Hera assured him sternly but her voice was distinctly lighter, "I've had enough canteen duty to last a lifetime." She felt compelled to point out and jerked her chin in his direction when she remembered she wasn't the only one, "So have you, come to think of it."

"Aah, yes.. The endless joy of peeling giant figs.."

Hera lifted a questioning brow at him as she recalled less favorable impressions of the fleshy and particularly smelly fruit. Evans cleared his throat meaningfully and waved a casual hand in the direction of their charges. "Do you think we'll be doing this for the rest of the week?" He asked her, his voice suddenly uncharacteristically sober.

"Possibly. Maybe even longer than that." She admitted, glancing over at Evans who looked somewhere between being deeply displeased or nonchalantly blasé at the prospect.

"If you're really that bored, go check on our dark-eyed friend inside, he's taking too long with the furniture. I don't want to remove Scott from her station behind the unit. Miller and Hernandez are too busy overseeing the others outside. You go. Make him hurry up a bit."

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded in immediate understanding, a somewhat mischievous spark kindling in his eyes and instantly setting off. The next moment the sound of grinding pebbles had her look over her shoulder. An enticing smile on his handsome face, Nathaniel approached her with Sergeant Reilly in tow.

"How are things going, Sarge?" He inquired somewhat casually once they'd joined her, the two of them flanking her as they faced the Sixers still busy disassembling the house.

"According to schedule, sir." She reported dutifully.

"Not demolishing our precious resources then, are they?" Sergeant Reilly remarked, lifting one corner of her mouth in apparent amusement.

"No, ma'am. We should be able to reuse all the material that went into these housing units. It's a shame the Eleventh Pilgrimage never got to make them their homes but, together with what we've managed to salvage throughout the colony, it ought to be enough to effectively execute all the necessary repairs. I was thinking we might even be able to use the cylinders making up the walls now to substitute some of those damaged pipelines."

Nodding his approval Nathaniel lifted his chin and said, "How about the fence, it's vital we keep that wildlife out."

"Floorboards?" Sergeant Reilly suggested helpfully with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"If we fortify them by adding some of our meteoric iron, it could work.." Hera concurred, one hand on her hips and the other hanging loosely by her side as she imagined the possibility of that.

"Good. I'll leave that in your capable hands then." He told her with a somewhat alluring wink she hoped the Sergeant next to her hadn't caught.

"Yes, sir. Of course. I think we could start on that this week." She hastily assured him in as neutral a tone as she could muster, throwing in a nod in Reilly's direction too for good measure.

"All in all, we're making very good progress. In fact," She went on to say when she remembered something she'd been meaning to let him know, "I told Dunham and his team to slow down a bit with their work on the neighboring housing units, they were sort of overdoing it. Didn't want things to turn into a competition between us and them. Not now we're supposed to be on friendly terms."

She quickly had to silence her conscious after this, seeing it didn't quite share that logic yet. Though she felt confident it would in the end. She had been one in favor of reintegration, after all, and there certainly was more than enough work to be done, but as of right now she didn't care yet whether that would give the Sixers a chance to earn their spot back in the colony. _All in good time_ , she supposed, casting a sideways look at him when he didn't answer her straightaway.

"Yes.. That's probably for the best. Good call." Nathaniel eventually agreed with her, a thoughtful frown momentarily creasing his brow. Hera knew they all had to get used to this new situation, him included.

"Well, we'll leave you to it, then. Sun will go down in an hour or so, make sure to get them back to pod zero by then."

He patted her on the shoulder, sending the usual happy jolt through her body, and made to go when, seemingly remembering something, he stayed a moment longer at her side, "I uh.. I'm heading OTG tomorrow. You're coming with me." He informed her, his voice commanding but the expression in his eyes considerably softer.

"Yes, sir." She responded, grateful for his growing trust in her abilities, then added rather hesitantly, "Um, how about-" Hera vaguely gestured in the direction of her squad and the semi-prisoners they were charged with watching but was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"I'll take over." Reilly told her with a friendly smile, "Just for the day mind you. Then the job is all yours again."

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you." Hera said appreciatively, turning back to Nathaniel the next moment when another question entered her mind. "Sir? Where will we be going?"

"I'll brief you on the way there. We leave at oh six hundred hours. And tell Dunham for me, would you? He's driving." He simply instructed her, motioning for the Sergeant to follow him.

"Will do, sir." Hera straightened and briefly watched them go as they continued on their round, then forced herself to focus on the task ahead. Casting an impatient glance up at the fiery orb in the sky she fervidly hoped it would hurry up already.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading & I'd love to know what you thought of it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

 **ryekerb:** _I'm so happy you thought last chapter was a nice Christmas present and to read your review in return was a wonderful present for me! ;) They'll go OTG for a bit this chapter, a lovely chance to meet up with some of the local flora and fauna ;p Hope you'll enjoy and thanks for your review!_

 **EFBT:** _I'm glad Lennox's intro was interesting, she's one of those characters you don't plan on writing and they just knock on your door, march inside and demand a role in the story haha And yes, get ready for the field trip, about damn time they had one again hihi ;P Thank you for reviewing!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **THE** moment he left the Command Center he sensed rather than saw a pair of eyes trained on him. Evening had just set in and, straining his ears when he pretended to haven't noticed a thing, he meandered across the square, picking up the sound of additional footsteps other than his own. They were considerably lighter than his, almost like the patter of some small dinosaur you usually didn't notice had snuck up on you until it was mere inches from jumping out at you. Nathaniel disappeared behind a corner, smirking to himself as he hid away into a shadowy alley that winded off into the colony to wait for his pursuer. Not soon after he could see her passing by and coming to an abrupt standstill as he stepped out of his hiding place not bothering to be soundless or stealthy about it on purpose.

"Are you following me?" Nathaniel asked her, amused as he saw Hera freeze on the spot then pivot around to face him, slightly blushing in apparent embarrassment.

"N-No.." She stammered a little too guiltily at first, but on seeing his look of incredulity a similarly happy smile parted her lips and she admitted, "Yes.. I was.."

"May I ask why?" He continued teasing her, not surprised but rather diverted at her honest confession and determined to get to the bottom of it. At this Hera's smile slowly but surely faded away as if the reason for having trailed him wasn't as lighthearted. She swallowed and averted her gaze, staring off into the direction of the square beyond but not really seeming to see it when she started to explain.

"I know it's not usual to go there after sunset, but I wanted to visit Memorial Field. See Wash's grave.." Immediately understanding her sudden somber mood and why it had a cloud pass over her face that chased away the mirth which had been there only moments before, Nathaniel nodded as he dropped his own playful approach to their conversation.

"I'll join you.." He let her know with a sympathetic squint, making her look up to him in instant relief now he'd accepted her invitation before she'd needed to put it into words.

"Really? I mean, I'd understand if you're too busy and it is getting dark-" Hera protested politely, reminding him of those days not too long ago when her shy regard for him usually had her stammering apologies or reasons for why it would be okay for him to refuse anything that she suggested. Truth was though, ever since last night when they'd watched the meteor shower together on the couch in his quarters, he'd been thinking of ways to be able to spend time with her outside of work this week. With her unspoken proposal he'd no difficulty picking up on, she had now provided him with the opportunity he'd been searching for.

"That's okay, I've got time. Was thinking of going for a ride actually, so perfect timing." He reassured her, not feeling the least bit guilty for inventing a small convenient lie and confident that his motorbike would feel the same way. It had honestly been a long time since he'd taken it out for a spin. The prospect of having her fit snugly behind him with her arms wrapped around him made Nathaniel wonder why he hadn't thought of it before as he gestured for her to walk with him.

The preparations for their short trip were soon made. Steadying herself on the back for fear of losing her balance and fall off, Nathaniel approached the entrance to the colony at a slow pace, reveling not only her hands clutching around his waist for support but also the growling sound of his motorbike as it sensed its coming moment of freedom. Fortunately, there were only a handful of soldiers manning the towers tonight, none of whom had the disposition to ask any questions when their CO asked them to open up the gate for himself and Hera. Assuming it was nothing more than an unscheduled patrol they obediently followed up on his order. Next instant they were on their way to a place they should've gone to together sooner. After all, it was the final resting place of a woman who had more or less brought the two of them closer. Had inadvertently perhaps offered them a chance to find love where they hadn't expected to find it. Nathaniel had many things to be grateful for to his former Second, and he knew Hera had too. _But that one_ , he realized as they crossed the lush and despite the deep dusk settling in anything but dormant world of Terra Nova, _was most definitely on the top of the list_.

* * *

After having guarded the Sixers for a good ten hours, Hera had eventually given in to her growing desire to see him. She simply needed to spent time in his company after the rather dull and somewhat depressing day. Even though she knew she would see Nathaniel on their mission OTG tomorrow, she was too impatient to wait until the morning. As a result, no matter how silly she found herself, Hera had ditched her squad unceremoniously at the mess hall and had taken up position on the bench near the time probe so she could see him the moment he left the Command Center.

Although thinking back on how he'd easily seen through her plan to ambush him still made her cheeks flush, she was immensely glad he'd agreed to come with her.

Instead of any fears or vengeful anger returning, it had been a wish to remember and honor Lieutenant Washington that had prompted her to visit her grave tonight. The strong impulse had been triggered by going down to the brig to release the Sixers the day before. Memories of her squad's original leader had instinctively rekindled an urge to somehow be closer to her again and remember her life, not just her death. Holding on to him as the motorbike hummed and smoothly found a way through the jungle in Nathaniel's experienced hands, Hera felt a wave of gratitude towards him well up inside of her. She hadn't wanted to come alone. She'd wanted to visit Memorial Field together for some time now but somehow it had never felt like the right time. Up until now, that was.

Though lower in height than his, her shoulder brushed against his as they started off across the outstretched patch of evenly cut grass. There were some chem lights on top of the fence built around the field, lighting their way as they followed one of the many gravel paths running between the graves of those who'd died in Terra Nova in the seven years people had been there. Soon, they halted in front of Lieutenant Alicia Washington's grave. Hera knelt down to wipe away the sand and vines that had been trying to reclaim the headstone for nature's sake. She could feel Nathaniel lower himself and join her, sitting on his haunches and assisting in clearing the grave of everything threatening to crawl over its surface.

After they completed the task with care and in a respectful silence, he cleared his throat then waited another moment before speaking his mind. "Are you okay with guarding those Sixers?" He asked her with heartfelt concern, no doubt aware of the fact that, like him and so many others, their new colonists had possibly forced some difficult memories to resurface. Not least of all those related to the occupation and Wash's cold blooded execution.

Hera took a while to gather her thoughts before she answered him, "To be honest, I was kind of scared to go down there, go back to the holding cell where.." She cursed inwardly as her voice trembled and trailed off, though, judging by the sudden pain gathering in Nathaniel's eyes he could finish that sentence in his head.

"Sorry.. I should've thought of that.." He apologized regretfully, shoulders instantly hunched forward and his head drooping so low his chin was close to resting on his chest. It painfully stung her heart to see the guilt etched on his face now. Determined to pull him out of his sorrow, she hastened to put his mind at ease. "It'll probably be some time before I can truly forgive them for having been involved with.. With all of the bad stuff that happened.." She admitted honestly, clearing her own throat now to get rid of the lump that was threatening to block it before moving on, "But I know we have to. And I will.. Please, don't worry about me. I'm okay. Really, I am. And I can handle the job, sir." Apart from feeling relief when Nathaniel nodded in understanding and appreciation she couldn't help that her heart skipped a beat at the subtle quirk of his mouth as he too had picked up on her switching to address him as her officer.

Getting to her feet, Hera straightened, adamant to share her own thoughts with him and assure him she didn't blame him, "It's okay. I don't mind having had to return to that holding cell. It's not that the place is a problem, nor do the memories of what happened there trouble me that much anymore. It's just that it's linked to those last moments when she was still alive.. When she risked everything to save me and the Shannon's. Before…"

"Before my son shot her…" Came his dark reply, the sharp and bitter edge to his voice sending shivers down her spine. Nathaniel stood and she could see the look of torture in his eyes. Not wanting to increase his suffering now it had looked like she'd only just managed to release him of the heavy weight of his conscious, Hera took a step towards him to be closer. She knew he must still be blaming himself for the terrible things Lucas had done. Probably a part of him always would be. Nevertheless, she groped around in her mind for the right thing to say, to console him, feeling she failed miserably when, gaze shifting back to the grave in front of them, a wave of grief crushed into her once again as the bitter truth stared back at her in the form of the marble like stone and the engraved letters forming their beloved friend's name.

"I still miss her.. So much.." She uttered her sadness before she could stop herself. Nathaniel next to her stirred, looking sideways at her as something warm and comforting gradually chased away the bitterness in his eyes.

"I know. Me too." He confessed, heaving a sigh afterwards, "Though it comforts me to know that her sacrifice definitely wasn't in vain.." Nathaniel reached out to take her hand in his, their fingers intertwining as they both sought tangible support in one another.

"I'd do anything to get her back.." She mumbled longingly in barely more than a whisper. To her surprise Nathaniel burst out in a partly stifled but warm laughter at this.

"I'm not too sure I would like to hear what she'd have to say when she'd see us like this, though. People think _I_ 'm strict. But Wash.." He paused, meaningfully cocking his head to one side as he pondered over the most likely scenario, "I bet she would rip my head clean off for daring to court you.." He remarked, causing her to share in his amusement as she imagined her tutor's enraged reaction.

"I don't think I'd escape punishment either. My duty towards you hardly extends to falling in love." She weighed in, not sure how she would've ever managed to explain that to the strict Lieutenant she'd known, although at times she could've sworn the woman had always known of her feelings for their CO.

"She would've forgiven us in the end though.." Nathaniel argued confidently, his eyes shining forth as bright as usual again.

"Yes.. Yes, she would have.." Hera agreed, sharing the same belief. If one miracle would be granted her, she would chose it to be a chance to tell Wash just how grateful she was for her support. Without her she wouldn't have made a success out of her second chance in life. Her next thought had a single tear rolling down her cheek but Hera didn't wipe it away. Without Lieutenant Alicia Washington, she wouldn't have stood here; alive and hand in hand with the man she respected and loved.

* * *

Descending the stairs leading down from his office, Nathaniel stealthily tucked away Mira's folded up map behind the body armor he was wearing. He patted the spot afterwards for good measure, assuring himself he hadn't forgotten to bring it. Without it, he doubted he would be able to locate any of the now abandoned Sixer camps on it. Paying those a visit had been on his mind for quite some time now. After all, you never knew what they might find there. His duties as the colony's leader, however, had prevented him from checking the camps out. Until now.

Scanning the square, mostly deserted in these early hours, he made his way over to the rover that Dunham had parked in front of the gates. The young man was on his knees, checking the hydro cells' condition in the cramped rear compartment. Not wanting to disturb his dutiful zeal, Nathaniel dropped off his blaster inside the rover then turned around at the still rather far off sounds of footsteps.

He soon spotted Sergeant Reilly, followed by Hera's squad, herself bringing up the rear. Despite wearing body armor too she still looked small and delicate compared to the rest, instantly sparking in him that strong impulse to protect her. Which was foolish in a way, because he knew she could hold on her own in a fight. Having been taught by Wash herself, the toughest teacher he'd ever known, there was no way she couldn't. Although wanting to take her with him, if only to spent more time in her presence, he hoped he would stop feeling so damn protective all the time. Judging by the fierceness of this particularly stubborn sentiment, however, he feared that might be some while yet.

As a matter of fact, it might've been that very same sentiment that had made him assign Hera and her squad to guard the Sixers. It was relatively easy and also safely inside the gates. Though, in the meantime, he'd added another reason to assign her the job. Checking in on her yesterday afternoon, he'd been glad to see that she wasn't showing off the fact that they were armed and the Sixers weren't. Instead of cradling blasters simply keeping the more subtle sonic pistols close. Neither had they assumed a threatening stance to intimidate their newest addition to the colony. It wouldn't do to give off the vibe that they were still their prisoners, however much they practically speaking still might be. He'd wanted the presence of Hera and her squad simply to act as a reminder that they weren't advised to try anything funny and at the same time assure the general population that the Sixers, although no longer confined to jail, were still being kept on a short leash.

Pulling on his protective and slightly worn leather gloves, the only pair he ever wore for the unfounded reason he figured they were his lucky pair, Nathaniel watched the group as they passed the square. They were close enough now for their voices to drift over the square to him.

"Going OTG is not exactly the same as getting off the hook, Evans." He could hear Hera argue good-humoredly.

"Yeah, right.." The soldier mumbled grumpily in return as he looked back over his shoulder at her, sounding slightly jealous but teasing at the same time. Next moment, after a hasty salute in goodbye, Nathaniel could see him increase his pace to catch up with the others already trailing after Sergeant Reilly; they were all on their way to pick up the Sixers at pod zero. Hera split off from the group's course and made a beeline for him instead.

"Commander." She greeted him cheerfully, though checking her revealing smile when Dunham appeared from behind the rover. Reluctantly turning towards his Corporal Nathaniel listened to his overly thorough report on not only the hydro cells' but the entire vehicle's condition. In all honesty he'd tuned out after a while, his mind jumping to the mission ahead, when he could suddenly hear Hera's uncharacteristically curt voice break in. "Thank you. That'd be all. _Corporal_."

For a moment, Dunham looked slightly taken aback but Hera's disarming smile soon had him nod in apparent understanding that she wasn't critical of his actions but merely focused on observing time-management. Accompanied by his usual eagerness Dunham walked around the rover one more time for some final checks before settling himself in the driver's seat.

"Did you just pull rank on him?" Nathaniel couldn't refrain from remarking under his breath, throwing her an amused sideways glance.

"Well, he was.. Um.. Lingering.. Sir." She answered him, that smile playing around the corners of her mouth again. He cocked an eyebrow at her which had her add sounding as if she was explaining something self-evident, "Generally considered a bad habit, sir."

"Is that so? Then how about yourself? I'd say you're guilty of the same heinous crime." He countered, enjoying their banter which they both didn't seem to get enough of these days.

"Not at all, sir. I'm.. Monitoring.." Hera explained after taking a few seconds to no doubt grope around in her head for a suitable excuse.

He leaned against the rover facing her, his mouth quirked before asking, "Monitoring what exactly?"

"That'd probably be you, sir." She confessed honestly, her newly acquired straightforwardness with him never failing to please him.

"I see. Well, in that case, I'm grateful for your loyal vigilance." Nathaniel thanked her, inclining his head towards her in exaggerated gratitude when she suddenly straightened, her body tenser than it had been seconds before and staring at some point behind him. Following her eyes by flicking a look over his shoulder he instantly understood her switching to a posture closer to standing at attention. Though used to this by now, it still surprised Nathaniel how fast she sometimes managed to snap back into their respective roles of CO and soldier.

"Good morning, Mr. Shannon." Hera called out as he came up to them.

"Glad you could join us, Sheriff." Nathaniel also greeted him, pushing himself off the obliging rover and turning around to face the man.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jim Shannon assured him, rubbing his hands in anticipation. "It's been a while for me but I'm absolutely thrilled to bits I get to go OTG again. Join the vicious world of man eating monsters.." His voice trailed off for a moment as he apprehensively eyed the lush green jungle outside of the gates, then added in his usual sarcastic tone, "I mean, who wouldn't be?"

"That's the spirit, Shannon, don't you let go of that." Nathaniel happily agreed with an encouraging wink. "Sergeant. Looks like we're ready to roll." He then told Hera who nodded briefly and looked in Jim's direction wearing a broad smile as she motioned for him to take a seat in the back of the rover "After you."

Jim shook his head briefly in chivalrous refusal, "Ladies first, I insist." Huffing a happy laugh Hera inclined her head in gratitude and disappeared into the rover of which the hydro cells were humming in unison already at Dunham's earlier bidding. Leaning towards Nathaniel, Jim used the cover of the low droning sound to utter in a confidential whisper, "Someone's in a good mood.."

Nathaniel grinned like a Cheshire cat at the man's meaningfully arched brow, feeling like he at least had to attempt to give the man a partly true explanation. "It's the place. Comes with it, remember."

"Ah, yes. There was something about mankind's second chance in paradise in that speech of yours. And you might've mentioned it a few times afterwards." Jim conceded, his trademark sarcasm subtly intertwined in his otherwise perfectly innocent tone of voice.

"I happen to believe it's true, Shannon." Nathaniel insisted, hoping against hope that the man in front of him had left his detective's instinct at home today.

"Right.." Jim drawled, his gaze shifting from himself to Hera as if trying to trace clues for the apparent mystery he was well aware of having unearthed. At his silence, however, he soon gave up the lighthearted chase, "Well, that must be it then. Something in the air that naturally makes people giddy like that." He concluded, though still every bit the police officer who rarely considered a case truly closed and adding when he spotted Nathaniel's revealing smile, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you might've caught a little bit of it yourself, Commander."

Not of a mind to shed light on the enigma Nathaniel simply shrugged as he made to get into shotgun seat, his earlier grin returning with full force, "I might have."

Without looking over his shoulder, Nathaniel waited for his sheriff to get in too and then looked up at the two watchtowers at either side of the gate, grabbing hold of the roof railing with one hand and his boot resting on the frame between the wheels. Catching the eyes of one of the guards he didn't even need to shout the command as the soldier raised his arm and the gate started to roll up. The very next moment they'd driven off towards the wilderness of Terra Nova.

As Nathaniel divulged his secret map and the consequent contents of their mission, he couldn't help but smile at the collective gasp of astonishment from the others. Not until he'd taken out Mira's parting gift to him they did fully believe him. Rudimentary as the map was, consisting of a dark leathery material with some kind of paint on it denoting different camps the Sixers had used, it didn't take them long to set a course to the nearest one. It appeared to be somewhere along the coast line, not far off from his favorite fishing spot as a matter of fact, the irony of which he still found it hard to appreciate. Before they reached their destination, however, a herd of Brachiosaurus decided to cross the vast grasslands they'd wanted to take as a shortcut. With sweat trickling down his temples, Dunham navigated around their massive shapes; The ground shaking as their heavy limbs caused miniature earthquakes every time they took a step. Despite the potential danger Nathaniel looked at the giant dinosaurs in awe, their sheer size impressive as always.

That particularly tricky hurdle taken they soon discovered what the next was going to be. Parking near the edge of the seemingly endless row of black cliffs, Nathaniel spotted a steep stair hewn out of the dark igneous rock the cliffs consisted of. A considerable amount of its steps were missing and those that were still in place seemed likely to crumble away if any weight was put on them. Knowing he had to give it a try nonetheless, Nathaniel ordered the others to stay behind, and readied himself by pulling on a harness and securing it with a rope that Dunham tied around the rover's chassis. Hera, lying down on her belly and looking over the edge with a pair of binoculars held in front of her eyes, informed him of the exact location of the entrance to what appeared to be some type of littoral cave before he decided it was time he tried to get down there. Ignoring the adrenaline rush that his blood pumped through his body as he got over the edge he started his descent.

At first he made good progress, using the rugged steps that, although making protesting sounds now and then as he placed his feet on them, all held his weight. The next part was trickier, here the steps were jugged and jutted out from the cliff seemingly at random, giving him the strange impression he was looking down on the gaping beak-like mouth of a dinosaur with at least half of his teeth missing. Holding his breath occasionally in concentration he was nearing the end of the row of ragged steps when the one he'd just put his foot on broke off, almost taking him with it. Nathaniel swiftly threw his weight forward and pushed off to jump to the next step, hoping it would hold him. When it did and he managed to regain his balance, he threw a wary glance down, just in time to watch the rock he'd stood on only seconds before plunge into the depths of the restless and frothing sea still a considerable distance beneath him.

He looked up in response to inquiring shouts from above, if he wasn't mistaken all three of them had called out to him simultaneously. He waved a careful hand at them, only now noticing the rough basalt he was clinging to had torn open the exposed skin on his fingers. Their faces were just close enough for him to see the shocked expressions on them that now started to mingle with temporary relief.

Lowering his gaze again his eyes scanned the cliffs below until they found the entrance. He squinted as he gauged the distance he still had to cover before reaching it. As it exceeded ten meters at least Nathaniel realized he had to rappel the last part. Bracing himself against the blackened and cooled off magma he repressed the instinct to stick close to it and leaned backwards until the rope was taut. Straightening his bend knees he proceeded to slowly slide down the anchored rope tied around his middle, passing it under one thigh and over the opposite shoulder as he went.

At long last Nathaniel could peer inside the cavernous space the centuries of erosion had created. He lowered himself to the bottom of it, standing slightly wobbly on the slippery and uneven surface. Taking the comm from his belt he let the others know he was inside and would head further for a closer look, promising to check in again if he'd found anything. Despite the appearance that the former Sixer hide-out seemed deserted Nathaniel remained on his guard as he scoured the place. Definitely helpful was the fact that it wasn't dark, the opening was bigger than the cave itself, allowing daylight to reach every nook and cranny. Not needing to use his flashlight he had both hands available to cradle his blaster in cautious anticipation as he moved along.

Apart from some empty, broken crates, the occasional smashed chem-light and tattered, ripped canvas sheets the Sixers had long since seemed to abandon this particular camp. The crumbling stairs leading to its entrance already had been indication enough of that. He kneeled down, picking up what seemed to be the remnant of a huge fishbone. He'd noticed similar ones scattered across the cave but had only stopped to examine the few items the Sixers had left behind. Judging by the overwhelming amount of it, though, he guessed one of those huge winged reptiles had made this its cosy home.

Getting to his feet again, feeling slightly deflated that the first camp they'd found hadn't yielded anything of interest, Nathaniel stared pensively at the bone in his hand. In the background he could hear the sound of the waves violently beating against the cliffs, sending sprays of foam and salty water into the cave now and then. Deciding there was nothing for it but to cross this one of their list, he radioed Hera and told her he was coming back. He braced himself and started the laborious task of climbing his way up to the entrance, holding onto it by placing his hands and feet in obliging crevices of which there luckily was an abundance.

The way up was a lot harder than the way down had been, he needed all of his strength to tackle the steep cliffs. Panting and clutching a painful stitch in his side Nathaniel let out a sigh of relief when he'd finally scaled it. He sat down with his legs over the edge for a moment, catching his breath as Dunham handed him a canteen filled with refreshingly cold water. Hera tried to clean his bloodied fingers but he assured her it wasn't necessary, afterwards squeezing her arm in grateful affection when the other two weren't looking.

Soon recovered they moved on to the next set of coordinates on the map. Situated in an area he hadn't been in often the camp turned out to be in a shallow gully, overgrown with mean looking thistles and other weeds, making it difficult for them to proceed. Corporal Dunham had taken point while Hera and Jim searched the dried up riverbed for anything worth salvaging. Nathaniel soon realized, however, they weren't likely to discover more than the odd makeshift fire basket and rusty cutting tools.

About to admit defeat for a second time and have everyone return to the rover there was a sudden sound of something heavy breaking more than a few twigs underfoot. Next moment Dunham froze and raised his blaster, shouting over his shoulder to them, "We've got company! Two o'clock!" Motioning the other two to stay behind him, Nathaniel rushed forward, flicking a quick look around the curve in the gully; there, no more than six meters away stood a full grown male triceratops chewing on a thistle, his favorite snack. The dinosaur, seemingly as surprised at seeing them as they were at seeing him, cried out in anger, stomping its feet threateningly on the ground. Shaking its head from side to side blood pumped into his skull crest so red spots appeared on it. More concerned with its three horns that could easily skewer them, Nathaniel grabbed Dunham by his shoulder and unceremoniously pulled him back and out of harm's way. In the next instant the triceratops had apparently decided it wasn't going to share his thistle buffet and stormed in their direction.

"Fall back to the rover! Go, go!" Nathaniel bellowed, bringing up the rear as all of them sprinted off in the opposite direction. Evading the weeds blocking their path as best as they could, almost tripping over those hanging low over the ground, they made steady progress back through the gully but Nathaniel knew there was no way they were going to outrun a very pissed off triceratops. "Get on top!" He ordered, swiveling around to face the stampeding dinosaur as the others started scrambling the slope to his right. For a split second hesitating whether he should stand to give the raging triceratops a target so the others had time to escape, he firmly planted his feet on the ground and aimed his blaster. Next moment he felt a strong tug at his body armor as Hera had come back and now pulled him with her. Muttering something about 'damn unnecessary heroics' she allowed him to give her a push up the slope when he gave in and followed her. With a last straining effort they both at last managed to clamber over the top. Below them the dinosaur, seemingly ignorant of their close escape, simply stormed on, leveling the weeds and thistles in front as it effortlessly broke through their tangled web.

"That was close.." Jim Shannon remarked with a sigh, hands resting on his knees and doubled over somewhat now his lungs were struggling to get the air they needed.

"No point in looking for anything down there anymore, though. Even if there had been something worth finding it's definitely been crushed beyond repair now.." Dunham weighed in, earning him a rather dark look from both Hera and Jim who'd spent the last hour bent over diligently scanning the ground, constantly pestered by prickly thistles and rigid weeds making the task nearly impossible. Though frustrated by the sudden turn of events, Nathaniel could hardly blame his corporal for earnestly stating the obvious. Above all, it was clear to him that they were done here. Turning his back on the gully and the sounds of wanton destruction that, like clouds of dust, carried over to them, Nathaniel led the way back to their transport awaiting them not much further ahead.

With the map, small as it was, spread out on the hood of the rover, the four of them discussed their next destination. It only being early afternoon, they still had time to visit another camp before they'd have to head back to the colony to preferably make it home before dark. Seeing that so far they hadn't had a lot of luck, Nathaniel figured it was probably best not to automatically opt for the camp closest but thoroughly check out the coordinates first. There was no point in wasting time and effort on going into an area that was likely inaccessible terrain or too hostile in terms of wildlife. While his sheriff knitted his brow in contemplation, with Dunham next to him looking increasingly worried whether or not he was even going to survive this mission, Nathaniel traced the dotted lines between the handful of camps with his index finger pondering which one to go for. He was halfway in completing the circle for a second time when Hera's sharp intake of breath had him hope she'd just thought of an idea.

"Sir? How about this one? Near Bone Marshes?" She suggested, tapping her finger repeatedly on the corresponding spot on the map, hurriedly providing the reason for her choice at his initial silence. "Compared to the other camps this one seemed to have been added later. The paint is less worn and thinned out.."

Nathaniel leaned over for a closer look, verifying the truth of her words and deciding to set a course to Bone Marshes not much later. As they got out on the edge of the treacherous swamp not an hour later he looked out over the moss covered wetlands, wondering why the Sixers had chosen this spot for what was in all likelihood their most recently made camp. Figuring it was impossible, even for them, to build something in the middle of a bog like this he turned around, scanning the woods behind them for any sign of an entrance to the camp they were supposed to stand on top of already. Starting to seriously doubt the accuracy of Mira's map, Nathaniel restlessly wandered around until he could distinguish a makeshift rope ladder hanging down from a particularly tall and sturdy tree. Signaling the rest to follow he swung the blaster on his back and started climbing, his muscles protesting a little from the exercise earlier, and inwardly hoping it'd better be worth it this time..

* * *

Thanks for reading & I'd love to know what you thought of it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**ryekerb:** Yes, I wanted to include that moment together to visit Wash's grave, kind of as a tribute to how important she was to the two of them, also in bringing them together more or less. They'll definitely find something in the next camp, but not sure if it's something good… ;P Thanks for your review!

 **EFBT:** Yeah, as much as I love that blushing phase I hope it'll mature 'realistically' over the course of the story and if all goes according to plan than part 3 should start right off when they've grown eons in their relationship. Loved your description of the triceratops, you do have a way with words, don't ya? ;) And they'll definitely find something(…or someone?) this chapter, hope you enjoy and as always thank you for taking the time to read and review!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit, fan-made story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **THE** view from the unglazed window was breathtaking. Hera momentarily forget what she'd climbed that vine intertwined rope ladder for as she gazed over the sea of green stretching out as far as the eye could see. The only brown patch of land were the wetlands a little to the west. Even from this far up she could see the reflection of sunlight on pools of muddy water and the green-grayish islands of moss floating in it. The treetops she looked out on swayed in a warm breeze, though the one the Sixers had built their camp in was too solid and thick to be bothered by it. Realizing a two storied treehouse this size was possibly every child's dream, she hastily redirected her attention to Dunham as he joined them, being the last one to appear through the circular hole in the rugged and creaking wooden floor.

Eying the ceiling with some apprehension Nathaniel eventually made up his mind and nodded in her direction. "All right, I'm going to take a look up there with Corporal Dunham. Check out this level. Shannon, you're with Sergeant Hallows." Next moment the two men ascended the crooked stair leading up to the second level and had disappeared through a similar opening. Motioning for Jim to check out the right side, Hera took a few careful steps, one hand resting on the pulse pistol strapped to her hips. The walls were made out of a skeleton of branches over which a mismatched assortment of canvas was spun. Here and there the thin material had been ripped, causing columns of sunlight to peek inside. Everywhere there were piles of crates, some military kitbags with holes eaten in them by hungry moths and remnants of what must have been matrasses made out of interwoven ferns and vines. Judging by the small amount of items left behind, most of which had long outlived their usefulness, Hera reckoned the Sixers must have left it in a bit of a hurry, going on their path of war and destruction as they had.

Pushing back unwelcome flashbacks of the occupation and all the bad things that had followed when the Sixers had left this camp, Hera took a moment to swallow done the bitterness she tasted on her tongue. Overhead she could hear the floorboards groan a little as Dunham and Nathaniel were making their way through the second level in a no doubt similar search pattern. Resuming her own search she flicked a quick look at Jim who was systematically overturning every possible crate for a souvenir worthy of bringing back with them.

Chastised by his zeal Hera forced her mind to focus on the present and continued her efforts with renewed energy, rummaging through a moldy kitbag and pulling away a tattered canvas to reveal a rusty and very dirty bucket the function of which she didn't want to contemplate. Barely noticing the sounds of something scraping along the floor, assuming it had come from the level above them, Hera didn't notice anything was wrong on Jim's end until she heard his stifled yelp.

Whisking around she could just see how a broad and muscular man had jumped out of a particularly shadowy corner. Without having had the time to react Jim involuntarily had ended up on the receiving end of a bone crushing blow to the head. Having raised his arm in the last possible second he only just managed to stay on his feet. Next instant, however, the man growled angrily, took him by the shoulder pads on his body armor and tossed him across the room. He landed hard on an empty crate which shattered with a resounding crash, causing Hera to instinctively lift her arms in front of her face in protection as splinters flew everywhere. The moment she lowered them she realized those few seconds had been enough for Jim's assailant to come at her instead.

She swiftly released the sonic pistol from its holster and aimed, but he was too fast and knocked it out of her hand before she could shoot. She retaliated by punching him squarely on the side of his jaw. Unimpressed he snapped his head back and simply towered over her. She swallowed hard when he raised his massive fist. Without time to think, Hera leaned back on the balls of her feet as she ducked, making him miss her face by mere inches. With her attacker momentarily open she lost no time in landing a high kick against his fleshy side. She immediately realized her mistake when the man grabbed her ankle and pulled. She almost lost her balance but managed at the last second to make use of the momentum and bend her knee while she grabbed him by a handful of the greasy hair on his round head, slamming the two against each other. He grunted in pain and let go of her.

Swaying slightly on her feet, Hera could hear commotion coming from above as Nathaniel and Dunham no doubt had heard the sounds of fighting and now came rushing towards the source of it. Wanting to shout out to them the words remained stuck in her throat as the man in front of her had already recovered and rammed into her like an overgrown and particularly moody bull, effectively knocking all the air out of her lungs. She staggered backwards, doubled over with her hand clutching her stomach and fell to her knees.

Casting a hopeful glance behind the massive man, she could just distinguish Jim Shannon's slumped form, his body still sprawled on the ground in a weird angle. It didn't seem he was going to get up anytime soon. Worry instantly mingling with the adrenaline rush of the fight Hera tried to deflect the blow when the man roughly pushed her further down before she could stop him. He closed his strong hand around her throat and pinned her down to the floor the next instant.

Gagging and her vision blurring as her brain was being deprived of oxygen she bit down hard in his other hand smothering her face. He retreated just long enough for her to throw him off of her. Rapidly pushing himself to his feet again, Hera, barely standing herself, hit him thrice in his face with all the strength she could muster, letting out a frustrated cry as the last one bore into his cheekbone.

Seemingly impervious to every single blow, he got hold of her outstretched arm and twisted it around. Despite her struggles, he forcefully held her in front of him as either a human shield or hostage, most probably both, now Nathaniel and Dunham dashed down the stairs with great speed, jumping down before reaching the last steps.

Realizing he was trapped now reinforcements had arrived the man tightened his grip on her, clenching her head against his chest with his elbow. Running out of ideas and strength left to fight, Hera desperately stamped on his toes and elbowed him in the stomach as she saw Nathaniel race towards them, his expression livid but determined. Because of the impact of her elbow the man gasped a ragged breath and staggered backwards. Attempting to create distance between her and her persistent assailant Hera tried to take the opportunity to move away but he snatched her wrist and, before Nathaniel could reach them, had pulled her behind him, losing his balance even more in the process.

A shout of surprise left her lungs when he took her with him as the skeleton of interwoven branches snapped; As the canvas ripped and they fell through holding each other in a strange embrace, gravity inevitably pulling them down at a dizzying speed towards the ground.

* * *

When she came to Hera could hear voices around her that were vaguely familiar. For a moment she simply listened and gradually recognized who they belonged to. Blinking as she opened her eyes with some effort, the face of Dunham came slowly into focus. He was looking at Jim Shannon who, dabbing with a cloth at a deep cut in his lip from which blood poured freely, was saying in a tense voice, "Are you telling me that despite falling a good eight meters, he managed to get up and run away?"

Dunham nodded, a look of hurt pride on his face, "By the time we got down he was long gone."

"Something must've broken his fall.." Jim theorized, grimacing when he'd pressed the red stained cloth to his lips again.

"I think that something might've been me.." Hera mumbled, filling in the gap of their speculations. Although she'd found her voice it sounded broken, but maybe that was just to match the overall feeling in her body. Her vision still a bit hazy, their three faces suddenly swam closer before her, she could just make out Nathaniel's.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, his expression taut with concern. Hera tried to smile weakly at him, telling him soothingly, "I'm fine. Sir." Next moment she accepted Dunham's help to sit up straight, wincing when her body protested. She tried not to look in Nathaniel's piercingly blue eyes who seemed torn between protesting and longing to help her himself. "I'll be fine.." She repeated, massaging her lower back and threw a grateful glance over her shoulder at the ferns and moss that had very possibly saved her life. Those and the body armor she was wearing had prevented her from sustaining any serious injuries.

Looking up at the Sixer camp, partly hidden away in the dense canopy, she realized just how lucky she'd been to get away with only some minor scratches, a few light bruises and a sore lower back. She could feel Nathaniel's eyes lingering on her a moment longer, she figured he must've come to the same conclusion. Without uttering a word he stood and reached out to her with both his arms outstretched. Thankful, she clasped her hands in his as he pulled her to her feet. Feeling groggy she managed to keep standing, reluctant to lose his support she nevertheless pulled her hands out of his, but all too aware of Corporal Dunham and Jim Shannon standing nearby.

"Did you find anything?" She inquired, desperately wanting to steer attention away from herself now they all were still looking rather worried at her.

"Nothing. But then we hadn't finished our search when.." Dunham hesitated, not sure how to proceed.

"When we got the crap beaten out of us by one very stubborn guy.." Jim finished the sentence for him, scowling slightly as he no doubt remembered being hurled through the air.

"Permission to take another look? Sir?" Hera asked, looking pleadingly at Nathaniel though she knew what he was going to say even before having formulated her question. She felt like she had to try nonetheless, hoping that it could make up a little for failing him.

"You stay where you are. Corporal Dunham will go." He told her sternly, adding with a jerk of his chin to his sheriff, "Shannon, go with him. Eyes sharp at all times. I'll stay here in case our mystery guest decides to return and give him a warm welcome when he does.." He balled his hands in to fists, removing all doubts as to what that welcome might entail, as the two men immediately left them, heading for the rope ladder and starting to climb it more expertly this time.

Unsteady on her feet, Hera leant against an obliging tree, watching the two of them gradually disappear from sight before she knew she had to apologize to the man standing a few meters away. She turned to directly face Nathaniel, her nails digging in the trunk when pain traveled down her spine as a result of the movement.

"I'm sorry.." She mumbled softly, casting her eyes down in shame. "I'm sorry I allowed myself to be surprised by that.. _Overgrown bully_.." She told him honestly, her tone growing in frustration and intensity as she added, "Couldn't protect Jim, either-"

Not waiting for her to finish her sentence Nathaniel had crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Eyes wide in surprise at first, Hera soon relaxed in his embrace and pulled him even closer. When that had a searing pain shoot through her body she involuntarily let out a stifled _ouch_. Instinctively reacting to her moment of hurt Nathaniel released her, eyes searching for the affirmation that she was okay in hers. Once he found it, he leaned over and caringly kissed her forehead before letting go. Hera leant back against the tree while he paced up and down, casting a worried look at her occasionally and at the same time keeping watch though she was sure whoever it was that had attacked them wouldn't return.

"Sir!" She called out to him the next moment when she suddenly remembered something, a piece of vital information she'd stored in her head during the fight but hadn't had the time to investigate or share. He hastily came over, supporting her by holding his hands under her elbows, clearly thinking she must've been in pain again. Feeling guilty Hera hastily plunged into an explanation.

"He had a tattoo. It was on his knuckles, or fist, I think.." Her voice faltered as she recalled the moment he'd aimed a deadly punch at her face, trying to picture it more clearly. "It was a-"

"Phoenix.." Nathaniel guessed before she could finish, causing her to fall silent then stutter incredulously, "H-How.. How did you know?"

A cloud passed over his face before he answered, "I knew there was a possibility that the few that fled during our attack on the quarry might manage to survive in the jungle. Just hoped they wouldn't.." He muttered darkly, his brow furrowing in apparent frustration. After a tense silence he added in a low, conspiring voice, "I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself for now. The fact that our worst adversary has possibly resurfaced isn't something everyone needs to know. I'm not going to drop that bomb yet. We have to deal with letting those Sixers loose inside our gates first.."

Hera slowly nodded at him, but before she could say anything Jim and Dunham returned. Nathaniel gently supported her as they both took a step towards them, inquiring demandingly, "Any joy?"

Dunham simply beamed and looked over at Jim Shannon who wore an enigmatic smirk on his still bloodied face.

"I'd say so.." He answered mysteriously and revealed an illustrious item capable of more than making up for their previous failed attempts at scavenging those other two Sixers' camps; Lucas Taylor's box…

* * *

It was nearing midnight when they finally arrived at the colony, its myriad of small lights like a beacon leading them home. Being able to sit in the back of the rover for a solid two hours had done her a world of good. The painkillers that Dunham had dug up out of the med kit on Nathaniel's insistence had no doubt helped too. Even though she'd refused to need any, she was secretly glad he'd been so persistent about it.

When the rover at last came to a halt on the square she got out surprisingly smoothly, not even her lower back protesting the movement. Just to be sure Hera stretched her body, hands on her hips and leaning backwards. Relieved she no longer felt sore she was about to tell the others the good news when, with a distracted wave of his hand, Nathaniel ordered her and Jim to check in at the infirmary. Half of a mind to object, to assure him nothing was the matter with her, the words failed to pass her lips at seeing the stern and preoccupied expression on his face as he eyed the object in his hands.

A dark indigo shade it gleamed dully in the sparse light spilling out of the buildings surrounding the deserted square. Even though it was probably going to prove difficult, if not impossible, to open, the fact alone that it had belonged to Lucas was enough to rub some salt into a still very painful wound. Moreover, she also suspected that seeing her fall from an eight meter height without him being able to do anything about it hadn't exactly been a highlight on today's mission either. Just as running into a Phoenix soldier, indicating there might be more who survived, was very much an unwanted cherry on top of an unwished for cake.

Settling on a curt 'yes sir' in a soft voice Hera stared after them when he and Dunham took off to entrust the box to Malcolm who, knowing him, would still be at work in his lab.

Wanting to go after him with every fiber of her being, but knowing she shouldn't, she silently led the way to the infirmary. Next to her Jim was busying himself with rather clumsily wiping his face clean of dried up blood, no doubt to spare his wife a reason to fret over him. Hera couldn't help but smile when, having been rather unsuccessful in looking less beaten up, Elisabeth Shannon rushed over as soon as she'd spotted her husband.

After having explained the events of the day, Hera ended up on a bio-bed with a nurse by her side running a number of, in her eyes, completely unnecessary scans. Waiting for them to be over and done with she watched the Shannon couple from the corner of her eyes. Elisabeth expertly stitched the ugly gash in his lip with tender care while Jim tried to talk to her, ask her about her day and other trivial things that brought a smile to her face. Each time the doctor had to silence her patient to make her work easier the love and affection between them was almost something tangible even when no words passed between them.

Looking at the two of them, Hera felt a slight tingling sensation in her chest that had nothing to do with any injury sustained from her fall earlier. She had never really thought about it before but seeing their apparent happiness in the middle of a busy infirmary in which, despite the late hour, numerous nurses and patients were going about their routines and treatments, something close to jealousy had slyly entered her heart. She wasn't sure if she and Nathaniel could ever be this openly in love. Him being the leader of the colony as well as her CO she'd simply assumed they couldn't be. Although they hadn't really talked about it, somehow he'd respected her unspoken rule that they'd hide their relationship the moment others were present. She believed that's what Nathaniel wanted too and even expected of her. And up until now she had been okay with that. But, forcing the envious sensation to pack its bags and leave her heart again, she now wasn't so sure anymore whether she always would be.

Stitching all done, Elisabeth came over to check on her scan results. Hera was glad she hadn't noticed her watching them and even more relieved when she told her there was no need for her to stay the night as extreme luck had apparently prevented her from breaking anything or having internal bleedings. Even though she was now officially okay, Jim held out his hand and helped her of the bio-bed anyway. After he'd kissed his wife goodnight they left the infirmary again together.

They'd only just stepped outside when Nathaniel appeared out of the darkened colony.

"Doc cleared you two?" He inquired, narrowing his eyes as if to say he wasn't going to accept any excuses or lies on this point.

"Yes, sir. We're as good as new." Hera confirmed, instantly more at ease now his tone of voice had been much lighter than before. Having dropped off the box must have temporarily lifted that weight off his shoulders.

"All stitched up and ready for action." Jim joked, showing off the many synthetic threads zigzagging through his lower lip.

"Good to hear.." Nathaniel responded with the corners of his mouth quirking in amusement, though Hera noticed his eyes had already wandered back to her instead of admiring his sheriff's impressive battle wound. Finding it hard to not betray her feelings for him when he looked at her like that, Hera blinked and hoped Jim hadn't noticed.

"So.. How did Malcolm react? Sir?" She probed carefully, not meaning to get his mind back on that particularly touchy track but it was the first question that had popped into her head now she felt the need to break the sudden silence between the three of them.

"Oh.. He uh, well, he wasn't exactly over the moon the be reunited with the damn thing, to be honest. But he did promise me to take better care of it this time."

"With Mira out of the picture, shouldn't be that hard this time around.." Jim offered, shrugging confidently.

"We'll see.." Nathaniel told him, a frown threatening to crease his forehead again as he too undoubtedly remembered the Phoenix soldier they'd encountered only hours before. Luckily Jim was either too exhausted or tactful to press the matter and, after repressing a yawn, looked every inch ready to clock off. He nudged her shoulder, saying with his usual friendliness, "I'll walk you home."

"Actually, I uh.. I need a word with Sergeant Hallows." Nathaniel stopped him short, gesturing for Hera to stay behind with him when Jim had half turned to leave.

"What? At this hour?" Jim burst out with something of an incredulous snort, cocking an eyebrow in surprise at the same time, "Taylor, I'm sure she's deserved some rest by now."

"Colony business always comes first." Nathaniel countered, a rather mysterious smile on his face that made Hera's heart race faster all of a sudden.

"Right.." Jim slowly nodded, clearly not sharing or completely understanding the apparent sense of duty of the man in front of him. "Okay, well, I'll let Zoe know you'll be coming over later this week, then?" He asked, looking at Hera for confirmation who quickly answered him before making to follow Nathaniel who'd already turned to go, "Yes, of course."

"Night, Shannon." Nathaniel greeted him, briefly looking back over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Goodnight.." Jim replied, then added somewhat hesitantly when they were starting down the road leading away from the square, "Uh.. Isn't the Command Center that way?"

"It is." Nathaniel admitted without looking back once more, simply raising his hand in goodbye. Falling into step with him, Hera soon forgot leaving Jim Shannon behind like this, relishing instead Nathaniel walking close next to her as they walked through the quiet night that had settled on Terra Nova. Although she'd been there once before now, it still felt like a very sweet-tasting breaking of the rules when he opened the door and she followed him inside his quarters. Not turning on the lights he guided her gently by the hand to the living room, lit by the soft and pale light of the moon outside.

Her heart definitely beat louder now he pulled her towards him. For a moment she savored the enticing silence between them. Next instant his fingers brushed along her cheekbone before he kissed her with such passion it almost had her gasp for air when they finally broke apart again. He leaned in to her even more, whispering in a voice filled with desire, "Don't go back tonight.."

He held her even closer as she stammered back what her head told her to say though she already knew she would not listen to its advice, "I should.."

"I know.." he replied, planting a soft kiss on her neck, then that sensitive spot where it curved into her shoulder, "But you're not going." he decided, his voice low and too alluring to resist. Feeling his breath on her skin, Hera trembled, not wanting him to stop. His lips brushed her earlobe as he playfully pretended he was going to bite it tenderly. A longing moan passed her lips and Hera felt a burning sensation taking over.

"You're staying.. That's an order.." Nathaniel finally told her, making her smile in something close to exquisite happiness as she longingly surrendered to his touch.

* * *

Tonight it was impossible to resist his instinctive desire to be with her. The moment he'd given in to his longing and had held her closer than he'd ever had before was the moment he'd stopped caring about whether it was improper or not. As he kissed her, truly kissed her as he'd wanted too for a long time with more intensity and passion than he would normally allow to escape his controlling grip, the code of honor he expected his men to abide by was far from his mind. _How could something that felt this good possibly be wrong_?

Nathaniel could feel her tremble at his touch. She didn't seem to want to leave. Even seeming to enjoy it when he made it an order. Without another word passing between them he brought her to his room, leading her by her hand again. He took his time to undress her while she took care of his clothes, both not seeing or caring where they landed on the floor. He followed her as she laid herself down on the bed, crawling in between the sheets himself and letting the strong pull between them be his guide. She was lying down next to him as he leaned over her, resting his weight on one elbow. Nathaniel reached out with his hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. About to kiss her, he teased her a little by pulling back when she responded to his mouth hovering tantalizingly close to hers. He gave her a subtle smile, running a finger along the middle of her lips instead. Then, he leaned in to give her a soft kiss in the place he'd just caressed. He moved on to gently touch her shoulder with the tips of his fingers, slowly stroking them downward with a bit more force until they gingerly followed the curve of her lower back. He relished the fire kindled in Hera's eyes at this. Not averting his gaze he went on to run his hand along her leg which she'd wrapped around his waist, waiting a split second in which he held his breath, then moved down along her thigh.

He couldn't resist the temptation any longer. His mind had stopped working and his entire being was filled with his love for her. A quick soft intake of breath at his last caress which passed her parted lips had Nathaniel instinctively increase his hold on her. He'd known taking her to his quarters brought along a risk. First time she'd come over, he'd wanted to share it with her, to not have it be just his private space anymore. It had more value to him as the place where they could be together. And now, it was dark and his world consisted of just the two of them lying entwined in his bed. It was so damn tempting not to let her go home. This could be her home. He hoped it would be one day. As he finally and wholly gave in to his yearning for her, he kissed her back now she lovingly stroked his bare chest, slightly digging her nails in without hurting him in sheer pleasure. One thing stood out singularly clear in his mind: tonight, it would be her home. _Their home_..

* * *

Thanks for reading & I'd love to know what you thought of it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Ugh, it's freezing over here, seriously I should be hibernating right now but I couldn't resist posting a new chapter ;) Enjoy~**

 **ryekerb:** _Thanks for your review! Yep, OTGs are a risky business at the best of times haha ;) I felt sorry for the both of them too in writing that but I figured seeing Taylor's her commanding officer they wouldn't just be able to openly date from the get go.. But don't worry, there's still plenty of time to make it really their home! ;)_

 **threed05:** _Oh no, I'm sorry that something went wrong with reviewing before, thanks for taking the time to try again and for letting me know you're enjoying my TN stories! I always feel I get distracted by detailed descriptions/inner reflections which slow down the pace but I'm glad you don't think this ruins the story, though I'm sure you're giving me too much credit for having taught you something but I appreciate you saying so! :D_

 **EFBT:** _Yeah…so about that surprise, I feel kinda mean but Lucas' box won't actually come into play until that still-to-be-written sequel to this story but I already worked it in this way and didn't about that yet…whoopsy daisy…! But good(?) news, that phoenix soldier might return so at least the OTG wasn't a complete and utter fail…ahem ;p Luckily even more questions will come up which I actually will be able to answer in this story (yaaay!). Glad you liked that intimate moment between Hera and Taylor, hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, it has a fair amount of Malcolm in it, should help maybe? ;) Thanks for your review!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit, fan-made story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **OPENING** her eyes it took her a while to figure out where she was. The soft, fragile light of an early morning spilled inside the bedroom through the translucent windows. Not her room; _Nathaniel's_. She could see him getting out of bed and fumble around the clothes on the floor until his hands found his cargo pants. There was a knock on the door, dull echoes drifting through to the room as they had entered her dreams and woken her up accordingly. Her head still drowsy, Hera sat up straight and tapped the small lamp on the bedside table to give him more light now Nathaniel was looking for his jacket.

There was an impatient knocking on the door again, more of a hurried rapping now, and she recognized Sergeant Reilly's voice. "Commander Taylor?" She called out in a note of urgency.

"Coming!" He answered her, raising his voice and hurrying to open the door after a quick and almost apologetic kiss on her forehead in way of saying good morning. Then making to open the door only to turn around and press his lips tightly to hers, a fleeting moment of happiness making her heart soar as she simply gazed at those blue eyes gazing back. A smile remaining on her face after he'd tore himself away from her, Hera threw the sheets off her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet on the cool surface of the floor she strained her ears and listened. When she couldn't catch anything of what was being said she got up and tiptoed to the sliding door separating the bedroom from the rest of the quarters which Nathaniel had left slightly ajar. Before she'd pressed her ear against it she could hear the sound of the front door closing again and Nathaniel's heavy and somewhat hurried footfall coming closer.

"There's been a break-in." He reported instantly, his eyes stern as he threw her the fatigues that he'd picked up from the floor.

"The box?" Hera guessed, catching the clothes with both hands and keeping her voice low just in case Reilly still stood outside waiting for him to return.

Nathaniel quickly shook his head, "So far it seems it was an ordinary robbery. Only terras were taken." He explained, not whispering or trying to hide the fact that he wasn't alone. Despite the seriousness of the situation she couldn't help but appreciate the way he wasn't uncomfortable with her being there when Reilly still had to be close to his quarters, had been so close to finding out what was going on between them too. But at the same time he was seemingly leaving it up to her whether or not to let the secret out or have it remain theirs for a while longer.

"Do you want me to join you?" She offered, after having pulled the shirt he'd held out to her over her head.

"Yes, I could use an extra pair of eyes on this." He accepted her help gratefully, patiently waiting for her to finish dressing then preceded her outside the next minute. Walking at a steady and brisk pace, Hera could hardly keep up now her sluggish body was still only half awake. She almost had to break into a jog when she spotted Sergeant Reilly who had been waiting in front of one of the quarters in housing section D. Behind her two of her men stood guard alongside the entrance.

"Ma'am." Hera saluted awkwardly at seeing the Sergeant's surprised expression that slightly wrinkled her nose.

"Sergeant.." She returned it, eyes narrowing slightly and scanning her briefly. They rested a moment on her still rather dirty uniform, then jumped to Nathaniel whose jacket was in a similar state.

"I happened to be in the neighborhood.." Hera rushed out, awkwardly explaining her presence before the Sergeant would have the time to put two and two together.

"Right.." Reilly uttered thoughtfully, sounding not entirely convinced.

"Care to fill me in here, Sergeant?" Nathaniel interposed with excellent timing, though he seemed unaware of this himself, intently eying the house they stood in front as he was. Glad for the helpful distraction, Hera self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ear in an attempt to lessen the 'just out of bed' effect when Reilly redirected her attention to him instead.

"Yes, sir." She responded hastily, throwing him an apologetic look. Straightening her back, Sergeant Reilly quickly pointed out the damaged lock on the front door of the housing unit her men were guarding and was soon after engrossed in explaining the situation to them. Hera listened in as she hung back a little and followed the Sergeant and Nathaniel around and inside the house, careful to pick up any useful details of the case that might prove important somehow later. When Nathaniel was about to head over with Reilly to the two other houses that had been broken into he turned around to face her.

"Go get Shannon, he should be up by now. We definitely need his expertise on this one.." He instructed her, his jaw set. It was clear he didn't like this one bit. Nodding once in understanding Hera was soon on her way.

After her short knock on the door it was Elisabeth who opened. Frowning to see her this early, no doubt wondering whether she'd forgotten a babysitting appointment, she opened it wide to let her in. Hera shook her head in as friendly a way as possible, not meaning to affront the kind woman.

"Sorry to disturb you this early. Is Mr. Shannon up?" She asked her, getting straight to the point once she'd called her still sleepy husband over to the door. With a slight pang of guilt going through her she motioned him to follow her, saying ominously, "Better put on that badge.."

* * *

Leaving pod zero in Corporal Dunham's capable hands, Nathaniel left for Malcolm's office, still feeling those six pairs of eyes staring indignantly back at him. Not that their stung pride and angry glares had bothered him in the least. He couldn't care less whether or not they thought he'd been tyrannical and unjustified in his questioning of them. If they argued his right to confine them to their new home. If they felt they were mistreated.

The fact of the matter was that a crime had been committed in the first week after their release. And that, in his eyes at least, was more than enough reason to have them stay put for now. In addition he'd tightened security. Seeing that the Sixers had been under constant guard the entire time he doubted they were the real thieves behind this. Question remained; _Who was_?

Turning around the corner he could just discern the extra men he send out running patrols on the inner fence perimeter. Nathaniel increased his pace as something uncomfortable stirred in him at seeing his men watching out for the culprits. He understood the necessity, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of having to possibly hunt down one of their own.

He swung open the heavy door leading to the lab's back entrance, only noticing Hera calling out to him when she'd almost caught up with him. He held it open for her, just enough so she could squeeze in between him and the door.

"Malcolm called you over too, huh?" He guessed, as they started on their way through rows and rows of an incredible wide variety of specimen's, gathered straight from their Cretaceous backyard.

"Yes, sir." She replied politely, the door closing behind them with a heavy thud. Even when they were alone her irremediable but endearing habit of sticking to formalities in addressing him hadn't changed that much.

"You know, there's no need for that when no one's

around.." He told her gently, though part of him not wanting her to drop the custom altogether. It was simply too much a part of her which he also found strangely attractive.

"I know, sir." Came her equally civil response. A grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, Nathaniel flicked a sideways glance at her, cocking his eyebrow as he did, "I don't remember you being this formal last night.."

He kind of admired the straight face she managed to keep on after his teasing remark, though there was an inexplicable spark in her eyes all of a sudden. "Well, I was off duty, sir." She eventually answered him.

He softly chuckled at this, "Spending the majority of your time off with me, I'd say that's pretty damn near impossible." He told her jokingly, knocking on Malcom's office door before entering, somehow feeling less frustrated with the case at hand though not an inch less determined to solve it.

"Malcolm. What've you got for me?" He immediately inquired, nodding at his sheriff seated next to his CSO, who'd turned around as they came in. Tearing his eyes away from the holoscreen he and Shannon had been using with some effort, it took Malcolm another second or so to bring his thoughts back to the present.

"Ah, Commander. Hera. Yes. Well, actually, I haven't got, um, anything. As such.." He explained, his voice trailing off upon noticing the instant look of displeasure on his face.

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes meaningfully, "You know, that's usually not how it goes, Doc. You call me, I come, you discovered something that'll solve this case and we all live happily ever after."

"Y-yes. Of course. What I meant to say was that I couldn't find anything, or, more importantly, _anyone_ on the footage." The scientist hastened to clarify in a somewhat stuttering voice. "We've checked everything recorded for the times of the three break-ins. When that didn't yield any results we widened the search and went through all the footage for the entire day. No one is seen forcefully entering either of those quarters."

"That's impossible. Those cameras cover every possible angle and there aren't any other points of entry.." Hera remarked, her brows creased in apparent annoyance with the unsatisfactory results. Nathaniel always thought it had to be the scientist inside of her that couldn't find any patience for when technology let her down. Malcolm looked similarly displeased, very possibly for the same reason.

"You didn't pick anything up on what other cameras caught? No one behaving suspicious or trying to get away in a hurry?" Nathaniel pressed on, not feeling too happy about the vital lack of evidence himself.

"Nothing.." Jim Shannon answered him with a shrug, "It's like nothing happened, and yet we know it did. We've got several witnesses claiming they heard noises, the locks to those houses we're all picked and we verified those terras are really unaccounted for." He shook his head after having summed up the meager yet convincing amount of available facts. "Whoever broke in, they either got in without being seen by the cameras or..-"

"-Or they're invisible." Malcolm filled in for him, putting up his hands in frustration.

Nathaniel sighed warily, "How am I to explain to everyone we've apparently been robbed by ghosts?" He asked the room in general. Jim shrugged while Hera thoughtfully chewed her lower lip.

"It's better than no theory at all.." Malcolm muttered moodily, though not seeming to believe in that statement himself.

Hera next to him shifted her weight from one foot to the other, a pensive look on her face. He knew that look. Letting her follow her train of thought in her own pace, knowing this was the best way to go about it, Nathaniel simply observed as she resolutely crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned forward to get a better look at the images being displayed on the holoscreen. "So, no one passes between 5 and 7:30 AM?"

"That's right." Jim confirmed, Malcolm nodded too, adding in a bored tone, "Seems to have been a particularly uneventful night.."

"Speak for yourself, Doc." Nathaniel had to exert some willpower to check his grin now the two men turned around and frowned at him for the briefest of moments.

Abruptly clearing her throat, not looking at him directly no doubt for fear of blushing an incriminating crimson red, Hera hastily fired her next question at Malcolm and Jim. "And we're the first people the cameras caught when we came to check out the report?"

Rubbing his index finger along his temple as if to tap into the necessary information stored inside his head, Jim answered her in his detective voice, "Sergeant Reilly received the call at 5:39 when she was the officer on duty at the Command Center. Then, 5:47 exactly, you, Commander Taylor and Sergeant Reilly are seen arriving at the Mason's place; they were the first to report the theft. Not too long after you leave to get me and we both appear at the other broken in units approximately ten minutes after Reilly and the Commander."

"What are you thinking?" Nathaniel entreated her to share her thoughts, suspecting she'd seen something that he and the others obviously hadn't.

"I'm not sure.. It's just.." She mumbled pensively at first, then, noticing all of their eyes resting expectantly at her, she reddened and quickly elaborated on her incoherent mumbling, "Well, if I'm not mistaken, then, according to their statements, Doctor Shiraz and his wife briefly stepped outside when they heard sounds. Not immediately realizing anything had been stolen from their own home they went back to bed and didn't find out until two hours later."

Not solely relying on his memory this time, Jim took his hand sized datapad out of his pocket. His thumb expertly swiping through the data, he soon nodded when he'd found what he was looking for. "That would've been around 5:20, Doctor Shiraz remembered because he checked the time before going back to bed."

"Can you look that up?" Nathaniel requested of Malcolm who hastily tapped the right commands onto the holoscreen to retrieve the corresponding footage.

"Hmm." He hummed, eying the video play itself with thoughtful scrutiny. "Nothing.. There is no one.." He stammered his eventual conclusion.

"Wait.." Hera interjected, pointing at the screen. "There. On the porch." Malcom screwed up his face to see clearly, then after a strangely out of place, triumphant _ha!_ mumbled more to himself than to the others, " _Myrmecodaptria_.."

"Bless you." Jim patted him on the shoulder, appearing slightly amused though he rolled his eyes. Frowning, Nathaniel simply looked demandingly at the scientist who instantly got the hint.

"W-well, it's a lizard. Not uncommon in the late cretaceous. They usually come out at night to hunt for insects, and-" Nathaniel raised a hand that effectively silenced Malcolm and what sounded like the beginning of one of his scientific lectures, shifting his gaze to Hera afterwards. "You're telling me a lizard's done this?"

She laughed with one of those dimpled cheeks smiles before replying, "No, sir. I just thought he'd gone and now at the alleged time of the break-ins he's back again."

"Sitting in the exact same spot…" Jim weighed in, catching on to what she was saying and continuing his thinking out loud, "If someone tampered with the cameras, temporarily made a loop to feed it earlier recordings. It would seem nothing happened, but we'd have been looking at the same footage twice, to cover for the times of the break ins. The thieves knew they wouldn't be seen. It's the oldest trick in the book, but it's possible.

"All right, let's have a closer look. Make sure we're right about this." Nathaniel agreed, motioning for Malcolm to start playing the video again.

"Here! There's myrmeco-" He hesitated and quickly changed gears at a look from Jim, "The, uh, lizard. Catches the moth, chews on it… Hmm.. Still chewing.." After another ten seconds of the lizard feasting happily on its prey Malcolm cleared his throat, awkwardly fast forwarding, "There! Roughly ten minutes later he disappears into those ferns. Then, about twenty minutes later it's back to have the _exact_ same dinner.."

Jim pointed at the clock in the top corner of the screen denoting the time of the recording, "It also coincides with the time when Dr. Shiraz says he'd briefly went outside. This would explain why the camera didn't record that."

"For the simple but very effective reason that it wasn't recording at all at the time…" Nathaniel concurred, hands resting on his hip as if in defiance of the audacious trick played on them.

"I can't believe I missed this.." He could hear Malcolm mutter, hands in his hair.

"I can't believe _I_ missed this." Jim put in, appearing genuinely disappointed which earned him a scandalized look from the scientist.

"Rewind and check the footage for the same times, recorded by the cameras covering the other two units that were broken in." Nathaniel started with his lists of commands, ignoring the little exchange between the two men as he looked from the Doctor to his Sheriff, "See if you can establish a definite time frame for the break-ins, we need to cross reference everyone's alibis and statements to check for any discrepancies there. Maybe whoever did this slipped up and the cameras did register something that can give us a clue as to their identity."

"Sir? I'd like to help Malcolm. With your permission?" Hera requested, an eager look on her face.

"Granted." He immediately gave in, knowing the two of them would work well together on this, though he no longer felt any jealousy because of it. "Shannon you're with me. I might've a hunch who did this.."

He was on his way out when Malcolm's apprehensive question held him back a moment longer.

"What are you going to do?" He asked with something of anxiety in his voice. Nathaniel instinctively realized he must be thinking of the Sixers being his prime suspects. The worried frown wrinkling his forehead soon confirmed his assumption that the man in front of him expected him to be on his way to torture a confession out of them. He opened his mouth to retort, then, spotting the early signs of uneasiness on Hera's face, decided to go easy on him instead. _Just this once_. Swallowing down his pride he told him in as neutral a tone as he could muster, "Why, interrogating that lizard, of course. He might've seen something." He replied dryly, inviting a stifled giggle from Hera and Malcolm's somewhat disgruntled frown.

"Look, if you're going to blame this on those Sixers," The scientist started to protest, "They're the only people in Terra Nova to have guards posted at all possible entrances of their home and we're watching their every move 24 hours a day. We already talked to all of those guards, none of whom saw them leave. In fact, I'd say the Sixers are you're least likely suspects-"

"Malcolm.." Nathaniel interrupted, realizing he sounded as weary as he felt.

"I'm just saying-" the scientist began but Jim broke in, saying in a conciliatory tone, "We're not suspecting the Sixers."

"There might be something else out there other than dinosaurs. _Someone_ else.." Nathaniel felt compelled to clarify without going into details best left a mystery yet. When Malcolm looked utterly puzzled at him he simply waved a reassuring hand in his direction. "Not something you need to worry about, Doc. Leave that to me." He told him sternly, turning around and throwing Hera a much softer look before he left with Jim following in his wake.

"You think our friend we met in the jungle has got something to do with this?" His sheriff prompted the moment they'd left the lab.

Nathaniel grunted, shrugging reluctantly, "Question remains though, if it was him, how did he manage to get in? He couldn't have just climbed the fence or snuck in under, we would've noticed.."

"So.. What are your saying? He is getting help from someone inside the colony?" Jim raised his brows in surprise as if unwilling to accept the possibility of that happening again.

"Unfortunately, that's a possibility we shouldn't discount, no matter how much I want to." Nathaniel admitted, heaving a heavy sigh afterwards.

"But who? What's there to gain?" Jim asked him, still wearing the same incredulous expression on his face.

"I don't know.. Target's too random to really tell.." He briefly stroked his lip with the back of his hand as he contemplated the question, "What people need right now is peace, stability, not some extra cash.. Especially considering the fact we can trace down the stolen terras, they'd be worthless to use.." He concluded with a growing frustration.

"So, what _was_ their aim?" Jim responded in kind, his jaw set and face grim.

Nathaniel grinded his teeth, solemnly promising not only his sheriff but himself as well, "That's what I intend to find out.."

* * *

She couldn't say she was sorry to see him go again. But then, she hadn't exactly been sorry to drop that drill and turn her back on that tedious job she was forced to do every day, either. They'd been shepherded back to Pod Zero, their new home, without a word of explanation. They'd simply walked in single file through the colony that had just begun to wake up. Then, once the six allegedly naughty sheep had been herded together for inspection, the Commander himself had most generously graced them with his presence. He'd told them there had been a couple of break-ins, leaving the obvious accusation hanging when the distrustful look in his eyes deprived him of the need to say it out loud. He'd then moved on to question each of them in a voice carrying little to no sentiment, as if they'd already been judged and found guilty. Not surprised by his attitude, Lennox had sat back, trying to let his sly remarks and occasional sneer bounce off her without feeling insulted by them. Compared to Mira, his intimidating stare needed work anyway. And he wasn't half as scary as he thought he was. Some of the others, however, had been less successful in controlling their emotions. Riled up by his incessant bullying, Savannah had looked simply livid; Ready to punch the cocky man in the face, ready to earn herself another scar. Even Trey, normally eager to please even if it meant answering a former enemy's accusing insinuations, had lost his patience half way when Commander Taylor had brought up his criminal records against him. From that moment on there'd been an unmistakable edge to his voice.

Galen, on the other hand, hadn't seemed that impressed. He'd yawned most of the time, keeping his calm when the Commander had directed his attention to him and had answered him in a careless tone. Easily scared, Farah's reaction had been the exact opposite. True to his jumpy character he'd been embarrassingly over-impressed by Taylor's unforgiving gaze, acting shifty because of it though that had nothing to do with being guilty. Commander Taylor seemed to have realized this too for he'd been soon done with him and had moved on to questioning herself.

Though irritating her, his deprecatory inquiries had failed in goading her to confess to a crime she hadn't committed. His threatening stance also had had little to no effect on her. Apparently she'd played the passive aggressive game too often with her drinking mother, causing her now to reap the benefits of having developed some sort of immunity to unfair treatment as a result. She doubted the Commander had understood her wry smile as she'd patiently answered his questions, at the same time remembering the contemptible woman clutching whiskey bottles to her chest and cherishing the embrace more than that of her weeping child.

Last, but not least, it had been Jonah's turn. Even though he was short and insignificant looking he hadn't seemed disturbed by the Commander towering over him. On the contrary, well aware of the fact there was no actual evidence against any of them he'd stood his ground and had cunningly pointed this out without actually challenging his interrogator. Although part of her had been amused with Jonah's subtle rebellion, Commander Taylor had undoubtedly had the last laugh. They might've hold their own, come close to winning one or two rounds even, in the end victory had inevitably been his. Seeing the real power that they lacked reflected in his eyes Commander Taylor had eventually abandoned them to the torture of not knowing what his next step was going to be. Forcing them to await his decision in their own little paradise again and leaving a tense silence in his wake that would take a considerable while to dissipate.

Like the others, Lennox fixedly stared after him as he disappeared through the doorway, listening a moment longer at the grinding footsteps on the path as he walked away. Trey, still angrily muttering to himself under his breath, was the first to get up. He retreated to the cramped bedroom he shared with Jonah, lying down on the bunk bed and staring blankly up at the ceiling. Galen and Farah soon followed his example, though their snoring indicated their annoyance with Commander Taylor hadn't been foremost on their minds anymore. After declining their offer to join them, Savannah and Jonah went over to the kitchen to prepare some food, leaving her on her own in the living room. As listless as she felt, Lennox didn't want to leave her spot on the couch. She crossed her legs, planted her elbows on them and had her chin resting on her fists while she revisited the admittedly rather mild third degree they'd received in her head. She still had no idea what had been stolen. Didn't much care either. None of them had done anything wrong. They'd been here all night. She knew because she'd been lying awake for hours again after waking up from her nightmares.

Inwardly reproaching herself for not being able to stop the images of her past to haunt her during the night, she rubbed her forehead in an attempt to chase away the dull pain throbbing against her temples. Maybe lying down and catching up on some sleep wasn't such a bad idea. Though she'd have to try hard not to be plagued by that foreboding feeling that this was what life in Terra Nova was going to be like forever. An endlessly recurring pattern of nightmares, hard, tiresome work and always that sensation of being watched. As if they were occasionally released on bail but were never really going to acquire the freedom which, as former renegades, they weren't supposedly deserving of. And the months in prison, or the lifetime of providing free labor to the colony wasn't going to change that. Lennox stirred, running a hand through her hair, her fingers tracing the soft and silken-smooth vanes of the feathers tied in it. _Maybe_ , she thought, a wry smile curving her lips at her own pessimistic rant, _she'd been better off in the jungle after all_..

Truth was, she needed more to keep her mind busy. Keep it off the memories that preyed on her. She was desperate to be more useful than she was now, itching to get back to doing what she really loved to do. She wanted to heal people again, to cure illnesses, treat injuries and invent new medicines. Imagining the medical equipment and state of the art technology available in the infirmary, so tantalizingly close, her current situation very much felt like being stuck reliving the same monotonous existence every day. _And they were only half way their first week_..

Lennox sighed, leaning back on the sofa, one arm behind her head and her eyes fixed on watching the shadowy outlines of the guards pass every other second making for a particularly unentertaining slideshow. For a moment she imagined some spoiled kid playing with his life-size toy soldiers, holding them up to the bright sunlight so their shadows were cast onto the translucent sliding doors leading onto the veranda. It forcefully reminded her of one of the few games available to her when she'd been little. In her poky little room she'd used the sparing light to perform her own private shadow play on the dusty wall opposite from her bed, even incorporating the cracks and stains on them in it. Never lasting more than an hour, it'd been so frustrating when, in the middle of an exciting adventure, the lights on the entire block automatically switched off to save energy. In the enveloping darkness her shadow animals couldn't exist and she'd to wait for the next evening to continue their stories.

It had also struck her as exceedingly odd, even then, why, upon drawing back her tattered curtain she'd looked out on a still shiny and bright dome. In the surrounding dark it'd always glittered like an exquisite diamond or a beehive with every window illuminated with soft gold light coming from within. Apparently not everyone had to save every scrap of energy still left on the ailing planet. It had always felt like somehow the people in those bubbles of light and air had nothing to do with the dire situation the earth, _their earth_ , was in. As if the guilt for destroying the natural environment simply didn't enter their isolated worlds but instead belonged to those making a miserable life for themselves in the darkness around them. Like they, and they alone, were to blame and had to live with the restrictions that came with the ensuing penance.

Grinning to herself somewhat ruefully, Lennox couldn't help but see the striking similarities between her past life and her present one. Whether through a fair trial or not, she was once again part of the accused. Living on the edge of a better world, and yet not able to pass its borders. The guards still relentlessly passing along the tall glass doors as regular as clockwork, Lennox's grin quickly faded away again and she stubbornly closed her eyes to the undeniable proof of her captivity.

* * *

Thanks for reading & I really appreciate the feedback guys! ^^b


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Sorry for the late update, writing all those papers the last couple of weeks was a nightmare but it's over for the moment so I hope to post a new chapter more frequently! As always, thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing! 3**

 **ryekerb:** Thank you for leaving me a review! I'm so happy you enjoyed that little lizard joke, I can just imagine Taylor saying that very sarcastically but with a poker face and Malcolm not getting that while Hera does, don't know about you but I find a man with a sense of humor that much more attractive too hihi ;p And yes, you're on the right track there, those 'bad guys' would've needed someone on the inside who's got at least high enough security clearance to tamper with the cameras. I'm glad you like Lennox, she's secretly one of my favorites OCs I've ever written because she just turned up at my doorstep one day like a mystery guest and now I'm intrigued to write about her and find out who she is! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

 **EFBT:** Haha I love the stream-of-conscious style of your reviews, gives me that rare and very useful insight into the reader side of things! Good, I'm glad you approved and I quite enjoy throwing in a bit of Malcomus now and then, happy to have been of service in any case ;) And yes, the robberies are the symptom of the bigger, underlying problem… Lennox totally surprised me as a character, she wrote herself really unlike Hera who's hard work for me, even Nathaniel's easier to write…don't tell her I said that hihi ;p Anyways, she'll be making a few appearances along the way and I might just be tempted to write a shorter fanfic with her as the lead character or just create more room for different povs in the sequel.. oh so much decisions to make and not enough time! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **POLISHING** her pulse pistol after a long day of standing guard, Hera looked around at the others gathered inside the amphitheater-shaped arsenal adjoining the training grounds. All of them sat on upturned crates and were busy cleaning their own weapons; Miller and Scott chatting now and then while Hernandez seemed too absorbed in his assignment to notice anything else going on around him. Even Evans, normally not too keen to focus on the same task for long, was painstakingly trying to get rid of an impressive scratch on the pistol's barrel. Screwing up his face he seemed to be waging a very hard, and very personal, battle.

Hera knew it was hardly the perfect ending for a slightly boring day, but their weapons had gathered a lot of dust and dirt this week. They'd run a couple of provision runs to outpost three now Nathaniel had ordered to get it up and running again. It was close by the colony and focused on researching alternative energy sources. Seeing the colony was cut off from the future they'd have to start to rely more on discovering new ways to provide them with enough energy. The findings of the scientists starting to work again at outpost three were going to be a vital contribution to that. Though the mission hadn't exactly gone off without a hitch.

Small and smart as they were, a group of hypsilophodon had managed to enter the facility, crawling through a hole in the fence and a rusty old ventilation shaft. A tiny and harmless herbivore, they fortunately hadn't done a lot of damage. They'd merely jumped around and squeaked a lot in an indignant sort of way when Hera had stumbled upon them on first entering the facility. By the looks of it they hadn't done much more than chew on some chairs and sleep in the exposed cable work as if they were their modern version of nests. With their perfectly green camouflaged body not being of much use to hide away, as they were won't do to in their natural habitat lying between the ferns causing them to be pretty impossible to detect with the naked eye, locating them hadn't been a problem. The hard part had been to chase all of them out. Incredibly agile and fast as hypsilophodon was it had taken Hera and her squad some time to get them out of the facility and outside the perimeter fence. Constantly slipping and falling in the mud in the process as the dinosaurs had managed to escape capture again and again with one swift turn of their slippery bodies. It was why their weapons had ended up so dirty. And not just their weapons. Hera was still scrubbing away some deep stains on her uniform that she'd find even now, days later.

Nevertheless, the mission had been a welcome break from standing guard over the Sixers. Even though they'd only had to do it for a couple of days so far, there was something incredibly oppressing about watching them work with a certain cold detachment and following orders with an unsettling sort of passive reluctance. Combined with the straining work of mending the fence and the dangers that held, it didn't exactly make for a relaxing work atmosphere. Hera imagined it must be the same, or worse even, for the Sixers themselves, but she didn't care enough to want to think about that side of things too much. In the end, there was no point in complaining. With the lack of evidence Nathaniel hadn't had much of a choice. The Sixers were needed as workers and so he'd released them again.

Seeing how grumpy or uneasy it made some of them, Hera was glad that, even though her squad didn't know it yet, they were in for a rare treat. Apparently, they'd been working practically non-stop on long shifts for the last two months. Being constantly busy Hera had failed to notice it, but Nathaniel hadn't. Brooking no opposition he'd immediately ordered her to take the day off tomorrow. No reason to oppose him she'd agreed almost instantly. Seeing the rest diligently cleaning their weapons, Hera grinned at the prospect of handing them a very proper reward soon. Judging by the increasingly embittered expression on Evan's face as he stared down on the stubborn scratch, _it had been high time too_..

* * *

A somewhat mischievous curve around her lips, Hera grabbed a towel from the shelf above the bed, fondly recalling the reaction on Nathaniel's face. He'd smiled, rather amused and a tad mysteriously, when she'd asked permission to take a shower. Even on her down time, which she increasingly spent together with him in his quarters though she was always careful not be seen sneaking inside, she sometimes couldn't help but slip back into work mode and address him as her CO. She suspected a part of her liked the teasing reprimands this usually received from him a little too much to have her try harder to kick the habit.

Now he was bound to head over to the Command Center for a meeting she didn't need to attend she'd thought of making use of that time on her own to freshen up a bit. She'd babysat Zoe that afternoon, and the girl had insisted on climbing trees in the orchard in search of the perfect spot for her treehouse. With her recent still rather painful experience falling down one in mind, Hera had accordingly spent the greater part of two hours making sure the same fate wouldn't happen to the sweet little girl. Finally she'd dropped her off at the Shannon's place, bones unbroken, almost entirely scratch free and definitely all limbs accounted for. She was however, and Hera hadn't found this out until she'd already come by Nathaniel's place, covered in green smudges; No doubt a souvenir from the mossy barks of the trees in the orchard.

While Nathaniel was getting ready to go to his meeting, going through some reports on his portable plexpad, Hera started to undress in his bedroom, stopping halfway to remove the hair elastic at the end of her braid. Busy untangling her hair, her body tensed up at once when his strong arms suddenly embraced her from behind. She hadn't heard him approach; Stealth was definitely the most useful skill he'd received in his military training. Hera slowly turned around, hands resting on his arms which he seemed unwilling to unlock and kept firmly wrapped around her waist. She reached out for his dog tags, entwining the chain from which they hung in her fingers and gently pulling him closer.

"Permission to kiss you.. _Commander_?" She asked him in a soft whisper, playfully emphasizing his rank on purpose. There was that familiar tug at the corner of his mouth before he answered her in a low commanding tone which was considerably softened by the myriad of little lights in his blue eyes.

"Granted, Sergeant." He gave her his permission, giving in when with a last tender tug at his dog tag she reeled him in and pressed her lips against his. Wondering why he had to taste this good when she knew he had to leave her any moment, she pulled back when he'd started to passionately kiss her back. The longing expression on his face only had her wanting more of him. Hera briefly attempted to free herself from his embrace but he wouldn't let her.

"I thought you had a meeting?" She reminded him teasingly, but even though he'd heard her and couldn't deny the truth of her words he didn't make to go.

"Still got some time.." He assured her, stroking the back of her head possessively. Relishing their tug of war, Hera couldn't resist reaching out with her fingers and lovingly caress his lower lip. Seeing the predatory glint in his eyes she knew he was tempted to softly bite it but she had already retreated her hand out of the danger zone before he could.

"First time I've ever had a bad influence on someone." She told him, resting her hands on his chest instead.

"First time I _let_ someone have a bad influence on me.. And I don't think I mind.." He told her, greedily pulling her closer to him again. She parted her lips as he leaned in to her, all thoughts of meetings instantly forgotten in the long kiss that followed.

* * *

As he pensively looked out over the colony from the Observatory Tower above the Command Center, Nathaniel realized once again how the place harbored about just as many good memories as bad ones. Wishing to hold on to the former, this morning's in particular, he couldn't escape from the increasing weight of the latter. First of all, there was still the unsolved case of the break-ins. An entire week of digging through video footage, covering every inch of the crime scenes and checking in with vendors in search of the stolen terras; None of it had yielded a shred of tangible evidence. Despite all of their effort they still had nothing to show for it..

Nathaniel had already made sure to compensate the robbed families for their losses using the colony's emergency funds. He hadn't wanted them to have to wait until whoever was responsible for the break-ins had been identified and forced to return the terras. The fact that they hadn't caught them yet, was not just unacceptable, but downright inexcusable. It didn't sit well with him that these criminals could get away with an act like this. He'd always known there'd be hiccups now and then on that long and winding road on which mankind had set itself to someday reach betterment, but the petty crime of thieving was not something he was going to allow.

Face set he turned away from the magnificent view now other, darker thoughts threatened to spoil it. Slowly pacing up and down the platform, Nathaniel thought back on the decision he'd made yesterday evening, trying to feel less uneasy about it. At the crack of dawn Corporal Reynolds and his squad had left on a mission he didn't want too many people to find out about yet. Running into the Phoenix soldier that had apparently survived on his own all this time, had him worry more than he wanted to admit to himself. As a precaution he'd sent Reynolds to investigate, find out if there were more hiding out near the Bone Marshes. After all, like vermin, there usually tended to be more than the one lucky bastard who'd gotten away.

An uncomfortable knot tightened in his chest at this thought. He knew it was too late but all the more now did he regret his decision to leave the few that'd managed to escape during their attack on the quarry to the jungle, so it could do the dirty work of cleaning them up for him. At least now, even though he had no indication any of the possible Phoenix survivors could be tied to the break-ins, he had to know exactly how many survived. And they'd have to be eliminated. Not a job he was looking forward too, scouring the jungle for heartless bandits and, no matter how necessary, to finally purge their world of that filth. But it was the only action available to him. The only way he could remedy his choice to let them go in the first place. And now, even though he didn't fit the part one bit, all he could do was wait and hope it wouldn't prove to be an irreparable mistake; He'd made too many of those already..

Clenching his jaw, it took him some effort to push back the resurfacing image of that obstinate box that seemed set on refusing them to have its secrets pried from it. He wouldn't be surprised if it ended up as nothing more than a seemingly worthless memento of his son; Serve as a relic of his failure as a father. Nathaniel abruptly turned, pacing at a brisker pace now, not wanting to revisit that dark place in him he'd been heading to, above all not wanting to remember the agony he'd find there. Even though it'd belonged to Lucas, the box didn't matter to him. _Shouldn't_ matter to him. It was locked up someplace safe and secure in the science division building, and that's where it would remain for the foreseeable future. No matter how much of a thorn in his side it wasn't a priority. The meeting he'd had with Sergeant Baker an hour ago, though, definitely was.

Coming to a halt, he looked out over the colony once again. Nathaniel took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh air he'd come up here in search of after the man had shared his concerns with him. Seeing this involved effectively complaining about a superior officer, it had taken him some time to reassure the dutiful man he could speak freely and none of his words would cause him any trouble. Still hesitant to speak up at first, after applying some pressure Baker had eventually told him something he hadn't known about the carnotaurus incident. Though aware of the event itself, it had taken place when he'd been away to the Badlands. It seemed Jim's account overlapped the greater part of his Sergeant's, however, there'd been one significant detail he hadn't known about previously.

Both Sergeant Baker and Major Croft had been on an OTG mission close by the colony when the moody carnotaurus had decided to ram the fence to get to some snacks. Receiving the colony's distress call when the sonic canons on the watchtowers had been down, Baker had appeared first on the scene. Taking care of the carno in a display of first rate heroics that by all rights could earn him a statue in the center of the market, Nathaniel had assumed the only reason Major Croft hadn't seized the opportunity to earn herself some legendary glory was because she'd had to cover more distance to reach the colony under attack of the vicious predator. According to the additional information although somewhat reluctantly provided today by Baker, it seemed his Major could, or should, have been the first to help out with chasing off the carnotaurus.

Unwilling to directly accuse the Major, the man, after some necessary pushing, had only admitted seeing her rover parked not far off from where the hungry dinosaur was busy taking down the fence. Nathaniel appreciated his Sergeant's efforts to place the blame on Croft no doubt not having received the emergency call on time due to some technical error or other, but it didn't stop him from coming to a conclusion he should've arrived at some time ago. Regardless of what had really occurred to prevent Croft from doing her bit in saving the colony he understood the story was symptomatic of the lack of faith his men had in the Major. Apart from the dozen men who'd served under her at Outpost Eleven for the greater part of a year, he just wasn't sure she had the trust of the other men. And if he was honest with himself, he wasn't even completely sure she had _his.._

* * *

The market was its usual bustling collection of vendors and buyers. Everywhere people doing their groceries flowed across the square, meandering from one stall to the next as their owners promoted their produce in loud, booming voices. Weaving her way through the crowd Hera purposefully headed for one of her favorite food stalls, urged on by a grumpily growling stomach. After her shower she'd lied down for a quick powernap that, due to her sheer exhaustion of working long days for over two months, had stretched into a deep sleep. She'd been out for a solid four hours before she woke with a start and a very hungry stomach. The mouthwatering scent of grilled pineapple had her increase her pace when she already bumped into the last person of a very long row of people standing in line to get themselves the same delicious treat.

"Aren't you the lucky one.." A voice close to her suddenly announced, and with it came the tantalizing sweet scent belonging to what she was craving for.

"I owe you.." She promised Malcolm solemnly, a broad grin splitting her face as he approached her holding out one of the two grilled pineapple sticks in his hands.

Together they sauntered across the market, savoring their treat in mutual silence. Hera was glad with their chance meeting, and not just because of her now saturated appetite. Their tight schedules had left little room for meeting up lately and she appreciated the opportunity to catch up. Stomachs satisfied and no longer growling, they left the square behind and walked through the colony, talking along the way and ending up in the sunbaked farmlands.

As they sat down amongst the gnarled roots of a majestic oak tree, its leafy branches providing a wonderfully cool shade, Hera could tell by the subtle change in his expression that Malcolm had finally decided to allow his inquisitiveness to voice the question he'd been waiting to ask.

"So.." He began, making her repress an amused smile as he no doubt thought he was being very tactful in changing the topic. "How are things between you and Commander Taylor?"

Hera allowed for a silence to follow that on purpose then shrugged, adding innocently. "Don't know what you mean by that, Malcolm."

"Right.." He lifted his brows and snorted. "You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

She eventually shook her head, lowering her gaze now blood rushed to her cheeks. It still felt weird talking openly about her feelings for Nathaniel to someone else. She'd kept it to herself for such a long time, she'd simply gotten used to it being a secret she didn't share.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" She inquired carefully, hoping she didn't sound as if she doubted his discretion. In fact, if there was one person in Terra Nova she trusted, it was Malcolm. Their long-standing friendship was about the only good thing left from her past.

"I haven't, as a matter of fact. Wouldn't enter my wildest dreams to tell anyone.." He reassured her, though her appeased conscious was soon rattled when he added in a sudden afterthought, "Elisabeth almost guessed it the other day, though.."

Hera sat up with a jolt, "What..?!"

"Something Jim mentioned, about late night debriefings.." Malcolm explained and his mouth quirked, seemingly diverted by her genuinely startled look of surprise.

"Ah.." Was all Hera could say, losing herself in her whirling thoughts afterwards as she tried to gauge how she'd feel if word got out she was romantically involved with the leader of the colony. She could hardly fathom the confusing jumble of feelings this produced inside of her.

"You're okay with keeping this a secret? I mean, it doesn't have to be.. Does it?" Malcolm probed carefully upon seeing her increasingly pensive mood that was threatening to cloud her face.

"No.." She admitted slowly, figuring out her thoughts on this as she went on, "I-I suppose not.. It's just.. It's only been three months and I want him- Well, _us_ , to be entirely sure that what we're doing is the right thing. I wouldn't forgive myself if it came out and it hurt his reputation."

"How could being in love be harmful to his reputation?" He argued as an incredulous frown creased his forehead.

Hera picked at her shoelaces and swallowed hard before answering him, "He's still my commanding officer, Malcolm.." The moment she'd said it, she realized it had been the source of her worries; the reason why she felt no one could know about their relationship. And the fact that it made her feel sad was simply something she'd have to learn how to live with.

Malcolm first simply blinked at her words. Her reluctant but honest confession had him open his mouth to say something, then, perceiving her troubled expression, he changed his mind and nodded in understanding. "Of course, if it's this important to you, I won't breathe a word of it to anyone.." He promised, kindly squeezing her shoulder.

"Thank you."

Malcolm leaned back against the tree, almost startling her when he suddenly exclaimed in apparent victory, "Ha..! You know, I do think this makes me the only person in the whole of Terra Nova who knows our sturdy Commander is very much a man of flesh and blood, just like the rest of us petty mortals.."

"Hey, who are you calling petty?" Hera retorted, narrowing her eyes in pretended indignation. When the witty comment she'd expected in return failed to come she turned to look over her shoulder.

"Malcolm?" Something about the look on his face instantly alarmed her. "What's the matter?" She pressed him as he remained eerily silent. He hastily got to his feet without a word and looked up at the tree in something so close to horror it instantly send shivers down her spine.

* * *

Thanks for reading & I'd love to know what you thought of it! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Sorry for the late update, what can I say, RL is a bit of a you-know-what atm! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I'll make sure to post the next one as soon as I've edited it! :D**

 **EFBT:** No problem, I know all about RL issues, I hope nothing too disastrous is going on but in any case hang in there (I know I'm trying to!)! ;) Yep, Croft is a bit of a coward. And although I'm probably overly fond of slow pace romances, even my patience was severely tried writing this story, which involved an attempt to strangle my laptop when those two stubborn people show the chain of command waaaay too much respect (I know I wouldn't!) haha I'm glad you don't find the slow pace too annoying though, 'cause that wouldn't be my intention, I just like to add a little tension and not have it be all lovey-dovey, rainbows and unicorns wearing brightly colored flower crowns…I'll save all of that for later ;p So…that cliffhanger was a little misleading and I do feel a teensy-weensy bit guilty about that, I'm just gonna go ahead and blame the Doctor (sorry, Malcomus!) and his propensity to panic/overreact.. hehe sorry! Thanks for your review and yaaaaay for Monty Python repeats! ;p

 **ryekerb:** Thank you for review! It means a lot to me to get your input on how you're experiencing reading this story. What I really liked about the series of TN is that they gave Nathaniel's character a lot of depth which in my opinion made him into the most interesting character (which in turn inspired me to start writing about him) and I'm glad you feel he has a similar depth in this story, that was my goal! :) I wish I could have more friendship moments between Hera/Malcom, but I guess that would make this into a very lengthy story and I want to focus on the romance part ;) And what's in the tree isn't in fact so horrifying, sorry for misleading you a bit there ;) Hope you'll like this chapter all the same!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 7**

The crunching sound of circuits bursting and the angry, skin-biting spark it ignited instantly snapped him out of his rage. Nathaniel unclenched his fist, staring blankly at the crushed remains of his comm lying miserably in his palm. In his anger he'd forgotten he'd still held it in his hand when eventually it had lost its battle to his increasingly tightening grip around it. He dumped the now useless device on his desk, wincing as he noticed the red strip of painful raw skin where he had burned himself. Even though hardly of consequence, he deserved every bit of the stinging pain.

He sunk in his chair, elbows resting on the glass desk while one hand enveloped the other. It had been his mistake for not having been clear on this until now. Ever since the end of the occupation, he had known he'd have to make a decision about appointing a new Second in Command. But, just like five months ago, he didn't feel he was ready to replace Wash. It was but all too clear to him no one could. And he was pretty damn sure he was never really going to be ready to find a suitable replacement. No one had served with him as long as she had. No one had run the colony alongside him from the get go. There had been no one more capable, nor ever would be. Although he knew there were some candidates that could in all likelihood handle the job, he was unwilling to share his responsibilities with anyone at the moment. He also suspected a part of him simply yearned for Hera to be at his side every day. Then again, at the same time he knew he couldn't possibly afford to wait until she was ready to take on the particularly demanding task of serving as his Second.

Leaning back in his chair, Nathaniel let out a dissatisfied growl as he thought back of his meeting with Major Croft. Technically being the next in line, she had been far from happy when he'd called her in to finally put her in her place again. It wasn't like he enjoyed admonishing her like a wayward child and reminding her who was in charge, but he did feel it was something he should've done a long time ago. From the Major's furious reaction he could tell she hadn't expected his reprimand. On the contrary, it'd become clear to him she'd already considered herself his Second even though he'd never officially instated her as such. He supposed his severe warning had rid her of that illusion, for good with any luck, though she'd still managed to complain in a highly exasperated tone about being kept out of the loop regarding the break-ins afterwards. Astounded by her bold self-assurance he'd finally lost his patience with her and sent her away. Considering he'd been tempted to strip the woman of her rank there and then, he'd redirected his anger towards the innocent comm in his clenched fist as she'd obeyed his command with an insincere salute and left.

There was a hasty knock on his door that pulled him back to the present. He told whoever it was to come in, not bothering to sift the lingering frustration out of his voice. The door opened a second later as someone carefully peered around it to ascertain if it was safe to enter. Nathaniel instantly got to his feet, his scowl dissolving the moment he recognized Hera. He hadn't expected her to come by today seeing it was her day off. She looked slightly out of place as she was wearing her t-shirt and shorts instead of the uniform she usually wore when she'd come in to report.

"Commander Taylor? I'm sorry to disturb-" She began but he overrode her, welcoming the distraction from his brooding thoughts. "You're not. Come in." He told her somewhat gruffly due to the annoyance he felt for Croft still coursing through his veins. He gestured for her to take a seat, not trusting his voice again to sound less angry yet. He was half way back to his own when he noticed she hadn't moved.

"What's wrong?" He retraced his steps and approached her as she turned to close the door softly behind her. "Are you alright?" He asked her with genuine concern, realizing her face looked heated, as if she'd just run a mile.

"I tried to radio you, but I didn't get a response-" She started to explain, pausing abruptly when her eyes wandered over to the desk on which his comm lay scattered in a miserable heap of twisted cabling seemingly crawling out of its cracked casing. She blinked a couple of times, opening and closing her mouth. "I'll explain later." Nathaniel urged her after waving his hand distractedly in the direction of his desk to show her it wasn't important right now and motioned her to continue.

"I've just come from the farmlands. We might have a problem.." She announced, grabbing her side as a sudden stitch no doubt presented itself. Having a very good reason to remember that particular place in the colony with fondness seeing it was where he'd kissed her for the first time, Nathaniel frowned.

"What kind of problem?" He inquired, a sense of foreboding stirring inside of him. Hera let out a long breath before answering, worry etched on her face, "Looks like that mold could be back. Malcolm's taking some samples now but he fears half of the crops could've already been infected by now."

"I thought that beetle had fixed that particular problem for us?" Nathaniel suggested hopefully, recalling the green-armored insect with its distinctive antler shaped mandibles.

Hera shook her head in evident disappointment, placing her hands on her hips as if in defiance of nature's resilience in ruining their food supply.

Nathaniel had to admit, when he opened the door to the outbuilding at the heart of the farmlands not ten minutes later, he kind of agreed with her. Nature, it seemed, really had tried its hardest to deprive them of anything edible. He walked past the containers storing different seeds, every step he took heavier than the one before. Not only had the mold returned and infected roughly one third of the crops, including that which they'd harvested recently, it had also managed to successfully infiltrate the outbuilding. Coming to a halt in front of the last container he buried his hand in the seeds, next moment scoping up a handful of rotten wheat grains that were more likely than not useless to the colony now. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully he looked up as Malcolm entered, a team of scientists in his wake. Holding on to the withered grains still cupped in his hand, Nathaniel sincerely hoped the man would come up with a solution for this. And come up with it soon. If he didn't, he honestly didn't want to know what trouble they were in for..

* * *

Dusk had painted the sky a deep grayish purple when Nathaniel left the farmlands behind. With purposeful strides he headed straight for the one place in Terra Nova he had no wish to be. But he knew he had to go there. For the colony's sake. Although they'd done everything they could to protect the crops and seeds that were still free of the mold, the damage done had already been considerable. To be on the safe side he'd sent out some teams as well to forage for other sources of food that the wild provided. They'd had to stock up on as much as they could. He was adamant they prevented this from becoming the potential disaster it could be.

He increased his pace trying hard not to imagine what would happen if they didn't manage to get this under control. For one they'd run the risk of a serious food shortage. And although he didn't believe that would lead to riots similar to those breaking out almost every single day on the Earth they left behind, he wanted to make sure the colonists did not have to suffer because of this. Fortunately, he had another card to play that would help him with this as well. The 'card' itself, though, had no idea of his intentions yet, and Nathaniel was pretty sure he might not want to be played at all. Not that it mattered, in the end he wouldn't have a say in it anyway.

"Commander!" A voice from behind urgently calling out to him had him come to an abrupt standstill. He turned around as Sergeant Baker somewhat hesitantly approached him. Nathaniel was struck by how pale the man looked. In addition he had dark circles under his eyes and something about the way he carried himself suggested he wasn't feeling that well.

"Sergeant? You feeling OK?" He inquired demandingly, motioning for the man to walk with him, he was still very much in a hurry to deal with the mold problem and couldn't afford to let any possible solution or help that would alleviate the situation pass by. Sergeant Baker, picking up on his haste, instantly shook his head though he tried to add something but stumbled over his words in the process. Nathaniel halted again and eyed the man more closely this time. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Baker looked tense, nervous even. Whatever was going on, the man clearly wasn't himself at the moment. With another pressing matter at hand, Nathaniel was sorry to admit to himself that the wavering man standing in front of him wasn't a priority right now.

He placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping it could pass for an encouraging gesture, then told him sternly, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like hell.. Go get yourself to the infirmary and have Doctor Shannon do a check-up."

Sergeant Baker started to protest but Nathaniel wouldn't let him. "That's an order, Sergeant. Wait for me at the Command Center afterwards. I'll be there as quick as I can.." He promised, his back already turned at the man when he mumbled a weak 'yes sir' before Nathaniel's thoughts were engrossed again by the problem at hand. He hurriedly covered the remaining distance and descended the stairs coming out on an almost hidden corner of the square. He took the steps with firm, confident strides on purpose to make his entry more intimidating, though the heavy footfall of his boots was almost entirely drowned in the noise of a static ridden music channel bleating out of an ancient looking radio.

 _Well, here he was_. _He'd arrived at the stinking den Boylan was deluded enough to call a bar_. Brows instinctively furrowed in a disapproving frown, Nathaniel took a few steps inside. Pretending he hadn't noticed the bartender's displeased look at seeing him walk into his place, after all it never meant anything good was about to happen, Nathaniel cleared his throat meaningfully and placed his hands demonstratively on his hips.

"Everybody out!" He ordered in a raised voice to the handful of customers who'd come early and sat tucked away in shady corners behind even shadier drinks. There was a reluctant scraping of chairs being shoved back and some indistinct dissatisfied murmurs at the interruption. He waited patiently until, one by one, the customers had all climbed the stairs behind him and left. A last quick surveying look through the poorly lit space told him they were really alone now.

Nathaniel walked towards the bar, leaning his elbows on it and assuming a posture that was just subtle enough to be threatening. Getting one of the matches out of its wooden holder he tapped it a couple of times on the bar then flicked a meaningful look at the radio behind Boylan. It was still emitting an ear grating racket that only intensified Nathaniel's dislike of the place. The bartender simply stared blankly back at him, treating him to a mirthless smile which was little more than a wry tug at the corners of his mouth. Then, completely ignoring him, he went on cleaning glasses with the dirty cloth in his hands.

Nathaniel grinned to himself, amused by the man's attempt to deny him the favor he knew he must've come for. He never came just to catch up on good old times together. His hand reached for the holster strapped across his chest as he straightened. Maybe it was time he showed Boylan he wouldn't be doing him a personal favor this time. He would actually make him do his public duty for once. Next moment Nathaniel held the sonic pistol in his hand, raised it to take aim and thumbed the safety switch. The sound of the charging gun had Boylan instantly looking up. Upon seeing the determination in his eyes he swore loudly, put down the glass and threw the cloth on the bar in frustration. Nathaniel watched as he reached for the radio he'd not really been of a mind to shoot to pieces and angrily switched it off.

Satisfied with the result Nathaniel returned the gun to its holster, turned the match he still held in his other hand around in his fingers then brought it to his mouth and started chewing on it nonchalantly, knowing his feigned calm would only annoy Boylan more.

"What do you want from me this time, Taylor?" The man hissed through grinding teeth, "You've already all but destroyed the place once, thrown me in jail _and_ accused me of being Mira's spy.. And all of this regardless of the fact that I happened to have saved your sorry ass-"

Having listened to Boylan's start of a no doubt long winding and pathetic rant with grim indifference, Nathaniel raised his hand now to stop him before he got too bored with the man. After all, he still needed to get what he wanted from him and this way he was going to get tempted to punch him repeatedly in the face too soon.

"You're not gonna offer me a drink?" He asked him instead, throwing him a hurt look as if he'd truly been insulted he hadn't gotten one yet.

An ironic grin split the barman's face at this, revealing yellowed teeth and adding loathing to the mad glint shining through in his eyes, "Why would I? It's not like you're going to pay for it.." He retorted, rubbing his thumb and index finger against each other greedily.

Nathaniel leaned forward, taking the match out of his mouth and pointing it at the man behind the bar who, coward that he was, instinctively retreated a few inches away from him. "I know you're probably not big on this, Boylan, but today I'm going to teach you about the wonderful concept of sharing.." He told him in a tone that might've sounded friendly to a stranger passing by, were it not for the intense and hateful stare accompanying his words, "Now.. Why don't we start with that drink..?"

Grimacing and clearly not looking forward to being taught that particular lesson, least of all by him, Boylan reluctantly grabbed a bottle from behind the counter and poured him a glass which he set before him with such force its contents swirled and spilled partly onto the bar as a result.

Not impressed by the pathetic performance of the insulted and mistreated bartender Nathaniel simply folded his hand around the drink. He raised it to him as if in toast and narrowed his eyes in mock appreciation before taking a sip. Allowing for a brief silence that riled the man behind the bar even more, he pretended to savor the bitter taste of whiskey on his tongue. It wasn't about the drink, though. He had no real taste for it anyway. It was about asserting his authority over the man, even here in his own stinking lair. And Boylan knew that too.

He put his glass down and, without looking up knew it was time to get to the point. "I know about your stash of provisions.." He announced, his tone calm as if he was remarking on the weather, but with a deliberate edge to it that Boylan immediately picked up on and had him tense up. Pinning him down with a fixed stare this time, Nathaniel continued, "I know you buy it in bulk whenever you can, so you can sell it on to vendors and customers at a higher price-"

"Standard business procedures, Taylor," Boylan interjected moodily, "not against the law- _Your_ law.." He defended himself avidly and with acid emphasis.

Nathaniel shrugged rather carelessly before replying, "Of course. Technically you're at liberty to do so.." He admitted, then clasped his hands together and placed them in front of him much like a judge that was about to rule his verdict, "However, when the colony faces a food shortage as it does now, your transactions become tricky on the moral side of things real fast.." His voice had changed to a low growling whisper, causing Boylan to shift his weight from one leg to the other looking uncomfortable. While his eyes flitted nervously from one side of the bar to the stairs and back at him, he stammered in weak protest, "Now, look here, Taylor.. You can't possibly blame me for a possible lack of food I didn't even know anything about.." The man raised his hands in denying innocence, his next words an undisguised sneer, "You can't just take my provisions from me." He stated, planting his hands demonstratively on the bar in front of him.

Nathaniel simply shook his head at him, "I'm not going to take it from you.." He reassured him, stopping Boylan from plunging into another round of complaints. His mouth hung open somewhat stupidly as he narrowed his eyes in apparent suspicion.

"I don't have to," Nathaniel went on to explain, adding with a casual wave of his hand, "'Cause you're gonna share it with the rest of us."

"Share it?! As in, for _free_..?" The barman repeated and snorted in apparent disgust at the very idea while his eyes widened with incredulity.

"Catchin' on unusually quick today, aren't ya, Tom?"

The smug and indignant grin instantly faded away at this and was replaced by an unmistakably appalled expression.

"No." Boylan told him bluntly, stabbing a chubby finger at him and picking up the old cloth again with which he started roughly rubbing an already clean glass. _Well, as clean as they were going to get in this place_ , Nathaniel thought to himself.

"Oh, you will.." He got to his feet, not in the mood to remain and prolong the futile discussion. "For if you won't cooperate, I'm going to shut this place down and have you walk out of those gates.."

Boylan wasn't enough of a fool not to believe in the conviction of that statement. For a moment he looked torn between swearing out loud or throwing him out of his bar. Then, realizing neither were going to have any effect on the stubborn man in front of him he lifted his eyes briefly to the ceiling as if in search of strength to utter the words he was forced to say.

"Fine.." He finally muttered darkly, putting down the glass and cloth again in defeat.

"Excellent." Nathaniel reached over and patted him on the shoulder, earning him a despised glare from Boylan. Ignoring this completely, he shoved the barstool out of his way, remarking with a satisfied grin, "Look at the bright side, Tom. Your first chance to prove that, under all those layers of greed and self-interest, there's a truly generous man.."

"Well, you know me, Taylor. Being the good citizen that I am, I couldn't possibly refuse.." Boylan snapped back, his voice laced with bitter irony. Nathaniel simply smirked at this, made to go and dug a terra out of his pocket. Balancing it briefly on his fist, he flipped it with his thumb so it soared through the air and casually landed on the bar before he left.

The men he'd requested were waiting for him at the top of the stairs. "Check out the cellars. Find me those provisions. They're there.." He directed them pointedly, glad with how things had went and even more so for not having to go back there for quite some time to come.

"Yes, sir. Are we to bring it to storage directly?" The soldier asked him, already motioning the others to head down the stairs. Nathaniel curtly nodded, hoping with the addition of Boylan's considerable stash of food they were going to be OK. One foot on the steps, the soldier turned around abruptly, a questioningly look in his eyes. "Uh.. How much of it, sir?"

Nathaniel cast a reluctant glance back over his shoulder. He could just discern Boylan's burly shape in the shadowy interior of the bar, standing with his hands in his side and looking ready to tear the head off of a carnotaurus. Taking care not to sound too vindictive, Nathaniel's mouth quirked before answering determinedly, "Take all of it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, thanks for reading, let me know your thoughts on it and just a heads up, next chapter's going to be kinda sad…just so you know! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for favoriting/following this story! :D 333

 _EFBT: Yeah, I know, I should do a better job editing this story, I wrote it over a year ago so I'm not as in touch anymore with the twists/turns and anticlimactic cliffhangers, haha, sorry about that! As for Taylor, yep, I'm afraid he's going to have regrets concerning Baker alright! But don't worry not an epidemic. I'm glad you can appreciate the slow pace, I know it's not to everyone's taste, especially with fanfiction, but for me starting to write these TN stories helped me reconnect with my writer's side which I'd neglected for years so it's a learning curve more than anything, still, it's good to hear that despite these stories being my test subjects to get into the swing of things again you're still enjoying them! :D And that's awesome news about figurehead! I'll head right over to check it out! Excited! :D (p.s. I've been a naughty girl and started writing a different TN story.. still early stages but I might post it next month for some proofreading ;p)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **RELIEVED** he had successfully dealt with that slippery reptile in his cave-like bar, Nathaniel allowed himself to feel slightly more optimistic about their mold problem when he headed over to the Command Center. Not until he'd entered his office at the top of the stairs and found it empty did the memory of his earlier running into Sergeant Baker rush back. Frowning slightly to not find the man there waiting for him, he stepped back outside again.

"Corporal Dunham. Has Sergeant Baker been here?"

He immediately inquired of the young man standing guard next to the entrance to his office. He automatically snapped to attention before reporting dutifully, "Yes, sir. But he left again almost instantly. I believe Major Croft needed a word with him."

"What about?" He asked without much hope Dunham would know the answer to that question.

"Uh.. I-I don't know, sir. I only heard him answering her when she called him on his comm." He stuttered with an apologetic shrug, clearly unhappy with having to disappoint his CO.

"All right.." Nathaniel muttered thoughtfully as something close to uneasiness began to stir in him. He should've gone with his gut instinct to talk the man there and then instead of bandying insults with Boylan first. Next to him, he could see Corporal Dunham from the corner of his eyes impatiently awaiting his next command, looking overly eager to please and not let him down this time. "Stay here and let me know if Baker returns." He instructed him with a curt nod before quickly descending the stairs again.

Coming out on the square Nathaniel hastily grabbed his brand new comm and tried to raise either Baker or Croft on it, but both weren't answering. He was of a mind to take a round of the inner fence perimeter seeing that his Sergeant was scheduled to do so in less than an hour, when he remembered his orders to him. He double-backed to the crossroads he'd just passed and hastily turned the corner to the infirmary, hoping he'd find Baker there. After all, it was possible that Dr. Shannon's examination had simply taken longer than expected and she'd called him back after his initial visit. Maybe Dunham had mistaken the Doctor's voice over the comm to be the Major's instead.

Nathaniel had barely rounded the corner when he almost bumped into the very man he was looking for. Taking a step back he instantly realized he hadn't been the only one walking around with a preoccupied mind. Struck again by the man's strangely harassed look Nathaniel simply stared at him for a couple of seconds in the tense silence that heavily hung between them.

"Sergeant?" The man in front of him barely responded, he seemed to sway slightly on the spot while his eyes flitted around nervously. "Everything OK? Doctor Shannon found something during your check-up?" Nathaniel queried, waving a vague hand at the infirmary behind them as his brows creased in sudden worry. At this Sergeant Baker stammered something incoherent, a strained look marring his face. Then, he adamantly shook his head, "No.. No, nothing.. Sir.." He told him falteringly, pressing a fist to his mouth afterwards as if in doubt whether or not he should let his next words out, finally looking at him directly when he decided he would regardless of the outcome of his inner conflict, "Commander.. I-I.. I need to speak to you. There's something you need to know.." He eventually managed to say in a weak and trembling voice. Nathaniel nodded, earnestly eying the man in front of him, wondering what on earth could've rattled him like this.

"We can talk in my office-" He began when something visibly changed in the man in front of him which made him stop mid-sentence, his voice trailing off into nothingness. Nathaniel could see the man had clammed up, whatever he was going to tell him, whatever the secret he'd been on the verge of divulging, it seemed inevitably buried deep inside of him again. He threw a surveying glance over his shoulder, trying to find out what had apparently spooked the Sergeant. Apart from a vendor stapling empty crates on one another and a young couple sauntering their way through the colony hand in hand, he couldn't make out anything that would've caused Baker to be alarmed.

Turning back, Nathaniel was surprised to find Sergeant Baker taking a few steps away from him, a haunted look on his face. Next instant he'd mumbled a hasty apology, promising he'd come by his office later and started off towards the infirmary at a high pace as if fleeing from something.

"Sergeant..?!" Nathaniel called after him, hurrying forward as the man disappeared through the glass doors after a last fearful look around him. Breaking into a jog to catch up to the Sergeant he roughly pushed the doors out of his way.

Once inside the infirmary he looked around searchingly but couldn't see Baker anywhere in the bustle of nurses, doctors and patients that prevented him from making a lot of progress into the building. Hurriedly zigzagging around everyone Nathaniel craned his neck to see over them, peering into every hallway and deserted booth but without any luck.

At last giving up, he smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in frustration and came to a halt. Hands resting on his hips he shook his head defiantly. He refused to believe the man had just vanished into the air. There was no doubt in his mind that Baker had intentionally entered the infirmary, knowing that chances were high he could get away again unseen because of the many people present. _But why_?

Impatient to find the man and finally get some answers, Nathaniel headed back, only stopping when he spotted a familiar face wearing a concentrated expression as she was preparing a very sharp looking syringe holding a liquid as clear as water. He quickly approached her, determined to verify something that was nagging in the back of his head.

Elisabeth Shannon looked up in surprise at seeing him enter her ward with firm purposeful strides she usually associated with the type of emergencies which had heavily wounded patients being rushed in.

"Commander Taylor?" She frowned at him, undoubtedly confused at seeing the concern etched on his face when there didn't seem to be any apparent reason for it yet.

"Doctor." He greeted her somewhat unceremoniously, looking around him at the same time to confirm the Sergeant wasn't here either. Frowning he turned to Elisabeth still staring at him with something close to apprehension on her face.

"Is there something wrong with Jim-" She started but he bluntly overrode her with a question of his own instead, "Did you see Sergeant Baker?" He asked her urgently.

"Baker.." Elisabeth mumbled in thought after his rather frank affirmation that her husband was fine. She narrowed her eyes as if trying to remember the face belonging to that name and took in a deep breath as she did.

"I sent him here to get himself a medical check-up with you. Couldn't have been more than an hour ago." He pressed her, though he doubted this would help her retrieve a memory he suspected wasn't there to begin with.

"None of your men have come to see me.. I certainly don't recall treating this Sergeant Baker.." Elisabeth admitted, shrugging apologetically at his dejected sigh, "Sorry."

"Not your fault, Doc." He let her know before he gave her a grateful nod and rushed outside again, calling for back-up as he went. It was vital they found Sergeant Baker as soon as possible. Something was definitely off here. Nathaniel clenched a fist around his comm, just in time reminding himself not to crush this one in it as well now a sense of foreboding welled up in him that made him quicken his pace. An unrelenting knot in his chest tightened as he hastened back to the Command Center. _He had a very bad feeling about this_ …

* * *

They found the rover Sergeant Baker had taken off in two agonizingly long days later. Leading the search party OTG himself when his Sergeant had managed to disappear through the gates roughly forty-eight hours before, all the exhaustion and concern that had filled him the entire time instantly got replaced by a gut wrenching regret as he looked down on their find. Nathaniel crouched down, cautiously leaning forward as he peered over the edge and into a deep ravine. Squeezing his eyes he could just make out the rover lying in a heap at the bottom of it. Grabbing his binoculars with a dreading reluctance he zoomed in.

Hope, if there still had been any of it remaining, instantly left him. The rover was reduced to nothing more than a wreck of crumpled steel and shattered car parts. Nathaniel lowered the binoculars again, cringing at the thought of Sergeant Baker, or what remained of him, trapped inside the horribly twisted vehicle crushed into the ground below.

A part of him almost shrinking from the inevitable task ahead, he slowly got to his feet and closed his eyes for the briefest of moments to get some control over the storm of emotions raging inside of him. They still had a job to do. They had to salvage his body, possibly the rover as well. The former to take home with them to bury and the latter to take apart and study. Although he didn't believe they'd find anything, Nathaniel wanted to make sure he really couldn't blame this accident on a technical error or system failure. It was probably going to take some time for him to accept that Sergeant Baker could've been desperate enough and in such a state of hopelessness to have driven off the steep precipice himself…

Nathaniel winced as his imagination provided the haunting image of Baker's rover coursing towards its doom, disappearing beyond the brink with a last roar of its protesting engines and then inescapably plunging to its violent death. He abruptly turned away from the edge, barking orders to his squad to move out again. He knew by their blank looks and numb movements each and every one of them was suffering from the same shock that threatened to paralyze him as well. Pushing those feelings aside even more, he led the way down despite not having the strength left to do so. It didn't matter he was tired. It didn't even matter his men were tired. All of them knew they had to take on the gruesome task awaiting them at the foot of the ravine.

An hour later, Nathaniel straightened his aching back and stretched his legs that had gone slightly stiff from clearing the scene of the accident of rocks and debris they wouldn't be taking back to the colony. He took a few steps away from his men, motioning them to take a quick breather now their job was done and they could only wait for the Rhino he'd requested to show up. He stood still again at some distance from the others, each of them dealing with what they'd found in their own way, and gazed up at the overhanging, extremely steep mass of rock looming over him. Again he couldn't stop himself picturing the rover as it sped off towards its fatal end with screeching tires until it became airborne for a split second; before it ultimately crashed down toward its final demise.

Nathaniel didn't know how long he'd stood there reliving that same horrifying moment in his head when the low humming sound of the Rhino's engines dragged him back to the present. An irrational urge to spare her as much as was possible of the dreadful sight, he rushed forward as Hera and her squad got out of the vehicle looking equally shocked but ready to help. Avoiding looking at her directly, for some reason he couldn't quite fathom he didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes he could only just hold back, he told her to get the wreck of the rover onto the trailer attached to the Rhino, ordering his own squad to help her out. Together with Evans and Hernandez, he went over to Sergeant Baker's body which they'd wrapped in a blanket, and carried it respectfully to the Rhino. That sad duty performed, he got behind the wheel not much later and left their own rover to Hera as they started on the disheartened ride home.

The moment the colony came into view, feeling the two-hour drive hadn't nearly been long enough to prepare him for what he knew he had to do once they got back, Nathaniel radioed the watchtowers to open the gate. Driving through it soon after they headed for the Command Center in slow procession, parking behind it and out of sight. He got out and shut the door with a dull thud, resting against the frame for a brief moment to gather his strength. With a heavy heart he waited for the others to get out and gather near him with down cast eyes and shoulders hung low when Sergeant Reilly appeared around the circular building. Making her way through the throng of people lingering around the rhino in a despondent silence she soon stood before him, a strangely defiant look on her face which almost seemed to challenge the truth of what had happened before his grim expression convinced her of it once and for all.

"Get the wreck to the garage and Baker's..-" Nathaniel started to instruct her, despising the tremor in his voice as he broke off. He swallowed hard, inwardly reproving himself sternly to pull himself together. "Take the Sergeant's body to Doctor Shannon, have her start an autopsy right away. Tell her I'll come to the infirmary tomorrow for the results. I need to see Mrs. Baker first.." He told her, patting a still stunned Sergeant Reilly consolingly on her shoulder then turned to look for the one face amongst his soldiers he needed to see there. He soon found her standing at the center of her squad, staring pensively in his direction. Motioning Hera with an almost imperceptible nod and a curt 'Sergeant' to follow him he left, trusting the others to be able to carry out the tasks he'd set them regardless of their understandably low spirits.

Blind to everything around him he strode around the Command Center and across the square when Hera's hurried footsteps penetrated his depressing thoughts. Next instant she'd caught up with him. "Commander Taylor.."

The rather cool formality of that address had him skid to a halt. When he turned around to face her, she looked rather anxious, as if she'd already been calling out to him before but he had been deaf to it now his mind was so absorbed in finding the right words to say to Baker's widow, knowing full well there would be none. A frown instinctively creased his forehead and his heart suddenly hammered uncomfortably against his ribs as he perceived her obvious internal struggle.

"Sir.. It might be better to take Sergeant Reilly with you instead of.. Instead of me.."

Her bearing alone told him she was straining to speak to him as his Sergeant, and as his Sergeant only. The distance this instantly created between them severely pained him, like she'd hit him square on the chest with a sonic pistol. Noticing his reaction at once Hera's eyes darted away from his as if she didn't want to see the uncertainty in it or, even worse perhaps, possibly be tempted to change her mind.

"And.. And the fact that she's more experienced than me would make it more appropriate to accompany you.." She argued cautiously, hands nervously rubbing her thighs as a tense silence followed her words.

Although it cut him to the core Nathaniel straightened and took on a more commanding posture, not looking at her directly when he cleared his throat and gruffly nodded his sullen approval. Not able to bear staying in her presence for a second longer now the wall he'd fortified his heart with such a long time ago seemed close to bursting, he abruptly turned away from her and started off again across the square.

"I'll send Sergeant Reilly after you then? Sir?" He could hear her slightly trembling voice inquire though he felt reluctant to answer her now a barrage of very different emotions were threatening to get a hold over him and whatever he would say to her.

"Commander?" She'd sounded pleading, almost apologetic this time but he chose ignore it, unwilling to let that particular sentiment reach him right now.

"Negative. Rejoin the others, Sergeant. I'll go alone.." He snapped back in clipped tones, not entirely able to keep the hurt from his voice. It was torture to walk away from her like this but he restrained the urge to look back over his shoulder with a considerable effort and stubbornly kept going instead.

Thanks for reading & I'd love to know what you thought of it! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : A huge thank you to everyone who favorited or followed! I'm sorry this chapter's a bit short, next one will be longer and hopefully make up for that ;p Enjoy~ 333**

 _EFBT: "_ I can't begin to imagine what made him do something so _precipitous_ " haha you do love to play around with words don't ya? ;) nice one! And yes, you're absolutely right, I kind of felt the uniform (metaphorically speaking at least ;) would get in the way now they're still trying to figure out how to make a relationship work. I felt awful for putting them in this situation but I figured that it wouldn't be realistic if they weren't, if that makes sense.. haha anyways, there'll be compensation for the emotional hardships they're struggling with at the moment, never fear, good ol' mr. fluff will come to the rescue eventually! ;) Thanks for reviewing!

 _ryekerb:_ thanks for your review and continued support for this story! :D yep, Taylor's having a lot on his plate, and the sudden discord between him and Hera isn't helping of course.. what happened to Baker will be explained over the next several chapters, but first they need to fix their relationship ;) hope you'll like this chapter too!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **SHE** thought she could discern a trace of torment reflected in his usually bright blue eyes when he'd resolutely turned away from her. Though in wry accordance with her own awkward suggestion, she felt incredibly left behind with what seemed like chains bound around her chest that constricted painfully against her now wildly throbbing heart. Tears pricking in the corner of her eyes, Hera tore them away from his receding back and started walking in the opposite direction. Refusing to give in to the excruciating restlessness inside of her, she quickened her pace and returned to the others who were already busy detaching the trailer carrying the wreck from the Rhino. It took some effort to pretend not to notice or feel uncomfortable because of Sergeant Reilly's puzzled look at her unexpected return and her squad's silent and somewhat prying though not unfeeling gazes that had briefly wandered to her as she rejoined them.

Without saying a word, Hera forcefully redirected her thoughts and bend all of her will to tackle the laborious task at hand. Sergeant Reilly soon left her in charge of the wreck, taking off towards the infirmary herself while six men carefully carrying a body bag on a gurney followed her, leaving an oppressive silence in their wake. Trying to keep their minds, including her own, off the terrible accident the devastating result of which they'd all been a witness to, Hera assigned them each a specific part of the totaled rover to take apart and categorize accordingly. Focusing on the driver's seat on purpose, or what was left of it, she hoped none but herself was consequently plagued by imagining Sergeant Baker fall to his death with his hands on the very same steering wheel she now examined.

But all too aware of the others growing more and more absentminded around her, she eventually send them to the barracks to muck out their rooms, hoping that the fresh air and opportunity to either have a moment to themselves or simply be around each other would comfort them. After the necessary persuasion they left her behind with only the broken rover for company. Not wanting the sudden silence to allow the restlessness still presiding in a corner of her heart to take over she forced herself to continue the work on her own. Very soon, though, she had to admit defeat. Carefully recording all the damage and accompanying bloodstains on the seat that came with it, Hera couldn't repress thinking back on Nathaniel. Releasing the cutting tool she'd been using out of her tight grip it fell with a loud clunk on the floor as she stared blankly at the rover. She wasn't totally sure what exactly had happened between them, but she couldn't help but still see that pained expression that had marred his looks.

Taking off her working gloves and throwing them to the other end of the garage in frustration, a single thought echoed through her mind. _She had hurt him_. Her foolish but honest attempt to stick to their respective roles that the rigid military system required of them had injured and possibly even offended him. She clenched her fists angrily, realizing she'd achieved that which she had set out to prevent from driving a wedge between them. She'd wanted to be there with him as he had to perform that unbearable task in telling Mrs. Baker about her husband's death. But she'd also felt compelled to do the right thing. What, according to the rules and customs that kept this colony going, would've been considered the right thing. Only now did she waver at her choice. When he'd pulled her closer, relying on her to respond to his unspoken plea for support, she'd taken a step back. _She might as well have stabbed him with a knife_..

Annoyed at her own clumsy reasoning and the pain she'd caused as a result, Hera hastily wiped away the few persistent tears that had escaped her efforts to hold back the overpowering emotions now bubbling to the surface all at once. It were moments like these, choices like these that inevitably confused her. Made it even more difficult than it already was to separate her private life from her work life these days. Made her doubt if such a thing was even possible. And although she was getting to know the man beyond the title more and more, something she'd longed to get the chance to for a long time, she wasn't sure how to balance her relationship with Nathaniel on the one hand and Commander Taylor on the other.

Somehow, being together outside of work so much, sharing intense moments the like of which she'd never had in her life before, it sometimes felt almost like losing the growing bond they'd had as soldiers. She relished the connection finally established between them when serving alongside each other, trusting the other to have one's back and relying on mutual support on missions. Just like she yearned to be able to read all the subtle signs in his body language indicative of his moods, to not need words but to know what he was thinking when he looked at her in that way he had done that morning they'd woken up next to each other or as he pressed his lips lovingly against hers. But, despite her wish, she had no real idea of how to hold on to both sides of their relationship. Hera involuntarily shivered when she contemplated the possibility that, maybe, she couldn't have both..

She'd never been in a similar situation, the few relationships she'd had never lasting long when they either proved too dull to bear being around much longer or were getting too close too soon. And now she'd disappointed the one man she could love, she _did_ love. Perhaps she'd even proven to him that she wasn't ready. That she was simply too inexperienced to be what he needed, what he deserved, even if she'd fooled him into believing she was. _Or could be._ Just like juggling without much practice was a very bad idea too and you only had to wait for that one moment when things started to fall apart, when she'd lose control over the balls she'd desperately tried keeping into the air and they bounced off the floor and walls and out of reach.

Her brooding train of thought, next to being in danger of seriously derailing everything else going on in her mind and heart, filled her with a growing dread. She was anxious to clear her head and rid it of the worries she'd not only successfully kept at bay these past three months but hadn't even realized were there. Swallowing down a lump in her throat she switched on the holoscreen and rigorously started to enter data on the rover lying in a miserable heap behind her. At the hand of the collected information she soon attempted to reconstruct the crash. Requiring all of her concentration, though knowing she'd need Malcolm and his far superior computers to have the preliminary simulations she'd run to come to any solid conclusions, long hours had slipped by when she though it had been mere minutes.

A single bare light bulb burning meekly overhead, casting the rest of the hangar-like garage in soft shadows with the darker shapes of all the military vehicles parked in it, Hera rolled her shoulders in a rather useless effort to get rid of the tension that also made her neck and lower back feel sore and tight after sitting hunched forward behind the computer for so long. Completely done for she aimlessly walked around the sad carcass of the rover, eventually sliding down the battered and dented door. Head tilted back to rest against it she revisited her earlier thoughts as she closed her eyes out of sheer exhaustion. Before a drowsiness lured her into a deep sleep she realized with something of a relief that despite what had happened today, she didn't regret giving in to their strong feelings for each other. She only knew she hadn't thought this through enough. They both hadn't. That had become awfully clear now. Hera crossed her legs, resting her hands palm up on them as if in surrender as she inwardly prayed love wasn't going to be something she was doomed to fail in..

* * *

Every step infinitely heavier than the preceding one, Nathaniel forced his feet to carry him all the way to Sergeant Baker's home located almost on the other side of the colony. Taking a moment to steady himself he raised his fist to knock gently yet firmly on the door in front of him. A split second later it was wrenched open by a woman in her early thirties, clearly in distress. One look told him she'd been crying for some time already, awaiting her husband's fate in dreadful anxiety. The moment their eyes locked she instantly seemed to understand why he'd come and read the horrible truth in his defeated gaze in a flash. Composing herself with a great strenuous effort, perhaps also to postpone that terrible point of no return after which both hope or denial inevitably ceased to be, she led him inside. He followed her without knowing what to say even though he'd had this conversation with widows and widowers, parents and grandparents countless times before. And each of those memories had stuck with him. Just like this one would.

He took the seat opposite from her, swallowing hard before telling her in a hollow voice that her husband wouldn't be coming home again. Would _never_ be coming home again.

She gasped, clasping a hand in front of her mouth and squeezing her eyes tight shut as if to shield herself from the impact of his words. Feeling powerless to lessen her pain Nathaniel could only watch as tears instantly streamed freely down her cheeks while her body trembled as wave after wave of grief washed over her. He tried consoling her as best as he could, though knowing he was doomed to fail as nothing he said could possibly bring back Sergeant William Baker. The man should've been sitting here instead of him. He belonged here, in his home and with his family. _But he wasn't going to return_ …

For a moment in which Nathaniel was at a loss for words and Mrs. Baker stemmed her tears with a handkerchief he'd offered, they simply stared at the ground in shocked silence. Then, a stunned look in her eyes, she slowly shook her head, hands cradling her large belly as if wanting desperately to protect the unborn baby of the unfair but irrevocable finality of what had happened. The sight made a chill run down his spine as he imagined the child growing up with a father that should've been there. That could've been there if he had listened to him sooner..

The door opened and a concerned neighbor cautiously approached the heart wrenching scene, rushing forward when Mrs. Baker helplessly and with a miserable wail reached out with two trembling hands to the elderly woman. No longer able to bear the sorrow he was witnessing, though he felt a damn coward because of it, Nathaniel got to his feet. Trusting the neighbor to console and comfort the despairing widow who had given in to uncontrollable sobbing, he left the house. The sound of her crying echoed through his head all the way back to the Command Center. He closed the doors behind him with more force than was necessary, making them shudder in their hinges. He stood frozen on the spot and rested his head against the wood for some tangible support that would help him to keep standing now his mind and heart were in agonizing turmoil.

There was another sadness that crushed into him now, hitting him like the recoil of a shot with his pistol. Mingling with it was a growing frustration as the emotion intensified now his visit to Mrs. Baker had effectively removed the usual barriers he held up. He swayed slightly, turned around and went over to his desk. Sinking in the chair he leaned on the cool glass and buried his head in his hands. Even though he closed his eyes he could still clearly see the almost frightened expression on Hera's face when she'd plucked up the courage to disagree with his decision. When she'd coolly reminded him of protocol which had been furthest from his thoughts at that point. He'd wanted her closer, not moving away from him. _And yet she had_..

He honestly hadn't seen it coming. Perhaps he should have. After all, maybe he was simply going too fast. He hadn't realized he'd been yearning this much for someone to share his life with, including all of his thoughts and feelings that came with it. Regardless of whether he was on duty or not. That was something he wasn't even sure he'd ever had before. In the beginning, from their first chance meeting on the crowded bus that summer, there had been a beautiful spark between him and Ayani. But he could never fool himself into believing it had ever changed into more than that. As a result they'd grown apart not soon after they were married; she'd transferred her feelings of attachment and affection to their son as he was away most of the time and he'd accepted that. It hadn't really disturbed his peace of mind although he had bitterly regretted the fact that it was all what love was going to be for him from that empty realization onward.

He desperately wanted to not make the same mistake again. To give up now when he finally had that chance he'd been waiting for. He knew his feelings for Hera were different though he couldn't explain to himself how he knew this. He simply did. And yet he was already making a mess of things. Sending her mixed signals which left her struggling to keep up with his expectations. Nathaniel got abruptly to his feet, annoyed by his swirling thoughts and doubts having him pace restlessly through his office when he undoubtedly should focus on other things. But his thoughts would not be shoved aside now.

On the one hand he wanted to protect Hera as much as he could but at the same time he also longed for her support as he had to face the many difficult tasks and heavy responsibilities that came with running the colony. Not for the first time he wondered how on earth he could combine those two impulses. It was like he was harboring two conflicting emotions which had circled around each other for some time now, a predatory glint in their eyes as they pawed the ground, poised to do battle with one another as soon as the opportunity to do so arose. Now, despite his intention to rein them in, it seemed it had..

Forcing himself with a stubborn dedication to stop his mind from running away with him like this, he sat down behind his desk again and was soon engrossed, or at least pretended that he was, with the mountain of paperwork on it, making a mental note to himself that he also ought to go through Baker's personal things later. He wanted to be able to give it back to his wife as soon as possible. As a result, it was hours later when he swung the doors open and stepped into the cool night air. He dismissed the guards, waited until they were out of sight then descended the stairs himself without any real idea of where he was going. Determined not to go into the direction of the Baker's home, the memory of his visit earlier was still too fresh, he turned right and rounded the Command Center at a slow and almost reluctant pace.

Coming out on the other side his eyes were immediately drawn to a faint and lonely light shining weakly in the dark night that covered the colony at this hour. He set off for the garage which should have been deserted by now and slipped inside. He halted suddenly when he recognized Hera's slumped form against the crashed rover. Relieved that his heavy footsteps bouncing off the steel and concrete walls hadn't penetrated her sleep he soundlessly proceeded until he stood directly under the lightbulb burning sullenly against the encircling shadows.

Instinctively crouching down to be closer he stroked his beard in thought, listening to her soft breathing that reminded him of that precious night she'd been cuddled up to him and he'd watched her sleep until he drifted off himself. Eyes wandering over her face he refrained from moving as either a childish resentment he couldn't justify or an unwillingness to wake her stopped him from reaching out to her no matter how much a part of him wanted to. Instead, he eventually settled on taking off his leather jacket and draped it around her shoulders. He got to his feet and turned away, not having the heart to extinguish the fragile light that kept her from being swallowed by the same darkness he now stepped out into again.

* * *

Thanks for reading & I'd love to know what you thought of it! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **AS** it slid of her shoulders and onto her lap, Hera at once recognized the jacket. It belonged to Nathaniel. He'd been here. He must've found her asleep against the rover. He'd found her and not woken her. Instead he'd left her again. Hera folded the jacket slowly, thoughts blank because of the empty feeling settling in her chest as she realized its indication. _He hadn't forgiven her yet_.. She caringly stroked the weathered leather with her thumb, having been worn by him it was strangely soothing even though he wasn't here. Bringing it to her face and pressing it to her cheek in comfort, her heart pace increased rapidly; it carried his scent. And with it came rushing back a string of intense memories. Not wanting to start the day crying, Hera abruptly got to her feet and walked over to holoscreen flashing data at her. Almost simultaneously, the garage door behind the rover was slid up with its usual rattling sound, causing sunlight to stream into the spacious hangar.

"Commander Taylor told me I'd find you here.." Jim Shannon leisurely strolled inside, his hand and eyes sadly running along the sagged and scratched roof of the rover as he approached her.

"He wants us both to come to the infirmary." He went on to explain, his expression earnest. Hastily holding the jacket behind her back when he redirected his gaze to her, Hera questioningly furrowed her brows. "The autopsy?" She guessed, feeling instantly anxious but also nervous at the prospect of soon seeing Nathaniel though she wasn't exactly sure why.

Jim nodded, "Elisabeth just finished it, took her all night.." There was a definite note of concern at his wife's lack of sleep in his voice, but at the same time pride at her being of such importance to the colony shimmered through in his eyes.

"Found anything?" He asked her as she remained silent, flicking an almost pitying look over his shoulder at the rover.

Hera immediately shook her head. "Not really.." She admitted, uncomfortably shifting her weight from one foot to the other, praying inwardly his detective instinct wouldn't notice her nerves increasing now she felt she was clumsily and maybe even unsuccessfully trying to hide Nathaniel's jacket. Perhaps the fact that she was about to face him also added to her failing courage. In addition, she couldn't quite fathom why he'd requested her to be there at all..

For a moment they just stood there, each buried in different thoughts, then Jim cleared his throat, "Well.. If you're ready..?"

"Yes.." She instantly answered him, knowing she'd sounded as if she was anything but. She took a step towards him but then held back the moment he'd turned around. On the pretext of having to switch off the holoscreen, she quickly placed the jacket on the chair behind the tool littered work table so it would be out of sight as she afterwards made to follow him.

They'd entered the infirmary not much later, giving her little to no time to prepare herself when they joined Elisabeth and Nathaniel in one of the secluded research booths. Not having had her mind made up as to how she was going to feel in his presence she almost bumped into him as he turned to see who'd come in. She hastily stumbled an apology, casting her eyes down then cursing inwardly she'd done so as it prevented her from seeing his reaction in turn. He muttered something she didn't catch, it had sounded like almost nothing more than an inaudible growl, then he moved away to face Elisabeth.

The doctor was standing at the head of a biobed over which a dark gray frame covered the majority of Sergeant Baker's still form. Hera cautiously lifted her eyes, at first drawn to the pallid face cleaned of blood, the sight of which made her involuntarily shiver, then her gaze instinctively shifted to Nathaniel. He was standing with his back towards her which immediately made her feel horribly cut off from him.

She remained near the door, hesitant to get closer to him and the others now he'd barely seemed to have acknowledged her presence. Hera bit her lower lip in an attempt to focus on the tinge of sharp physical pain it caused instead of the stab she felt going through her heart at this. Thankfully oblivious to the tension between them which Hera felt she could cut even with a blunt knife, Jim stepped up to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder in support. She briefly squeezed her eyes in grateful affection then, when Nathaniel motioned for her to give them her report, she started running through the autopsy she'd performed with meticulous care.

Hera stood back, listening to the doctor's analysis, trying not to be distracted by her restless inclination to pull Nathaniel by the arm with her, sit down somewhere quiet and talk until they'd solved this. Whatever _this_ was. But she knew she had to be patient, after all, now was not the time to give in to her urge to close the sudden gap between them. It was vital they investigated Baker's death, they owed him as much. They owed his family..

Like the others Hera passively took in her stream of words as the experienced doctor skimmed through her overly detailed report in a businesslike voice as if she'd learned long ago to shut down emotions when having to carry out these particular arduous and sad tasks. When she arrived at her conclusions concerning the cause of death, though, Hera automatically assumed she must've misheard.

"Hold on.. Are you saying what I think you're saying..?" Jim raised his hand to stop his wife, apparently also not sure if he'd registered correctly what she'd just said.

Elisabeth let out a brief sigh as if in melancholy defeat and nodded, telling them with a sad look in her eyes, "Sergeant Baker died of asphyxiation. It was hard to spot because of the many injuries he sustained as a result of the crash but, judging by the bruises on his neck and the purplish color of his lips, I can only conclude the majority of his wounds are all post mortem. Scans show internal evidence in the lungs and windpipe to back this theory up as well. I'm afraid all of what I found is consistent with death by suffocation."

"How's that possible…?" Hera stammered, momentarily forgetting her own awkwardness and taking a few steps closer though she froze again the moment Nathaniel next to her stirred uneasily at her approach.

"It doesn't make any sense.. How can a dead man drive off a cliff?" Jim blurted out, obviously sharing in her confusion and looking as if this was one riddle too far for him. Nathaniel, on the other hand, didn't look that shocked. In fact, his sorrowful expression showed no surprise whatsoever, it was more like a suspicion in his mind had been confirmed with this sudden mystery. He cocked his head to the side as if to rid it of some stubbornly remaining doubts or lingering hope even. Hera watched his face grow paler as he finally divulged his inner conviction, "Unfortunately, it makes a lot of sense.." He scowled at the plexpad in his hand then, even though she was closest, handed it over to Jim without so much as a look at her. Trying to ignore a childish jealousy now Nathaniel solely focused on his sheriff, she swallowed hard; her hands balled into fists in frustration as she listened in to what was said between the two.

"I got this from Baker's locker. Some kind of virus seems to have destroyed most of the data on it, but there was a folder left that I managed to access." Face grim, Nathaniel reached over and tapped the screen, "It contains a series of threats. All of them _advising_ ," He emphasized the word with a heartfelt bitterness, "Sergeant Baker to give in to their demands or face the consequences."

"What were their demands?" Jim asked, scanning through the files but looking at Nathaniel for the answer.

"It seems he got hold of some information that they wanted back." He already shook his head in growing dismay before the detective could formulate his next question. "I've no idea where that information is nor what it was about.. The dog tags we found on Baker were wiped clean, whatever he knew must've been on them."

"And you're sure all of it was erased?" Jim inquired in turn, though not sounding very hopeful at seeing the despondency etched on Nathaniel's face.

"Doctor Wallace assured me the data was irretrievable.." He told him, his jaw set. A heavy silence followed his words in which Elisabeth carefully looked over Jim's shoulder, both their eyes growing larger as they read the increasingly more horrible messages.

"They threatened to hurt his family, his wife.. And _child_.. Who would do this…?" The doctor mumbled in a horrified voice, clearly upset. Jim instinctively responded to his wife's distress, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist and handing back the plexpad to Nathaniel after a last appalled look at it. Hera felt suddenly out of place with the couple looking towards each other for support after the dreadful realization that someone had literally pushed Sergeant Baker over the edge because of something the man had known, stooping to even threatening his wife and unborn child in the process. It was not something that was supposed to happen here in Terra Nova. _But perhaps the intense longing to feel her commanding officer's arms tightly around her in a similar loving support wasn't supposed to be there either_..

"Anything on the rover?" Nathaniel eventually broke the silence in a somewhat hesitant whisper. It took her a couple of seconds to realize he'd addressed her, though, when she turned to face him his eyes were still glued pensively to the plex in his hands.

"N-no.. Sir. Not yet.. But-" He nodded curtly and cut her off before she could finish, turning again to Jim instead, "Go with Sergeant Hallows to the garage. I want that rover checked for fingerprints, DNA traces, you name it. I know you're still busy with investigating those break-ins, but I need your help on this as well."

"I doubt with the amount of damage sustained I'll be able to find anything, but I'll try." His sheriff promised solemnly, straightening his back to show his willingness to get to work on it asap. Nathaniel nodded approvingly in his direction and there was something exceedingly grateful in the look he threw him before making to go. Only just refraining from reaching out to him now he passed her so close, Hera called after him when he'd barely disappeared through the doorway, her voice timid but clear. Next moment, though, he'd swept out of the room and was gone.

"Commander..!" She raised her voice this time but, seeing he didn't seem inclined to stop, she hastily followed him outside, falling into step next to him as he weaved his way through the nurses and patients crossing the hallway to go from one ward to the next. Giving no inclination he'd heard her, Hera continued rather discouraged but determined nonetheless. "Um.. Sir.. I think, maybe, there's something else we could try.."

"Go on." He told her tersely, seemingly straining not to make eye contact with her directly.

Trying to keep her voice steady despite the cold treatment she'd received from him the moment she'd entered that booth, Hera quickly started to explain her idea to him, knowing he was listening despite his eyes lingering on anything but hers. "So far, we found nothing that indicates the rover was tampered with, it might even prove to be impossible to find any signs of sabotage. But, maybe, we can still discover the identity of who initiated the hydro cells if we manage to retrieve the personal ignition code used. At least we can verify if it was Sergeant Baker that started the rover that final time before.. When.." Her voice trailed off now the greater part of her was unwilling to repeat out loud the man's horrendous end. Next to her Nathaniel had pushed open the glass doors and they stepped outside. He almost instantly stood still when they'd just started along the pebble covered road leading to the square. Skidding to a halt herself Hera chanced a careful sideways glance at him. He was staring at the ground with one hand resting on the holster strapped around his hips, the other briefly scratching his beard as he contemplated her suggestion.

"Commander?" Strongly tempted to call him by his first name instead of his title, Hera exerted considerable will power to hold back from that, fearing he wouldn't tolerate that right now. He stirred again at this, almost startled at hearing her voice so close to him now he'd momentarily been lost in thought.

"OK.." Was all he said in reply, his voice stern and yet sounding as if he'd been on the verge of adding something to that strained monosyllabic answer. Recognizing it for the dismissal that it was, Hera lowered her head in acknowledgement and headed back inside to get Jim. Anything, even starting on her probably farfetched idea, was better than staying. He'd made it clear he was nothing but her Commander today. And she wasn't willing to hurt herself more by remaining in his presence longer than was necessary.

She found Jim still with his wife, he was about to kiss her caringly on her forehead, apparently making her promise to get some well-deserved rest. Automatically casting her eyes down and feeling awkward for interrupting what undoubtedly had been a private moment she'd inadvertently run into now, Hera was of half a mind to turn and leave when Elisabeth's soothing voice called out to her.

"Everything ok?" She inquired kindly, no doubt picking up on the gloomy vibe she might be giving off despite her best intentions to keep her emotions under control.

"First time to...?" Elisabeth probed carefully, subtly leaving the rest of that sentence hanging, which caused Hera's heart to skip a beat or two as the ridiculous idea that it somehow had been apparent that she and Nathaniel had had their first row and were still dealing with the fallout of it had pushed itself forward.

Looking up she saw Elisabeth nudge her head gently in the direction of the Sergeant's body now entirely covered by the strangely clinical coffin and she instantly understood her mistake.

"No.. I'm.. I'm fine." She lied, hoping the woman wouldn't call her on it, color rising to her cheeks as she quickly buried the silly notion that had so hastily entered her head. Somehow the doctor possessed that same unnerving skill that Wash had had, to x-ray her very soul and pry secrets she didn't want to reveal from her heart. She was grateful for the interruption when Jim gestured for her to take the lead and they left together for the garage. Already preoccupied with the job ahead, Hera was glad Jim didn't require her to supply conversation on the way. She was feeling incredibly stupid for jumping to the conclusion that, just because her entire being was filled with it, Elisabeth had noticed anything going on between her and Nathaniel. Perhaps she also felt a tinge of aggravation that although she herself had insisted on a strict division between work and private life, having Nathaniel treat her as indifferent as he had now had stung her more than she could've anticipated.

If he had needed more time to cool off, and she reluctantly had to admit to herself that she probably did, then why call her to be present when he could've radioed her just as easily. Or have Jim brief her on the autopsy report for that matter. At this point, feeling somewhere between hurt and incredibly frustrated, she would've preferred either of those to being ignored. Though it didn't change the fact that she disliked the sudden distance between them with every fiber of her being, even more so in being strongly reminded of it as they'd been in the same room and yet hadn't. It hadn't been her intention to have him shut her out completely when she'd tried to draw a line as to how close they could be when on duty. Apparently that had offended him. But there was no way she was going to admit that if they didn't function together at work, they wouldn't function outside of it. After all, admitting that was, even though it'd felt so good between them up to now, like their relationship would never be able to grow. And that was something that didn't bear thinking about..

Hera refused to tear up, angrily wiping her eyes dry as she knelt down and crawled in between the twisted steel until she was in the driver's seat. She stubbornly forced herself to focus on what she had to do, shoving any thought of what that one mistake of hers had led to instantly to the back of her head where she hoped it would stay long enough to gather dust and be mercifully forgotten..

* * *

He waited for the gate to fall back into place with a dull but resounding _thud_. Taking a step forward Nathaniel ducked his head under the beam at eye level. Arms resting on the sturdy wooden material he leaned on his elbows and stared after the rover as it took off across the stretch of meadow that had been scarred by muddy tire tracks, especially right in front of the imposing entrance to the colony. Corporal Reynolds hadn't found anything in and around the Bone Marshes except for some abandoned campfires and the odd trail that seemed to have gone cold a long time ago. He'd returned only this morning, all covered in smelly mire from days of tramping through the soggy and muddy bogs on the edge of the treacherous wetlands.

And now he'd sent Sergeant Reilly in the Corporal's stead. She'd be gone a while, he wanted every inch of that area combed. His gut told him there were bound to be more than one sneaky Phoenix soldier hiding out there somewhere, and he wouldn't rest until they were found. Lurking about they posed a potential threat to the colony. _Maybe already were_ , he bitterly thought to himself, seeing once again Sergeant Baker's rover at the bottom of that ravine and remembering every single tear glistening on the face of the widow he left behind.

Clasping his hands together and narrowing his eyes to make out the rover which had almost reached the lush vegetation of the jungle beyond, he dragged his thoughts back to the present. Though, watching the dust cloud billowing up behind the vehicle, he couldn't help but be reminded of how he'd debated with himself about sending Hera on the mission. As a young and relatively inexperienced officer the OTG mission would no doubt be beneficial. In the end, though, he'd felt so reluctant to send her away from him when there was still this dissonance between them he'd decided on assigning it to Sergeant Reilly.

Apart from his own perhaps irrational reasoning, he genuinely felt Reilly needed some time away from the colony as it reminded her too much of Baker's death at the moment. The two had come over on the same pilgrimage, walked the same career path and got promoted at the same time too. There was no doubt in his mind she'd been hit hard by the recent loss. But he also knew she would carry out the task he'd assigned her without any lack of focus. Which was probably more than could be said about himself at the moment, Nathaniel realized as the sounds of footsteps behind him approached and irrevocably pulled him from his reverie.

Jim Shannon joined him, leaning forward and supporting himself with one arm stretched out, hand gripping the gate as he peered through it as well. "Think they'll find our missing Phoenix friend this time?"

"I sure hope so, Shannon.." Nathaniel confessed bluntly, feeling it was needless to pretend otherwise with his trusted sheriff. "How's the investigation going? Anything turn up yet?"

"No.." Jim said, briefly tapping his fingers on the dark wood in apparent disappointment, "I checked every inch of that rover at least four times but if there ever was, then I can't find any incriminating evidence at this point. There's no way to get fingerprints that are any good, not after what that car's been through.. And as for DNA traces," He let out a defeated sigh, "I found some but they're either Baker's or belong to those usually driving that rover, all of whom have watertight alibis."

Nathaniel nodded in grim understanding, dreading he was going to have his last remaining hope shot down with his next question but he had to ask, "And the body?"

"Elisabeth assures me she found nothing but the Sergeant's DNA." Was Jim's honest answer and unfortunately the one he had expected to get.

"We've hit a dead end then.." Nathaniel muttered darkly under his breath, finally tearing his gaze away from the spot on the horizon where the rover had disappeared from view some time ago now.

"Not necessarily. We still got the ignition code. Hera's creating a hacking program as we speak, we should be able to know more in a week or so.." Jim pointed out, pursing his lips slightly as he considered the estimate.

"A week?" Nathaniel repeated in mild surprise, turning his head to look the man directly in the eyes.

"Apparently the cache memory unit that stores all the navigational records and other data such as the ignition codes was heavily damaged. Fixing it will take some time, but I have a hunch this might be worth the wait.." Jim explained, standing back from the gate and crossing his arms across his chest as if ready to be taken to court over this now his instinct told him to trust his nose and go for the lead however small and insignificant looking it was at the moment.

Despite the dire situation, a grin appeared on his face at seeing Jim's determination, "Well, you're the detective here, so I guess I'll just trust that hunch of yours then.." Nathaniel gave the man an approving nod and patted him once on the shoulder before leaving, hoping he'd sounded more confident of their success than he felt. Considering their rather ineffective thief hunt so far, he wasn't exactly convinced that they'd be any more lucky in soon finding Baker's killer. At this point he couldn't even rule out those crimes had been committed by the same person. The uncomfortable truth was that, regardless of whether the two cases were linked or not, they'd gone from break-ins to murder in the matter of weeks. In what should've been a safe haven the sanctity of three homes had been violated and a man belonging to his security forces had been threatened; the safety of his family had been threatened. In the end, not least because the man had not been able to reach out to him for help, he'd been brutally silenced. _His_ misjudgment of Baker's hopeless situation and yet the man and not he himself had paid for it with his life. Something stirred uneasily in the pit of his stomach as Nathaniel ascended the stairs to his office. Even though preaching sacrifice he himself was still alive despite the many ordeals Terra Nova and the world they left behind had had to face. Along the way he'd lost his wife, Wash and Lucas. He closed the doors behind him with a sad frown creasing his forehead, he wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself for that..

* * *

Not having wanted to return to his empty home, for he doubted very much he'd find Hera there, he'd stayed in his office all night and had kept himself busy with the decision he knew he had to make in the morning. Raising his head from his desk and the pile of plexs on it, he realized he must've succumbed to sleep at some point. He got to his feet, massaging his neck and rolling his shoulders. It was going to be a busy day. After a lengthy internal discussion in which his consciousness had fought a hard battle but agreed to settle on a compromise, Nathaniel had made up his mind. Next week was the colony's annual Harvest Festival. It would coincidentally also roughly be the six month mark of the end of the occupation. First, he'd wanted to cancel it, feeling it was inappropriate to have a day filled with festivities when they hadn't completely tackled their mold problem, let alone caught those thieves and not even buried Sergeant Baker.

As a result he'd spent the better part of the night racking his brain to weigh all the pros and cons of whether to go through with the festival or not. His scientists had assured him that with the help of Malcolm's newly invented pesticide, together with the acquisition of Boylan's secret stock of provisions, they would just be able to scrape by. As long as they continued rationing and limiting the amount of food each family could consume they wouldn't run out of it before the new harvest could be brought in. Provided they didn't waste any food on the day of the festival, there was no real need to cancel it. The argument that had really convinced him what action to take, though, had come from a rather unexpected corner. Sergeant Baker's widow had paid him a visit yesterday afternoon. As if she'd been able to read his mind she'd requested of him to continue with the festivities. He'd admired the strength of the woman as she'd persuaded him of the importance of celebrating life even at this time of death for her personally. Cradling her belly and the child within she'd pressed him to grant her this wish. In the end, recalling her words to him as he pondered the decision over and over again, he'd given in.

Although the many preparations for the festival were taking up a lot of his time over the next few days he couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment each time someone knocked on his doors and it wasn't Hera that entered. He hadn't seen her since the infirmary, except from a distance as he'd stood on the balcony looking out over the square. They'd kept away from each other, making his heart ache every minute of every hour they could've spent together but had been apart instead. He could hardly blame her for staying away though. He'd treated her coldly, almost indifferently even, and all because of his hurt pride when she'd not been there when he'd wanted her to be. When he more or less admitted he couldn't do it on his own, didn't want to, and realized he needed her to feel whole again after years of doing it alone.

Nathaniel knew the case at hand took precedence, but with her squad assigned to organize the PT classes for the handful of new recruits he knew she'd had the time to be there for the autopsy report. And he'd simply given in to his urge to have her there. But then, when he'd seen her, he hadn't known what to do. Even now he didn't understand what he'd been wanting to achieve. Maybe it was their difference in age and experience which had made him aware of the fact he'd have to slow down and accept their relationship for the budding happiness that it was, trusting it would come to full bloom one day when they were both ready for it. He just had to check his impatience, a considerable feat in its own right, but it had to be done.

Nathaniel guessed he'd be lucky if she'd forgive him for how he'd behaved towards her. All because he hadn't been sure why he'd called her to be there. A part of him had wanted to see her, but then he'd ruined it by feeling simply incapable of saying something to her, obviously the circumstances under which they'd gathered making that virtually impossible anyway. He seriously needed to work on those mixed signals he was still sending.

On top of this, recent events made him feel not only not in control of himself but also not in control of the colony. He couldn't blame Hera for this, for distracting him. He was the one expecting too much of her and too soon..

As he pinned a single sober medal on his chest, Nathaniel walked over to the mirror in his bathroom, the only one in his entire unit. He didn't like his reflection in it but decided to ignore the dark frown scowling back at him. Next moment, his heart lifted strangely and perhaps improperly when he thought that he'd see her at the commemoration service for Sergeant Baker an hour later. Though he knew that was neither the time nor the place to talk to her. _Maybe all they needed was a short break_ , he argued inwardly, though the mere thought had something stir in such strong protest inside of him that he instinctively turned his back against his somber expression reflected in the mirror. Brushing down the creases on his uniform jacket he headed outside, face grim and set. Despite the glaring sun overhead Nathaniel felt cold to the bone as he set off for Memorial Field.

Thanks for reading & I'd love to know your thoughts! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks for the favs/follows/reviews! Get ready for some well-deserved fluff… ;)

 _EFBT_ : Thanks for the review! Yes, I guess that's what happens to people who know a little too much… I felt really guilty killing him off like this…but sometimes a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do! ;) And I felt equally mean in having those two clumsily mess up and then walking around on eggshells…but, good news, they won't have to for much longer! (never heard of bonce before, haha, oh, you Brits and your adorably silly lingo! ;p) And now I'm off to my brother's for his birthday, just saw that you updated figurehead, awesome, something to read on the train! :D

 _ryekerb_ : Yeah, they hit a bit of a rough patch relationship-wise….but don't worry, they can't keep avoiding each other forever! ;) And your hunch is spot on, it wasn't suicide for Baker and Elisabeth and Jim are definitely suspecting something, that'll come into play pretty soon actually! Like Nathaniel I felt really sorry for Baker's widow and unborn child, I generally don't like to have characters die but sometimes it's necessary for the plot.. At any rate, I'm super glad you like the story so far, thanks for your wonderful review!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **THE** merriment around her was anything but contagious to her in her current mood. Not even the myriad of beautiful handmade decorations and an exquisite variety of food stalls could lighten up her heart. Lost in thought as she was, Hera made very slow progress as she tried not to lose her way and at the same time not feel too envious of couples flowing across the square hand in hand in exulted happiness which before long dampened her spirits even more. She wanted nothing more than return to her room, bury herself in one of her favorite books, maybe go for a refreshing jog or simply curl herself on her bed and stare at the ceiling. She would even consider to catch up on writing some necessary reports she'd failed to submit this week.

A part of her protested instantly against the latter suggestion most fervidly, naively hoping that failing to hand them in would force Nathaniel to call her to him. But he hadn't. This long, slow week she'd spent most of her time guarding the Sixers finishing their work on the fence or else feeling downright gloomy while she aimlessly wandered through the colony at night now her pestering thoughts kept her awake most of the time anyway. Though, if she was honest with herself, maybe those walks weren't as aimless as she would like herself to believe. After all, they always took her suspiciously close to his place. The fact that she hadn't run in to him, or that she hadn't had the courage to knock on that damn door except for that one time and he hadn't been there, was enough to effectively ruin her mood.

A couple of days ago she'd lost her patience in waiting and forced herself to allow her feet to take her to the place she wanted to go. Having stood for what seemed like hours in front of his door in a silence which for reasons she couldn't fathom she didn't break by rapping on the painted wood, she'd felt overwhelmingly tempted to turn around and take his jacket with her again. She'd used it as her makeshift pillow and somehow now they weren't talking she didn't want to part with it. After sternly rebuking herself inwardly for this foolish sentiment, Hera had finally decided on a compromise when her eventual knock hadn't been answered. She'd hung the jacket over the door handle so he could find it himself, only to go back to retrieve it not five minutes later. As a result, it still lay neatly folded on her bed, whether it was incriminating evidence or not she apparently couldn't let go of it.

Forcing a smile on her face, Hera meandered across the square in search of the children's arts and crafts exhibition. Despite her reluctance to venture out today, it was impossible to break her promise to Zoe. In addition, she realized as a jolt went through her that traveled from the tip of her toe to the back of her neck in mere seconds, she might meet Nathaniel by accident as his position required him to be present for the festivities. And if she did, then maybe she'd finally stop feeling as miserable as she did without him. Hera had last seen him at Sergeant Baker's funeral. She'd thought his eyes had looked for her in the crowd then but she wasn't sure. Maybe she just wanted that he had too badly. Besides, the solemn commemoration service was hardly an appropriate moment to approach him, no matter how much she'd wanted to.

Weaving her way through the throng of people all seemingly enjoying themselves while they talked, ate and laughed, Hera was struck by the immense contrast between the funeral she'd so recently attended and the festival today. She couldn't help but remember Mrs. Baker's words as she'd stood bravely in front of everyone gathered to say goodbye to her husband. In a quivering voice she'd told them that simply being alive was worth celebrating at times, after all you never knew when loved ones could be snatched away. It had been like that in the world they'd left behind, and it was the same in Terra Nova. And no ideal plan, no zealous effort or hopeful dream could change that.

Once she'd found Zoe and her marvelous collection of toy dinosaurs, Hera pushed all of her whirling thoughts aside and gave the little girl all the praise she deserved. Apart from relishing all the attention she received from passersby Zoe took considerable pride in showing her around the other exhibitions as well. They'd soon ended up admiring Leah's excellent drawings. Hera marveled at how talented the young girl was and smiled to herself when she stubbornly refused to accept any compliments on her skillful art. She was about to follow Zoe who'd spotted her mother amongst the multitude of spectators milling around on the stage when a drawing that had been partly obscured by another caught her eye.

She carefully took it in her hands and couldn't help but smile when, an incredibly warm feeling spreading through her at once, she recognized the figure next to the blond girl who was wearing something closely resembling the uniform of the man standing by her side. Momentarily forgetting the bustling and noisy world around her, Hera's gaze lingered on the blue eyes set in a face radiant with a dazzling smile shining through a beard the same silver as his hair. Even though the proportions were bending the truth a little, the Leah in the drawing was almost as tall as Nathaniel, she cherished the memories that came flooding back now she was looking at his portrait.

"Striking resemblance, don't you think?" A low, deep voice suddenly remarked which had her imagine for a single silly moment that Leah had even been able to conjure up the exact tone of his voice. She instantly looked up and her heart involuntarily started to race as she found Nathaniel standing before her. He was wearing an expression she found very hard to unravel. There was an odd mixture of careful yet desperate eagerness hidden away in the depths of his eyes which were darting from her face to the drawing she still held in her hands as if searching for a confirmation that it was finally okay to talk to each other again. Hera simply stared at him for a moment not sure whether she could trust her voice to come out normally.

"Y-Yes.." She finally managed to stammer in answer to his question, not able to stop her mind focusing on other things entirely now he stood again before her this close as she'd longed for him to be the entire week. He was wearing his formal uniform which somehow always succeeded in bringing out his features in the best possible light. Even though Leah's drawing of him had been very accurate and the resemblance unmistakably striking, there was nothing that could quite capture the spellbinding quality of that handsome face. Blinking in something of embarrassment even though he couldn't possibly guess at her present thoughts, it almost annoyed her how attractive Nathaniel looked now it only served to make her nervous. Then, realizing this was a ridiculous thing to think at this moment just as it was to feel this jittery about it, Hera tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, somewhat hurriedly groping around in her head for words to say. Now she suddenly had the chance to speak to him it was slightly frustrating to feel too shy and flustered to come up with anything that would express all that which she wanted to tell him. Especially now she wasn't completely convinced yet that he would want to listen.

Nathaniel seemed to be struggling as well. There was a silence in which he cautiously observed her with a somewhat guarded reserve, no doubt a result of their not talking to each other for a while. Eventually deciding it was safe enough to voice his thoughts he took in a slow breath. "Hera.. I.." He spoke softly and rather hesitantly at first while he looked almost imploringly at her. She eagerly awaited the rest of his words in anxious anticipation, already yearning to feel relieved by them, when Zoe returned dragging both her parents along with her.

Hera automatically straightened her back a little too fast and too guiltily perhaps, for her sudden standing close to attention evoked an amused wink from Jim, teasing her with a casual salute as he said; "At ease, soldier." Nathaniel seemed to share in his humor for an appreciative grin appeared on his face which was strong enough to dispel the slightly insecure expression that had been etched on it before. Hera felt torn between trying to be less embarrassed or to shamelessly and greedily take in the beautiful sound of his warm and contagious laughter to her heart's content. Before she could make up her mind, though she'd definitely been inclined to favor the latter, Elisabeth caught up with her husband holding their youngest daughter by the hand. The moment she caught her eye Elisabeth offered her somewhat of a sympathetic smile which she hoped was meant as an apology for her husband's joke and not the interruption for what Hera feared had looked exactly like the very personal conversation it had been on the verge of becoming.

Completely unaware of her complicated worries, Zoe pulled herself free from her mother and stepped up to Nathaniel, boldly tugging at his sleeve the next instant to get his attention.

"Are you going to dance later too? Mom and dad said they would." She asked him in something resembling a confidential whisper, standing on tiptoes with one hand cupped next to her mouth as if to prevent the others from listening in.

"Um.. Well, I'm afraid my dancing days are pretty much over.." Nathaniel admitted with a good humored smile while he lowered himself to the child's level, leaning forward and hands resting on his knees, "But I think I can make an exception if you're willing to be my partner?"

Though giggling at this, Zoe ruthlessly shook her head at him. "I can't, I've got to bring my dinosaurs home and they always want me to read a lot of bedtime stories.." She explained with the air of someone who took that laborious task very seriously indeed.

"Is that right?" He frowned as he contemplated her refusal, acting his apparent disappointed very convincingly. Hera smiled softly to herself as she realized that part of him probably was as he had always had a particular fondness for the girl.

Struck by a sudden idea, Zoe gasped and jumped excitedly up and down, "But Hera can take my place!" She pointed at her with an earsplitting grin, happy at her clever and obvious attempt at matchmaking. Despite the light-heartedness of the situation Hera felt her color rising, looking anywhere but at Nathaniel now she was sure that if she did lock eyes with him it would betray their secret in a flash to Jim and Elisabeth. However, while she forced herself to focus on the drawing she'd almost forgotten was still in her hands, she couldn't prevent from chancing a quick glance at him. He'd straightened and met her gaze without any sign of hesitation this time, saying in a calm, steady voice, "I'd be honored.."

As he looked at her like that Hera felt her mind effectively be swept blank, leaving nothing but a jumble of very strong emotions some of which she could hardly identify. Luckily Jim saved her from having to say anything for, seemingly oblivious to her befuddled brain, he lifted his daughter up, suggesting with a heartfelt kindness, "I have an idea. Why don't you two join us for dinner?"

"Yes! That's an excellent idea." His wife immediately concurred, looking a little too pleasantly surprised at her husband's thoughtfulness. "With the rations limiting the amount of food per family it'd be perfect if we could eat together now Maddy is with Mark and Josh with Skye and her friends. I think it's important to prevent anything from being thrown away, especially in a time like this." She argued, supporting the invitation to both of them and making it almost impossible to refuse. Looking into her heart and examining the sentiments there, though, Hera had absolutely no intention to decline the offer. Nevertheless, she waited for Nathaniel to speak, accept it on her behalf as well and taking it as proof of his willingness to move beyond their dispute when he most gracefully did.

"Good. That's settled then." Jim nodded, looking strangely pleased with himself. Elisabeth wore a similar satisfied expression, adding with an almost apologetic hospitality, "I hope you'll like my fruit salad with pineapple, I made plenty."

"I'm sure we will." Nathaniel assured Elisabeth as they all started on their way to the Shannon's home, turning to face her directly as he sought for her confirmation, "Won't we?"

"Um.. Yes. Sir." She hastily added to be on the safe side even though the uncharacteristically cheeky grin tugging at the corner of her mouth because of the enticing twinkling in his eyes was anything but dutiful.

* * *

As they made their way through the maze of food stalls and people busy feasting -and generally having a good time if their lively chatter and laughter was any indication- Nathaniel felt strangely delighted, almost grateful even, for the mold that had families and friends eating together; sharing food with larger groups so they wouldn't have to waste anything. The Shannon's invitation had accordingly provided him with the perfect opportunity to end what he had experienced as a very uncomfortable radio silence between himself and Hera. The moment he'd seen her studying Leah's drawing he simply hadn't been able to refrain from approaching her. And although he knew they still had to talk things through between them, he was feeling confident that they would now they'd reestablished contact.

He threw a sideways glance at Hera, noticing again how the dress she was wearing was tantalizingly short and also left one ivory smooth shoulder bare. Somehow he instantly remembered a couple of occasions she'd worn it, also recalling he'd already had a keen liking for it then but had always shelved the particularly strong emotion it aroused in him before it could grow too strong. He cleared his throat now he was sure his eyes must've glazed over somewhat as his mind was otherwise and most pleasantly engaged for a brief moment. He forced himself to focus on the road ahead as they were nearing the Shannon's home, somehow feeling that he shouldn't be noticing how sensual the fabric was draped around her slender body. Not now at least; with a married couple and a very lively five year old in tow, who had left her dad's arms to walk in between the two of them, holding one hand of each as they followed her parents to their quarters.

As soon as they entered, Zoe raced inside to get first pick on were to sit. As a result she'd already made her choice when the others trickled into the kitchen one by one after her. As the door behind them closed it failed in completely shutting out the boisterous festivities going on everywhere in the colony, making their dinner indoors just as much a part of the festival outside. Nathaniel took care to maneuver himself, as inconspicuously as he could, so he could take the seat opposite Hera who Zoe had already requested to sit close to her. He tried to catch the eye of the former to convey just how much he'd missed her, though hers darted away from his, eyelashes fluttering uncontrollably as she wavered slightly under his intense gaze. Meanwhile, Elisabeth and Jim got the food they'd prepared out of the refrigerator and placed it on the table which he noticed had already been set for five. Filing away that informative detail for later he hesitated to help out as he could see Hera was too but decided he was already too late now the Shannon couple joined them after having gotten out the last salad bowl, though they'd probably refused any offer of help anyway.

Following their example and about to sit down himself, the little girl next to him suddenly got out of her chair at the head of the table, clearing her throat importantly and looking smug at their guests as if she was a queen just about to open the banquet all in honor of her royal self. That look quickly changed when he finally sat down in anticipation of her opening speech and felt something that shouldn't be there.

He hurriedly rescued a rather flattened looking toy dinosaur from behind him, holding it up to Zoe who clasped a hand in front of her mouth and took his lump and lifeless form in, eyes large and riddled with shock.

"Oh dear.. Seems you've found Bob.." He could hear Elisabeth say, a note of restrained amusement in her voice.

"Don't worry, Z. He seems to be OK." Jim attempted to comfort his daughter, though Bob's button eyes which shone rather indignantly clearly belied his statement. Not able to hold back a laugh he and his wife quickly covered their mouths with their hands too, though not in shock as their youngest child had.

Rubbing her shoulder consolingly, Hera hastened to add, "I'm sure he's all right. Bob's a really tough dinosaur."

"Then why is he looking sad..?" The girl mumbled back, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"Um.. Well, I guess he probably only wants an apology-" Her voice faltered and trailed off. Nathaniel could tell by the sudden guilt etched on her face she'd realized who she was asking this of, and not just on Bob's behalf. He smiled in understanding, "Yes.. Of course." His eyes lingered meaningfully on hers for a moment longer before he turned away to address the toy dinosaur he was still holding in a solemn voice. "Well, um, Bob, I'm deeply sorry and I hope I didn't hurt you too badly.." Even Zoe sniggered at this, forgetting her tears and releasing her parents from the obligation to stifle their own laughs.

"I'm sure he's grateful to you for saying that, and, um.. He feels the same way.." Hera responded, her seriousness and sincerity deviating from the merriment around her which caused his heart to soar instantly and had him narrow his eyes subtly in warm gratitude.

"Shouldn't, um.. Shouldn't he be with the other dinosaurs at the exhibition?" He asked Zoe, focusing on the little girl now the urge to hug the young woman in front of him real tight was almost too strong to ignore. He handed Bob gently over to the little girl as she shook her head, "No, he wasn't feeling too well, so I told him to stay home and get better first.." She explained wisely, cradling him in her arms with an adorable motherly care.

"I'm sure he's feeling much better already. I'll give him a checkup after we finished dinner. He can sit on my lap waiting for it if he wants?" Elisabeth offered, her own maternal instincts kicking in as she observed her daughter with a soft tenderness shining through in her eyes. For a moment Zoe mulled that option over, forehead creasing in thought until she shook her head as a rather sneaky grin appeared on her face. Next instant she'd planted Bob rather unceremoniously on Hera's shoulder. She jumped a little startled at this, almost making him slid off in the process. To his delight Nathaniel realized it had taken her by surprise when her eyes had been on him the moment before Zoe had made up her mind as to where Bob would be happiest. As a result everyone had already burst out laughing -or was chuckling happily in Zoe's case- when Bob and his human chair were still rather thunderstruck and both looked a bit sheepish about it. Apparent embarrassment overcome Hera joined their laughter, somewhat bashful at first but soon sharing their mirth wholeheartedly.

As the dinner carried on, Nathaniel felt thoroughly soothed somehow by the friendship and love surrounding him and serving as a reminder of what he had been and would continue fighting for to protect. He also had to fight hard not to let his gaze rest on Hera too much no matter how much he wanted to greedily take in every inch of her now they were in the same room and such close proximity again. This entire week away from her had been torment, even had him wonder at some point whether time had been crawling by on purpose instead of adopting its usual pace.

Even when he was listening to the conversation going on around them between the others or when he was engaged in talking himself he caught himself staring in her direction as she sat across from him, feeling close to lightheaded when she returned it with a subtle quirk of her mouth that left dimples in her cheek. It was almost like she'd hidden away a magnet somewhere that, working its enchanting magic, drew him in more and more no matter how hard he tried to resist and focus on the present and the Shannon family that surrounded him. Something he had to get better at for he saw Jim eying him a little too knowing at times. He even thought he could detect the trace of a suspecting smirk on his sheriff's face now he'd just snapped his attention back to him after tearing his eyes away from Hera once again. She was entertaining Zoe with Bob when they were halfway through dessert, making him perform a funny dance which had the little girl let out a series of cute snorts as she clapped her hands to keep the beat.

Nathaniel never realized before it would be this damn difficult to keep their relationship under wraps. Then again, he'd never even considered the thought that he'd get a second chance at love. But if one thing had become clear to him this week, it was that he wanted to do right by her, make his intentions clear. And do it soon, for he was bursting to tell the world. The only thing that refrained him from divulging their secret was the fact that maybe Hera was thinking differently, and he didn't want to force her to make a decision. He hoped he'd learned that from his mistake last week.

A quick and many times postponed look at his watch told him he was in serious danger of running late for his annual speech that preceded the fireworks. Although the greater part of him felt unwilling to leave, for he'd needed this being together with people he cared about more than he'd realized, he put his drink down nonetheless and cleared his throat.

"We have to go.. Well, I mean, _I_ have to.." He hastened to correct himself, though she'd stood before he'd finished his sentence. Straining to contain his smile at this they both elaborately thanked their wonderful hosts and headed for the door. Nathaniel gently guided her outside, briefly touching the small of her back in the process. Then, reminding himself this could be perceived as too much a sign of affection, he retreated his hands and held them clasped behind his back to make it easier to resist his instinct to reach out and be physically close to her. Together they left the Shannon's who kept waving after them until they rounded the corner, and ambled through the colony at a leisurely pace. It had grown dark outside but the many paper lanterns burst forth with little glowing lights inside as the air was filled with music and people were dancing on the square. Though he wanted to sneak away with her, find a place somewhere quiet where they could sit and talk, he knew it was time for his speech.

"Wait here." He made her promise, hovering at her side a moment longer until he'd received her consenting nod before he reluctantly turned around and headed for the stage. The broad smile on his face only widened as, ignorant of its source, the colonists and a few of his men returned it as the crowd dispersed to let him through.

* * *

Thanks for reading & let me know your thoughts! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy~**

 **EFBT:** _haha, I know, right? I feel bad for Elisabeth and Jim slaving away in the kitchen, always receiving and entertaining guests! ;) Glad you liked Bob, I wasn't sure a knitted dinosaur would fit into this story but I couldn't bring myself to edit him out once he snucked in through the backdoor :) thanks for the review!_

 **ryekerb:** _Thank you for your wonderful review! Your enthusiasm for this story puts a huge grin on my face! :D I'm glad you find it entertaining enough to reread, I actually did the same to get back into the story again after taking a short break, I hope you'll continue to enjoy reading it!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **WHEN** she'd spent the good part of an afternoon creating Bob with the Shannon family's youngest child, she could never have imagined what vital role he'd play in bringing her together with Nathaniel. A smile still curved her lips as she recalled how the woolly dinosaur had unknowingly facilitated their making up to each other. Well, Hera guessed she needed to give Jim and Elisabeth some of the credit too. After all, their invitation to join them for dinner turned out to be perfect timing. Though, in the presence of the others, they hadn't been able to talk things through and she instinctively knew they still had to take that hurdle.

Hera paced along the edge of the square in an almost predatory way, biding her time and impatient to be alone with him. Their stubborn separation this week had been taking its toll already, and now she knew it had finally come to an end she didn't want to wait a second longer than was absolutely necessary. She continued to hover restlessly around the spot he'd promised he'd get back to and only paused her pacing when the crowd grew silent and she could discern Nathaniel getting on to the stage. She tried to focus on his words, listen to what he was saying but, as had happened on most of the preceding Harvest Festivals, her attention wavered now and then as she simply beamed at him and reveled in the deep, strong voice in which he spoke.

She remembered how the first time she'd heard it she'd compared it with the low rumbling sound of a waterfall as it not always seemed necessary to discern the words and their meaning to still sound powerful and impressive. And like the force with which the water thundered on the rocks after its free fall from an incredible height, somehow Nathaniel's voice had that same reverberating quality. It could fill her entire being and rattle her very soul at times which no other sound had ever could. It was a sound that was intimidatingly captivating, she'd always liked listening to the pattern of his speech, the distinctively steady rhythm to it as it came rumbling from his chest and yet was clear and distinct despite its gravelly timbre, just like that roaring waterfall. It had been the first tangible proof that there were things in that new world she'd come to that could pierce her heart and stir something in her that she hadn't thought had ever even existed.

A loud thunderous applause irrevocably pulled her back from her nostalgic reveries. Clapping herself somewhat guiltily for she'd completely missed his final words, Hera resumed her apparently aimless twisting and turning at the periphery of the throng of colonists. Most of them were getting ready to dance the night away as somewhere a violin and flutist provided them with their usual happy tunes again. On the verge of heading for the stage and meet Nathaniel half way, she found her path forward suddenly blocked.

"Hey, where've you been?" It was Evans that had accidentally bumped into her. Judging by the way he swayed rather unsteadily on his feet Hera instantly realized he must've been drinking now the festival provided him with one of those extremely rare occasions that he could. Before Hera had time to answer a sheepish smile appeared on his face as Miller caught up to him, the slightly worried yet amused look in her eyes a tell-tale sign that she'd taken on the cumber-some task of making sure he didn't get into trouble in his current state. Hera gave her a nod in something between appreciation and sympathy which the young timid woman accepted with an understanding and grateful inclination of her own head.

Clueless as regards to their brief exchange, Evans prodded a finger against her shoulder, wearing a strangely triumphant expression, "You missed Dunham's fire-eating performance." He announced dramatically, slightly slurring his words.

"His _what_ now?" Hera repeated in genuine surprise, momentarily stopping her efforts to scan the square for Nathaniel and snapping her head around to face him.

"He accidentally ate one of those peppers… _raw_.." Miller provided as Evans was too busy bursting out laughing.

"I swear there was smoke coming out of his ears.." Evans almost chortled at this, making him bend over and grab his side as he gasped for air.

"How is he now?" Hera inquired, looking at Miller to answer but Evans beat her to it.

"Oh, he's fine, nurse Ogawa took excellent care of him." He explained, casually waving away her worries with one of his hands as he straightened, adding in a darker mumble, "Lucky bastard.."

Hera and Miller simultaneously shook their heads at him, the latter furrowing her brows disapprovingly. That seemed to dispel the intoxicating effect of the alcohol at once.

"What? I meant nothing by it! She's not even my type.." He shrugged, eyes instantly widening in hurt innocence.

"What _is_ your type, Evans?" Hera prodded him this time, deciding that teasing him a bit would be an appropriate punishment for his behavior.

"Why do you want to know, Sarge?" He countered, quickly recovering from their silent but obvious reprimand. Although still sassier than usual, she had no trouble in recognizing his harmless sense of humor without which he would be unable to exist.

"So we can warn her you're coming." She told him earnestly, briefly winking at Miller whose joyful snort only seemed to add injury to insult as Evans hung his shoulders and his head drooped. He didn't have a lot of time to wallow in self-pity as Nathaniel appeared on the scene, effectively sobering him up another notch.

"Evening. Evans, Miller. Hallows." He greeted them warmly, inclining his head to each in turn.

"Sir." They replied like something of a mismatched choir, though Evans came up a second or so late, which had Nathaniel arch a questioning eyebrow before he solely focused on her. He cleared his throat as they watched the dancing multitude on the square, his mouth quirking as he said, "I guess you're not in much of an dancing mood, are you, Sergeant?"

"Not really, sir." She admitted honestly.

"How about next year?" He probed hopefully.

"Maybe. But I can't make any promises, sir." She felt compelled to point out, struggling to keep her voice serious enough to pass for appropriate in addressing him, festival or not.

"Fair enough." Nathaniel cocked his head to the side, apparently satisfied for now with her concession.

"I'd dance with you, sir." Evans piped up from next to them. Miller instantly shook her head in embarrassment for him, though a guilty shimmer in his own eyes indicated he'd realized a fraction too late that he'd spoken before thinking.

Nathaniel chuckled, clearly of a mind to make allowances for his soldier's frankness on a day like this, "Um.. thank you, private." He responded, his voice thankful and sincere enough were it not for the bemused twinkle in his own eyes as he meaningfully added afterwards, "Maybe next year."

"But no promises, right, sir?" Evans joked, looking relieved now his CO hadn't rebuked him but played along in good humor instead.

"That's it." Nathaniel concurred, making to turn and leave them again. "Evans, Miller. Enjoy your evening." After greeting them both he gestured for Hera to join him, telling her in an almost apologetic tone as if he was reluctant to drag her away from the festivities, "There's something we need to discuss, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir." She answered him readily, hurrying to fall into step next to him.

"Where are we going? We're going to miss the fireworks!" She could hear Evans protest mildly as Miller had started to herd him in the direction of the barracks so sleep could further clear his head. A moment later though she'd already given up and allowed him to excitedly usher her forward to get a nice spot now the final dancing had stopped. Hera could feel her heart soar higher and higher as she and Nathaniel headed for the shadows scattered between the scarcely lit area under the stairs leading up to the Command Center, but all too gladly leaving the bustle on the square behind.

* * *

Maybe he didn't appreciate it enough, but on a day like this Nathaniel felt incredibly grateful for the fact that they'd come this far. All of them. As he'd looked out over the sea of colonists and soldiers that had been gathered in front of him, he knew that despite the many hardships Terra Nova would throw at them, they would find a way to survive. During his speech he'd almost had to swallow down a lump in his throat as he realized how thankful he was for the support he'd received throughout the years and above all the trust he'd been given to lead them in what he'd always believed had been the right direction.

It had been almost eight years since he'd first stepped through that portal. He'd ended up having to fend for himself in the wild for four long months, finding out the hard way how unforgiving and ruthless the Cretaceous could be if you didn't adapt to its harsh environment. Now, the colony they'd spent years to build, had grown into a settlement worthy of being mankind's second chance at a future. The annual Harvest Festival was a testimony not only to the fact that he'd been the first colonist who'd taken that leap of faith, but above all to celebrate and honor every man, woman and child after him taking that same brave step into this new world.

Always feeling slightly awkward to accept the round of applause that people gave him when, really, the festival was in their honor and not his, Nathaniel had swiftly made his way through the crowd. He'd managed to dodge the occasional handshakes and pats on the back in a hurry to reach her. When he'd finally found her, surrounded by Miller and Evans and apparently amused by something she'd said, he felt a familiar spark of envy almost at perceiving the close bond between the three as was evident from their smooth interaction. Being the leader of the colony Nathaniel didn't get to spent nearly as much time as he would like to with his own squad, let alone the rest of the soldiers or even the new recruits.

As he'd approached them, stealing Hera away soon after, he'd realized a part of him still missed being this closely involved but he knew it was a necessary sacrifice. Besides, Nathaniel had always made sure to lead enough OTG missions himself to not lose touch with his men instead of organizing everything from his chair at the Command Center, which he'd imagine some of his former COs would have done. He'd never liked that style of command, he wanted to be on the frontline together with his men; having them know he'd always fight with them, not just send them there on their own. And he wanted all of his officers to uphold that same level of loyalty. In view of this, he'd been particularly glad to see that Hera had definitely earned her spot among all of them and was fulfilling her role as squad leader admirably well. It really was sad Wash wasn't here to see all of her dedication and hard work bear fruit now her protege was becoming the officer she'd wanted her to be.

The music stopped right about the same time Nathaniel lead her away from the square, not at all sorry to find a more secluded place where they wouldn't have to worry about being seen or heard. As Hera walked by his side he was sorely tempted to reach for her hand and increase their pace but he checked the impulse and instead treasured their ambling along the edge of the excited crowd until they reached the shadows gathered beneath the Command Center. He halted when Hera stood still and slowly turned around in curiosity as the colonists on the square held their collective breaths in anticipating silence seconds before a single red star shot up high and expanded in sizzling and shrieking sparks now embellishing the dark sky with their fiery streaks.

The excitement on the square burst loose at this, people cheered and clapped but their sounds of enjoyment were soon drowned in a bombardment of fireworks that followed. One by one a myriad of vibrant colors scattered against the brilliant backdrop of a starry universe, leaving a scent of sulfur and curls of white smoke that drifted away on a breeze. It was as if a painter had lost his patience and simply thrown his colors to the heavens where they emblazoned the night in glorious explosions of light.

Hidden between the long but sturdy poles that devotedly carried the stairs leading to his office, he watched as Hera, shoulder gently resting against one of the slender wooden pillars, looked up mesmerized at the spectacle in the sky. He stepped closer, leaning into the other side of the pole with his arm raised up against it but careful to keep a professional enough distance should someone pass by. Becoming aware again of his presence, Hera smiled softly and, no longer captivated by the first loud outburst of color and the jubilant cheers that received it, she looked longingly at him. The desire to kiss her there and then instantly swelled inside of him. Casting a surveying glance around to see whether the coast was clear and fearing it wouldn't be, he could see from the corner of his eyes that Hera had read his mind. When he turned his head back to her she'd already taken a step back around the pole so it stood squarely between them.

Eager for the playful chase, Nathaniel pushed himself off of the wooden pole when a sudden movement he caught in his periphery vision made him freeze on the spot. Though impossible to recognize his precise identity in the scarce light around him, an uncomfortable knot immediately tightened in his chest as a figure fled passed them. Nathaniel automatic-ally reached for the sonic weapon on his belt while his eyes tracked the receding specter, no more than a shadow running among the shadows encircling the illuminated square in the opposite direction. Holding his breath, his instinct kicked in, telling him something was terribly wrong. Next instant Nathaniel could hear the windows in the Command Center above shatter before there was a deafening explosion.

"Get down!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, pulling Hera with him and they smacked hard on the ground a second later; the angry roar of wildly wreathing flames swallowed his warning as they formed a devastating fireball rapidly billowing outwards.

* * *

It took him a couple of seconds to lift his head now the turbulent shockwave had subsided, leaving a strange high pitch ringing in his ears. Nathaniel tasted a mixture of sand and blood on his lips as he blinked several times, hardly able to register what he was seeing. There was a cloud of thick black smoke that rose up to the night's sky while at its source flames continued to devour whatever had been at the heart of the explosion. Next to him, Hera groaned and stirred causing him to finally switch gears and turn on his military mode, knowing the situation drastically called for his firm and effective leadership.

"You okay?" He instantly inquired, helping her to get to her feet as he managed to stand up himself staggering slightly but soon finding his balance while his hearing finally returned to normal. She nodded rather groggily but a quick surveying glance told him that, apart from a scratch on her forehead and a grazed shoulder she was all right; a realization that instantly released no small amount of relief. She returned his intense gaze and he could see the same shock and yet a readiness to act reflected in her eyes.

"Evacuate the area. I want everyone as far away as possible. Form a protective circle around the civilians and keep them calm. We'll rendezvous at the western guard tower." He instructed her in a terse voice, already starting to sprint towards the fire when she nodded curtly in understanding and was off herself. Forcing himself to shut down any emotions or dreadful thoughts which conjured up several worst case scenarios threatening to overwhelm him, Nathaniel hastened towards the scene of the disaster. Covering his mouth against the suffocating smoke still coiling upwards around him, he cautiously chose his way through the debris, feverishly scanning the scorched ground for people that could've been caught in the blast.

Trying to ignore the slightly burning sensation in his eyes in which tears were pricking, Nathaniel quickly found the first colonist that was scrambling to get on his feet again after the explosion had undoubtedly sent him flying through the air. He slung the man's arm around his shoulders and half carried him out of harm's way. At that moment Dunham and Reynolds both appeared, looking somewhat dazed and stunned even at the devastation they'd stumbled upon. Assessing the man's wounds to not be life threatening, Nathaniel had Dunham take over and ordered him to get him to the medical center. Slightly out of balance because of the added weight on his shoulders the young corporal was immediately on his way. Reynolds, assuming he would be joining him in his search for any more wounded, was roughly pushed back by Nathaniel when he'd stepped up to him. He quickly nodded in understanding, though, when he ordered him in a stern voice to get Jim Shannon and organize a sweep of the colony to make sure there weren't any other explosives waiting to wreak havoc. Nathaniel watched him go, swallowing down raw fear and dreading the possibility of an even bigger disaster this could grow into.

Knowing he couldn't afford to ponder this over and he was wasting time just standing there he swiftly resumed his investigation of the scene of the explosion. Not much later he found five more injured colonists but by that time a dozen of his men had reached the site as well and were zealously helping out with getting them to the infirmary. The last one to be saved was a little girl that had gotten trapped under a food stall which had collapsed due to the shock wave of the explosion. Together with Dunham, who had returned after delivering his charge at the clinic, they lifted the wooden carcass off of the crying girl with their combined strength. She was soon scooped up by one of his men and carried away to join the rest of the wounded at the infirmary. As he gauged the damage done around him, Dunham hurriedly relayed a message from Elisabeth who was organizing first aid for those injured as well as preparing them to join the others at the evacuation site which Hera had already secured by now. Nodding his approval now he didn't trust his voice yet not to tremble in what could well be premature relief as he dared hope they might get through this without any fatal casualties, Nathaniel motioned his loyal Corporal to follow as he joined his men that were desperately trying to challenge the fire still raging on.

It took them over twenty minutes to claim victory over the now receding flames until all of them were finally quenched. At that moment a runner he'd sent out earlier to get the intel he needed now most of his men didn't carry their radios came rushing towards them. The tight knot in his stomach loosened a little bit when he reported that the total of ten injured were all going to make it. These ten colonists included the seven they'd found within the radius of the blast, as well as three others who had sustained minor injuries when panic had driven the crowd on the square to disperse in all possible directions. Another wave of relief hit him when the runner could also confirm that everyone except for themselves were now accounted for and assembled near the western guard tower on the other side of the colony.

Of a mind to check-in with Hera there as soon as he could, Nathaniel send the runner away again. Knowing it had to be done though instinct told him to stay away, he apprehensively advanced forward, cautiously approaching the smoldering shape left after the flames had consumed most of it. Before reaching it he already had a pretty good idea of what he would find at the heart of that small crater where the explosion had originated from. First he let his eyes roam over the remnants of the bomb itself, now nothing more than an empty shell which had been ripped apart by the force of the explosion. It eerily resembled an ominous version of an egg which had unleashed the terrible and destructive power it had harbored inside with unforgiving force. He shoved aside the hateful object with his boot as he scowled at it in bitter anger for a moment, then continued on. Only inches away from it he crouched down in wary apprehension, not a doubt in his mind he was looking at the blackened remains of the figure he'd seen running passed, now barely recognizable as a human form. He could hear retching sounds as Dunham turned away from the gruesome sight, bending over and clutching his stomach. Face grim Nathaniel motioned for two of his men that had remained at his side to come closer, ordering them in barely more than a bitter sneer, "Better bag him."

* * *

It had taken the greater part of the night to organize and execute the contingency plan they'd drawn up. Number one priority was to ensure everyone's safety and tighten security to prevent a similar thing from happening again. _Though it really shouldn't have happened at all_.. Each time Nathaniel realized how he had failed a surge of angry helplessness went through him almost rendering him incapable of moving a muscle in paralyzing guilt. He alone was charged with the responsibility of protecting the colonists and his men. _And he alone had failed_. To his immense relief no one had died. This time that was. He knew there was every chance there was going to be another attack, for that was how he must consider it. Someone had deliberately and carefully planned this and if things hadn't gone awry at the last possible minute he would've been counting rows of body bags instead of only wounded.

At this macabre thought the ghastly image of the miserable heap of that blackened body penetrated his mind unbidden, forcing him to recall they had in fact lost a life. With the help of Malcolm and a time-consuming DNA test, Elisabeth had managed to identify him as one of the Sixers that had all supposedly been confined to pod zero. Apparently one had managed to get out unseen even though every entrance had been manned. Nathaniel knew he should probably feel more remorse at the fact that he'd already forgotten the man's name let alone which face had belonged to it, but his mind was geared towards one thing only: what to do now. An essential part of deciding on the best strategy to this increasingly more threatening danger was figuring out what the next step was going to be from the enemy within the gates for he was sure whoever was responsible must've had access to the colony itself. It filled him with dread as he had to consider the very real possibility that they operated from within it to undermine everything he stood for with their seemingly random acts of violence. It was hard to fight an adversary that you could see, it was even harder to fight one you couldn't.

Though trying hard not to dwell on the confusing jumble of emotions tangled into a tight knot in his chest right now, Nathaniel had never felt this unhinged, almost out of touch even, with the world around him. It was as if everything he'd spent the last seven years building up from scratch was crumbling down and he had no idea why or how to stop it from happening. Right now, he himself felt on the verge of collapse. _What the hell was going on_?! Repressing a wave of panic threatening to crash into him, Nathaniel ran a hand across his eyes almost in defeat. He wasn't himself. He wasn't a man to panic. _Was he_ …?

He shoved that discomforting thought quickly aside and once again went through the mental list he'd made of all the things he'd done in an attempt to get a grip on himself and the situation. He'd already checked in with Sergeant Reilly a couple of hours ago. She'd told him they'd camped down near the marshes but even though they'd found fresh footprints of at least one phoenix soldier they hadn't run into anyone nor could she detect any unusual activities or tracks that indicated they'd left in the direction of the colony. After and also before that, his men had literally turned every stone inside and even up to a mile outside of the colony in search of hidden explosives but had come up with nothing. Due to the lockdown protocol which had been initiated as well, all colonists were to stay indoors as several squads constantly patrolled alongside the fence and within the colony itself. Nathaniel deeply hated the feeling of having to look for suspects inside the gates but he needed to eliminate the possibility that whoever was plotting against them wouldn't be able to leave nor get back in.

Though he'd been personally leading several teams on their hunt for possible bombs and whoever had placed them he'd spent the last couple of hours locked up in his office to deal with the damage control and further assess the situation from there. Only Hera, Jim and Major Croft were still with him at the Command Center now. The latter two had been battling each other for the last twenty minutes pointing fingers as to who was to blame for the attack. Apart from directly and without any sign of contrition accusing him of bad leadership in his lax approach to the Sixers and his unforgivable mistake of letting them back in, the Major was adamant that they had been the ones planning this attack all along, insisting that the fact that the perpetrator was the sole victim to pay for it with his life merely indicated how desperate they were to strike a blow at the colony.

In a way it made perfect sense and Nathaniel was surely tempted for a moment to belief in the logic of that accusation. After all, the guerilla style attack fitted the Sixers' profile of attacks and ambushes they'd been responsible for in the past.

But somehow it just didn't add up. More importantly perhaps was that the attack had told him he was dealing with a small group that needed to fight like cowards like this to get at them, and right now those phoenixes that had survived their purging of the quarry all those months ago seemed the most likely suspects. He was unwilling to discuss this particular theory while his Major was still present for the selfish reason that his ruptured pride didn't want to hand her the ammunition so she could take a shot at him again. He hardly needed her to remind him how he was losing control more and more. Besides, he doubted the Major would be open to shifting the guilt towards an enemy she no doubt though long vanquished while the Sixers she hated so much were conveniently close to be accused, tried and punished for their crimes regardless of the fact that they were all pleading innocence.

It hadn't taken Nathaniel long to accept that this obvious solution was an easy way out and was quickly swayed by Jim's arguments instead. The detective side of his sheriff was convinced that the evidence he'd gathered pointed in an entirely different direction. Not only had his wife discovered traces of something eerily resembling chloroform in the man's blood, he had been running away from the crowd assembled on the square what should've been his intended target. Combined with the fact that the man had died a horrible death in the end it hardly fitted the Major's version of a Sixer attack. In fact, Jim had repeated over and over again, the only way for all of this to make any sense was that the Sixer had been drugged so he could be forced to comply and play a most grisly part in a plan devised by someone else entirely. Croft had listened to him in cold indifference fixing him with a deadly stare and refusing to believe her conviction was unfounded. She had simply snorted derisively at his suggestion that the Sixers were in all likelihood being framed.

Nathaniel had been too tired to listen to most of what had been said between them once they'd started to repeat the same arguments, biting down hard in them like a pair of pit bulls until the other would bleed out or give up out of sheer frustration. Elbows on his desk, Nathaniel had entwined his hands and had his chin rest on them as he'd allowed his brooding mind to wander. The weak light of a rising sun now filtering through half opened shutters in front of the windows made him blink and become slowly aware again of his surroundings. Reluctantly tuning back in to the heated discussion that was still raging on and seemed on the verge of deteriorating into a shouting match, his eyes fell on Hera. She was bravely attempting to referee the argument and reach a truce between the two opposing parties, though inevitably ending up caught in their crossfire. He could tell from her stance she was on Jim's side but at the same time strained herself to show the respect due to her superior officer despite the fact that this was a nearly impossible task. He should've helped her out handling these two sooner, he realized with a fresh pang of guilt weighing him down as he pushed himself out of his chair.

Hera was the first to notice he'd stirred and at long last had abandoned his increasingly darkening contemplations. Her annoyance with the two fighting beside her instantly morphed into a sincere worry that creased her brows and had her take a step towards him. The intense plea in her eyes to read in his if he was okay almost brought tears to his eyes. He fought them back and lowered his gaze for a moment to recover before he shifted his gaze to Jim and Major Croft.

"Enough.." His voice was hoarse from constrained emotion and sheer exhaustion as he'd been barking orders almost non-stop for the better part of the night. Neither seemed to have noticed anything though he thought he could see Hera shiver slightly at the unmistakable warning tone in which he'd spoken.

"Enough!" He repeated in a suddenly loud, deep rumbling voice as he released his irritation at the pair of them. His outburst made Jim wince and fall silent at once. Major Croft, on the other hand, finished her sentence with a vindictive snarl and threw both Jim and himself a piercing look that could've killed the bravest of men. Jaw set and grinding his teeth to bite back on the vicious rebuke that instantly entered his head, Nathaniel straightened. He forced himself to sound calm though he couldn't help the sharp edge to his voice, "We will continue this after we've collected more evidence.. And after all of you've gotten some rest."

Jim swallowed hard at this and looked properly chastised as he lowered his head in acknowledgement though his hands still rested rather defiantly on his hips. Major Croft almost growled at him, barely contained rage shining through in her hawk like eyes.

"Now leave me." Nathaniel ordered in that same strict voice, adding sternly when Hera half opened her mouth to speak up and protest, "Go."

After a last formidable glower Major Croft stormed off in silent resentment. Jim had the decency to briefly dip his head in way of an apology and followed suit. It took Hera considerably longer to obey, seemingly torn between following his order and the impulse to remain where she was so she could be with him now he must appear so forlorn. Not able to bear the look of loving compassion playing across her face for it pierced his very soul Nathaniel turned away and sulkily stared out of the window to his right instead. He slowly took in a soundless breath to gather the strength he needed to utter his next words, "I need to be alone right now.."

After another tense silence the sound of creaking floorboards told him her respect for him had won out and she'd given up. Every step he could hear her take away from him was echoed by a painful and desperate beat of his heart which wanted her to stay. He clenched his fists but already knew he was going to lose this battle; give up this rigid and feigned control over the turmoil inside him. _He needed her close_..

"Wait…" Though he abhorred the tremor in his pleading voice his heart rejoiced now she'd stood still and hesitantly turned around to face him. "I didn't mean that.. Being alone is actually the last thing I want right now.." As if his confession was the long awaited permission to comfort him she'd been waiting and longing for, Hera rushed forward. Next instant she'd pulled him into a tight hug. Greedily taking in her sweet almost flowery scent that always was about her it struck him how after all of this she still managed to smell nice. As his hands grasped the folds of the stained and torn dress she was still wearing, he held on to her with all of his might. Immensely grateful for her warmth pressed against him he shifted to rest his head on her shoulder for shelter now all of his inner constraints had burst, saying in a muffled voice, "How could this happen, Hera..?"

He must have sounded completely broken for he could feel her tremble at his words. She pulled away slightly, cupping his face in her hands and looked at him with something close to pity that normally would sting his pride though now he only felt comforted by her heartfelt concern and above all her closeness. She ran a hand soothingly through his hair and he relished the sensation. There was no way he could hold his military facade in place, not with her. It had crumbled at her embrace. He raised his head wanting to say something to her but those deep gray puddles of light took his breath away. Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek, her thumb gently rubbing away the single tear that he hadn't even noticed had escaped. He knew he should feel angry at himself for what had happened, and he was, but right now it felt so damn good she was here. Just like he'd been unspeakably grateful when they had buried his son together. In that moment of grief she'd been the same anchor that kept him from going adrift on that ominous and stormy sea swirling around him which relentlessly tried to pull him down into its depth.

"I'm sorry about this week.." He straightened now his voice got caught in his throat and swallowed hard, "I'm so sorry about everything.."

She instantly gave him a watery smile as her eyes gleamed with tears, "Me too.."

"I've put too much weight on your shoulders, haven't I?" He admitted in a hurt voice, brows furrowing in regret.

Hera shook her head, briefly squeezing his hand in affection, "I can handle the weight. Just.. Please don't shut me out again. We'll get through this together."

He nodded, looking at her intently, "I promise we'll find a way to make this work. Make _us_ work." He emphasized, eager for her to believe in his words. To believe in him. To believe in _them_.

"I know.." She whispered softly back, standing on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his neck. She rested her forehead against his, which calmed him down another notch. Closing his eyes and wanting to lose himself in the moment and forget everything around them, Nathaniel sighed as he eventually opened them again to the reality of what had happened.

"I'm not sure I deserve you.." He told her as they finally broke apart, knowing their moment together would soon pass now he needed to focus on the immeasurably heavy task at hand. Desperate to not let her go yet and make the most of those last couple of seconds together in blissful privacy, he gently lifted her chin up with his finger to bring her lips closer to his. He allowed himself a brief taste of them before he knew Hera had to inevitably leave him when she abruptly retreated the moment their kiss deepened. For a moment painfully confused, he followed her startled eyes until they found Jim Shannon standing awkwardly frozen in the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the late-ish update…it's a bit of a mushy chapter but I hope you enjoy~ :D**

 _EFBT:_ I'm afraid I can't answer the bomb question, not just yet anyway, but we're getting closer to finding out ;) Yes, the situation's definitely grating on Nathaniel, after all these years and a life of war and fighting I guess he's growing weary of the troubles that keep hitting the colony despite his leadership. And of course this story does by no means intend to encourage compromising positions between officers of different ranks…but they are fun to write haha ;P Thanks for the review and for sticking with this story!

 _ryekerb:_ haha well you got your wish then, Jim caught them red-handed ;p luckily it wasn't Croft who walked in because that would've have given her reason to even be more of a pain in the neck than she already is. I feel bad for Taylor too in having this happen to the colony, to him, and by extension to Hera… Let's hope they'll make it through together! Thanks for reviewing, your words are so motivating!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit, fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **HOVERING** on the threshold with a guilt ridden look, Jim started to stutter something incoherently in apparent embarrassment until he finally managed to utter a full and concise sentence expressing his genuine remorse, "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." Nathaniel felt a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth when he saw his sheriff half raise his hands in something close to surrender now he must dread his terrible verdict for the inexcusable crime committed. He was about to speak and assure Jim his head wouldn't be rolling any time soon when Hera next to him finally unfroze from her initial shock.

She stirred uneasily at first, taking another step away from him with her cheeks a bashful red, then mumbled in a small and barely audible voice, "You're not.. I.. uh.. I was just leaving.." Not daring to look at him directly, let alone catch Jim's eye, she practically hightailed it out of his office before he could stop her. Jim stepped aside with almost too much politeness and hurry as she scuffled awkwardly passed him, narrowing his eyes and chewing his lower lip apologetically when the sound of her hastened steps descending the stairs drifted through the doorway. "I'm sorry.. If I had known.." He offered again, wearing a pained expression which combined with an unmistakable victorious sparkle in his eyes produced a strangely comical effect.

"You can drop the act, Jim. I'm doubting it was that much of a surprise." To his credit the man remained wisely silent at this, even when Nathaniel advanced on him, though saying without a trace of accusation in his voice, "You're a detective, and a damn good one. Don't tell me you didn't figure this out before now."

"I might've had a hunch.." Jim confessed honestly, tilting his head to the side and pouting his lips slightly as if he was secretly proud his instinct had correctly guided him to the right conclusion, adding with a particularly jesting quirk of his mouth, "Though I couldn't have figured it out without Bob's help yesterday.."

Despite the terrible crisis that had hit the colony and the dark mood it had cast him in Nathaniel couldn't hold back his amusement at this and barked a hearty laugh, "That is one talented dinosaur you got there."

"One in a million." Jim concurred solemnly though a playful light shone through in his eyes. Nathaniel stood still in front of him, enjoying their banter now it, even if only temporarily, raised his spirits. Clearing his throat after a moment and getting more serious again, he remarked in a low almost conspiring tone, "Listen, it's uh, it's not like this is top secret or anything but considering our respective positions we do need to be a bit careful. I take it I can count on your discretion."

"Didn't even need to ask." Came Jim's ready and earnest response. Nathaniel nodded in gratitude, patting the man on his shoulder and adding when he'd already turned half away from him on his way back to his desk, "Of course, I can't forbid you to talk to your wife. But, uh, I'd appreciate it if this doesn't go further than that, for now."

This time it was Jim's turn to nod as he sincerely promised, "You have my word."

"Good.." Nathaniel rounded the glass desktop, realizing how exhausted he was from working through the night as he sunk into his chair. "So, what did you come back here for?" He asked, shooting his sheriff an inquiring glance.

"Well, not for ruining what seemed like a perfectly romantic moment.." He admitted with a cheeky grin that nearly bordered on mischievous before he cast his eyes down and continued in a more subdued voice, "Actually I uh.. I came to apologize. I shouldn't have taken the bait back there and battle it out with Major Croft like that.."

"That's all right, Shannon, I understand, trust me.." Nathaniel answered, waving away his apology, his tiredness increasing as he recalled his Major's usual obnoxious attitude. Looking Jim over he could see the man was about as worn out as he himself must look like. "How.. uh.. How's your family holding up? Wife and kids doing ok?"

Jim pouted his lips briefly again as he carefully contemplated his question before replying, "Uh.. Yeah.. They are. I'm not much at home lately, but I think everyone's doing ok. Elizabeth is mostly there for them, so.."

Nathaniel could sense he was trying hard not to sound like he was complaining. He heaved a heavy and guilty sigh nonetheless now what the man hadn't told him instantly let him know he was only just coping with the pressure he'd placed on him these last several weeks. "I know I've put a lot on your plate and I'm sorry for that." He started, genuinely feeling it was his turn now to apologize, "Before there was always Wash to.. To help me organize things. See to it that things got done. And now I simply can't expect Hera to take on all those extra responsibilities however much I want her to. Not yet anyway..." Nathaniel got to his feet, resting his hands on the window sill and taking a lungful of fresh air as Jim patiently listened to the rare honest confession of his internal struggles, "And I guess it's my own damn fault I don't trust Major Croft to do it but I do trust you to share the load with me. I guess I've overworked you. Keep forgetting you're not my second.." His voice trailed off as his eyes wandered aimlessly over the lush jungle on the other side of the fence.

"That's okay." Jim assured him, joining him at the window, "I'll help out whenever I can. Don't need the title though, just sheriff will do."

Nathaniel gave him a grateful sideways glance, waiting a moment to speak so that when he did his voice was steady and not riddled with emotions that came hurdling back at him now after the brief calm, "Thanks, times like these, I need people I can trust one-hundred percent."

"Make that a thousand," The man next to him instantly replied, "And you know I'm not the only one you can trust. We'll find out who did this. No way they're going to get away with this."

A warm feeling spread through Nathaniel at Jim's contagious determination. Despite the darkness around him, something of hope tried to enter his heart again; knocking zealously on the gates closed around it and making him believe he might, someday, even let it in again.

* * *

The colony reminded her of a ghost town. It was quiet. _Too quiet_. The streets winding through the housing sections and the square were all but deserted except for the occasional clusters of soldiers on patrol who'd eyed all of them with undisguised suspicion as they'd marched passed. The few colonists they had met on their way to a damaged part of the impressive fence running around the settlement had observed them with the same mistrust gleaming in their beady eyes. They were scared. And considering the unexpected explosion the day before they probably had every right to be. Though, Lennox realized with a growing uneasiness settling in the region of her stomach, she might be one of six people with an even bigger target painted on their foreheads. _Five_ , she corrected herself mentally and winced as the loss of Farah came back in full force.

"Hey! No slacking. We need this fixed before nightfall." A guard snapped in a remonstrative shout the moment he'd spotted her preoccupied mind. Grinding her teeth in annoyance Lennox bit back any angry retorts. _What was the point of arguing_ _anyway_? She thought bitterly as she started to climb the fence again. Swinging her leg over the top and balancing her weight so she could sit on it, she took a moment to catch her breath before resuming hauling the wooden beam in its rightful place. Being so tantalizingly close to freedom, or at least the seductive illusion of it, Lennox couldn't stop her gaze from wandering over the green and leafy world literally within her reach. She brushed aside an overhanging branch, trying to force her thoughts into a different channel than the one they had been coursing through at a dizzying speed the entire day as well as the night before.

The fact that Farah was gone was still as surreal as it had been since the moment that Taylor had announced it in a clear-cut and pitiless voice. Of course they'd all realized something was wrong hours before he'd graced them with his presence. Even though the sounds of festivities had carried all the way to Pod Zero the entire day when naturally none of them had been invited, the only thing they'd been able to enjoy had been the fireworks. That final loud explosion and the smoke it had curled up high above the colony had definitely not been the intended finale for the annual Harvest Festival. Next instant they'd found out one of them was missing, leaving little to no room for any other explanation but that Farah had somehow been used to do the dirty work for someone else. _Someone who didn't mind or regretted his violent death_. _Someone who might be after them in particular_..

Although Taylor had been very curt in his explanations to them, mainly concerned as he had been with establishing their alibis once again, Lennox had learned how to read between the lines when it came to the Commander's sturdy way of talking. It had become clear to her that the stubborn man was not really suspecting them to have been involved in some kind of attack on the colony. _On him_. And, if she hadn't known any better, she would even go as far as to acknowledge his reluctant concession that Farah had succeeded in preventing any other casualties by ironically failing to accomplish whatever horrific plan he'd been forced to carry out.

Lennox wiped the sweat of her forehead with her sleeve, the sweltering heat not helping in making her task any easier, as she grabbed the wooden beam with both hands. Careful not to lose her balance in the process, she chanced a quick glance at the others all equally sweaty while they slowly progressed with their laborious assignment. More than one pair of eyes flicked a look at the jungle on the other side. Lennox could almost see their imaginations running wild with the idea of going back there. But she also knew that they'd decided to stay put. They would still have a way better chance of survival on this side of the fence. With a resounding thud she heaved the beam in place, hoping they could trust Taylor to keep them safe long enough for whoever was trying to frame them to get caught.

The tightness in her chest increased another notch as Lennox pondered that particular precarious thought over. She didn't like the fact that all she could do was hope for the best. Hope that, now most of the colonists were advised to stay indoors for the time being, the five of them weren't used as bait here to lure the real big bad wolf out. Rejoining the colony she definitely hadn't meant to sign up to satisfy some nutcase's lust for revenge. Briefly closing her eyes against the glaring sun overhead, she realized once again just how much she hated this waiting to, for all she knew, be taken out one by one. It was effectively the same as being on death row; wait in bitter and empty silence until their names were called in random order and, like Farah, they would have to face their terrible and inevitable end alone.

* * *

Almost dragging himself home, Nathaniel sank down on the sofa in his mercifully cool living room. He took off his boots and freed himself of his uniform jacket that was creased, stained and smelled like he had been wearing it for over twenty four hours, which he actually had. It had been a particularly grueling day especially considering the fact he'd had no more than two to three hours of sleep in between organizing extra security details and checking in with the injured colonists who he wanted to show had his full support as well as his heartfelt apology for what had happened to them because of his failing to protect them. He leaned back against the cushions, rubbing his eyes and trying to sort his swirling thoughts before they would drive him crazy.

He desperately wanted to get to the bottom of everything that had been going wrong these past several weeks. There must be a pattern to it, a trail that he could follow to the one responsible for the instability and unmistakable threat the colony was now facing. Being ultimately responsible for safeguarding the colonists, his men and by extension mankind's future in Terra Nova, the situation was definitely starting to grate on him. He felt himself almost overpowered at times experiencing that but all too familiar sensation that he had to be alert all the time.

As a soldier he'd gotten used to this as he'd spent so much time in hot zones all around the world, but he hadn't expected to feel this way so soon again after the occupation and the Badlands mission. It reminded him eerily of those days when his dream for this settlement in the cretaceous had almost been crushed as he'd found out about the bad intention those vile people had had with this world. And now here they were again, facing another potential crisis. Someone was taunting him, challenging him, moving in the shadows so he couldn't see clearly. Seemingly one step ahead, it was time to turn the tables and flush them out. They'd collected pieces of the puzzle, only had to bring them together to see the bigger picture.

It cut him to the core to admit the colony wasn't at peace at the moment, it meant that neither could he until he'd fixed this. But he would. He would let nothing stop him or get in his way to make this place the paradise he believed it could be. He knew it would be. Though that conviction did nothing to lessen the fact that he was appalled at his own incapability to do more. Or to keep terror from striking at the heart of the colony. At this, a small voice inside of him awakened, slyly pouring questions into his head that weren't worth his attention or perusal. Yes, he'd been distracted by the transformation his life had gone through now he had Hera. But that didn't mean he was less capable of running the colony. Besides, whatever and whoever was causing this, he knew it must have been set in motion even before the start of their relationship. He refused to believe all of this had happened because, for once in his life, he'd been too busy pursuing his own happiness. He'd indulged in the luxury of being in love. He couldn't accept that life hated him that much to have the ghosts from his past take Hera away from him now he'd finally found her. He wanted happiness, to feel its tangible warmth and brightness so that finally those shadows he'd gathered his entire life would bother him no more..

There was soft knock on the door that almost startled him now his mind had been so far away. Lifting his head which had been resting on his hands in thought, he got to his feet and wearily headed for the hallway adjoining the living room. He felt as if he wasn't quite capable of putting on a strong face right now and just hoped his gloomy mood wouldn't show too much. To his great relief, though, it was Hera. Not that she'd noticed he'd already opened the door to let her in. Brows furrowed she was absorbed in scrolling from one graph to the next on the plex in her hands. His mouth quirked as he imagined her having walked all the way here with her eyes glued to the thing while oblivious to anything else. Reading and walking at the same time, arriving at the right place too, was a talent he was pretty sure he didn't possess nor would acquire any time soon.

"Felt like a house call, Sergeant?" He remarked in a dry tone making her jump. Next instant her frown had gone but, after flashing him a fleeting grin, she nodded earnestly which had him drop his lighthearted approach at once.

"Come in." He preceded her into the living room, waited for the tell-tale sound of the front door closing behind them and gestured towards the sofa. "What is it?" He asked her the moment she'd sat down beside him, the somewhat anxious expression on her face instinctively worrying him.

She took a short intake of breath as if to prepare herself to divulge what had obviously been on the tip of her tongue already, "I've managed to fix the memory cache of the Sergeant Baker's rover." He was about to exclaim his gratitude and satisfaction at hearing this news when she plunged on before he could even open his mouth.

"Unfortunately, whoever drove it in his place knew what he was doing and covered his tracks with meticulous care." She explained, eying him cautiously as if gauging the degree to which this dashed all of his hopes or would trigger a similar breakdown he'd had in his office this morning.

Nathaniel grimaced, carefully probing if this meant he had to give up on this entirely or not by putting his guess carefully into words, "The ignition code was lost?"

Hera tilted her head slightly to the side, explaining in what he had termed her scientific voice as it sounded so uncharacteristically level instead of her usual timidly melodious one, "At first I thought it was, seeing that none of the data matched any ignition codes on record and it's nearly impossible to initiate the hydro cells without one and not leave any traces. I assumed the information stored on the memory cache must've been damaged. But then I realized that what I was searching for was still very much there. Only it was scrambled.." She allowed for a meaningful silence to follow and, with the heavy feeling of a stone weighing him down, Nathaniel had no trouble in filling in the blank, "They did this on purpose…"

Hera nodded, looking equally unhappy about it, "To protect their identity.."

"Can you retrieve it?" He queried, unwilling to let this trail run cold, after all he'd set his last hope on Hera and her hunt for the ignition code now his gut was telling him it might be the final clue they needed to solve this.

"Possibly." Hera affirmed, albeit with a slight hesitation, "It was tricky but I just finished creating a software program that should be able to find it regardless of how garbled it is at the moment. I'm running it now. If it works," She paused briefly and looked at him in almost an apologetic way as if she wanted him to know success wasn't guaranteed in this case, "then it shouldn't be more than an hour before we know.." He nodded in understanding as she tapped the plex to bring up some sort of schematic with strings of data running along it in a pattern he couldn't make sense of but trusted she could.

"Thank you." Nathaniel rubbed her shoulder in appreciation of her dedication, hopefully scanning the plex when she entrusted it to him afterwards. _If this really worked_.. _Then they could finally start eradicating this invisible threat at the source_..

The muffled sound of her yawn instantly made him look up and he mentally punched himself for failing to notice how tired she looked. _She must have been working on this for hours already_.. By the looks of it she had only permitted herself time to change into a tank top and cargo pants after a hasty shower. He put the plex down without another look at it and scooted over to sit closer to her.

"You had any sleep?" He asked her worriedly. The fact that her forehead instantly creased and that she had to think about her answer at all told him everything he needed to know. "Right. Bedtime it is. Now."

"No.. I can't sleep. Not before the results are in." She protested in a small voice that epically failed in stifling another yawn, nudging her head in the direction of the plex when speaking was no longer an option. Nathaniel adamantly shook his head, "I'll be right here to wait for it to finish. You get some rest.." His tone had been resolved enough to convince her any further resistance would be pretty close to futile. Rather sluggishly she got to her feet with his support and let herself be steered to his bed. Determined to let her get some much needed rest and demote himself to the couch to achieve that goal Hera suddenly froze as she seemed to realize something she hadn't fully registered before. She swiveled around to face him, causing him to swiftly retreat his hands on her shoulders that had been gently guiding her so they wouldn't get tangled.

"You're on your own here..?" She asked him in an incredulous tone and her eyes widened.

"Yes..." He drawled, though he had a hunch what train of thought she was on.

"You can't be." She immediately decided, crossing her arms defiantly in reaction to his taking a short inhale of breath and opening his mouth to contradict her, effectively cutting him off at the pass, "Sir, as the leader of the colony you're most likely a prime target. I'll make a roster for guard duty-"

"I can handle it," He interrupted her, throwing her what he hoped was a reassuring look and placing his hands on top of her shoulders again as he leaned closer to her, "My first duty is to protect the colonists."

"Which you wouldn't be able to do if something happened to you. Sir, you shouldn't be alone. And I'm not going until you allow me to arrange some security." Hera persisted, seemingly immune to his altruistic motives. For a moment they simply stared at each other in a silent battle of wills.

"Okay.." Nathaniel finally gave in and couldn't help but admire the stubborn determination in her eyes that had made him cave to her demand, "I'll ask Jim to come by, we need to go over a few things anyway. As an ex-cop I'm sure you'll agree he qualifies as the perfect bodyguard.."

Although he'd expected to evoke a careful smile at this, saying his sheriff's name out loud seemed to have instantly brought back memories of this morning and a cloud passed over her face instead. Having buried herself in her work she must have pushed it from her mind but apparently it came back to slap her in the face in full force right now. Not wanting her to worry about it he quickly added, "Jim asked me to tell you how sorry he was for this morning. He also promised me he won't breathe a word of it to anyone. Though I think he guessed at the truth long before he walked in on us."

"He did?" Hera's head snapped up to face him directly in a bashful and genuine surprise, "How…? Elisabeth?"

"Elisabeth?" Nathaniel repeated in equal astonishment, not following why she would jump to that conclusion, "Why would you think that?"

"Nothing…" She immediately answered him evasively, averting her eyes from his.

"What is it?" He urged her, the tone of his voice making it clear he expected a more elaborate answer than that. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other Hera still avoided looking at him directly but eventually sighed in defeat and reluctantly confessed, "It's just something Malcolm said the other day."

"Malcolm knows about us?" Genuinely taken aback by this piece of news, Nathaniel straightened, his arms dropping back to his side as he added in a bitter murmur, "Might've told me.." He placed his hands demonstratively on his belt and adopted an increasingly grumpier expression as he imagined the man so unlike himself to know something this personal of him. As a result there was a slight edge to his voice when he next spoke as he failed to sift the accusation out of it. "Well, as my biggest fan, I bet he tried to talk you out of being involved with me, huh?" He almost growled in her direction.

"He didn't." She instantly snapped back, her voice unmistakably testy. There was a tense silence in which he rubbed his forehead, trying to sort out his piqued pride on the one hand and his dislike of arguing with her on the other.

"Why would you think he would?" She eventually demanded to know, the tremor in her voice snapping him out of his misplaced anger at once as if she'd turned a bucket of ice cold water over his head. "Or that he _could_?"

Looking up into her gray eyes sheening over with tears it was clear she was upset. His heart instinctively started throbbing in burning guilt. He tried to reach out to her but she'd already turned on her heels and fled from the room.

"Hera! Wait!" He called after her, trying to catch up to her so he could stop her from leaving. He arrived at the door a fraction too late and it slammed shut inches from his face. Nathaniel wrenched it open and hurried outside only to find no one there. Desperate to find her he feverishly scanned the road and houses close by, turning around his own axis in the process. At last his eyes fell on the small winding road that coincidentally started next to his unit. It led to the farmlands beyond and he instantly realized where he would find her.

Nathaniel rushed to the storage house, his firm strides taking him around it where he immediately spotted her huddled shape. She was sitting against the raised edge of the veranda with her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around them as if to protect herself from the emotions that must be whirling through her if the pained expression marring her looks was any indication. Her demeanor reminded him of that day four months ago when she had sat in almost the exact same spot being entranced by the soothing sound of the rain until she'd noticed him. The urge to tell her again what he had told her that day was almost too overwhelming. He swallowed down a lump in his throat and approached with careful steps, not wanting to chase her away from him again. He knew she was aware of his presence for she stirred a little at the deep, reverberating, sounds of his boots on the wooden veranda. He stood still next to her, leaning against the pillar for support as he gathered his thoughts on what to say to her.

"I shouldn't have said what I said back there. Implied what I did. I guess we're both a little too tired to talk right now. Well, talk _normally_ , that is.." He started, casting a careful glance sideways at her to study her reaction to his words. Her eyelashes were fluttering wildly to fight back tears as she quickly nodded before hastily hiding her face by laying down her forehead against her knees, tightening her grip around them. He could tell by her sharp intakes of breath she was struggling to stifle her sobs. Instinctively giving in to his desire to close the distance between them now she was appearing so lost in herself, Nathaniel rushed to her side. He sat down behind her on the raised deck of the veranda, his legs and feet protectively on each side and molding his body around hers. She trembled slightly as his face softly brushed the nape of her neck before he perched his chin on her shoulder. He felt immensely relieved she didn't shake off his hold on her now all he wanted to do was console her. Instead she nestled herself in his embrace, taking his hands in her own and pulling them close to her chest so his arms ended up wrapped even tighter around her.

"Nathaniel?" Came her soft and somewhat muffled voice the pleading tone of which pierced his very soul while a strong jolt of intense happiness originating in his heart traveled through his entire body, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was the first time she'd ever called him by his given name and to hear it coming from the depths of her present sorrow in an attempt to truly reach out to him almost brought tears to his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before softly whispering back, "Yes?"

He could feel her shift a bit before she'd found the courage and words to speak again. "I just want you to know that even though this might still be mostly our secret, I am committed to this. To _us_. I guess I just need time to get used to.. I don't know.." She hesitated for a moment, swallowing hard, "To the fact that I'm actually allowed to be happy.. To truly feel that I deserve you.." Her voice broke and tears started to freely stream down her cheeks. He increased his hold on her but remained silent when she took a deep breath and went on, "I'm sorry for being a complete amateur at this. I've never loved someone like this, don't quite know what to do with myself sometimes now that I do..." She hung her head, lips pressed against his arms enveloping her. He could feel her warm breath against his skin and the tears falling like raindrops on it.

Nathaniel leaned forward and soothingly kissed the back of her neck in an attempt to console her, voicing his thoughts afterwards with a sense of guilt constricting his throat, "It's my fault for making you feel you had to try this hard-"

"No. No, it's not." Hera lifted her head again, shaking it slightly which had strands of hair cascade down her hunched shoulders, "It's me. I'm just terrified of failing and make you leave me. They always left me in the end, just.. _Gave up_." She confessed in hurt exasperation, clinging even more to his embrace, "Everyone except for Malcolm and Wash. And _you_. But I don't know whether that is because I suddenly am capable of loving someone, or if it's just sheer dumb luck that's going to run out someday. It scares me that I don't know when that'll be.."

"Hera.. I promise you I won't ever leave you. And it's got nothing to do with luck." He knew his voice trembled slightly even though it had increasingly grown in volume, but he didn't care. He wanted her to believe in his words so bad it physically hurt.

He could feel Hera dip her head in acknowledgement of his promise to her before she found her own voice to answer him, "I want us to be together. Always." Hera whispered back softly, "And I'm sorry if it is kind of tough getting to know me, I really don't want to wear you out." She managed to huff out a watery smile between her tears which was echoed by his own short, low rumbling laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not exactly an open book myself." He told her, grinning to himself, "Besides, I may not be the best of detectives, but something tells me I already understand you more than you're willing to admit." Nathaniel's grin broadened now he could feel her lungs inhale in a happy chuckle at this.

"And it only leaves me wanting to know more about you. No pressure though. After all, we've got a lifetime for it.."

Hera stirred briefly, swallowing down some tears and mumbling a muffled 'thank you'. A wave of warm gratitude washed over him when she affectionately planted several small kisses on the back of his hand in return, keeping it pressed to her cheek afterwards as she rested her head on it. They simply sat there for a moment like that in silence as he gently enveloped her almost like a blanket with his hands serving as her makeshift pillow. Nathaniel reveled having her in his arms, taking in her enticing scent instantly brought back a powerful and sweet memory that effectively pushed everything else to the back of his head.

"Can you forgive me, Hera?" The words had left his mouth before he'd been able to stop the strong urge to blurt them out like this. She tilted her head, looking up at him to see where he was going with his apology as she slightly furrowed her brows in confusion. He didn't quite know himself why he was bringing this up now, though a part of it must be because he was and had been feeling incredibly vulnerable these days. Not exactly a sensation he wanted to prolong even when he couldn't deny he hadn't felt this way before. Regardless, he needed to say this out loud. Should have done some time ago, in fact.

He cleared his throat, leaning back and loosening his gentle grip on her a bit to better look in her searching eyes still trained fixedly on his, "I shouldn't have taken you home that night.. Not now I haven't officially declared my intentions for you yet. I don't want to damage your reputation and yet I took you into my room. I clearly wasn't thinking of the possible consequences and I'm sorry."

To his relief her lips curved at this and the expression in her eyes immediately softened but his remained serious as he continued, convinced of his justified penance in finishing this apology now he'd finally come to it. "We might've been going too fast. Well, _I_ in particular should've shown more restraint and be more respectful towards you. We should talk about how we're going to do this, we should've done it sooner perhaps, maybe I got carried away too much.." His voice trailed off now he'd hit a momentarily dead end as he actually hadn't thought of how on earth he was going to resist her.

"Not just you.. I could've gone home that evening, but I chose to stay.. With you.." Hera argued calmly, adding with a sudden spark in her eyes, "And I don't regret it, not for a single moment.."

"Me neither.." Nathaniel couldn't help but grin, though he quickly molded his face back to an earnest expression, ensuring her in a deep, serious voice, "But I am sorry we didn't get to talk about this sooner.. It meant a lot to me.. I wish I could wake up next to you every morning, but I didn't treasure that one moment I did like I should have.. I know we were disturbed because of the break-ins, but I should have talked about it with you then.. I hope now is not too late to tell you how special that night was for me..."

At first a humble smile made dimples appear in Hera's reddening cheeks at this, then suddenly a cloud seemed to pass over her face. "I guess this means I can't come round to your quarters anymore, then.. "

Nathaniel's grin only broadened at her endearing and evident disappointment as she imagined this prospect.

"Actually, I was hoping that you still would." Nathaniel told her, sounding rather mysterious on purpose as he reached in his pocket. Next instant he held his hand in front of her and opened it to reveal a key laying in the palm of his hand. "I've been carrying it around with me for some time.. Somehow wasn't sure when was the right moment to give it to you. It's yours, you can use it whenever you want to come over, whether I'm there or not-" The rest of his sentence was lost as Hera twisted around and flung her arms around him, burying her face against his chest as she whispered in a soft voice, "Thank you.."

Enveloping the key in his hand again Nathaniel hugged her back, planting a kiss on her hair and fervently wishing they could stay like this forever.


	14. Chapter 14

_ryekerb: Thanks for the review! This chapter's a little short –sorry about that!- but it's an important one seeing something's gonna happen that'll change the dynamics within the colony big time… and the bad guy's very close to being revealed, you can probably already guess by now ;) So glad you're still so supportive of Hera/Nathaniel: digital kiss! 333_

 _EFBT: yup, ain't that the truth! the path to true love is a zigzagging, skyrocketing, plummeting, disorienting and annoyingly complicated route that feels like going uphill when things are actually going downhill...hmm that sounds slightly more pessimistic than I feel about it haha Anyway, although I was happy with the previous chapter at the time of writing it I see now how my own struggles to figure out how to make a relationship work kind of got too much woven into it…that being said though, like I probably already mentioned a thousand times before, I don't intend to edit too rigorously because I feel just rereading it shows me where I can improve and if I have applied that in the meantime with other stories. But anyways, something's definitely brewing and it might just reach boiling point this chapter (metaphorically speaking that is….obviously! ;p) I'm thrilled you've taken a shine to dear old Lennox! I like her too for some reason, when I'm writing her she's just there whereas Hera's as evasive as a fox, sly little thing! And it's so cool you got the DVDs, I can't believe I still need to find myself those….and I call myself a fan… pff! the extra material sounds promising, can wait to see for myself! Thanks for reviewing! ;D_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit, fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **CASTING** a glance over his shoulder he gave the barracks Hera had disappeared inside moments before one last longing look before he headed home. Slowly walking by homes and some of the public buildings that were strewn across the colony Nathaniel only felt more determined to protect everything around him as he observed all those differently sized and shaped shadows of people passing in front of the windows that shone bright because of the artificial lightings that illuminated the interiors now night had fallen. He was proud of the fact that the colonists had responded well to the extra security measures put in place after yesterday's attack. And even though he detested the need for it they also seemed to accept the necessity for patrols without much protest and instantly adapted to the lockdown situation.

The sight of his quarters made him suddenly remember the reason why Hera had come over in the first place. Berating himself inwardly for being the idiot that he was in completely forgetting all about it he quickened his pace and hastily pushed open the front door. In his hurry he hardly registered the wood emitted an unusually loud creak as if in protest and its hinges seemed straining to hold on to its burden. Without switching on the light he was automatically drawn to the plex lying on the glass coffee table, its pale light failing in lifting most of the darkness around it. On his guard he approached cautiously. He only allowed himself a single second to scan the results, eyes instantly glued to the ignition code flashing on it and his blood boiling when he read the corresponding name.

The moment he bend forward to pick the plexpad up to make sure he was reading this correctly he felt rather than knew something was wrong. He swung around at a sudden sound behind him and thrust his elbow backwards in the same swift motion. He felt it collide with a bone breaking crush against the intruder his gut had warned him was there. Without time to identify who it was that had tried to sneak up on him, he spotted movement from the corner of his eyes but before he could turn to face another threat lurking in the shadows something hard and heavy hit him on the head. The force of the violent impact made him stagger and it was impossible to regain his balance and deflect the next attack when a balled fist made contact with his cheekbone followed by a merciless punch to the gut. He was knocked backwards, landing with a resounding crash on the coffee table which shattered into a rain of shards.

Groggy and his body aching all over with a sharp stinging pain, Nathaniel tried to crawl back on his feet, tasting blood on his tongue and only just able to make out two figures amongst the shadows retreating to a third one waiting for them in the doorway leading to the hall. Struggling to push himself off of the ground Nathaniel cursed under his breath when his body didn't cooperate. He lifted his head from the ground but his vision was so blurred he couldn't make out who the intruders were. When they had joined the other he could hear an awfully familiar voice demanding in an ice cold tone, "Did you find it?"

"It's been destroyed." One of the two grunted back not sounding the least bit remorseful.

"Good. Now leave and make sure no one sees you." The two obeyed and disappeared from view while the third figure leisurely approached him with an unmistakable triumphant bearing. Still unable to move, Nathaniel wiped away the blood streaming from his nose and blinked desperately to see clearly.

Next instant there was a loud crunching sound beside him and he could just make out a boot twisting its heel in an already cracked plex with perverse pleasure before a whisper laced with malicious gloating penetrated his dizzy head.

"I guess you should have followed my advice, _Commander_.."

Nathaniel lashed out but hit nothing but air as a hollow laugh echoed in his ears before he heard footsteps receding and the front door being swung open. Then he could feel something hairy and hissing leave prickly imprints on his skin as a many-legged creature crawled closer and closer to his face until he could hear its chelicerae snapping and clicking as it climbed along his jugular and onto the edge of his chin. Without daring to move, not that he was able to in his current condition, Nathaniel fumbled along his belt until his fingers bumped into the radio attached to it. He found the switch and opened the channel he'd used before. The radio crackled with static the next instant. Straining his lungs to obey his command he called out to Hera, praying she would hear him. He thought he could discern a tinny voice responding through a series of static bursts riddling the channel but then hot searing pain took his breath and voice away as the spider bit him. Nathaniel winced and closed his eyes now it felt like liquid fire was coursing through his very veins before the encircling shadows claimed him for their own and dragged him towards their cold and dark realm..

* * *

Countless blood splattered glass shards were scattered around him like a macabre puzzle impossible to put together ever again. Pure fear instantly gripped her throat as she kneeled down beside him and brought the comm tightly clutched in her hand to her mouth. Ignoring the sharp edged fragments of broken glass threatening to cut her knees where they rested on them, Hera struggled to keep control over herself as she hastily toggled the commlink for the right frequency.

"Evans. This is Hallows. I need you to get Doctor Shannon and bring her to the Commander's quarters immediately, it's an emergency. Commander Taylor is injured and needs immediate medical care.." Her voice wavered as she repeated that horrible truth in her head though it hadn't fully sunken in yet, barely registering Evans affirmation when it came as she hurriedly tried to assess his injuries. It was nearly impossible to repress a surge of panic rushing through her at seeing Nathaniel lifelessly sprawled on the floor in his own home. She feverishly checked for a pulse, forcing her hand to stop trembling. She held her breath in anxious anticipation, only letting it out again when she detected a violent throbbing pumping blood through the vein she had pressed her fingers against. Even though his pulse was somewhat erratic, Hera desperately clung to it now it was the only sign of life he was giving her. She carefully lifted his head off of the shards with both hands, placing it in her lap instead. A groan seemingly coming from deep within him passed his lips at this and he stirred slightly. Hera inhaled sharply in impatient ecstasy as his eyes briefly opened. He blinked, looked around in confusion through no more than slits as he seemed barely able to lift his heavy eyelids. Before she could release her breath in a relieved sigh and say something his consciousness seeped away again and his eyes inevitably closed.

"Nathaniel…?" She whispered pleadingly now he didn't move at all anymore, feeling more and more frightened and at a complete loss as the reality of him lying wounded in her arms started to really hit her. With one hand she reached out and caringly wiped away the blood from his face as best as she could, mumbling words of comfort under her breath though she realized they probably wouldn't reach him. Another wave of concern crashed into her as she realized his forehead felt hot. He must be running a fever, though her befuddled brain couldn't fathom why his temperature was so high as it wasn't consistent with the cuts and bruises he had sustained. _What had happened to him_?!

Trying to hold back the irrational urge to shake him until he would wake she frantically searched his face for a sign of life, desperately wanting him to open his eyes again if only so she could find the smallest flicker of hope there that he was going to be okay. The possibility that help was going to arrive too late filled her with a terrible and paralyzing dread. It felt like she'd found him amidst this an eternity ago but it couldn't have been more than two or three minutes. She felt so scared that she'd been on the verge of bursting out a despairing cry for help when the sound of people running on the pebble strewn path, grinding them underfoot in their haste, reached her. Next instant Evans came bursting inside, followed by Elisabeth Shannon, her husband and two nurses. All looked dumbstruck at the horrifying scene they'd stumbled upon.

Elisabeth was the first to snap herself out of her initial shock, clearly switching to Doctor mode when she planted her emergency kit on the glass shards covered floor and started to examine her patient. Hera let herself practically be pried from under him by the two nurses who took over, feeling immensely grateful that Evans helped her got up now her body didn't seem to work properly and had taken all of her remaining strength to let him go out of her hands. In a dazed state she observed Elisabeth doing her work as she expertly assessed Nathaniel's injuries, soon calling on the others to help out and carefully lift him onto a gurney which they'd brought along.

It felt completely surreal as they rushed through the colony which seemed so peaceful at night despite the dire situation they were in. Running alongside the gurney with one hand on its cold metal railing, Hera almost felt angry at the serene beauty of the starry sky above when every single star should be falling with sadness, explode with anger or extinguish with immense fear. Next moment she could only stand by and watch as Elisabeth and the staff at the medical center all zealously continued their efforts to save Nathaniel from whatever was wrong with him. As she stood there, feeling like she was trembling all over, precious little got through to her. All she could see was him lying there with blood still on his face while he was fighting for his life. And the most scary thing of all was that she couldn't tell whether or not he was losing or winning that cruel battle. His silence and unmoving form cut her to the core, horrible thought after horrible thought of what might very well happen next tightened her throat until she could barely breathe. Swallowing hard and determined to get herself under control Hera forced her eyes to look directly into Elisabeth's when they had finally managed to stabilize him. The woman looked exhausted now the adrenaline rush which had served to enhance all those skills and the expertise that she possessed was ebbing away again. She pulled off her gloves, holding them in her hands when she came over and returned her piercing gaze.

"His vitals are still far from normal but they're slowly improving. At the moment there's nothing more we can do.." She explained in response to her unspoken demand to know how he was doing, a worried frown wrinkling her forehead. Evans let out a slow long breath in relief but Hera felt herself still holding hers in anxious weariness now she still was too scared to hope the worst was already behind and he was going to be all right.

"You have no idea what happened?" Elisabeth turned to her, somehow managing to ask that pressing question without sounding forceful but clearly hoping she could answer it. Hera shook her head, a heavy feeling of unrest and guilt seeming to press on her chest. "No.. I-I.. I don't know.. He suddenly called me on the radio sounding weak.. Like something was wrong.." Hera felt tears pricking behind her eyes again as she remembered the urgent and pleading tone of his voice that had suddenly burst out of her radio. Though a far from easy task at the moment, she gathered her strength to continue, "I went over and.. And.. He was just lying there.. Almost as if he was.. " She managed to stammer until at the final part her strained voice finally broke. Cursing herself inwardly that she was being this incoherent now she needed to give Elisabeth as much information as she could she hung her head low in defeat.

When she looked up again she could just catch a glimpse of the hem of Elisabeth's long white coat as she ushered everyone outside so her patient could rest. Being this dazed Hera hadn't heard the Doctor's order to leave nor could her numbed self understand at this point why Elisabeth had apparently forgotten to sweep her out of the booth as well. Not that she could have obeyed. She didn't want to leave. She couldn't even move. She just stood there, frozen on the spot, barely aware of her own body, instead mesmerized by Nathaniel's still form lying on the biobed inches away from her. The thought that there was a very real possibility that he wasn't going to recover made her want to scream, rage and yell at someone. _Anyone_. She took a cautious step closer, balling her fist as she strained not to break down now her paralyzed thoughts all at once unleashed a barrage of questions. _What had happened_? _Why had it happened_? _Had someone really tried to kill him_? It was impossible to not feel burning with guilt. She'd only been with him not an hour ago and now..

Hera startled and almost cowered away from the touch when she felt a hand suddenly on her shoulders. Turning around and meeting with Elisabeth's look of understanding and heartfelt compassion tears finally broke free of her desperate control over them but she was too tired to hold them back or wipe them away. Behind the Doctor stood Jim Shannon wearing the same sympathizing expression. He cleared his throat, reporting in a low voice as if speaking too loudly was going to break her, "Evans and Miller volunteered to be the first to stand guard outside. Don't worry, no one can get in here." He briefly inclined his head to her in way of support and left before she could say anything, though she doubted very much she could at this point.

"You can stay here, I won't tell anyone.." Elisabeth told her in a kind and warm whisper, briefly squeezing her shoulder. Hera couldn't even utter a thank you, lacking the strength for it so she nodded instead, hopefully conveying the full extent of her gratitude. Elisabeth weakly smiled, a short-lived mirthless tug at the corner of her mouth and then she too turned and left, the glass door sliding shut behind her with a soft hiss. Still soundlessly crying Hera went over to Nathaniel, hardly daring to look at him and have the truth sink in just how weak and vulnerable he was looking right now. Reaching out and touching his hand, taking it in both of hers and him not responding to it made her blood instantly run cold. Not letting go of it she curled herself up in the chair, head resting on the edge of the back of it as she could only stare at him in horror. She tucked his hand still tightly enveloped in hers close to her heart as she searched for hope in it now he was lying there so still. So quietly. So ghostlike it was almost as if he already wasn't really there anymore..

* * *

Thanks for reading & I'd love to know what you thought of it! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**ryekerb:** _Sorry for the long wait, RL seriously got in the way but now that summer break finally started I should be able to update more regularly! ;) Thank you so much for your elaborate review, I'm super happy that you're so into this story and wondering what could happen etc. It's so much fun to read your review and how you speculate what's going to happen next (you're really good at that!), so tempting to just tell you but I won't spoil it and just post the story chapter by chapter haha and I'm grateful for your enthusiasm, it helps to motivate me! I hope you like this chapter and I'll post the next one soon! 333_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **IT** had been the hardest thing in the world to do that morning; casting one last look at Nathaniel lying there desperately fighting for his life in an almost oppressive silence that covered him like a heavy blanket and to walk away and leave him behind even though she knew there was no way she could've postponed that dreadful moment any longer. Her mind and heart still in that hospital booth, Hera had barely taken in anything that Major Croft had forcefully wanted to convince her and the other officers of, each of whom had been convened in the Command Center for the emergency meeting she'd called. Despite being lost in her anxious concern for Nathaniel that filled her with a cold dread, she had hardly been able to fail and notice how the Major had spent the majority of the meeting spouting insult and humiliations now in her eyes every single one of them had failed to do their duty. She'd paced in front of everyone looking outraged that the colony had grown so weak and open to attack. Nor did she leave any room for doubt as to who were to blame for this; the Sixers. Hera had had considerable difficulty in restraining herself to not confront the Major while she'd been criticizing the lax policy applied to dealing with their former nemesis and, by extension, had openly disapproved of what had been Nathaniel's approach from the start.

True to her word to make their home in Terra Nova the impregnable fortress it was supposed to be, Major Croft lost no time in making sure everyone understood she was the one in charge now Nathaniel wasn't able to and they'd be playing with a very different set of rules. In the span of just a short week she'd implanted the sense that the drastic changes she was making were necessary for the survival of the colony. Firstly, and despite all the extra security measures already in place, no colonist was to leave their home without at least one guard to accompany them as they went to work or school. The market on the main square had been prohibited as well as it offered too much of a security risk as it was potentially the perfect opportunity for a similar attack as the one that had happened at the Harvest Festival. Moreover, all military personnel were to hand in all weapons at the end of their shifts, to be kept under lock and key in the arsenal accordingly for safekeeping so no one could use them against them.

Hera hadn't been the only one struggling to refrain from protesting as the Major had addressed all of them while she'd looked down on the multitude from the balcony proclaiming the new rules. If there had been one thing that still echoed harshly in her ears it was the subtle message in the Major's speech that the unforgiving deed of failing to adhere to her new policy would be severely punished. Though she had chosen her words wisely Hera had instantly picked up on the underlying threat in her promise to restore the colony to its former glory. Every time Hera had visited Nathaniel, which she tried to do as often as she could despite the insane pressure Major Croft kept them under as she only seemed of a mind to continue adding to their workload, it was extremely frustrating to watch him drift further and further away in the deep troubled recesses of his sick body while she stood powerlessly by his side. Just as much as seeing his condition unchanged visit after visit was tearing her heart to shreds, the fact that the Major was behaving as if her taking control was permanent sent hot surge after hot surge of anger through her. She had no right to give up on Nathaniel recovering from whatever it was that had such a hold over him, forcing him to stay imprisoned in this deadly slumber. To accept he wouldn't wake up was impossible. To stop trying to make him better was unthinkable. And to give in to a growing sadness grieving for him was unbearable..

Hera blinked and she hastily wiped away the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, hoping the others hadn't noticed as she led her squad on their round through the unnaturally quiet and deserted streets of the colony. She had to fight hard not to keep seeing Nathaniel's pale and weakened face in her head while at the same time her gloomy surroundings reminded her eerily of the days of the occupation. One week and everything inside the gates had changed. It had practically become a different place overnight. The signs that this might happen had been there but she hadn't truly believed it possible until now. Hardly noticing the glaring searchlights anymore as they crawled over the colony in constant vigilance Hera involuntarily thought back on the orders she'd received not an hour ago when they crossed the square and passed the steep stairs winding their inevitable way down to the brig. Though the Major's decision had hardly come as a surprise, had come later than she'd expected in fact, Hera had taken absolutely no pleasure in taking the Sixers from pod zero and lock them up again in the somber accommodations under the Command Center. And, if she'd had room in her heart which was solely filled with worry for Nathaniel now, Hera realized she might have truly pitied the prisoners perhaps as she should have when she had ultimately delivered them into the greedy clutches of their vengeful jailor.

* * *

Hot searing pain seemingly of a mind to split her head in two inevitably made her fall to her knees. Exhausted by the cruel game she'd been forced to play she spat out of frustration, a mixture of saliva and blood the ironish taste of which lingered on her tongue nonetheless. Wiping her mouth with the sleeve of the dirty overall she was wearing, Lennox flashed a bitter grin at her tyrant towering over her. She instantly regretted giving the woman a reason to hit her again now her audacious insolence earned her yet another unforgiving punch to the face. She smacked down hard, the back of her head making contact with the concrete so that her vision blurred for a moment in a dizzy haze.

Before she had time to recover two strong hands grabbed her by the collar. Next instant their vindictive tormentor forcefully dragged her over to the others, dropping her at their feet as if she was nothing more than a despicable burden that she had no wish to be contaminated by. Lennox gagged, carefully rubbing her throat now her windpipe suddenly was able to let in air again. Her breathing was ragged and came in greedy gulps making her retch slightly when the world around her wouldn't stop spinning. Black spots dancing in front of her eyes, Lennox forced herself to get up again in a feeble and possibly futile attempt to preserve some of her dignity. Barely able to stand on her feet she staggered towards her torture who'd turned her back on her as she reached for the lock next to the prison cell door.

"I won't confess to something I didn't do.." She gritted out, clenching her fists, " _We_ didn't do.."

The woman slowly turned around to face her, a contemptible smirk curving her upper lip as she waited for her to approach as a wolf would the silly fox foolish enough to bare its fangs at it.

Hatred surging through her veins Lennox gathered what strength she had left to utter her revolt with unrestrained vehemence, "And you won't beat it out of any of us, you stupid bi-"

Knuckles grazed her cheekbone with such force it made her stumble backwards. A second later a hand closed around her throat, gripping it like a claw that prevented her from escaping as a sharp hiss invaded her ears. "That would be _Commander_ to you.."

On the verge of choking and blacking out now she was effectively deprived of oxygen, she was roughly pushed away finally making her lose her balance. First slamming into the wall next to her she eventually landed on the floor, rolling over so she ended up face down. Prowling in between her and the others Major Croft seemed to derive considerable pleasure from her agony as she coughed up blood again. The woman echoed her misery with a mocking and exaggerated simpering before placing one of her boots on her back, pressing her into the floor.

Heart throbbing painfully in her chest now her ribs were nearly breaking under the weight, Lennox only indistinctly heard the yells and shouts coming from the others at their jailor's unlimited lust for violence which she'd already taken out on each of them in turn. With all of their hands cuffed to the cylinder shaped pillars there was nothing they could do, the wildly clanking of their chains ringing in her ears as they desperately tried to get to her was like a sick and distorted imitation of unintended applause. But all too aware that her rattled prisoners were nothing but powerless spectators of the unfair fight the Major simply seemed to revel in her control over them. Cursing her own vulnerability now she was down Lennox was too late to protect herself when she was mercilessly kicked in the side. She gasped as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, body convulsing in excruciating pain.

Despite her stubborn resolve to not give her the satisfaction of showing her the fear that sent shivers down her spine now the woman looked down at her in sheer malevolence, Lennox knew in an instant she had detected it. She crouched down next to her, wearing an almost hungry expression equal to that of a shark smelling blood and moving in for the kill with pitiless greed.

"You won't break us.." Lennox sputtered in a trembling voice, though her deadly glare only got a scornful sneer in return, kindling a spark of angry impatience in those cold eyes boring into hers.

"We'll see.." Major Croft told her in an ominous snarl, pulling her head back by her hair and grinning in apparent perverse satisfaction at the prospect of her continuing torture of them.

Next moment she had released her and strolled leisurely out of the brig without looking back once. Blinded by her anger, Lennox tried to push herself off of the floor but failed miserably. Watching her receding back through glass door she grinded her teeth as the door slammed shut behind the Major, leaving them on their own again in that place from which she had cruelly removed all possible hope.

* * *

Ghastly shapes flitted in and out of the thick mist which perpetually enshrouded the entirety of Ghost Valley. Most of the indistinct shadows turned out to be nothing more than withered and gnarled old trees or moss-covered rocks stabbing through the layers of white vapor appearing as sullen statues in the apparent lifeless environment. Hera proceeded carefully, the sense that there was something else out there they hadn't yet encountered pressing like a physical weight on her shoulders. Enhancing this unsettling feeling was the eerie silence around them that only occasionally got pierced by the same raw and grating sounds reminiscent of ravens' cawing their dominion over a similarly bleak world to the one they were trying to make their way through. Leading them on regardless in the dismal maze of dreary nothingness ahead, Hera shivered to think what might be stalking them. The fact that it couldn't possibly be ravens despite their rasping cries only made her more on edge as she was pretty sure it must be dinosaurs calling out to each other. She had no wish to know what it was they said to each other for whatever it was she doubted it would bode well for them.

An hour later they still hadn't found any evidence of enemy presence, making her deeply regret informing the Major of the possible threat of any surviving Phoenix soldiers. Although hardly understanding let alone agreeing with reconnoitering Ghost Valley as a possible hideout she'd had no choice but to execute the mission assigned to her and her squad. Glancing back over her shoulder at the others, Hera realized they too were growing weary and restless with their useless hunt. The further they'd advanced into the allegedly haunted valley the fog had thickened, serving as an obscuring haze swirling leisurely around them which reduced visibility even more. Combined with an overpowering sense of disorientation their search was turning more and more into something like a very unpleasant walk in the clouds.

The sudden sound of far-off patter and suspicious rustling of leaves had her ears straining to make out where it was coming from. Raising a closed fist to make everyone behind her halt she waited until the sounds that had grown increasingly louder for quite some time now would die down again. Only this time they didn't. Next instant something rush passed so fast she could feel it brush her legs, but, like those times before, whatever it was always remained unseen, hiding in the swirling white mass around them that wouldn't give away its secrets. Cursing under her breath and of a mind to abort the crazy mission assigned to them Hera was on the verge of reluctantly continuing on when dried twigs loudly snapping was their only warning before something jumped out at Miller bringing up the rear. She had barely hit the ground when it swiftly and expertly dragged her away, both being swallowed up by the mist in mere seconds.

"Everyone tighten up! Form on me!" Hera bellowed, all of them sticking close together as they immediately rushed after predator and prey in hot pursuit. Even though she couldn't see them, Hera knew they were gaining on them. She cradled her weapon as she cautiously advanced, one arm crossed under the other so she could keep an eye on her watch's display to track Miller's locater chip as they went. There was an enraged cry and a dull blueish flash lasting only milliseconds as the sound of a sonic discharge mingled with the dinosaur's startled shriek. Next moment Hera and the others had caught up, arriving on the scene just in time to see a small horned, bone-headed dinosaur swiftly fleeing away at their approach, leaving the prey it had deftly tried to steal from their midst behind. Miller was clutching the shin of her left leg, crying out in pain.

"Evans, see if you can splint her leg. Scott, Hernandez, eyes out, shoot everything that moves." Hera hurriedly instructed them, grabbing the radio of her belt as she did. It took her a moment to get rid of the interfering static, causing her to swear out loud before she finally managed to open up a channel, "Command Center, this is Ghost Valley. Territory is too hostile, encountered wildlife as well. requesting permission to abort mission and return to base. Over." There was a loud burst of static after which she could only just catch the Major's tinny voice curtly replying, "Denied. Proceed as planned." Even though the radio reduced her tone to an almost mechanical sound, Hera was pretty sure the lack of emotion had nothing to do with the device's distortion.

She clenched her jaw, bringing the radio closer to her mouth to protest in an incredulous but subdued voice, "With all due respect, Ma'am, but-"

"You have your orders, Sergeant. Croft out." The major brusquely cut her off, ending the transmission before she had a chance to speak. The dinosaur that had attacked them before chose that precise moment to return, bringing along a dozen others of its species. The three of them opened fire without hesitation, eventually forcing the hungry creatures to retreat. For now. Hera didn't doubt that they would be back before long. And against their growing number they weren't likely to win out. Well aware of the fact she'd be acting in direct violation of her standing orders, Hera knew she would stand by the decision she'd already made. There was no way she was going to expose her squad to any more danger when there had been little to no point in searching for the Phoenixes here in the first place. She cast a quick surveying look around to check whether the coast was still clear then shifted her gaze to Evans. He had just finished with Miller's leg, nodding confidently at her when he'd instantly read her unspoken inquiry in her eyes.

"Hernandez, help Evans carry her. Scott, take point, I'll cover our six. We're getting out of here.." She told all of them, firing another round of sonic blasts from her weapon at the tenacious dinosaurs when they appeared once more, greedy determination shining through in their pitch-black eyes. It was a good thing they had stayed on the edge of their established search grid, now they had almost completed their second round it meant the rover wasn't that far off. "Stay together!" Hera shouted, sending another barrage of sonic waves at their assailants as they chased after them through the mist, missing them by inches as they dashed forward and jumped out at them at every possible opportunity they got. Even while they tore off in the rover they kept stubbornly trying to ram into the vehicle to get to their prey, leaving dents the size of footballs in its armored plating until they finally gave up and retreated to their world of mist.

* * *

She didn't feel the usual relief once they'd passed the gates and drove onto the dimly lit square. Instead, the moment she got out Hera felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned around, eyes instantly drawn towards the figure standing on the balcony of the Command Center. Even from this distance the Major managed to pin her down with one of those harrowing stares. Hardly surprised that she'd majorly pissed her off by returning too soon and empty-handed as well, Hera sighed as the subtle and impatient flick of her hand left no room for interpretation. The others waited in the rover, looking uneasy as they watched her go. She slowly but surely made her way up the stairs, resolved to be the Major's sole target for her inevitable reproach.

"Close the doors and leave us." Major Croft barked at Dunham who stood guard outside as she preceded her into Nathaniel's office. The young corporal looked torn between obeying or remaining where he was in stubborn loyalty. Thankful of his support but not wanting him to end up being admonished for something she'd done, Hera briefly shook her head at him. Brows furrowed in concern he reluctantly carried out his orders shutting the doors with a frustrated _bang_.

Hera balled her fists at the annoyance instantly kindled in her now the Major strutted through the office as if it had always been her rightful property. It took a considerable effort of will to remain silent as she watched her occupying Nathaniel's chair, arms resting on his desk as if all of it naturally belonged to her now.

"You crossed a line you shouldn't have even toed to begin with, Sergeant.." Major Croft began in a derisive sneer, a barely restrained edge to her voice as she finally broke the tense silence. "What the hell were you thinking?" She spat, shooting her an infuriated glance.

Meeting her accusation defiantly, Hera swallowed down her own growing fury, forcing her voice not to tremble with it when she responded, "I judged the mission's goal to no longer be achievable-"

Major Croft adamantly shook her head at this, causing her to abandon the rest of the sentence, "It's not your place to judge whether or not a mission is no longer feasible."

Hera swallowed back the urge to retaliate, stating in as calm a tone as she could muster, "I understand that, Ma'am, but I was just trying to get my squad to safety-"

"You were trying to undermine my authority." Croft overrode her in a raised voice, correcting her explanation as if it was nothing more than a dirty lie. Clearly fuming with rage she raised herself up to her full height, rounding the desk and stopping in front of her, their faces inches apart. "You've been trying to undermine it for far too long.."

"I haven't, which you could've known if you had actually intended to listen-" Hera bit out before she could stop herself but the Major again didn't let her finish, silencing her with a forceful slap with the back of her hand, leaving a warm throbbing pain in its wake where she had struck her on the cheek. Although momentarily stunned by her CO's sudden rush of violence she refused to rub the sore spot when the Major didn't move away but instead leaned in even closer. Despite her pride trying to repress shivers traveling down her spine, the sly attempt at intimidation made her heart race in weary anticipation.

"I'm not Commander Taylor. Whatever you did to become his particular favorite let me assure you it has no effect on me.." Croft told her, eyes narrowing vindictively causing a sudden irrational fear to grip her throat, "You're nothing but a troublemaker that lacks the proper respect for military hierarchy. But I will teach you to respect it.." The Major threatened in a taunting whisper. "You disobeyed a direct order, Sergeant, and in doing so once again failed to show me the deference due to me because of my superiority in experience, skill and, most importantly, rank." She finished her retort in an overbearing tone, allowing for her vicious words to sink in before leaning back. Hera bit her lip in frustration, not caring she drew blood as the Major walked around her in a tight circle, saying in a condemning voice, "You will tell your squad that what you did was wrong. And that because of your blatant disobedience they have to be punished." Mouth twisted in apparent enjoyment at this Major Croft halted in front of her, looking at her directly as if challenging her to rebel. When Hera resisted the unmistakable bait Major Croft merely sniggered, a malevolent light gathering in her eyes, "You will stand on parade until sunrise."

Grinding her teeth at the injustice and disproportionate punishment handed out to them Hera cocked her head to the side, coolly pressing the woman in front of her with what she didn't care sounded very much like the demand she meant it to be, "I'll take full responsibility, ma'am, there's no need to punish the others."

"I'll decide what is necessary and what isn't, Sergeant." Major Croft countered bluntly, adding as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Despite my specific instructions all of your squad returned, correct? _Correct_?" The Major repeated with acid emphasis at her initial silence.

"Yes, Ma'am." Hera muttered in return with barely restrained anger seeping through every syllable.

"Then all of them will pay the price for their willful insubordination." Major Croft went on, tauntingly stating the obvious logic behind her reasoning.

Realizing she would be deaf to her plea Hera had to try nonetheless as she asked, "Permission for Private Miller to be exempt, Ma'am. She sustained a leg injury, she can't possibly stand on her own-"

" _All_ of them." The Major snapped back in an icy tone of indifference. "Dismissed." The last command like a final warning ringing in her ears Hera saluted in resentful silence, turning on her heels the next instant and rushing down the stairs as a bitterness filled her entire being. A sentiment which only grew stronger and more profound each time she looked up and saw the Major staring down upon them like a hawk relishing the ruthless pleasure of her dominance. Although she had instructed Dunham to bring Miller a crutch for support it was clear her leg was hurting a lot, she winced every time she shifted to keep her balance. The others were just as exhausted and kept throwing their wounded squad member worried glances, each of their faces taut with concern. As much as it pained her to have them suffer because of her wrongdoing, she knew they had no choice but to endure their punishment. To disobey the Major again would only lead to more severe repercussions and Hera at all costs wished to avoid the spiteful woman coming down even harder on them than she already had.

Hours passed in which the night, if at all possible, seemed to grow even darker. Seeing the monsoon season had begun but days ago, the continuing rain fall which at first had been nothing more than a harmless drizzle steadily grew into an ice-cold downpour. It didn't do anything to cool down her anger which was irrevocably turning into hatred. Nor could she stop that sense of powerless frustration from consuming her thoughts. Her eyes were glued fixedly to the single illuminated window of the Command Center as she realized she couldn't serve under a leader she didn't respect; and who didn't respect any of them either. It scared her how different the place was without him. How it had changed for the worse in his absence. The truth was that the colony needed Nathaniel. They needed him. _She_ needed him..

Her unbidden tears gradually mingled with the raindrops relentlessly hammering on their heads and shoulders. The rain was now coming down so heavily it was increasingly harder to breathe and she could hear the others behind her gasp for air occasionally, each of them soaked to the bone by now. Hera clasped her fists even tighter in stinging guilt at this, but after a while she was hardly aware anymore of the myriad of thick pearl shaped droplets hanging from her brows and nose as she lost herself in the steady rhythmic beating of the rain on the dark world around her.


	16. Chapter 16

ryekerb: _well, croft being the bad guy- uh woman ;) I guess you're not supposed to like her so hate away! haha yup, summer breaks are great for reading, I finally have time for that too! hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not action-packed but things are definitely going to get hotter soon!_

EFBT: _Napoleon Complex, completely snapped, hiding a dirty little secret… possibly all of the above I'd say haha things are an inch away from hitting the fan all right! thanks for reviewing! And now I'm off to check out your latest chapter! :)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **LEAVING** a trail of watery footprints, Hera paced through the empty housing unit filled with a restlessness she couldn't seem to get rid of. Her clothes were still drenched because of the rain that continued to rage on outside, tapping against the windows as if it wanted to come in. Hera was almost tempted to let it. To open all the windows and the French doors leading to the veranda outside so the rain would stream in and wash her and all the sickening worries gnawing at her away. Resisting the urge to dash outside again and allow the rain to drown her and any remaining hope her heart still harbored somewhere, she stood still to close her eyes and rub her forehead in thought. At least she didn't have to be anxious for her squad, not at the moment at any rate. Miller's leg injury had been taken care of and they were all getting some much deserved and needed rest.

An uneasy sense of foreboding stirred in her at this. She'd be a fool not to expect Major Croft's revenge to last for a while longer. It pained her to realize there wasn't an awful lot she could do to prevent her squad from receiving the unfair and harsh treatment they were suffering under right now. To make matters worse, they had suddenly lost all radio contact with Sergeant Reilly. Even though the Major had assured everyone that it must be nothing more than a technical problem Hera couldn't help but have one doom scenario after the other playing itself out in her head. What was more, the brig in which the Sixers were detained had become off limits. She could only guess at the Major's motives for this restriction, though she almost trembled as she thought of what the woman would do for the greater good of the colony.

Without Wash here to guide her, without Nathaniel to offer support, nothing in her life in Terra Nova made sense anymore. The merciless ruling of the Major baffled her, scared her even. _If everything she did was for the future of the colony, then why the reign of terror_? Something felt so inherently wrong. The colony was turning into the earth they left behind, ruled by fear, terror and resentment. She couldn't accept that this was what things were going to be like from now on. She wouldn't.

Hera balled her fists and resumed her pacing, grinding her teeth in a seething anger that still hadn't abated despite her struggles to get herself under control. Of a mind to head outside again so the rain could have another shot at cooling her off she halted the moment her eyes fell on the book she'd left on the sofa the day before. She picked it up and perused the yellowed pages with a heavy heart. It had always been one of her favorites, filled as it was with promises and dreams of a new and utopian world. Throwing it a last frustrated look as if it had insulted her by not offering her the strength she was craving for, Hera closed it between her hands with an unforgiving and loud _snap_ then slammed it hard on the kitchen counter. The book's naive idealism seemed nothing short of silly and hopelessly ridiculous right now. As did her reason for bringing it with her whenever she visited the Medical Center. Although it cut her to the core every time she softly read it to him a part of her still hoped he heard her. Hoped he would remember the paradise he believed this place could be. _She_ needed to believe in that again. And she felt so incredibly angry at herself for not being able to at the moment.

Exhausted, Hera could no longer hold back that other emotion growing stronger and stronger, pushing her anger to the background. It was as if there was a great gaping sadness inside of her and she stood utterly alone before that dark abyss now he wasn't here with her. Now he was still lying in that damn biobed, not responding to anything she pleadingly whispered in his ear or even stir as she desperately urged him to wake up. He didn't hear her. He couldn't hear her.

It had been ten days now. Waiting and not being able to do anything to help him get better was torture. And she could swear she was slowly losing her mind. Wherever she went, whenever she wasn't caught in a suffocating sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her heart would painfully throb each time she did. He would appear in her dreams, tantalizingly close, sometimes grinning that irresistible grin, sometimes eyes twinkling with amusement, enticing her to believe he was right there with her. And then she would wake and not find him there. He hadn't been there when she had delivered her reports at the Command Center. He hadn't been there when searchlights had started to hunt for any potential culprit in the colony, _his_ colony, which was growing increasingly grim and sinister. He hadn't been there when she and her squad had stood on parade the entire night to satisfy Major Croft's twisted sense of justice. Instead, he had been lying there for what seemed an eternity in that deadly stupor smothering him, squeezing the life out of him with a cruel possessiveness. And she had been there at his side at impossible hours, seemingly to have the reality of him being deadly ill punch her in the gut again and again. And no matter how many times she would tell him through the tears clinging to her lips that she couldn't do this without him he couldn't hear her. And he didn't open his eyes, smile at her with that broad grin of his that she missed so much and talk words of comfort. He didn't wake up..

Her restless agony had brought her within an inch from the door to his bedroom. Her longing almost instantly won out over her hesitation and she slid it open. Seeing the empty bed the awful truth hit her like an invisible wall. Hera took a few faltering steps closer, fingers caressingly tracing the folds in the crumpled sheets, careful not to disturb them for she yearned to hold on to the illusion as if he'd been sleeping in it and would walk through that door behind her any second now. Closing her eyes momentarily in an impossible attempt to hold back tears she sat down. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she swallowed down a lump in her throat and opened them again so they could wander through the room she hadn't dared enter for the past ten days for fear of the memories that now came flooding back. She reached out for his pillow with one hand, the back of it nestling in the dent his head left there as if she could cradle his face with it. She wrapped her other arm around herself to stop herself from trembling violently. Flashes of the now bittersweet memories of that night together chased each other through her head, each of them lucid, vivid and hurting so bad she soon clasped her hand in front of her mouth to repress a sorrowful sobbing. It filled her with intense regret that she never got to tell him how special it had been for her too seeing that she'd been impeded by her own bashfulness to put that strong feeling into words as he had done.

Wiping her eyes dry Hera lifted them to look outside now a sudden silence invaded the room. The rain had finally stopped and was no longer hammering against the windows. Getting to her feet, Hera pulled her wet uniform jacket off, leaving it to dry in its own time on the bathroom floor. She reached for the heap off clothes next to the bed and soon found what she was looking for. Treasuring his scent as she pulled it over her head she quickly changed into his long-sleeved black shirt, not caring whether someone would know it was his now she made to go outside again. Before opening the door she briefly waited to relish the touch of the garment on her skin, feeling it was the only way she could make him part of the world of the living instead of the one she feared was slowly claiming Nathaniel for his own. Tears pricking in the corner of her eyes Hera ruthlessly silenced her brooding thoughts now it had led to that dreadful world of hurt. She slammed the door shut behind her, heading for the Medical Center at a brisk pace. Although attracting the looks of passersby, Hera couldn't giving a damn about his shirt being too large for her or be bothered by the fact that her pants were still soaked. Ignoring any prying eyes and trying to keep her thoughts away from those that had scared her so much just now she increased her pace making her boots produce soggy sounds as she grinded the pebbles in her haste.

Once inside she relied once again on Elisabeth to distract the guards stationed outside the booth so she could sneak in. She felt immensely thankful for her loyalty and kindness though not sure she deserved it. On more than one occasion she had vented her cropped up frustration on the woman, often practically harassing her for news on Nathaniel's condition too. She was grateful Elisabeth hadn't taken any of her rantings personal, hardened perhaps as she was by no doubt a countless similar experiences in which family, partners or friends would take it out on her when there really was nothing they could do themselves to help save the ones they loved. It wasn't that Hera didn't have every faith in the Doctor's expertise, but not being able to do anything was driving her insane. It was maddening, to have every day pass without him showing any sign of improving. It was torment that was slowly but surely breaking her soul.

Exhausted but not wanting to sleep, Hera sank down in her usual chair next to Nathaniel's biobed. Ironically it felt a bit like coming home as she'd practically spent the majority of her time off-duty in it while restlessly watching over him. Only now noticing she'd forgotten to bring the book with her, though she was hardly in the mood to read to him tonight, she curled herself up with her head facing the bed. Her wet hair was steadily dripping on her lap, but she hardly noticed it as she gazed at his face. Somehow it wore a strangely peaceful expression. She didn't want it to look that way for it made it seem as if he too was giving up like those around him. _But he couldn't give up_. _They couldn't give up_. _She couldn't give up_.

After a while the cool air wafting out of the air-conditioning made her tremble a bit as she sat there with her hair and most of her clothes still damp and moist. She pulled the sleeves which were too long anyway over her hands so they weren't visible, clutching the fabric in them and wrapping her arms around her legs. It could've been hours later or mere minutes when Jim walked in. He cleared his throat subtly to let her know he was there, not approaching before she'd stirred and looked around at him.

"Rough day, huh.." He probed, wearing a sympathetic expression as he stood before her, hands in his pockets and his eyes wandering over to Nathaniel's eerily still form. Not able to respond for her voice seemed buried deep within her for some reason, Hera swallowed hard. Apparently her continuing to look as miserable as she felt was enough of an answer to Jim because he briefly narrowed his eyes and slightly pouted his lips when he threw her an understanding look at her silence. Then, his brows creased as a cloud seemed to pass over his face and he lowered his head almost as if in an apology when he next spoke, "I heard what happened to you and your squad.. Croft really went too far with it.." He told her, voice compassionate and yet condemning at the same time. Hera shifted uneasily in her chair, not feeling up to talking about that particularly aggravating experience right now. Roughly shoving the fresh memory of yesterday night from her mind, she flicked Jim a quick look, realizing instantly she wasn't the only one suffering from their new Commander's harsh regime, "She took your badge.." Hera stated in a somewhat hoarse voice when she remembered Elisabeth talking about it. Jim almost winced at her words as they unintentionally reminded him of his recent demotion.

"Yes.." He replied with an impressive frown wrinkling his forehead though kindly pretending not to have noticed she'd changed the topic regardless of how unpleasant the current one was to him, "Kicked me right back to agricultural duty." He told her, face grim and jaw clenched.

"How about Sergeant Baker's investigation?" Hera inquired, feeling genuinely sorry for Jim's current situation and her bluntly raking it all up now she had selfishly wanted to steer the conversation away from herself.

He huffed in exasperation, "Made me drop it.. Same goes for the break-ins." Jim explained, anticipating her next question. He shook his head in disgusted incredulity, adding in a dark mutter, "Good chance we'll never know now who was responsible…" Jim looked simply rebellious as he said it. He wasn't the man to drop an unsolved case. _Ever_. It must be hell for him to have to give up on those cases and exterminate weeds instead.

"Or know who did _this_.." Hera weighed in with a heavy heart, indicating Nathaniel. The words had hardly passed her lips when a third voice suddenly entered their conversation, sounding ominous and hopeful at the same time, "I think I might be able to tell you that.."

Elisabeth stood in the doorway, eyes fixed determinedly on both of them. She entered to let the door close behind her with a soft hiss. "What do you mean?" Jim asked his wife as she approached, clearly a little surprised by the sudden role-reversal when he was usually the one to uncover the truth in cases like these.

"Malcolm had a hunch of what might be causing Commander Taylor's state of prolonged unconsciousness. We decided to run some more tests on his blood sample. I've just gotten the lab results back." Elisabeth disclosed the reason for her coming, holding on tight to the plexpad in her hands as if whatever was on it made it weigh heavier than it really was. Hera looked at her entreatingly, at the same time longing to know and yet dreading what she was going to tell them.

"Yes..?" She pressed her when Elisabeth remained silent for a moment longer, which instantly made her skin crawl with weary impatience. Elisabeth opened her mouth to speak, adopting that earnest expressions Doctors always did when something was wrong or beyond their reach to cure which made Hera raise herself out of her chair in fearful anticipation. Elisabeth's eyes grew even more sad as her eyes wandered over to rest on Nathaniel, saying in a somber voice, "It seems he was poisoned."

Elisabeth's words and their terrifying implications at once acted like a sickening toxic which had her lose her balance and drop back in the chair as the world around suddenly swam before her eyes. Hera held her breath, scared of what Elisabeth was going to say next but forcing herself to listen carefully regardless. Wearing an extremely regretful expression, her eyes scanned the plexpad as Elisabeth heaved a sigh before sharing her obvious worries, "It took us a while to trace to poison but we know now he was bitten by an extremely rare venomous spider found only in one place in the whole of Terra Nova.."

The look on Jim's face hardened as Hera locked eyes with him when something in her mind suddenly clicked. In that instant she knew they'd identified their enemy within the gates. Grinding her teeth in self-reproach for not realizing this sooner when all of it made too much sense now, Hera slowly got to her feet again as Jim muttered darkly sounding as bitter as she was feeling, "Devil's Canyon.." The grave look Elisabeth gave them at once confirmed their suspicions.

Without waiting for the horrible truth to sink in, Hera let her hunger for revenge swell and guide her as she jerked her head in Jim's direction, brusquely telling him, "Follow me.."

* * *

She looked on in a somewhat surprised wonder as Jim expertly picked the lock, wriggling with the small metal rod in his hands until there was a tell-tale heavy _click_ resonating in the door itself.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at her when he spotted the undisguised astonishment with which she observed him, "It's a useful skill in my line of work." He explained in an unconvincing tone of innocence, shrugging as a grin briefly made the corners of her mouth twitch. Hera soon checked her mirth and reigned it in again, flicking a surveying glance over her shoulder to ascertain the coast was still clear. This was not the time for witty remarks, after all, they had an important job to do. Locking eyes with Jim afterwards, she nodded and he pushed the door slightly ajar. Trying to make as little sound as possible she cautiously followed him inside once he'd disappeared into the deserted housing unit. Although knowing Major Croft wasn't home now they'd sent both Dunham and Reynolds to keep her distracted with their elaborate reports on inner fence perimeter checks, Hera motioned for Jim to look into every room to make absolutely sure they were alone.

On her guard Hera started a methodical search of the kitchen and living room. It took all of her willpower not to give in to the urge to frantically turn everything upside down until they'd found all the proof they needed to convince them of the Major's corrupt schemes for the colony. Not that she needed convincing after discovering that the spider which had poisoned Nathaniel had traveled an insane distance to end up here; very likely following the exact same route as Major Croft when she'd returned from Outpost 11 located at the heart of Devil's Canyon. It was logical to assume someone of those stationed there had taken it with them. Right now, with the Major's barely concealed lust for power coming to light she was definitely their prime suspect and, gut instinct finally kicking in, Hera felt sure it would only be a matter of time before she'd reveal the true extend of her twisted plans for the colony.

Growing increasingly more impatient now the few minutes they had to search the house were ticking away without her finding anything useful, Hera tried to keep her head clear and not allow her internal struggle to get in the way. On the one hand she was driven by a new hope kindled in her of possibly discovering a cure through finding the spider here. While on the other hand another sensation, much darker and close to loathing hatred, was urging her to make amends for her mistake in not realizing sooner what Major Croft's true nature had been all this time. As she thought of the lengths to which she would go to ensure her position as their leader, Hera involuntarily felt almost sick. All she wanted to do now was to find the incriminating evidence so they could act. For they had to do something to stop this before more people were victimized because of the Major's undoubtedly vicious schemes. She was adamant to make her answer for what she'd done. What she'd done to the colony. What she'd done to her squad. What she'd done to Nathaniel..

Finishing her third round through the kitchen Hera balled her fists in frustration when Jim reappeared out of the bedroom. Before she could inquire if he'd found anything the rather dejected look in his eyes already informed her that he hadn't. He shook his head then quietly proceeded into the adjoining room, leaving her to make her way through the living room once again. She continued her search with a restless zeal bordering on despair, lifting cushions off the sofa, opening cabinets and going through drawers with meticulous care to place everything back in the exact same way. Her heart almost skipped a beat when she finally found something of interest. A plexpad lay half hidden under the sofa and she eagerly switched it on.

At that moment Jim returned after what appeared to have been a similarly fruitless hunt as the one in the bedroom. Gesturing for him to come over he joined her, a satisfied smile curving his lips as he watched her make slow but steady progress in hacking into the Major's personal files. After another tense minute in which her feverish attempts made her almost forget to breathe, her efforts were at last rewarded. Looking over her shoulder at the missing footage of the security cameras Jim was looking as appalled as she felt at seeing the tangible proof of Major Croft letting in a handful of Phoenix soldiers. Most disturbing of all, perhaps, was the fact that it went as smoothly as if it'd been a routine at that point. Hera shuddered to think how long the Major had been planning to wreak havoc inside the colony only to get her greedy claws on its sole command.

"This must've been on Sergeant Baker's dog tags.." Jim reasoned, shaking his head as if in denial of the terrible truth that was replaying itself in front of their very eyes.

Hera nodded, switching of the plexpad with an angry swipe of her finger, saying in a voice thick with emotion, "And he died for trying to expose her..."

They both stared at the plexpad still in her hands even though the screen was devoid of life now, the heavy reality effectively weighing them down. Jim was the first to stir, mumbling in an unmistakable tone of regret, "There's no way we could've known about her plans-"

Stung by his obvious attempt to lessen the burning guilt he no doubt had spotted in her momentarily glazed over eyes, Hera overrode him with a resolute unwillingness to soften the blame that was rightfully on their shoulders, "We should've known. It's our jobs to know." She got to her feet, determined to make up for their mistake. It was up to her to perform her duty and dedicate herself to make the colony the paradise for humanity to thrive in as Nathaniel had intended it to be. He had always believed in that. It was about time she started to believe in that herself again. And she would do anything to prevent have it all taken away by Major Croft.

Without a word she practically shoved the plex back in its rightful spot and hurried outside. Although flicking her an occasional worried glance, Jim followed her looking equally resolved to act, and act now. They crossed the deck of the veranda and rounded the house almost slamming into Corporal Dunham as he'd come running towards them. Instantly apprehensive of the news he seemed desperate to spill out, Hera felt her stomach tighten as she noticed the worry etched on his face.

"What is it?" Jim quickly inquired, brows furrowed in the same anxious anticipation with which Hera eyed the Corporal as she feared whatever he was wanting to tell them it was going to be bad news about Nathaniel.

Dunham straightened, expression dead serious as he tired catching his breath and talk at the same time, "I-It.. It's the Sixers.."

"What about them?" Hera practically snapped, not in the mood to contemplate that particular issue now and hardly able to revel in the sense of relief now Nathaniel's situation hadn't worsened.

"Major- _Commander_ Croft," he corrected himself with a twinge of nervousness before stammering, "She has ordered the Sixers to be publicly executed.."


	17. Chapter 17

EFBT: _A power-mad megalomaniac or a Phoenix plant you ask? Um…A little bit of both I guess! haha She grew to be the first one during that year in the most remote outpost that Taylor shipped her off to and then the remaining and virtually leaderless Phoenixes provided an opportunity she couldn't resist.. Fingers crossed Taylor wakes up soon but I'm afraid it's up to Hera and Jim for now to deal with taking down Croft! Thanks for reviewing!_

ryekerb: _Thanks for your review! Yes, I'm afraid those break-ins were part of Croft's plan to destabilize the colony, creating the right environment for her to take over, just like the spider played its creepy, many-legged role in bringing that about. Fasten your seatbelt because Hera will have no choice but to confront Croft now…!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **LOOKING** up at the Command Center, its windows illuminated by a soft light coming from within, Hera tried to ignore the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins urging her to rush forward like a moth inevitably drawn to an enticing candle flame. She couldn't allow her impatience to get the better of her. There was too much at stake. Behind her Jim stood shoulder to shoulder with Evans, both looking a little bit nervous but determined to go through with their plan. At her curt nod the three of them set off while the others remained in front of the stairs, acting as lookouts and backup at the same time. Scott and Hernandez, though both their stances unmistakably tense, continued scanning the square in an outwardly calm composure as Dunham collected all of his courage and took the lead in standing guard, squaring his shoulders and patting Miller on the back in encouragement now she'd been gazing apprehensively at the Command Center looming above.

Hera just hoped their hastily constructed plan to facilitate a smooth transition of power wasn't going to backfire on them. With no time to lose, least of all the five Sixers in the brig awaiting their doom, they'd only allowed themselves an hour to decide on who to inform and include in it. Even though she'd very much preferred to do this on her own, risk no one else's neck in the risky gamble she was taking, Hera knew she couldn't possibly manage this alone. As Nathaniel's closest friend, Jim had simply thrown her a stern and defying look at her plea for him to remain on the sidelines for his family's sake. Although Elisabeth had briefly squeezed her arm in appreciative affection, tears glinting in the corner of her eyes, she'd supported her husband in his wish to be a part of this, promising her solemnly that whatever happened she'd take care of Nathaniel, make sure no harm came to him. Relenting to both their determination Hera had instead stubbornly stood her ground when it came to her squad. She had wanted them to only be there in the background with Corporal Dunham. Should anything go wrong she definitely didn't want them to suffer again because of her decision to go against Major Croft regardless of the fact that she didn't have a choice. Despite her firm resolution, however, Evans had managed to talk her into taking him with her and Jim, something she still couldn't quite grasp he'd succeeded in as she gestured for him to stay behind her while they stealthily approached the stairs.

Heartrate turning up another notch as she eased forward, conscious of lifting her feet and planting them carefully on the first step then the next, Hera desperately tried to bury a nerve-racking wariness that had plagued her the moment they'd headed for the Command Center to execute their takeover. It was not just that she had an instinctive aversion to having to do this, although she knew there was no other option left, above all she feared losing control over herself should the vengeful side of her raise its ugly head. She'd done something pretty stupid before when she'd recklessly chased after Lucas Taylor, ending up trapped in that underground labyrinth and nearly killing Nathaniel and herself in the process. She definitely didn't want to make a similar mistake ever again. She didn't want to spill any blood. Not even the Major's. No matter how much she hated the woman –the mere thought of her attempting to murder Nathaniel made her blood boil- she didn't want to turn into the vindictive tyrant she was trying to remove from power.

They soundlessly climbed the stairs until they came out at the top and briefly halted in front of the closed doors. Hera exchanged a last look with Jim and Evans, both men nodded in understanding and readiness, the first wearing a grim expression and the latter's face rapt with a tense eagerness. Picturing to herself once again Nathaniel's still form in that biobed and all the other tragedies that had struck the colony because of their current corrupted Commander, Hera clenched her jaw and knocked once. Not waiting for permission to enter she pushed the doors open with enough force to ensure they flew wide open to admit the three of them.

Major Croft didn't even bat an eyelid at her rather dramatic entrance into the office. Gaze at first not wavering from the report she was in the middle of reading, it coolly shifted to her guests as they approached, eyes finally resting on Hera as they regarded her over the rim of the plexpad in her hands.

"Ah.. If it isn't our little renegade." She welcomed her in an almost bored tone, eyes narrowing with something close to loathing, "What is it you want, Sergeant?"

Hera forced herself to focus on keeping her head cool and not give in to the instinctive impulse to drag the woman out of her chair all the way to the brig. She halted in front of the desk, saying in a strained voice without unlocking her eyes with the Major's still boring into hers, "We've found evidence you've been conspiring with the Phoenix Group against the colony-"

"Yes. What of it..?" Croft rudely cut her short, seemingly unimpressed by the accusation, not even bothering to deny it. Instead her eyes briefly gleamed with an unmistakable pride that involuntarily sent shivers down her spine. Repressing a bitterness that the woman in front of her would no doubt interpret as weakness to seep into her tone, Hera balled her fists as she took another step closer. "I'm respectfully requesting you to step down, Ma'am. It's over."

The Major's mouth twitched for the briefest moment, putting the plexpad still in her hands slowly down as she nodded, "Yes. I agree. It _is_ over. Your pathetic attempt at staging a palace coup that is. Though the foolhardy sentiment is a credit to your bravery, I'm sure.." The Major's voice was laced with amused contempt as she raised herself from the chair, adding maliciously, "Too bad Taylor isn't here to witness it, I'm sure he'd be so proud of you-"

A surge of hot anger surging through her veins, Hera bluntly overrode her, refusing to be hurt by her words and at the same time reminding herself sternly of her duty now other, darker emotions were threatening to take over, "I'm relieving you of duty, Ma'am, one way or the other.."

Glaring at her for daring to interrupt her, Major Croft's mouth morphed into a thin menacing line before she shrugged in apparent incredulity, spreading her arms wide in feigned surrender, "You didn't really expect me to give up my power now it's finally mine, did you? I assure you I have no intention of playing along with your silly game of misplaced heroics…" She retorted mockingly.

"Give up." Hera simply stated, not in the mood to prolong the inevitable; they were taking her into custody, with or without her consent and cooperation. She didn't hold back on the deliberate edge to her voice as she added without much internal conviction, "I don't want to use force."

Contrary to her statement, it took all her effort of will not to resort to violence as Major Croft let out a hollow laugh at this, "Well, you might have to. Sure you can handle washing my blood of your hands?" She remarked tauntingly.

"You've got enough of it on yours for the both of us." Hera countered, the resentment she tasted on her tongue bitter enough to make her feel slightly sick, "Don't make me take up arms against you.. _Ma'am_." Her fingers caressed the pistol strapped to her hips meaningfully now she'd uttered her last warning. Undaunted by the threat, Major Croft rounded the desk, walking away from them with her hands on her back as if contemplating what to do with the stubborn rebel confronting her. Eventually she ceased her momentary pacing, sighing as if regretting it when she said, "You really need to stop tempting me to add another reason for shooting you here and there. The list is already quite substantial," She paused to narrow her eyes the way a hawk would do as it targeted a rabbit miles below as she went on, her voice a spiteful snarl, "After all, I would be justified to do it as punishment for your insolence, your willful disobedience and now.. _Treason_.." Major Croft leisurely walked over to the door leading to the briefing room, acidly emphasizing every snide accusation and deriving a particularly malicious pleasure from the last one. Hera huffed in exasperation, feeling increasingly aggravated by the woman's derisive attitude. _This needed to end_. _Now_.

Turning to face her with barely constrained resentment, Hera had intended to finally give the two men flanking her the order to arrest the Major when she, absurdly, rapped on the door behind her. The order dying on her lips she at first failed to make sense of the woman's strange behavior. Next instant a horrible feeling of foreboding filled her when it creaked open to reveal half a dozen Phoenix soldiers; all of them looking worse for wear thanks to their harsh new life in the jungle but every single one armed to the teeth.

Hera instinctively reached for her sonic pistol, raising it in one smooth motion and aiming it straight for the Major's head. Within seconds, however, she was surrounded by her henchmen making her readiness to shoot waver and seriously diminish its plausibility in the process. Something which accounted for the triumphant look the woman now wore. Hera increased her grip on the weapon, cursing inwardly her foolishness in underestimating the Major. Obviously they hadn't been the only ones planning their next move. In her periphery vision she could see that Evans and Jim had instantly copied her stance the moment the Phoenix soldiers had appeared. Both of them were shouldering their blasters, tensed up and scowling at their enemies.

"About time I really took over, don't you think?" Major Croft remarked, a victorious light growing in her cold eyes.

Mind racing to come up with the best strategy to get out of the serious mess they were heading for Hera was taken somewhat by surprise when it was Evans who bit back with an unusual amount of venom in his tone, "We can't let you do that, Ma'am. We'll stop you."

"I'd like to see you try." Major Croft scoffed, mouth quirking in a disdainful smile and turning to her allies with a hungry expression, "Looks like we're going to have another execution coming, boys.." The same feral glint reflected in the Phoenixes' eyes made Hera involuntarily shudder though she didn't retreat or even move a muscle when they raised their weapons as one. Ignoring Evans' enraged 'Drop them!' they menacingly stepped forward, each wearing identical greedy grins. A fear of just how wrong this could go gripping her throat Hera feverishly repressed the instinct to push Evans and Jim out of the line of fire of their approaching adversaries, knowing she'd never be able to save them both that way. In the mere seconds that were left to come up with a plan she thought through a variety of different scenarios, most of which did not end well for them. Grinding her teeth in frustration she realized there was only one way this was going to work.

"You never really stood a chance.. You're outnumbered.. But by all means, save us the trouble of locking you up…" Major Croft remarked jeeringly from behind her advancing army, spreading her arms wide as if inviting them to retaliate.

"If you think-" Jim started to protest vehemently, but Hera cut him off, "The Major does have a point, Jim. How about we surrender..?" She locked eyes with the ex-police officer and it only took a second for him to catch up, for his look of outrage at her proposition to morph into one of understanding. At his almost imperceptible nod they both lowered their weapons in feigned defeat. She flicked a look to her right, Evans was stirring uneasily with his eyes cutting from the Phoenix soldiers still closing in on them to her.

"You can't be serious.. Ma'am, we need to stop her! She tried to kill the Commander!" He shouted, his obvious and understandable confusion furrowing his brow into an impressive frown.

"I know that, Evans." Hera told him sternly, hoping he'd pick up on her real intentions to fight and adding in a clear cut voice which he couldn't possibly mistake for the order that it was, "But you need to put your weapon down."

Eyes still wide in disbelief his respect for her won out in the end and he obeyed. Grateful for his trust, for she knew how hard it was to place their fates once more in their former occupiers' hands, she nodded her appreciation. Not planning on remaining at their mercy for much longer, Hera turned back to face their opponents. She raised her hands in surrender with one hand holding the sonic pistol in plain sight in an obvious gesture of surrender. Pretending to want to place it on the floor in front of her in ultimate defeat Hera bent her knees the moment the Phoenix soldier closest to her was but inches away. He made to grab her, unceremoniously end her exaggerated show of submission, when she pushed herself off of the floor with as much force as she could muster. Pistol clutched tightly in her hand she swung it at his head, the suddenness of her attack taking him by surprise. She could almost feel his jaw break when her weapon made contact with the side of his face. Anticipating his next move, she sidestepped out of harm's way as he wildly flung his fist at her. Grateful for his stupidity in not doing the intelligent thing and shoot her she kicked him full on the knee causing him to drop it to the ground with an enraged cry. Before his fellow Phoenixes or Major Croft had caught on about what they were trying to do Jim had already snatched the downed man's weapon out of his grasp, pointing it at its previous owner with a glare that left little room for interpretation.

"I wouldn't if I were you.." He warned the man in a dangerous growl, pressing the barrel to his forehead when he'd tried to move. Realizing the conviction of the man holding a gun to his head the Phoenix soldier reluctantly complied. Recovering from the sudden change of events, Evans stepped up next to Hera. Chancing a sideways glance at him she felt her own heart lift a little at seeing the broad, confident grin on his face. Quickly turning her head back to look into barrels of the five guns still pointed at the three of them effectively reminded her of the pressing fact that they hadn't won yet. But at least they had a small chance to get out of this unscathed. Trusting Jim to be able to handle their hostage Hera increased her grip on the pistol in her hands, finger itching to pull the trigger.

She wasn't the only one experiencing this sentiment. Next to her she could almost feel the eagerness radiating off of Evans as they both determinedly kept their weapons trained on the cluster of Phoenix soldiers glowering at them when Major Croft roughly shoved some of them aside to investigate the hold up. She only cast a brief uncaring glance at the Phoenix soldier who was now at their mercy, something close to loathing creeping into her eyes. Judging by the cold, hard stare she afterwards gave them it wouldn't matter to her whether he lived or died. The Phoenix soldiers around her, however, looked absolutely livid, though Hera suspected it was more a selfish sensation of hurt pride and honor rather than a real concern for the welfare of one of their own.

Obviously not caring to lose one of her pawns, Major Croft waved her hand impatiently at the other Phoenix soldiers, snapping in an almost tired annoyance, "Take them down." Deaf to her command the tough looking band of men exchanged dark looks. "What are you waiting for?!" Croft sneered at them but to no avail. Relying on her intuition rather than her eyes, Hera switched the sonic burst on her weapon to the highest setting waiting for the inevitable attack that was bound to come. A split second later the soldier to her left charged, the predatory gleam in his eyes firmly fixed on her left no doubt to his intentions. She'd fired in the same instant, the force of the recoil slamming into the heels of her hands though her balanced stance prevented her from stumbling backwards. The same could not be said for the Phoenix soldier. He'd taken a full hit to the chest and staggered backwards wearing a look of shocked surprise at his demise, then landed hard on the desk, falling right through the glass. It shattered with a resounding crash as shards flew everywhere and he hit the ground hard. Draped over the carnotaurus skull as if even in death its hunger for flesh could not be stilled, the soldier lay motionless, eyes staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. _She had killed him_..

Dazed her gaze lingered on the man's slumped form a moment longer but there was no time to let the reality of what she'd done sink in. Catching movement in the corner of her eyes she pivoted around to face her next attacker. One of the Phoenix soldiers let out a deranged shout and with a weird, twisted sense of déjà vu she had only seconds to prepare as he too charged at her. Pressing her index finger against the frame of the pistol in a desperate attempt to steady it she lowered her aim this time and fired. There was a horrible sound of bones splintering and muscles ripping apart when it took out his right leg from under him, making him fall to the floor. Lying at her feet he clutched his leg and wailed in agony. At her curt nod Evans dragged him towards them, roughly pushing him further down.

Still poised to fire Hera was on the verge of uttering one last final warning when Major Croft sniggered, an out of place cackling, shrill sound as she reached for her own weapon. Pointing it away from her in one swift movement Hera was a fraction too late when the Major fired a heartbeat before she released the sonic burst from the pistol in her hands. Their hostage fell to the ground, his body irreparably broken on the inside due to the full blow he'd received. For a moment Jim simply stood there with his enemy's gun still in hand, aiming it in mid-air at the spot where the man's head had been but a second before. The Major had not escaped injury either, Hera's shot had clipped her shoulder which had made her lose her balance. She slammed onto the floor, the force of the impact knocking the weapon out of her hand. In the moment of confusion Hera chanced a swift glance at the man, he was lying eerily still and there was a single drop of blood running from the corner of his opened mouth.

"Check for a pulse." Hera ordered Jim with a jerk in the direction of the Phoenix soldier behind her. Blaster still clutched in one hand but tucking the second gun behind his belt he immediately obeyed, crouching down and shaking his head an instant later with an appalled look on his face. Eyes fixing again on the Major Hera felt a same sense of disgust fill her the moment the woman raised herself on her elbows and grinned, a slight raising of her upper lip in cruel satisfaction at her coldblooded an strategic murder even though it'd been to no avail in the end.

Witnessing the unmistakable pain their comrade still nursing his injured leg was in and the determination with which Evans still pushed him flat against the floor, boot buried between his shoulder blades, the three remaining Phoenix soldiers realized they no longer had the advantage. Not in the least appreciative of Major Croft's heartless attempt to take away their disadvantage they threw her undisguised filthy looks as she, unaware of their wavering loyalty, was scrambling to get to her feet. Baring their teeth in powerless defiance they lowered their weapons, throwing them with dull, heavy _thuds_ on the wooden floor at a sign from Evans.

In the background Hera could hear the sounds of the others hurrying up the stairs to come to their aid now they'd no doubt heard the shots. To her frustration Major Croft finally managed to stand up and advanced on her despite the fact that her arm was hanging loosely out of its socket in a weird angle. Face distorted with rage she pulled out the army knife strapped to her leg, thrusting it forward with a deadly intent. Deftly deflecting the sharp edge of the knife Hera didn't hold back on the punch she threw, making a tooth or two fly through the air. Staggering backwards Major Croft grabbed her body armor and pulled her with her as she fell. Struggling to untangle herself from the woman madly clawing at her face, scratching and even attempting to bite every exposed part of her body, Hera caught a fleeting glimpse of Evans rushing over. Next instant he'd pulled her out of the Major's clutches with more force than she could ever hope to possess. She threw him a grateful look, wiping away a strand of hair and catching her breath in momentary relief when she caught the flicker of glass in the corner of her eye. A soundless cry left his lungs as Evans looked in genuine disbelief at the shard of glass coming out of his chest. He raised his hands to clutch it as if searching for tangible proof of his mortal wound, blood seeping through his fingers as they closed around it. In a numbed state of shock Hera clambered to her feet, locking eyes with him for the briefest of moments before releasing all of her burning anger at Major Croft. Without having to look for it Hera instinctively found her pistol, she raised it and hit the Major hard on the head with the butt of it. If the situation hadn't been so dire she wasn't sure she could've stopped beating every inch of her until her resentment was satisfied. Assuring herself that she was out Hera hastily turned back to Evans, he was lying on his back, struggling to remain conscious and gasping for air with irregular, ragged breaths.

At that moment the others came rushing in, surmising what had happened in mere seconds. Hernandez and Scott instantly assisted Jim with making sure the Phoenix soldiers wouldn't think of resisting their inevitable surrender, shouting threats with blasters at the ready. Both Miller and Dunham knelt down next to her, watching powerlessly as life seemed to leave Evans with every wheezing breath he took. "Get a doctor!" Hera shouted in a trembling voice, pushing Dunham away. He stammered something incoherent, sprinting away the next moment skipping at least half the steps of the stairs by the sound of it and calling out for help as he went. All Hera could do was press her hands against Evans' still enveloping the sharp edged shard protruding from his chest. Only half aware of the glass cutting into her own flesh, making her blood mingling freely with his, she tried to lessen his pain by keeping his attention on the words of comfort and reassurance her befuddled brain managed to force to pass her lips. Miller looked on in utter anxiety, supporting his head on her lap as tears streamed down her face. A stab went through Hera's heart at seeing her fear and it nearly stopped beating as she perceived the growing panic in Evans' eyes. It was a look she'd never seen there before but which filled her with a terrible dread now their usual brightness slowly faded away. His body started to convulse violently, he gagged as he coughed up more and more blood that seemed to drown him. A sudden, strangely proud grin tugged weakly at the corners of his mouth. Then there was only a deafening silence. Hera was but vaguely aware of dull echoes of what seemed a thousand footsteps rushing up the stairs outside and shouts seemingly coming from every direction. But they would come too late. They were too late. _It was too late_ …


	18. Chapter 18

EFBT: _Thanks for reviewing, makes posting so much more fun! ;) I hated having to do that to Evans and by extension Hera but as you know Croft is a nasty piece of work so it would've been a little too miraculous if she'd just come quietly.. And as for that spider venom that's keeping Taylor in its deadly grip, someone unexpected might be able to help.._

ryekerb: _I'm sorry to have made you cry with that last chapter, to be honest I'm not sure I kept my eyes dry writing that! What happened to Evans will definitely leave its mark on Hera… But who knows, maybe she'll have a reason to feel a whole lot better at the end of this chapter… ;) Thanks for your review!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **THE** enticing taste of freedom now so tangibly close was surreal. As was the fact that all of them had received medical treatment and something close to genuine care and compassion. None of them had expected to get out of that prison cell again. _Ever_ again. And yet, barring herself, Savannah, Galen, Jonah and Trey were each of them sleeping off the sick nightmare that the last week had been in their comfortable beds in Pod Zero which strangely enough had started to feel a bit like home. There were still guards stationed outside, but not as many and their attitude towards them had changed significantly. That young officer had promised that they would be treated fairly from now on. Though Lennox had no doubts as to why the guards were still there. They were there to make sure she didn't do a runner and would hold up to her end of the bargain. They were there to serve as insurance so she would really do everything in her power to find what they were looking for. But, Lennox realized with a slightly confusing sensation stirring in the pit of her stomach, she would've agreed to take on the earnest request made of her and return to the colony even without that leverage held over her head.

She didn't feel sorry for Taylor personally, but she did recognize his importance to the colony. That it was vital he lived to lead it as no one else could hope to in his place. And after recovering from the initial apprehension at being asked for her expertise on the matter she hadn't been able to resist the temptation to do what she loved doing. To find a cure. To get stuck in the case of Taylor's poisoning and, after years of struggling to survive in the jungle, be able to once again put the knowledge she'd gained there on medicinal herbs to good use.

None of them had heard the shots or commotion going on in the office above their heads yesterday night, the concrete walls imprisoning them were simply too thick, but the moment they'd passed in front of their glass and metal door, either forcefully dragging or pushing a handful of Phoenix soldiers with them, they'd immediately understood something had happened. Something which had inevitably led to the offer of freedom. Though unsure at the time of their own fate, hanging in the balance as it already had been with their execution scheduled, a wave of immense relief had rippled through the cell when that Sylphlike officer had entered it announcing in a clear cut voice seemingly devoid of emotion that Croft had been removed from power. They'd been taken to the medical center without delay and not an hour later escorted to Pod Zero, but not before that same officer had approached her. Thinking back on it, their calm and quiet conversation after she'd taken her aside still puzzled her a little. Expecting another unfair deal that would once again doom them to a life not worth living, she'd been taken aback at first and simply too surprised at being asked for her advice. The officer had addressed her not in a demeaning whisper or sly hiss, but a in an open, artless manner to discuss a proposition.

Somehow she'd found out she'd been a nurse, which had led her to conclude she must have fulfilled the same role for Mira and the Sixers and likely made the most of the inevitable opportunity to learn about the natural medicines the Cretaceous provided them with no matter how scarce those were. Recalling the initial awkward tension now as former prisoner and guard circumstances had had them suddenly negotiate as equals, she hadn't been able to detect any deceit in her honest plea for her professional assistance in exchange for their release. And so she'd agreed to help and set off with a squad of uniformed men and women almost immediately after.

Seated in the back of the humming rover en route to a range of jagged mountains and hardly believing she was out of that horrible cell, she'd inadvertently remembered that inexplicable sadness she thought she'd glimpsed in those gray orbs the rather mysterious shade of which had always slightly unsettled her. And yet, despite the exhaustion and apparent regret that had marred the blond woman's looks, Lennox had recognized a different kind of strength in her which she had not seen before. It was inherently different from Mira's almost raw and tough leadership; the very opposite of Major Croft's sadistic methods and yet somehow reminiscent of Taylor's contagious but stern idealism for this place. It had inspired trust in her when she didn't think any of it would be left. In fact the hint of a genuine willingness to cooperate not only for now but in the future as well had sparked something strong inside her that was almost uncomfortably close to hope. And she hadn't been able to refuse, even if she'd wanted to. For herself. And for the others. Maybe even for that officer.

Despite their rush Lennox couldn't help but feel revived to breathe in a bombardment of exotic smells as they sped through the jungle, its lush vegetation nothing more than a whirl of green and brown peppered with the occasional overly bright and ornamental flower perching on tree barks or peeping out from amongst the ferns. Once they'd reached Silver peak, jutting out above the green world like a tooth of bare rock, it took a good two hours to reach its zenith. Once there, it had taken her only ten minutes to find the insignificant looking plant with its ugly excuse for flower petals drooping sullenly over a bulging seedpod. They stocked up on as many of the poisonous vegetation that they could spot and then made their way down again, careful not to slip on razor sharp rocks or topple over the edge whenever the steep winding path which could hardly be called that ran dangerously close to it.

Their return journey soon became a lot more precarious than their drive towards the treacherous mountain range had been. Seeing the area was infamous for being a well-known carnotaurus hunting ground, they had the misfortune to wake up a particularly grumpy specimen as they tore inches past the shrubs it was taking a nap amongst. Its roar almost shattering her eardrums, their driver pushed the rover to its max as the others tried to get a clear shot. After some nerve-racking near misses their rover won out in agility and they eventually managed to lose the tenacious predator. Half an hour later, the soldier in the shotgun seat in front of her radioed the Command Center so that the gates were open to receive them the moment they came into view. Coming to a standstill at the heart of the square with screeching tires, somehow the driver had driven on at full throttle even after the carnotaurus had given up the chase, made clouds of dust whirl around them as they got out.

The same doctor that had treated their injuries earlier came running towards them, long white coat billowing behind her and strands of dark brown hair escaping the hair pin attempting to hold it together in a loose bun. Looking pale and anxious the officer was close on her heels after dashing down the stairs leading up to the Command Center and they both made a beeline for the rover. Lennox shouldered the backpack stuffed with the plant and set off towards them, knowing but not minding that the real work started now..

* * *

Wiping away tears she closed the wrinkled cover, hand resting a moment longer on the worn out book as she gazed at Nathaniel with a growing longing that seemed keen to have her heart burst apart. Eyes wandering over him she watched his chest heave up and down, counting the seconds it took for his longs to refill with air. Now and again an irrational dread would get hold of her when the rhythm of his breathing changed or was a second behind her anxious anticipation. She knew it was almost time for her to go, but she felt reluctant to leave him. Well aware of the risks of going OTG, it felt too much like saying goodbye right now.

Hera slowly got to her feet delaying that awful moment of turning her back on him and walk away for a few more seconds that would no doubt once more lengthen to minutes. She couldn't help it. She wanted to be here with him regardless of the fact that she couldn't do anything; That her being here looking on powerlessly wouldn't prevent his conscious drifting further and further away. And so she'd sat with him, desperately attempting to forget all the recent horrors that kept invading her mind and made her cry until she felt exhausted with her sorrow. Despite her strained efforts to control them, maybe the tears came freely from the moment she'd entered his booth because she'd used up all of her strength to hold them in when they'd buried Evans this morning. Though it all felt too unreal to truly hit her yet.

She felt numb to the core each time she forced herself to relive the horrible moment in her mind. But each time she did it didn't seem to make it more real. It remained a distorted memory that didn't make any sense whatsoever. It all seemed a cruel and twisted joke, for how could someone so full of live suddenly be gone? How could he not be here as a part of their team anymore? How could the world bear not to hear his boisterous laughter anymore? How could it, instead, only ever offer that haunting image of dark red blood on his tongue as he had struggled to breathe. As he had fought in vain to cling on to life..

Hera rubbed her throat, fingers cautiously tracing the bite marks still on it. Much to Elisabeth's disliking she'd refused to be treated for it due to a grim desire to have the pain of those fresh wounds remind her of what had happened. _That it had really happened_. That what she'd told the colonists was true no matter how much of a liar she'd felt for claiming victory over Major Croft and her betrayal to the colony now it meant they had lost Evans forever because of it. She'd felt even more of a fraud for addressing everyone standing on Nathaniel's usual place on the balcony announcing that she would share command over the colony with Jim for the time being.

Deep down she knew it was only a temporary solution, but she was terrified at the prospect of having to lead now she'd barely felt capable of holding herself together. Fortunately everyone had lend her their full support. Something she was immensely grateful for though she doubted whether she truly deserved it. Barely taking time to rest, fearing it would only serve for the harsh reality of Evans' death and Nathaniel's hopeless situation to sink in and finally send her over the edge, she'd reorganized the colony's defenses as best she could with the help of Jim and Dunham. But that wasn't all she'd done. She'd also struck a rather unusual deal she wouldn't have thought possible but a month ago.

In order to make a decision on what to do with the Sixers in the brig, not yet wanting to think about those others locked up there, Hera had gone through their files, stopping and rereading the one of that red-haired woman more carefully as an idea had started to grow in her mind instantly upon finding out she'd been trained as a nurse. It was a gamble but a hunch told her that after years of serving as a the closest thing to a doctor the Sixers had had out there in the wild, she might have picked up some useful skills and knowledge. That she might even know of a cure that they hadn't thought of yet. To her relief the woman had listened to her, had eventually come up with an idea that had sounded deceptively easy; to fight poison with poison.

According to the Sixer there was every possibility that the effects of the spider's venom could be countered by adding another to the mix. It had taken some convincing, however, before Hera had agreed to the plan. But in the end, what other choice was there? Both Elisabeth and Malcolm were running out of ideas. Seeing the main objective of poison in general was to disrupt those functions vital for the human body to live, finding the right poison could balance the effects out. Consulting Elisabeth even the experienced doctor had had to admit, despite her initial misgivings, that similar techniques had been used to successfully create drugs and even antidotes in the past. Looking slightly put out at first by being beaten to a potential cure by a Sixer of all people, Malcolm had been of a similar mind.

And so, feeling she might not even have needed the other Sixers as a bargaining chip to have her keep to her word, Hera had assigned a team to head out with the woman while she waited for them to return, pacing up and down Nathaniel's office she refused to call her own even though now it technically was. She'd been immensely relieved, not least of all to be able to leave a place that literally felt like it was still drenched in blood for what had happened there, when she'd heard the low humming sounds of the rover returning after receiving the affirmation the mission had been a success and they were heading home again. Hera had thanked each member on the team, including the red-haired Sixer, with heartfelt gratitude they moment they had come through the gates, bringing back a backpack filled with what could possibly, _hopefully_ , save Nathaniel. Hera didn't want to think too far ahead, that it might very well be their last chance of a cure, but if it truly did turn out to be one than she couldn't ever hope to repay the woman for her help. Hera could hardly believe they were already synthesizing an antidote in the lab at this very moment, but, although the first rounds of test showed good promise, she was still unwilling to get her hopes up. After all, there was no knowing how much time he had left. Now she was about to head OTG herself, she didn't even know if she'd return in time for whatever outcome there would be.

Wincing from that very thought Hera stirred, reaching out for the book lying on the biobed next to his pillow though hesitating to pick it up. A part of her arguing that maybe leaving it here with him would serve as an unspoken promise she'd come back to read it to him. First glancing back over her shoulder to see if anyone was there, Hera bent forward to gingerly kiss his forehead, forcing herself afterwards to turn and walk away. To not run back to him but keep going, passed the nurses and doctors hardly noticing she was there as she weaved her way between them. Dusk had already darkened the sky when she stepped outside. It was close to suicidal at the best of times to go OTG with night approaching, but Hera ignored the wild, apprehensive beating of her heart. There was no time to lose. _Sergeant Reilly needed her help_..

* * *

The last thing he remembered was her face; pale and scared with her eyes reduced to gray, faded diamonds gleaming softly amongst the shadows encircling him until those precious lights seemed extinguished too like all else around him. He recalled there being pain; a lot of it. Hot searing pain coursing through his body, making him forget everything else. Making his blood burn and freeze at the same time. And most of all, there had been darkness. It had dominated his world for what seemed an infinity. Sometimes, when the pain receded just enough to make him aware of his own consciousness again, he had felt the strangest sensation of waking up in a body that didn't move. That didn't seem _inclined_ to move. _Ever again_. No matter how hard he tried. And each time he realized he hadn't really woken up. That despite his struggle to escape its grasp the darkness was still there, suffocating him, drowning him, paralyzing him.

He'd felt his consciousness drift away. And he'd felt powerless to stop it. The oppressive sleep was growing too heavy to lift, he couldn't hold it back most of the time as it slowly consumed his life. As it devoured his very soul. The only thing keeping him from completely drifting away in his own body, to give up and be swallowed whole by an even gloomier darkness, had been her voice. It had been the only thing that still reached him as it penetrated that heavy stupor. Those rare and precious occasions Nathaniel had been aware of it, he'd followed it to the very edge of his consciousness. It had sounded far away as if it came from the bottom of a well, bouncing of the inside of his skull, weak echoes of words he couldn't make out. He had tried to cling onto the almost hypnotizing quality of it, as if by following it he'd be able to find a way out of this maze he'd gotten so lost in. Then he'd tried to squeeze back as he had vaguely been aware of hands holding his and he instinctively had known whose it had been. And he'd felt a light pressure on his forehead soft and moist to the touch that could've been a kiss.

What had seemed the next moment, when feverish dreams threatened to drag him back into that inevitable slumber again, he'd felt his lungs inhale and take a deep, refreshing breath. His body tingled all over and it had become easier to fight the darkness around him. He'd heard voices, more this time, though he couldn't hear hers anymore which intuitively made him feel restless as he stirred. As he felt his body respond for the first time in what had seemed an eternity when he commanded it to move. Nathaniel gathered all of his concentration and forced his eyelids to lift. Light flooded his vision all at once, the surrounding brightness hurting his eyes. He half raised himself, weight resting on one elbow as he rubbed his forehead with his hand while everything around him remained blurred for a moment longer. At long last he felt strong enough to sit up straight with a inaudible groan, afterwards throwing his legs over the edge of the biobed he was in. His body felt incredibly sore and stiff, as if he hadn't used it for years. He flexed the muscles in his hand, closing it in a tight fist then opening it to spread his fingers out wide. He relished the sensation of being able to move again. Of his limbs obeying. Of being awake and no longer caught in that deadly sleep's sticky web.

He let his eyes wander around the hospital booth, taking in every minute detail as if to reassure himself he was truly awake. Tempted to pinch himself to settle the matter once and for all he felt a jolt travel down his spine when he spotted the tattered book next to his pillow. He reached out for it, fingers tracing the creases on the cover before opening it. His heart seemed to do a strange imitation of a somersault when he saw Hera's name written on the first page with the unmistakable handwriting of a child. The letters were unbalanced and varying in sizes. The 'a' had even been crossed out and written above it. He grinned as he imagined her perusing the pages, maybe even pressing her thumb against them and let them escape with that pleasing ruffling sound. An instinctive desire had him leaf through the book, merely scanning the words at random. Here and there the ink was smudged, leaking into the dry, yellowed pages that nearly broke his heart as he realized each had been a tear shed over him. He shuddered to think how long he'd been lying here. _How long she must have sat next to him, hoping against hope he would wake up_..

He'd barely closed the book and laid it on his pillow when there was movement all around him. Still groggy he hadn't heard any of the nurses approach. They were apparently talking to one another as he saw their lips moving but no sound seemed to come out. Busy around him bringing up the holo-projection of his bio readings and prodding him now and then the whir of motion around him made him feel slightly sick. He closed his eyes and steadied himself with his hands resting beside him on the bed, heels hovering an inch above the cold, smooth floor his toes just brushed. When he opened them again he recognized Elisabeth's face close to his own. They were alone in the hospital booth, the others checking him could've been an hour ago or it could've been mere minutes, he couldn't tell.

"Commander?" She huffed out a watery smile, looking visibly relieved, "How are you feeling?"

Finally trusting his voice to come out now his brains were letting in sound again and the words reaching his ears translated again to something he'd understood, Nathaniel swallowed before answering with a question of his own, "Where's Hera?" He inquired in a hoarse grumble.

"She'll be back. Soon." Elisabeth assured him, though something in her expression betrayed her concern.

"Where is she?" He pressed the woman in front of him, instantly growing suspicious and worried.

Smiling that calm professional smile that Doctors in particular seemed to excel at she rubbed his shoulder in an apparent attempt to comfort, "There's no need for you to worry-"

"Tell me." He overrode her, eyes demandingly fixed on hers which wavered for a moment before she cast them down.

"She went OTG to get Sergeant Reilly." Elisabeth explained, her tone earnest. Nathaniel narrowed his eyes not fully understanding and waited for the Doctor to look up to him again, but when she did he still couldn't fathom the pained look in them.

"A lot happened since you got bitten.." Elisabeth began, voice low and constrained, "You do remember that, don't you..?" She probed cautiously, brows furrowing.

"Yes.. Yes. I do. I hope you got the damn thing.." Nathaniel admitted bitterly, grinding his teeth.

Elisabeth stirred uncomfortably at this, saying in an apologetic tone, "I'm afraid we didn't, but everyone's been warned it might still be somewhere in the colony, they know what to do should they encounter it."

"Hmm.." He mumbled back somewhat gruffly, the memory of that hairy, many-legged creature making his skin crawl and sending shivers down his spine. He shifted, trying to stretch his back and forcing his thoughts to return to the present. "So.. What happened?"

It was clear by the uneasiness with which she regarded him that she was reluctant to speak up. He cleared his throat, not holding back on intensity when he fixed his eyes on hers, "Doctor Shannon- _Elisabeth_." He started, deciding to switch tactics for he knew her title enabled her to overrule any command on his part in his current state as her patient, "I need you to fill me in here.."

Pretending she hadn't picked up on the pleading edge to his voice, Elisabeth moved away from him, hands flying across the plexpad in her hands as she simultaneously scanned the bio-readings displayed above the bed, "You've only just woken up, there's no need to worry about anything else. For now, I want you to focus on recovering-"

He shook his head before she could finish her sentence, indicating he wasn't going to give up, "I need to know. Could you at least tell me how long I've been lying in this hospital bed. Feels like a century.."

He carefully slid of the biobed, ignoring the dissatisfied scowl Elisabeth gave him and stretching his stiffened limbs with something of a profound pleasure. It would be too much to say that he felt reborn, but having escaped from the clutches of that coma-like sleep it was exhilarating to be able to move around again. Her face serious and determined, Elisabeth paused her work and hastily put the plex down when he shuffled rather unsteadily on his feet towards the door. Before he had reached it, however, it slid open. Next instant Jim had rushed inside, but whatever he had wanted to say got stuck in his throat as he froze and simply gaped at him in incredulous astonishment.

"Taylor!" He exclaimed in relieved wonder, pulling him into a bear hug and patting him roughly on the back. Smirking at the man despite his aching body protesting against the heartfelt greeting, Nathaniel nodded as if to affirm he really was awake and well again when Jim took a few steps back to better look at him almost like he didn't trust what his eyes were seeing.

"I'm glad you're back with us.." He eventually settled on saying, briefly squeezing his eyes meaningfully as he was wont to do.

"I'm glad to be back." Nathaniel replied truthfully, thought the next moment he was distracted by people rushing past the booth seemingly in a great hurry. Still groggy but determined to find out just what the hell was going on, he took some faltering steps towards the door, muttering under his breath to Jim as he passed him, "Help me out here would you, I bet your wife won't let me go outside on my own yet."

Crossing her arms across her chest as if to confirm his suspicions, Elisabeth bit her lower lip looking torn between her professional responsibility for her still fragile patient or allowing him his long awaited and much deserved moment of freedom. Nathaniel was grateful for Jim's puppy dog eyes strategy which, once she'd spotted it, had her roll her eyes. Eventually Elisabeth let out a defeated sigh and gestured for her husband to help him.

"Thank you." Nathaniel inclined his head in her direction as a sign of appreciation while Jim winked happily, remarking reassuringly, "It's ok. I got him. And I'll bring him back to you as soon as I can, but he needs to see this." He threw her an appeasing look, adding in a low confidential whisper though Nathaniel strained his ears to pick up on what he said regardless of his effort to keep him for hearing it, "They brought back some wounded, all minor injuries by the looks of it but you better get ready to provide first aid.." She nodded in understanding then the two of them left the booth.

"Wounded?" Nathaniel repeated, instantly worried and slyly stealing a glance at Jim next to him as they made their way through the infirmary which seemed almost deserted. Apparently most of the staff and maybe even some of the patients had gone outside to check out whatever was going on there. Jim grimaced now he'd been unsuccessful at keeping that particular piece of information from him. Soon recovering he forced his lips to curve into a weak and unconvincing smile.

"You'll see.." He responded rather cryptically, cutting him off when Nathaniel had opened his mouth to protest, "Nothing to worry about, they're safe now."

"Shannon." Nathaniel demanded, standing still and not because he felt his body needed the rest, "What on earth's going on?" His voice grew louder, strengthened by his frustration at not knowing.

"Like I said, nothing to worry about. Commander's back, that's all, and she's brought some long lost friends."

" _Commander?!_ " Nathaniel burst out indignantly, lifting a brow, "And exactly who's in charge?"

"Um.. Technically, that would be me." Jim shrugged almost apologetically in a strange mixture of embarrassment and pride. "But I'm not doing it on my own.." He added mysteriously, grinning from ear to ear as he led them on again. Not comprehending and slightly irked by his sheriff's enigmatic reply, Nathaniel followed him outside ignoring the steadily growing aching in his body.

They came out on the square which was crawling with people. There were colonists craning their necks or standing on tiptoes to better see ahead, some of them chattering away excitedly while others simply looked relieved. In the midst of it all Nathaniel could just discern the bulky shape of a rhino flanked by two rovers. Together with Jim he made his way through the throng of people to get closer to the vehicles and his men swarming around it, all of them busy and focusing solely on their individual tasks. The gate beyond was just closing as his eyes found the solitary figure standing just before it. There was a glimmer of gold as the sun hit her blond hair cascading down her slender shoulders. After the dull thud of the gate touching down she looked up at both watch towers, calling out orders though from this distance he couldn't make out the words. That task completed she turned around and started organizing the men and women surrounding her with a calm but purposeful swiftness.

Next moment, he could discern Sergeant Reilly clearly wincing in pain as she helped her climb out of the back of the rhino. Arm slung around her shoulder for support Doctors and nurses soon rushed onto the scene to take over. Relinquishing Reilly and her squad, who appeared equally exhausted and plagued by minor injuries as their leader, to their excellent care, she gestured for her own squad to follow. Having remained behind, she double backed to crouch down in front of Miller who'd slid down against the rhino staring rather forlorn and almost defeated even at her own feet. Ruffling through her short cropped hair in an encouraging sort of way before straightening, she reached out a hand and helped her pull her to her feet the moment both Hernandez and Scott had come back for their teammate.

She had only just send the three of them off, when Nathaniel had at last made his way to the front of the crowd, barely noticing the surprise rippling through it now they'd noticed his sudden return to the realm of the living. He kept walking as fast as his sluggish body would allow, hardly aware of people almost jubilantly calling out to him, patting him on the back or simply smiling broadly at him when he passed. All he could see was Hera as he finally locked eyes with her and she gasped in stunned astonishment. All he could hear the careful but happy laugh she huffed out as he approached. All he could do was grin as his heart drummed madly in pride and sheer pleasure at seeing her again. And all he could feel the overpowering longing to hold her close.


	19. Chapter 19

**EFBT:** _….utter nut-muffin! :D I'd love to see the look on Croft's face should Taylor refer to her that way, haha! I feel I've said it a million times before already but that's you and me both concerning Lennox, totally took me by surprise too, definitely thinking about including her in potential sequels ;) Yup, I have to agree with you there, Croft's beyond redemption I'm afraid… They'll have to find a way to deal with her once and for all! Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **OVERGROWN** with vines and ferns the building was hardly distinguishable from the lush world around it. Though it had been one of the first, the outpost on the edge of Bone Marshes had been abandoned years ago. Unfortunately, despite the scientists' hope at the time, the wetlands stretching out just beyond hadn't lived up to their expectations causing the research facility to already have become redundant some time before she'd come through the portal herself.

Hera squinted her eyes, already barely able to see the outlines of the manmade structure in the rhino's mirror as they drove away from it. Craning her neck she could just make out the entrance to the partly underground facility. Its state of disrepair and emptiness had given it an eerie atmosphere that she suspected had slightly rubbed off on her despite the success of the mission. The place had given her the creeps and she didn't mind in the least now to watch it grow smaller and disappear on the horizon like a skeleton of some strange animal that had given up on life or had perhaps the reverse happen to it a long time ago. Now nothing more than a memory of what it had been, perhaps it was fitting it was reclaimed by nature to serve a new purpose.

Shifting in her seat Hera threw their passengers in the back a concerned look. Most had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion, sitting hunched forward as they were rocked back and forth now and then whenever the rhino encountered some particularly rough terrain. Asleep or not every single one them looked like hell but somehow Sergeant Reilly managed to beam back at her with a broad grin splitting her face nonetheless. Hera returned it with a heartfelt smile, inclining her head in the Sergeant's direction when she mouthed a silent 'thank you' before leaning back and closing her eyes to get some well-deserved rest herself.

Hera was incredibly relieved they'd been in time. Weakened as Reilly and her squad was due to their long captivity it wouldn't have taken much longer for them to succumb to the effects of malnutrition and exhaustion. But they hadn't. They had found them and freed them from their prison. And now they were taking them home with them where they would receive all possible care at the med center. After reassuring herself that Reilly and her squad were still comfortable enough in the back, she turned to face the bumpy road ahead again. Speeding through the dense foliage of the jungle she tried to ignore the rush of anger when she thought of how Major Croft had been lying about Reilly's mission from the very moment she'd taken over control. It turned out Sergeant Reilly had in fact stumbled upon the Phoenix soldiers they had been tracking. They had been using the abandoned outpost as their hideout for a quite some time already it seemed. The short but violent encounter that followed had unfortunately ended badly for Reilly and her squad. As a result, they had been taken prisoner before she could relay a message to the Command Center. Only when people had grown suspicious Croft had invented the lie that rather than going missing or being in trouble a mere technical problem prevented her from checking in with the colony.

The more of a relief it had been when yesterday evening a distress signal in the form of a high-pitched wail had cut the meeting between her and Jim short. When it had had them both straining their ears and listen intently to pick up the Sergeant's message between loud bursts of static. Because the connection had been so week the intel they did manage to scrounge from it had hardly been sufficient to mount a rescue mission, but no one had hesitated about what to do next. Whatever the risk they had to do everything in their power to free their own now they'd asked for help. And so, fully equipped, Hera had taken a rhino and two rovers with her, setting a course for the abandoned outpost within the hour.

It had been pitch black when they'd arrived, expecting and prepared for an ambush that never came. Not from the wildlife nor from the Phoenix soldiers that had kept Reilly and the others prisoner for almost two weeks. They'd seemingly done the smart thing and flee the moment they had showed up. Although they'd already come to regret it once before Hera had refrained from pursuing their enemy. Apart from the fact that it would've been too dangerous in a jungle alive with nocturnal predators, their first priority had been to get the Sergeant and her men out. Being the cowards that they were, the moment their prisoners had revolted against them the Phoenix soldiers had sealed off the entrance to the partly underground facility, leaving them to their fate. Probably being smart enough to realize their former hostages had hereby gained access to a very rusty communications system and potentially be able to contact the colony, they'd done a runner. Hera couldn't help but feel that in all likelihood having received no new orders from their leader as she was now being detained in the holding cells, had made them anxious to leave anyway.

Although with its entrance sealed shut the outpost could have become somewhat of an impregnable fortress, time and neglect had seriously deteriorated the building to such a degree that all the situation required was some good old-fashioned C4. In a way, seeing Sergeant Reilly's particular liking for explosives, it had been a very appropriate means to free her. Hera realized they'd been extremely lucky that not only were the injuries Reilly and the others had sustained minor enough to make it possible to spent the few remaining hours until first daylight at the outpost, but also the blissful absence of any hungry Slasher or Nyko from snooping them out before it was relatively safe enough to head out again.

Hera had told Sergeant Reilly about Croft's betrayal and Nathaniel's condition moments before they'd left, instantly sparking anger in her dark brown eyes and evoking a sad worry soon after. Despite not being quite up to the task just yet, Hera had wanted to transfer power to her there and then but in her current condition Reilly had simply patted her on the shoulder in genuine support and gotten in the back of the rhino with an entrusting sort of wink. There had been nothing for it but to remain in charge for now.

Hands on her hips she watched the gate lower, feeling strangely apprehensive about being back. Her entire being was tense and nervous at the thought of what she would find in that booth at the med-center. Of _who_ she might find there unchanged if the drug Elisabeth an Malcolm had been developing with the help of that Sixer didn't work. Forcing her mind to focus on her current duties, Hera ordered those manning the watchtowers to remain on guard now there was a small chance the remaining Phoenix soldiers would try something as their plans had gone awry.

Making her way back to the rhino, instructing those around her on the myriad of tasks she needed them to do, Hera slung her blaster on her back as she went. Although the weapon was bulkier and less practical, especially en route in the confined spaces of either a rover or rhino, she had left her sonic pistol in the arsenal. She'd barely been able to pick it up from between the glass shards scattered across the floor of the Command Center, nearly gagging when her fingers had brushed it as if the mere touch of it caused a sense of aversion in her the like of which she'd never experienced before. Even taking the blaster with her on this mission she thought she'd tasted the bitter taste of bile on her tongue at the prospect of potentially having to use it with deadly consequences. It had made her feel nauseous no matter how many times she sternly told herself this was not the time to be traumatized by something that was technically in her job description. Even though she'd never ended someone's life before, it shouldn't rattle her like it did. Roughly silencing her inner struggle once again, telling herself whatever her current mood it would soon pass, she offered to assist Reilly when she reached the rhino's back hatch. Grateful for her support the Sergeant managed to get out without putting too much weight on her still somewhat swollen ankle.

Soon handing her over to the nurses and doctors eager to treat their patients, Hera gestured for her squad to follow the others to the med center to make sure everyone was taken care of. All of them still very much grief-stricken by their recent loss, a wish to keep them close had had her decide to take them with her regardless of their current despondent state. Even though the three of them had been visibly relieved when they'd managed to successfully extract Reilly and the others from that outpost, returning to the colony had effectively dampened their spirits again as it irrevocably brought back some very difficult and fresh memories. Crouching down, Hera tried to comfort Miller as best she could when, having slid down the rhino as if in defeat, she was overpowered by her feelings and welling up with her sorrow. Pulling Miller to her feet not much later, Hera was glad Hernandez and Scott had returned to take her with them now her own tears were threatening to spill out.

Just managing to swallow them down, Hera looked up at a sudden commotion as a wave of contagious excitement went through the crowd in front of her. The moment they'd arrived a cursory glance across the square had already made her aware of the throng of people gathered there along the edge of it but she had hardly had the time nor the patience to register its possible implications other than that the colonists were welcoming them back now they'd successfully rescued Reilly. Recognizing the figure now stepping up to her, however, effectively took her breath away. Heart racing she simply stood there, eyes roving over him and relishing the sight with every fiber of her being, fervently hoping that what her eyes were seeing was really there and Nathaniel walking up to her, awake and very much alive, was not a cruel trick of her despairing heart. She gasped, greedily taking in every inch of him with an overwhelming desire to shout out that one blissfully happy realization: _He was alive…_!

* * *

His increasingly dissatisfied growling in response to her many questions eventually invited a stifled snort from Elisabeth. She looked at him with a mixture of heartfelt sympathy and amusement while she shook her head, effectively grinding his hopes once more to dust. With the greatest reluctance he sat down on the biobed again under Hera's watchful gaze as she just then entered the booth, Jim close on her heels.

"Trying to escape, sir?" she guessed, narrowing her eyes in suspicion and a grin splitting her face.

" _Again_." Elisabeth affirmed, her tone of voice closely resembling that of a schoolmistress berating a particularly wayward pupil, though her smile was anything but reproachful.

Nathaniel wisely refrained from commenting and instead stared meaningfully in the Doctor's direction. She hurriedly cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, Commander. There's nothing more I want to do than let you go but you'll have to be patient for a few more minutes."

"You said the same thing two hours ago." he countered grumpily, triggering Hera's grin to broaden even further. Despite his obvious annoyance at having to remain where he was she and the Doctor had slyly teamed up on him, leaving him with no choice but to obey. Not used nor liking to be in that particular position he had nevertheless submitted to both women, suffering no illusion that Jim would be of any help to get him out of it. His sheriff either just shrugged or raised his hands in an apologetic sort of way each time he threw him a pleading and increasingly more demanding glance. For now, he would have to accept the fact that the two women in front of him were still very much in charge.

Whenever she and Jim had had the time they had come to check in on him, sometimes Hera returning practically every half hour to make sure he was all right. Earlier that afternoon she'd brought Sergeant Reilly with her as well who was grounded with the rest of her team on the east wing of the med center for some well-deserved rest. She had looked beat but all the more happy to see him awake again. Considering her condition, though, she would need more time to recuperate leaving Hera with no other option but to wear the Commander's cap for a little while longer.

It was the strangest thing to experience now he'd woken up in a world very different from the one he could last remember. It was even more disconcerting, however, to have Hera purposefully hold back information, evade every question concerning those twelve days when he'd unwillingly been playing dead. Above all it made him even more impatient to be alone with her, his only solace was that he knew she was feeling the same. She always treated him to a dazzling smile the moment their eyes met as she passed the threshold and every time she'd come in she'd appeared more restless and eager to have him for her own than the visit before. The fact that Elisabeth insisted on running one more final scan after the other, preventing him from talking to Hera one on one, wasn't doing anything to improve his mood or make him despise less the very booth he'd been forced to have been stuck in for so long now.

Nathaniel still wasn't sure how they'd managed to drag him back inside in the first place after he'd finally gotten out of the med center. He supposed him nearly collapsing when he'd gotten out on the square and had been inches away from wrapping Hera up in his arms might have had something to do with it. Together with Jim she'd immediately brought him back to the Doctor's compassionate but relentlessly strict care. The result was that he'd been cooped up once again in his booth for more hours than he cared to count feeling groggy but more than ready to leave. Especially now the colony needed him. Even though everyone, just like Hera, had kept their lips tightly sealed shut whenever he'd inquired about the current state of affairs, his gut told him it had undergone some drastic changes after that spider had taken a bite out of him.

"Almost done." Elisabeth promised him solemnly, dragging his thoughts back to the present while she scrutinizingly eyed the scan results projected overhead. Hera was looking over her shoulder wearing an equally serious frown in concentration whereas Jim didn't even pretend to understand all of the graphs and data when he joined the two, forehead wrinkled and lips pouting in thought. Feeling very much like a modern day version of a guinea pig that had no idea what exactly it was that had been tested on it, Nathaniel cleared his throat meaningfully, causing three pairs of eyes to snap back to him at once.

"Well?" he inquired, not holding back on the impatience he felt from seeping through in his voice. Elisabeth briefly exchanged a look with Hera before she answered. After her hardly perceptible nod, a subtle gesture that reminded him with a tinge of pride that she really was the one in charge, the doctor turned towards him with a warm smile that instantly had relief spread through him.

Not ten minutes later he was walking through the darkened, winding streets of the colony with Hera by his side. He gladly inhaled a lungful of fresh air, relishing in the sensation of it and even more so in his present company. She was simply beaming in exultant happiness as she walked next to him. On the pretext of needing her support, not that there were that many people still out and about to see them together, he'd slung his arm around her shoulders as she held the umbrella over both of them. A considerable feat in its own right seeing he was taller than she was and the rain was like thick watery bullets relentlessly pelting the canopy. Seemingly enjoying that particular challenge she would occasionally deprive him of cover from a waterfall of raindrops so they would briefly hammer on his head while her lighthearted chuckle made him more and more suspicious of the innocence of her clumsiness. To show her he was on to her he stepped out from under the umbrella just before they'd reached his quarters, running a hand through his hair as he reveled in the refreshing shower and grinning from ear to ear when she tossed the umbrella high in the air and joined him.

Entering his home, both of them drenched and slightly panting, he honestly couldn't give a damn about being back in the place where he'd almost died even though he probably should be. He followed Hera's gaze as it briefly wandered from his face to the shadowy living room beyond, saw the cloud passing over hers when she undoubtedly did remember that day now almost two weeks ago. He gently cupped her chin with his hand and slightly tilted it up. As long as they were together there were no ghosts here that could harm them. And they were together, no matter how surreal that felt after what had seemed an eternity of oppressing sleep. Judging by the searching look in Hera's eyes it was the same for her. He planted a reassuring kiss on her lips and then her forehead, realizing the latter felt cold and clammy because of their little adventure in the rain. Grabbing a towel from the kitchen he hastened to dry her face and went on to caringly rub her hair, one glistening wet strand at a time. She huffed a soft, satisfied smile at him, taking over the towel once he felt the job was completed and lovingly repeating the process with him.

Seeing she was most definitely done for the day he waited patiently for her to finish then proceeded to unfasten the body armor she was still wearing with tender care. Underneath he encountered a familiar black long-sleeved shirt.

"I wanted to feel close to you.." Hera clutched at the collar in way of explanation, lifting it up to her chin in a protective sort of way. He couldn't stop smiling as he saw the confused twinge of guilt marring her looks quickly soften into intense enjoyment. He tightly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and leaning forward until their lips were but an inch apart. "Would this be close enough?"

She slowly nodded, kindling little lights in her eyes before she closed them and pressed her lips to his with a profound desperation to feel tangible proof that he really was here with her. Nathaniel kissed her back with the same intensity, thinking he would take this for an answer any day of the week for the rest of his life.

* * *

It wasn't a dream. Nor some cruel nightmare from which she was going to startle and find him gone. _It was real_. _He was real_. _And he was really awake_. Hera repeated the same set of words again and again in her head, reveling in his taste lingering on her lips as she slowly pulled back from their kiss. It took considerable effort to resist the temptation when Nathaniel increased his hold on her with a playful grin and a longing look which made his bright blue eyes sparkle even more than they usually managed to do.

"You need to rest." she whispered softly, brooking no opposition when he instantly grimaced at her words and instead walked around him to push him in the right direction. He allowed her to herd him towards the bedroom only once letting out a low grumble in protest along the way. He slid out of his jacket and kicked his boots away, at the same time eying the bed with some apprehension. After having spent the better part of two weeks lying in a bio bed, Hera could hardly blame him for feeling this reluctant to lie down and sleep. She observed him silently as he fumbled a while with his belt, his thoughts seemingly miles away. Hera soothingly rubbed his arm and briefly leant against him to plant a kiss on his cheek. Though he squeezed his eyes in appreciative affection he remained standing motionless, hands still on resting on the buckle of his belt. She sidestepped him, throwing back the sheets and crossing her arms across her chest afterwards.

"I won't tolerate no for an answer-" she started in a mock admonishing tone in an attempt to make it all easier but fell silent at seeing the sudden and stern concern etched on his face. Smile fading away, she stood before him, trying to fathom the darkness gradually gathering in his eyes with an increasingly heavier heart.

"I _do_ remember. Well, parts of it.." he admitted, balling his fists and his voice filled with an almost rebellious bitterness when he continued, "I know who tried to kill me."

A chill ran down her spine at his words, involuntarily making her shiver. She stepped closer, not knowing what to say or do except stare back at him as fixedly as he was holding her gaze.

"I admit, the details are a little fuzzy, but it was her, wasn't it? Major Croft.." he grinded his teeth when he spoke her name, her wincing at the sound of it convincing him once and for all of the truth even though she'd wanted to spare him the weight of it. Hera unconsciously brought her hand to her throat, feeling the crazed woman's hands around it, both nails digging and teeth sinking in her skin. She almost panicked when this simple gesture caught Nathaniel's attention. She hastily dropped her hand to her side, lifting the other to try and cover the still visible scars with his too wide shirt that wouldn't cooperate. He reached out to her, gently removing her hand clutching at the collar and carefully stroking the bite and scratch marks on her throat. The vengeful fire kindled in his eyes instantly turned her blood to ice.

"What else did she do?" he asked her, visibly straining to contain the anger boiling inside of him just under the surface. Hera sighed, determinedly shaking her head at him not matter how much she yearned to tell him everything and be comforted by him. But she couldn't. She needed to be strong for him, just a little while longer so he could recover. That was the only thing that mattered now.

"You need to rest.." she repeated her earlier command, though it was lacking strength and conviction this time.

"Hera-"

"Not now.. Later." she assured him, the pained expression he wore cutting her to the core and making her feel like she was betraying him somehow. But he had only just woken up this morning, there was no way she was going to risk his still fragile health by making him worry when she and Jim had everything under control. When she would have herself under control again.

"Doctor's orders, remember?" she reminded him teasingly with a wavering voice, even managing a weak smile and hoping it would be enough to persuade him to drop the topic for now.

Though a frown creased his brows a moment longer he eventually nodded, "All right.. You win." His eyes briefly lingered on the fading scars on her throat, he traced them one more time with his fingers before turning away from her, tears glinting in the corner of his eyes.

"Nathaniel-"

"Here," he stopped her short, holding out a familiar book that he'd dug out of his pocket, "Read it to me.. Looks like I might need something boring to set me off to sleep."

It wasn't hard to give in to his irresistible grin that had chased away any sadness and obey him. She took off her own shoes then sat cross-legged on the bed while he laid himself down next to her, tightly clasping her hand as the other held the book up for her to read. She had only gotten through the first few opening lines of the chapter where she'd left off when tears welled up in her eyes making the letters on the pages before her dance and wiggle like strange ink creatures she no longer knew the meaning of now the memory of all those days sitting by his side reading to him suddenly crushed into her. Alarmed by her silent crying, Nathaniel rose, squeezing her hand in support as his eyes found hers.

"I thought I'd lost you.." she stammered, lips trembling as tears trickled down her cheeks one by one, "Please don't ever scare me like that again.."

Instantly responding to her plea he pulled her into a hug, caringly combing through her hair with his fingers, whispering back solemnly, "Don't worry. I don't intend to.."

Cradled in his arms, Hera rested her head on his shoulders, increasing her hold on him and wishing with all her might to forget that overpowering fear of losing him still grabbing her by the throat.

* * *

Sitting still wasn't his thing. Never had been. Never would be. Nor was being confined to his quarters for most of the time contributing to his mood. However, Elisabeth had only agreed to let him go home on the condition that he'd take a week's worth of sick leave. Getting up morning after morning feeling sore and stiff all over, Nathaniel had to grudgingly admit to himself he might need every single day of that week to truly recover. Truth was, he had never before felt so weak in his life. And he hated the reality of his present state. It was more frustrating than he could ever have imagined now his body seemed to protest against all form of movement especially whenever he'd overexerted himself on lifting increasingly heavier weights or doing more sit ups than Elisabeth's exercise schedule had planned for him. On these occasions his muscles would burn up to the point the irrational fear they might snap or burst had at times entered his head as his lungs painfully contracted each time he drew in a deep breath after he could tick off another round of exercises on the long list. But he wouldn't stop. Wouldn't give in to a dull aching spreading through every limp, making them heavy and difficult to lift. Making his insides squirm with a hot searing pain.

Despite the struggle that it was, Nathaniel had to keep himself busy. He had to push his body to become strong and capable again like it always had been. Though he realized he had to build up trust along with strength while he trained; A part of him felt strangely reluctant to believe in his own control over his body when not too long ago he had had none at all. A trust which he was sure would grow again in time even though every day he couldn't deny but still feel disappointed in himself as he used the bench press in the spare room to lift barbells the weight of which he could have handled easily not two weeks ago but which were costing him a lot of effort now. In a way he was glad there had been no one around to witness his current weakened state. He suspected Hera had ordered everyone to keep a respectful distance so he could regain his strength in relative privacy. A sympathetic courtesy he was particularly grateful for now he had to train this hard to get back into shape although the many hours he spent on his own as a result did make him feel cut off from the rest.

The reason that kept him going the most was that he fervently wished to get back in the saddle so he could release Hera from the burdensome task of leading the colony in his place even if she shared the load of it with Jim. It was high time he got back in the game and do what he was supposed to be doing; make up for his unforgivable mistake in letting the colony down and abandon every colonist and soldier in it to be at the vicious mercy of his corrupt Major.

And each time Hera came over to see if he was doing all right with an almost overly meticulous care and zeal it pained him to realize how she was straining to put on a brave face for his sake. To mask the fact that she was only barely dealing with the responsibilities of command and the unmistakable fallout of Croft's cruel regime.

But every time Hera accompanied him for his daily check-ins with Elisabeth at the medical center, his attempt at convincing the both of them that he was ready to get back to work always proved as futile as the previous one.

Moreover, the fact that his body wasn't that cooperative yet and backed their case instead of his was starting to seriously grate on him. Although it didn't stop him from trying to get information from others whenever he'd had the chance. Unfortunately, everyone remained as tightlipped as they had been on the day he'd woken from that deadly slumber. He didn't doubt they were under Hera's strict orders to spare him any reason to worry or fret. Nathaniel wasn't so sure, though, whether not knowing what had happened was any less injurious to his health and recovery than being told all would be.

A quick and eager sounding succession of knocks on the front door startled him from his broodings. Raising himself and wincing in the process as his body protested the sudden movement he absentmindedly went to open it. Automatically having assumed it had to be Hera, and half of a mind to at long last rebel and tell her he'd take back the reins as of right now, he couldn't prevent form his jaw dropping slightly and his brows arching at the sight that met his eyes.

Leah Marcos and Zoe Shannon were beaming up at him with Jim standing behind them with a supporting hand on a shoulder of each.

"I convinced Elisabeth that a house call would speed up the healing process a bit." his sheriff explained, adding as if this was the real selling point, "Even brought you some gifts."

Opening the door wide, Nathaniel forced a smile on his face and gestured for his unexpected guests to enter with a heartfelt hospitality despite his current bad mood. The two girls confidently trooped inside, preceding both himself and Jim into the kitchen. Not having the courage to hand over the drawings they made for him one by one Leah and Zoe exchanged a meaningful and almost conspiring look then held out their presents to him at the same time. Grinning to himself Nathaniel accepted the drawings as graciously as he could, letting out a booming laugh once he could make out a figure eerily resembling himself standing on a biobed with his arms outstretched into the air as if enjoying his eureka moment when he woke up to the max, possibly even beyond. Zoe's drawing, on the other hand, had a very small version of him, besides wearing a lopsided hospital tunic and a very broad smile, dance in a rain of balloons and other equally festive looking decorations.

For a split second other, darker memories tied to his waking up in that hospital booth but a week ago threatened to resurface but, swallowing hard, Nathaniel ruthlessly forced them to the back of his head.

"Thanks, ladies. These are definitely going up on the wall." he told them, holding up the drawings to admire them in the sparse and pale sunlight filtering in through the partly translucent window panels lining the kitchen counter.

"And there's more.." Jim announced mysteriously, revealing an oddly shaped and very interesting looking cake from behind his back, his eyes twinkling in unmistakable amusement. He might have been able to say no to his sheriff, but there was no way Nathaniel could refuse the man's daughter and the orphaned girl that lately really seemed to have come into her own ever since she got reunited with her little brother and together they'd started a new life in Terra Nova.

"You heard them." Jim weighed in when, backed up by Leah, Zoe proudly offered him a big piece of the cake, flashing him a rather devious grin too, "Dig in.."

It was a bombardment of very conflicting flavors that soon had Nathaniel fighting hard to keep that smile on his face while his taste buds seemed close to exploding with the sticky sweetness of the cake.

"Mmm..." he managed to mumble after he'd finally been able to swallow it down. Judging by the lingering looks of eager anticipation on his two youngest visitor's faces he knew they were waiting for more, "You know, that might well be the most delicious cake I ever ate." he told them, sparking happy little lights in both girls' eyes and evoking a somewhat compassionate and at the same time highly gleeful look from Jim.

Although he'd eaten the entire thing if required of him by its well-pleased bakers, Nathaniel couldn't say he was sorry when the girls where satisfied enough with him taking just the one bite. Jim soon ushered them outside again, remarking almost apologetically over his shoulder as they went, "Hope you didn't mind us barging in like this."

Nathaniel instantly shook his head, "Not at all. I'm glad that you did. Sure is good for morale.." his voice trailed off, its tone suddenly rather dark and grim again.

Although it might have momentarily ebbed away because of his visitors and the presents and well-wishes that they'd brought, the frustration that had been building up inside of him all this time was still simmering very close to the surface. Impervious to his barely concealed gloom the girls clasped hands together, waved while still radiating happiness and started on their way back. After a meaningful and sympathetic nod Jim made to go too when someone approached from behind.

"What's this? I thought our patient needed rest." A familiar voice remarked, triggering an unusual mix of very conflicting emotions in him when he turned to see Hera come up to them.

"Actually, that's the last thing this _patient_ needs." he bit out before he could stop himself, emphasizing the word with a sudden bitterness and ignoring the startled look on her face. "As a matter of fact, I've been meaning to talk to the two of you. We need to discuss-"

"We will." Hera cut him off, sounding as snappy and blunt as no doubt he had, "Just not yet.."

Nathaniel instantly felt a surge of annoyance sting at his heart, but before he could say anything to her she'd already turned to Jim instead, informing him in clipped tones, "We need to go."

Jim nodded in a grave understanding, waiting for Hera before leaving him when she curtly called over her shoulder in that same business like voice she'd adopted, "I'll be round in an hour. Don't go anywhere. Rest up."

Fuming, not caring and maybe even hoping that she'd hear it, Nathaniel slammed the door shut behind him. He knew they were doing this for his own good and he shouldn't hurry to get back into action before he was truly ready for it. He understood she was doing this for his sake rather than her own. But right now, he just wished all of them, Hera especially, would stop treating him like a damn cripple for he was starting to suspect that, if at all possible what with everything life had already thrown at him, it was seriously starting to drive him insane..


	20. Chapter 20

ryekerb: _No worries! Moving can be so chaotic I totally understand you didn't have time to review, and above all I would like to wish you a (belated) Happy Birthday! :D Yes, there's definitely a lot of tension between Hera and Nathaniel that needs to be resolved.. I'm thrilled you're still enjoying this story! Thanks for reviewing!_

EFBT: _Yup, stir crazy being the operative word there ;)But that ends here fortunately: it's high time to hand back the reins. As for Hera's struggle, fingers crossed she'll be able to deal with it eventually! Don't know about you but I could actually do with one of Leah and Zoe's sugar-nukes right about now…! ;) As always thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **LEAVING** Nathaniel behind like that, Hera was grateful for Jim's respectful and understanding silence on their way to the brig. Having worked closely together for the past few weeks under less than ideal circumstances they'd quickly learned to read each other's moods, sometimes even thoughts it seemed, which came in particularly handy when these days situations often arose that required them to form an efficient team. Rounding the medical center and soon after crossing the square, Hera unconsciously picked up the pace; she was anxious to get this over and done with.

Once again going down those stairs it was nearly impossible to bury the impatience she felt to get back to Nathaniel deep enough, so it wouldn't become prey to the Major's greedy hunger to find a weakness in her that she could exploit. Though that might be a wasted effort anyway for their prisoner's dark eyes gleamed with sudden malevolence, like dying embers still glowing a fiery red, the moment Hera briefly peered at her through the thick glass. Grinding her teeth she punched in the code on the locking mechanism with barely restrained vehemence.

"You sure you're ready to give it another shot?" Jim whispered over her shoulder, barely loud enough to be heard over the hiss the heavy prison door emitted. He had undoubtedly picked up on her tendency to tense up whenever they came down here in search for answers.

"I have to be." Hera answered him truthfully, trying to have her grim look morph into one harder and more intimidating as she pushed the door open.

Major Croft treated them to an impressive and aloof glare as if the chair she was bound to was her throne and they were her prisoners entering her realm instead of the other way round.

"Welcome back." she greeted them, face splitting into a disturbingly triumphant grin.

Irritated rather than daunted by Croft's relentlessly taunting attitude, Hera approached her with purposeful strides she hoped would come across as confident, Jim close on her heels. Not inclined to reward that remark with an answer she pulled up another chair without saying a word and waited for Jim to do the same. She only just managed to constrain heaving a heavy and disgusted sigh now she stared back into their prisoner's cold eyes resembling deep dark wells of which she really didn't want to know what she'd find at the bottom. Subtly nodding to the seasoned sheriff next to her to do his job and resume their questioning, however, that was exactly what they were once more trying to find out..

* * *

Hera didn't want to contemplate the very obvious reason for ripping open her uniform with unnecessary force and throwing it carelessly to the other end of her room where it landed on a pile of laundry. Nor did she wish to analyze the whirl of emotions uncontrollably raging inside her. She needed to focus on the present. On the fact that she was already running late for her promise to Nathaniel in heading over to him. There was no point in admitting that she felt slightly nervous about going. Or that she felt strangely relieved at taking off her belt as she had again been filled with an unmistakable loathing when her hand had brushed the pulse pistol in the process. Balling her fists and only just keeping herself from giving in to the urge to punch literally anything foolish enough to present itself within reach, Hera turned abruptly away from what had once been her trusted weapon. _She really needed to get a grip on herself_..

Bottom line was that, together with Jim who was as devoted to the task as she was, she had tried to provide the Major with something resembling a fair trial and failed. She'd failed in lacking the guts to banish the Major from the colony simply because of the fear of doing the wrong thing by giving in to the vindictive pleasure she was pretty sure she'd derive from it. She had tried running a colony and had probably failed at that too. Not that she should set much store by Croft's sly insinuations on that score. The one thing she had managed to fail less at was that she'd become more and more immune to the power-hungry woman's attempts at riling her. Though not nearly immune enough to deny her unnerving skill to rake up all of the particularly painful and fresh memories that were already very successful in haunting her day and night.

Every time she'd been on patrols with her squad the losses they'd sustained in the past six months had been devastatingly clear. First, Wash had been ripped away from their midst. Lucas' cruelty had stolen her from them. And now, a second but very different tyrant had killed yet another vital member of their team. Without Evans there with them, they were in a way a mere shell of the tight-knit group they had been. She knew they couldn't possibly hope to function as a squad, thinned out as they were. It hadn't been an easy decision to make but Hera realized there was no other way. Dire necessity had forced her to assign two recently graduated recruits to join them. Although Miller ignored them most of the time in a stubborn sadness that had a particularly strong hold on her these days, Scott and Hernandez had been more than cooperative in breaking their new squad members into their ways.

Respecting Miller's need for solitary grief, Hera had a hunch that Scott and Hernandez tried to deal with their sorrow by molding the new soldiers so they could become as much a part of the team as they were in time. But perhaps it was also loyalty that had them partly take some of the weight and responsibility off her shoulders now she had had a lot on her plate lately. Either way, Hera hated having had to take a step back from her squad at a time like this now running the colony together with Jim demanded most of her time and dedication. But, although she could never make up for Evan's loss, at least that would change soon.

After all, Nathaniel had spent practically every waking hour of every day this week building up his strength while she couldn't help but feel she was steadily running out of it herself . Regardless of her concern for his recovery, it was all the more reason to no longer delay his return to work; for him to be the much better leader that the colony needed right now. Though a part of her feared she had already expected too much of him to wait this long. She could hardly blame him for growing restless, which she understood but all too well having been cooped up in the med center herself at the end of the occupation. She'd brought his impatience with her on herself. And she'd deserved it. It shouldn't have happened, but it was her fault, and her fault alone that it had. But she was fully intending to make up for it.

Tying her hair together now she'd finished putting on her sweat pants and t-shirt, Hera dragged her running shoes out from under her bed. Not much later she hurried over to Nathaniel's place, the familiar relief at the blissful fact that he was rid of that poison dooming him to an eternal sleep instantly mingled with a careful apprehension. Quickly shoving that particular emotion aside, she rapped on the door, hoping that he'd appreciate her invitation to join her for a run. Before she had that talk with him about finally transferring power back to him she needed to clear her head a bit first. Hera was banking on the fact that the exercise would have the same effect on Nathaniel so they could both get rid of some tension and stress that way. But perhaps, above all, she wanted to forget the struggle she was in; to feel a little less trapped in between those two worlds of excruciating hurt and insane happiness now it was really starting to take its toll.

* * *

As they started their final round along the inner fence perimeter he increasingly relished the chance to really push his body to its limits again. Nathaniel had felt his mind acquire that almost predatory focus the moment they'd started their run and he welcomed the sensation of once again being in control; of being the hardened soldier that he was. And above all, he finally felt as grateful as he should for having made a full recovery. It was enticing to run faster, the higher pace making him revel in his own strength. From his heart throbbing and veins pulsating, to his lungs straining to provide the oxygen through his bloodstream which his legs were craving for. His muscles were starting to protest, plagued as they were by a myriad of dull stabs of pain as he increased the tempo one more time before they'd reach his unit again, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

In fact, compared to a week ago he felt alive for the first time. _Really alive_. Though somewhat reluctantly now and then, his body listened to his every command again and he reveled in the precise execution of the orders he gave it. His limbs were his own once more. He trusted his body and his instinct to cooperate smoothly again in the future as they always had done in the past. He felt strong; like his old self. He knew he was ready. And he knew Hera was aware of this too. It hadn't slipped his notice how she'd thrown him the occasional sideways glance when she thought he wouldn't see, no doubt to stealthily gauge his condition. He appreciated her concern and caution. Felt incredibly thankful even. But his patience was running out. And he was pretty damn sure she'd picked up on that too.

Almost as soon as the door closed behind them the dark clouds that had been gathering overhead during their run finally burst, instantly draping the colony in a gray curtain of rain. Pouring the both of them a large glass of water, draining it in one go himself, he could see from the corner of his eyes how Hera was taking longer still catching her breath as she was. Though she'd never admit it, Nathaniel was pretty sure he'd given her a run for her money. And he in his turn would never volunteer to spill the beans on just how much of a challenge that had been. Clearly trying to refrain from clutching at a stitch in her side, Nathaniel couldn't help smirking to himself now a similar stubborn pride had him force his heart to resume a normal pace to mask just how exhausted he too was by their grueling exercise. Hera lifted a brow at his apparent amusement, throwing him a puzzled look. He simply grinned back at her, putting his glass down on the counter and placing his hands on either side of her as she leaned against it with her back so she was facing him. If possible her brows went even higher as she observed him over the rim of the glass she'd brought to her mouth.

"I know you probably won't accept me as the judge of this," he started, brushing aside the strands of slightly damp hair which had escaped her ponytail and now clung to her temples, "but I'd say I passed that test just now.."

He took in her face as she pondered that over, noticing how it was brightened by a healthy glow he realized couldn't possibly look as good on him as it did on her. Hera remained silent for a moment longer, thoughtfully taking another sip before lowering her glass, saying rather enigmatically, "Flying colors.."

She briefly squeezed her eyes in teasing delight and cocked her head playfully to the side now it was his turn to gather his thoughts on what to say.

"Good. I've been kept out of the loop long enough now.. " he simply let her know in an approving tone he knew she couldn't possibly mistake for the decision that their seemingly superficial exchange implied.

Hera nodded, suddenly an earnest expression on her face, "Tomorrow I'm officially handing power over back to you. I already cleared it with Elisabeth, she agrees. Physically you're more than ready.."

"Thank you.." Nathaniel rubbed his thumb against her elbow resting on the counter, holding her gaze as he added, "You know, I'm proud of you."

"I bet not as proud as I am of you right now.." she responded, blinking back the early signs of tears.

"How come you got to be proud of old, crippled me?" he demanded to know, huffing out a bemused laugh and arching a brow.

"Having been cooped up inside, kept away from command for this long, I thought you'd get grumpy and crack a lot sooner." she explained with brute honesty which she somehow always managed to sound awkwardly complimentary.

"Why thank you for the vote of confidence there." he chuckled happily. Her face instantly split into a gleeful grin, "You're welcome.."

Nathaniel leaned back, once again giving in to the urge to brush her hair out of her face before slowly turning around and heading for the bathroom, shedding his running clothes sticking to his sweat-covered body on the way, knowing she'd follow once she'd sufficiently clenched her own thirst.

He'd turned the shower on at a low setting, warm drops starting to pound on his head and shoulders, when she came in.

"Coming?" he asked her, not holding back on the intense longing he felt from seeping into his voice. She slowly shook her head, though a similar desire sparked in her eyes effectively told him it took her considerable effort to refuse the invitation.

"You sure?" he couldn't refrain from trying again, his grin broadening now she leaned against the fogged up glass partly screening off the shower section, looking at him around it intently and evidently liking what she saw. Almost making him forget the enthralling sensation of hot water pouring over him he greedily took in her lingering smile, only breaking off running his hands through his dripping wet hair when the expression on her face gradually grew more solemn.

"Nathaniel. I.." she shifted uneasily, her voice breaking before she could finish what she wanted to say.

"I know.." he told her soothingly, wanting to convey to her that there was no need to finish the sentence she'd started. After all, she didn't really need to say the words, not now he could read the loyal regret in her eyes. He didn't want her to apologize. Not for something that she had had to do because he hadn't been around. All that mattered now was that he could finally release her from the burden of leading the colony in his stead. And she was at last willing to believe it was OK to step away from the responsibility that shouldn't have been hers to begin with and hand back command to him.

"Thank you." he'd said it before he had truly understood the wave of gratitude that now washed over him.

Hera nodded in response, a careful smile tugging at her lips before she turned to go.

"Ready to brave the rain?" he called after her, making her stop in her tracks. He thought he could detect a sudden grim gravity briefly shimmering in her eyes but then it was gone again as quickly as it had entered them.

"I'll manage.." she assured him, adding resolutely, "There's something I need to do..."

Tempted to not let her go alone, Nathaniel hesitated for a moment, eventually settling on saying earnestly, "Whatever it is, don't push yourself too hard. You've done enough."

"Don't worry. I won't. _Sir_." Hera emphasized with the air of trying out again a long lost word and inclining her head in salute as she made to go.

Nathaniel dipped his chin in a similar gesture, warm water of the shower gushing over his face as he turned back towards it, mumbling with a nostalgic sense of satisfaction, "I missed the sound of that.."

* * *

Not bothering to grab herself a jacket, Hera instantly set out for the square, mud and rainwater splashing in every direction as she heeded none of the many puddles on her way. Though she didn't mind the natural shower the current weather provided her with at the moment, after the long run she rather welcomed it in fact, it was impossible not to wish to be back in Nathaniel's bathroom to mercilessly shove her conscious aside and join him. To not long and turn back if only to gorge on that contagious twinkle in his eyes that had been incredibly hard to resist especially since it effectively made her forget why she had to in the first place. With Nathaniel's recovery, however, it might not be too long before he could court her the official way. Something close to an electric jolt traveled through her at the very thought, but after almost losing him the scruples long preventing her from feeling going public was the right thing to do didn't seem to matter to her as much as they had done before.

Coming out onto the deserted square, she roughly pushed the unbidden memory of the punishment she and her squad had suffered on it in similar conditions to the back of her mind a second time as Nathaniel's remark earlier had already forced it to resurface. With all of her might she averted her eyes from the streams of rain that ran in little rivers across the slightly raised square, tuning out the strangely gurgling and splattering sound as the excess of water spilled over the edges just as it had done that day. Instead she forced herself to hold on to that infinitely happier prospect of no longer having to hide away her feelings for the colony's leader.

Hera increased her pace and headed straight for the broad stairs to her left, taking her time to climb their slippery wooden steps, arms outstretched and hands on the railing flanking the stairs as they followed the smooth surface of worn bamboo all the way to the top.

She nodded in acknowledgement to the four men standing on guard without making eye contact with any of them as they stood to attention in return. Stepping over the threshold and briefly looking back over her shoulder to the sentinels' shadowy outlines in the sparse light of the lanterns dangling from the office's ceiling somehow made her feel more at ease than she'd been for a long time around the Command Center; let alone inside it. Even though they might have contained the monster in her cramped little cell right now, Hera wasn't taking any chances when it came to securing Nathaniel's office as it was the place he would again spend most of his day. One attempted assassination was more than enough. Hera was going to make damn sure it wouldn't happen again; regardless of Nathaniel's sentiments on the subject as he was bound to put the colonists' safety before his own.

Hera turned to face the spacious office, thick drops of rain still relentlessly hammering on its umbrella-shaped roof with an unfaltering rhythm like the steady beating on a drum. The door to the adjoining meeting room stood ajar, slivers of a flickering orange light creeping into the office which was swallowed by a tall shadow now and then whenever Jim passed as he paced around the oval table littered with reports and the occasional plexpad. Hera briefly glimpsed him pouring over a long list containing the final preparations for Nathaniel's return before he disappeared from view again when there was a mechanical sort of wailing followed by a dull burst of static. Accompanied by the sheriff's clear-cut and yet almost humming sort of voice as he responded to the call of one of the officers on duty who was checking in over the radio, Hera wasn't surprised the young woman standing with her back against her in the far corner of the office hadn't heard her approach.

Bent over it Skye was absorbed in painstakingly putting together the shattered desk, arranging the countless shards like a delicate puzzle on top of a new and immaculate glass surface set in a metal frame imprisoning the ever impressive carnotaurus massive skull underneath.

"How's it coming?" Hera asked her, tracing her fingers along the intricate mosaic of shards, careful not to cut them open along the razor sharp edges. Judging by the bloodied bandages wrapped around her hands, Skye had already been at it for some time. In fact, Hera suspected the determined young woman hadn't taken a break from it after she herself had left to go for a run with Nathaniel.

"Getting there.." A ragged shard in one hand, Skye leaned back to assess the overall progress she'd made, adding with a sigh, "Glad you're back again to help though-" she stopped mid-sentence on spotting her preoccupied gaze still lingering on the desk. Hera could feel Skye's eyes wandering over her, only now noticing herself that she was all soaked to the bone, hair dripping on the glass desk and her clothes completely drenched.

"You ok?"

The amount of weary concern that had seeped into her voice initially surprised Hera, but then she realized how much Skye had already been through for someone her age. The sincere worry etched on Skye's face evoking a surge of something close to regret that her behavior had prompted her to ask in the first place, Hera swallowed hard, hurriedly trying to reassure the young woman who had loyally helped her putting the desk back together again over the past few days, "Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine.. Maybe just got a little bit too used to sitting in that chair." she gave her a halfhearted shrug and a weak smile she hoped would be convincing enough.

Skye eyed her for a moment longer making Hera wonder, and not for the first time, whether all women in the colony possessed that unnerving skill to x-ray her, laying her very thoughts and feelings bare in an instant.

"You did a good job. Taylor knows that too." Skye eventually told her in a confident tone, hands placed on her hips in an almost proudly demonstrative sort of way as if to convince her of the truth of her words. "And it's not easy to gain his approval, trust me, I know." she rolled her eyes knowingly, huffing out a snort of bitter amusement although there was no real hatred in her eyes, instead only a sincere understanding.

Hera regarded the young woman in front of her, struck once more by her uncanny strength and sensing a growing respect for it regardless of whether it had sprung from dire necessity or had been born of more noble sentiments.

"I fear I made too many mistakes along the way to deserve anyone's praise. Least of all Na- The Commander's." Hera admitted, correcting herself just in time though she felt the time for childish blushing was coming to an end anyway. She gave Skye an almost apologetic grin in an effort to shake off her strangely gloomy mood and motioned for her to ignore her brooding remark. Skye briefly smiled back, a frown creasing her forehead and momentarily appearing a little unsure of whether or not to say something back before she reached out for another shard and started to find it the right place within the maze of fragments surrounding it. Eyes straying once more over the desk brought back to life out of the jumbled collection of broken glass, Hera bend all her will power to refrain from looking for the one guilty of fatally wounding Evans, knowing it wouldn't make a difference if she'd found it. She walked around the desk, casting a wary look at the eerily empty sockets of the carnotaurus' skull below, strangely refracted and deformed as she watched them stare back at her through that infinite puzzle of shards.

* * *

He was up before the sun had fully crawled over the horizon to start its steep ascend to the heavens above. After a hasty if not halfway abandoned breakfast he quickly got dressed, zipping his jacket all the way up to his chin and fastening his belt with sonic pistol attached as the door to his quarters closed behind him. With the fiery orb's rays warming his back and the wet world all around, Nathaniel set out for the Command Center adopting his usual purposeful stride and greedily inhaling the still somewhat cool and moist fresh air. In a way it was strangely fitting for the end of the rainy season to coincide with him making a full recovery and resuming his duties. More than anything he really wished recent trouble for their sturdy and yet incredibly fragile settlement in the midst of the Cretaceous jungle would be over now too, the colony could seriously do with bathing in some well-deserved bright sunlight again without any of the dark shadows that had been preying on it for far too long already.

Nathaniel swiftly climbed the stairs two steps at a time, glad his body didn't protest at all. Coming out onto the balcony, Corporal Dunham jerked to attention when he realized who he was. Face splitting into a broad grin, he stepped away instantly to let him through. Patting the young and eager soldier on the shoulder, Nathaniel walked passed him only refraining from knocking on one of the opened doors at the last second. He hovered on the threshold for a moment longer, suddenly stunned by a familiar sense of homecoming on the one hand and yet a cautious wariness to find out just how south things had gone while he'd been away on the other. Upon perceiving Hera, engrossed in reading something of apparent importance on the plexpad in her hands and seated behind his desk as if she'd always belonged there, he quickly shrugged off the out of place apprehension coursing through his veins and stepped inside.

Hands clasped behind his back in an attempt to mimic the stance Hera herself usually adopted when she came to deliver her reports to him, he approached her, clearing his throat as he went. The sound effectively grating the silence that had dominated the office, together with the creaking of one or two of the floorboards as he took yet another step closer to her, made Hera look up wearing an almost startled expression. The tension betrayed by her posture dissolved soon enough when she realized who her visitor was and she effortlessly picked up on his teasing imitation. Raising herself out of her chair – _his chair?-_ much as he would've done with squared shoulders and fingertips poised on the glass surface, her mouth quirked for the briefest of moments before she remarked, "You're up early.."

"I could say the same of you.." he replied, throwing her a knowing look. Judging by her somewhat tousled hair and an impressive collection of coffee mugs he figured she'd either been working the whole night or had gotten up even earlier than himself and the sun this morning.

"What can I say, great minds think alike apparently." she defended her case smugly, adding in a mock admonishing tone, "I actually intended to pick you up, provide you with more of an entrance. But you seem to have successfully ruined that."

Leaving the playful accusation for what it was, Nathaniel grinned as he imagined the plan she might've had in store for him, "Are you by any chance referring to a showy, double row with sabers drawn kind of entrance?"

"Something like that. I thought you might've liked it."

"Nah, you know me, I prefer quietly sneaking in through the backdoor. Well, metaphorically speaking that is-" he stopped short when his gaze fell on the desk between them. On what had been left of it and had obviously been put together again with the greatest care. Looking back up at Hera, he thought he could trace a sudden, sad hurt in her eyes before she hurriedly blinked it away, announcing in an unearthly calm solemnity and looking at him intensely, "All yours again. Sir."

He reached for her hands across the desk but before he could hold them in his own the sound of more than one person coming out on top of the stairs drifted through the opened doors. Hera dipped her chin in his direction, eyes unwaveringly on him as she slowly rounded the desk and gestured for him to sit down in her stead, saying earnestly as the others entered behind him, "It's time we told you everything that happened."

* * *

Reflecting on it hours later, Nathaniel didn't doubt that this morning's sit rep had been one of the most intense and confronting of his career. It made him sad and angry at the same time to think just how much he'd wanted to have been there to stop Croft himself. How much he'd _needed_ to be there. He also realized words could never convey just how grateful he was for Hera and Jim to have taken on leadership over the colony in his absence. Nevertheless he had both thanked them from the bottom of his heart when the others had already trooped out of his office again, feeling it had been impossible to convey the full extent to which he felt less alone now in leading the colony than he ever thought he would.

Elisabeth had mainly been there to once again run him through the list of limitations and scheduled health checks she still wanted him to adhere to until the accomplished and strict Doctor inside of her would be one hundred percent satisfied that his body was completely free of all potential side-effects of either the poison that had nearly killed him or the one they'd used to cure him with. After Nathaniel had assured and promised her that he wouldn't overexert himself just yet, Malcolm had taken it on himself to delve into a lengthy explanation on just how arduous his task to balance out the many components that his cure consisted of had been, only to be cut short by Sergeant Reilly. Together with Corporal Dunham she had delivered a concise but similarly disconcerting report on how the Major had seemingly very nearly quenched the former's zealous loyalty to serve and had been responsible for leaving the latter to a no doubt terrible fate in the hands of her Phoenix accomplices.

Finally, it had been Jim and Hera who had briefed him on everything that had happened to the colony, and themselves, when Major Croft had abused her power over them. Jim had done most of the talking, especially when they'd reached the part of their story that had been hardest to tell; Croft's removal from this very office. While his sheriff had recounted the event with a tactful tendency to only briefly touch some of the more painful details, Hera had remained silent, staring at the shards of his desk with mournful regret. When at the end of their meeting even Jim had occasionally been at a loss about what to say Nathaniel felt himself called upon to supply the words the both of them had either wanted to avoid or were unable to voice now their raw grief seemed to be present in the room as an almost palpable entity.

The sorrow that understandably had had such a hold on everyone, Hera in particular he feared, had consequently been foremost on his mind when he'd addressed his men and the colonists once more gathered below him on the square. Despite the guilt for not having been there when he should've been, a sensation that was starting to feel too familiar to be comfortable with, Nathaniel had been immensely glad to be given the opportunity to reconnect with every single one of the people he was professionally responsible for; of whom he felt _personally_ responsible for. Despite the troubled times they'd only barely left behind and the no doubt equally not easy times ahead, it had never felt this good to be at the helm again. Jim and Hera had steered the colony in the right direction again, now it was up to him to hold course so, like a ship on the sea of explorers in a world they'd left far behind, Terra Nova would once again be on that road to creating a second chance for mankind regardless of the hostile environment they'd found themselves from the moment he'd been the first to step through the portal, and later by facing many different enemies and overcoming those time and time again.

Nathaniel had barely returned to the chair behind his desk after he'd given his speech when Corporal Reynolds rushed inside, awkwardly trying to knock and announce himself in the process.

"What is it, Corporal?" Nathaniel demanded, not liking the look of urgency on the young man's face.

"We've managed to locate the last remnants of the Phoenix Group, Sir." Reynolds reported in between taking hurried, steadying breaths.

A powerful shot of adrenaline surging through his body, Nathaniel got to his feet instantly. Catching those vile creatures would be the perfect opportunity for him to at long last eliminate not only a potential but a very real threat to the colony. And he was more than ready for it. _No way that treacherous scum would be, though_..

Nathaniel grinded his teeth, muttering darkly in a predatory, vengeful snarl, "And about damn time too.."


	21. Chapter 21

ryekerb: _Thanks for the review! Lucky for you you don't have to wait long to read more 'cause I was just uploading the story to update today! Yes, there are still some hurdles to take in future chapters but in the end it'll make their relationship stronger! Sorry that there's ups and downs but I feel it wouldn't be realistic if there were never any problems between them, after all the added pressure of having to keep it a secret alone makes it a tricky task to build a strong/normal relationship. Anyways, glad that despite all of this you still like this story, this chapter's gonna be all about taking out the remaining phoenix soldiers out there in the jungle: enjoy!  
_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **FINGER** itching to pull the trigger, Nathaniel hunkered down behind an old withered tree. Blaster resting against his chest in his tight embrace he closely examined the unmistakable footprints scattered all around him before looking up again to peer once more around the tall, rotten tree trunk. Just like mere seconds ago there was movement in the undergrowth up ahead. Narrowing his eyes he got out his binoculars and scanned the area, marking every single Phoenix soldier's position with meticulous precision and mentally storing that information to come up with the best strategy.

They'd already ditched the rovers a couple of clicks to the east the moment they closed in on the location where the reconnaissance team had been monitoring the last remnants of the Phoenix Group. After successfully making contact with Sergeant Reilly he'd decided to leave their vehicles behind to be guarded by his own squad while he, Hera, Dunham and Reilly and her reconnaissance team had continued pursuing their enemies on foot. This approach allowed for more stealth and Nathaniel wanted to retain the element of surprise as long as possible. As much as he longed to go in guns blazing, this was not the time to take unnecessary risks. After all, a cornered animal could still possess one nasty bite. Nevertheless, he was determined to get every single one of the twenty or so Phoenix soldiers left. And now, at last, they had closed in on their query. Regardless of their current proximity, patience was still very much the operative word. Nathaniel wasn't willing to spring any traps the Phoenixes might've set them. By the looks of it, though, they hadn't prepared a single one. In fact their scurried and seemingly random movements suggested they were pretty clueless about their coming doom.

Next to him Corporal Dunham sat on his haunches, biting his lower lip and craning his neck to see ahead. The young man was clearly as impatient as he himself felt to press on and take out their enemies. Nathaniel tucked the binoculars back into an inner pocket of his body armor and flicked a quick look over his shoulder at Hera who stood back a little, half hidden behind a tall and broad pine tree. After meeting his gaze she stealthily came over, finally crouching down beside him. He divulged what the plan was going to be in a low voice, afterwards waiting for her to relay his orders to Sergeant Reilly and her team who'd stayed behind for the moment and were lying low in a shallow gully further to his left. Hera returned not a minute later, looking nervous for reasons he couldn't fathom however much he wanted to, though in the end he had no choice but to prioritize the mission at the moment. A part of him growing uneasy, Nathaniel tried to ignore the particularly prickly sensation and swiftly lead her and Dunham onwards.

Using the cover of shrubs, tall pine trees and ferns the size of men to their advantage they'd soon sufficiently neared their target. Then, checking which direction the wind was coming from and which route would take them around their prey with the least risk of being heard or spotted much like a predator would do, Nathaniel proceeded with a vigilant care not to make a sound. Even though they made slower progress this time moving cautiously as they were, it still didn't take them long to get behind the group of Phoenix soldiers who, judging by their continued noisy activities as they busied themselves setting up their makeshift camp, still weren't any the wiser about the axe that was about to come down on their heads. _And come down mercilessly hard too_ , Nathaniel thought bitterly, eyes fixed on their targets. He raised a closed fist and an instant later both Hera and Dunham crouched down on either side of him, blasters pointing outwards, eyes alert for any potential threats.

Shoulder to shoulder with her, Nathaniel couldn't help but notice again that although focused on the task ahead, Hera still looked paler than usual. In fact, something about the way she was cradling her blaster with an uneasiness he hadn't seen there before, made the hair on his neck involuntarily stand on end. Something was off. And it worried him he had no idea what it was. With no time to voice his concern or find out what was wrong he quickly repressed the urge to inquire after what was bothering her and got out his radio. He transmitted the code they'd agreed on beforehand to Reilly, using a secure channel that their adversary wouldn't be able to pick up even in such close proximity. He had Hera and Malcolm to thank for that. The two of them had made some pretty drastic improvements in order to ensure any communications made whether it was inside or outside the colony would be far less likely to fall into the wrong hands.

The moment he received his Sergeant's affirmation that the board was set and all that remained doing was to move the pieces on it for that final and most vital act of the play, Nathaniel locked eyes with Hera and Dunham still on either side of him. With a curt nod he send each of them away to their respective positions on his left and right. While they would come at the Phoenix soldiers from the flanks, he himself would charge straight at them through the middle.

If the plan worked, and he was confident that it would, they would drive them towards and right into Sergeant Reilly's ambush like a pack of hungry wolves would a herd of deer.

Within a minute Dunham had checked in and Hera did the same not long after. Nathaniel took a deep breath to steady himself, much like a diver would take a large gulp of precious air before descending into the dark depth of an ocean, emptying his mind and hoping he'd misheard the tremor in Hera's voice. When he gave the order but a heartbeat later the three of them attacked as one, going in full force and unleashing an incessant barrage of sonic waves.

Time slowed down as it always did in a fight. As he picked the enemy's soldiers off one by one he still perceived as if in slow motion bark bursting off the surrounding trees spiraling down towards the jungle floor like strangely shaped and dull-colored autumn leaves; the ground like fountains of sand raising upwards and air rippling and distorted by the relentless bombardment of shockwaves traveling through it. Without having to look down his instinct, honed after years of battle experience, guided him through the jungle ahead without his boots getting stuck behind or trip over the gnarled tree roots sprouting from the inch deep mud underfoot as he advanced. Fooled into believing their charging enemy possessed far greater numbers than was the case, the majority of the Phoenix soldiers fell for their bluff. Nathaniel grinned a feral grin as he kept going, Hera and Dunham not far away hounding their adversary so most of them scrambled around in panic to get a few belongings or weapons before they retreated from amongst the chaos now none of them seemed willing to stand their ground and fight. Exhausted and demoralized as they had been because of their hard lives in the unforgiving wilderness of Terra Nova, he hadn't really expected them to.

Withholding from firing another round, Nathaniel tore his intent gaze away from his blaster's scope, surveying for a moment his surroundings instead in a concentrated calm with his finger but an inch away from the trigger. Their strategy had worked like a charm. The bigger the shadow you cast, the more fearsome the monster it created would appear; because of their bravado and the element of surprise their small and insignificant shadows had been distorted and enlarged much like the flames of a campfire could give birth to unfounded fears of lurking dangers in the dark jungle around it. Up ahead he could hear the sounds of Reilly's squad releasing salvo after salvo of sonic blasts, but as much as he wanted to hurry up and reach her, effectively tighten the noose around their enemy's throats, it was up to the three of them to remain focused on the job ahead and take care of any stragglers who'd escaped the net.

Just as he was about to radio Hera and Dunham to be on the lookout for those left behind and hiding away somewhere, a long-limbed, scruffy haired soldier lunged at him from behind a felled tree covered in ferns. Nathaniel expertly ducked out of harm's way as the man flung balled fist after balled fist at him. Allowing for an opening on purpose to lure his adversary in closer, the Phoenix soldier snarled maliciously in somewhat of a premature victory as he took the bait and came at him again. Deflecting the powerful punch intended for his face with the back of his hand and arm Nathaniel took one step back, quickly changing his stance to steady himself before swinging a closed fist at the Phoenix soldier. He hit him with such force that it send him flying through the air and smack his head on a razor sharp rock hidden between the dense undergrowth. The tell-tale and eerily crunching sound of both skull and very likely brain being impaled because of the violent collision stopped Nathaniel in his tracks, ready and eager even as he had been to finish the job. Almost in the same instant he spotted movement from the corner of his eyes and he took another Phoenix soldier out with his blaster as he whipped around to face the coming danger.

Half tripping over the man Nathaniel had just shot down, Dunham appeared onto the scene, another stray Phoenix soldier who had been one of the few to see through their ruse hot on his heels. Fumbling with the settings on his blaster Dunham backed away from the advancing Phoenix who'd raised the crossbow in his hands, pulling back the string as he took aim. Nathaniel swung his own blaster on his back, knowing that there'd be too much of a risk of taking out Dunham with it as well if he fired it at the Phoenix soldier towering over his young Corporal. He felt his leg just above his boot to unsheathe the army knife strapped around it. A piercing cry left the soldier's lungs as the sharp edge of the knife hit its target with a deadly precision. Nathaniel watched in relief as the Phoenix soldier fell to the ground, the weapon he'd thrown at him seconds before still prominently stuck in the side of his neck.

There wasn't any time to check on Dunham now, lying on his belly in the mud, another soldier emerged crawling desperately closer to get to his weapon only inches away. The man's eyes grew larger once he realized he'd been noticed and his movements grew increasingly hurried and frantic. Nathaniel reached the blaster first and he placed his boot on it the moment the soldier attempted to clasp his fingers around it. Next instant he kicked him hard in the face, making the man land on his back with his hand still clutching the weapon so his wrist twisted and broke with a loud snap. Grinding the blaster underfoot even further into the mud, evoking loud wails from the soldier, Nathaniel took the sonic pistol from its holster on his hips. Although not deriving any pleasure from the look of fearful understanding that filled the eyes of the defeated man at his feet, he took his aim with an unwavering and heartfelt determination; _This time, he wasn't going to let any of them escape.._ The sound of energy surging through the veins of the pistol that felt warm in his hands, the downed soldier shivered as Nathaniel's finger found an caressed the trigger; _Nor take any prisoners back to the colony_..

* * *

Not daring to loosen her tight grip on the blaster in her hands, Hera eased forward, ears strained and eyes cutting from left to right to make sure she didn't miss any suspicious or sudden movements. Having cleared the jungle in front of them Nathaniel had just given the order to make one final swipe of it before rejoining Sergeant Reilly. By now the sounds of fighting on their end had ceased and an eerie silence had taken its place. For some reason the lack of sonic blasts was strangely deafening and oppressive even. In an attempt to ignore the accompanying uneasiness that had started to grow stronger again, she lifted her blaster even higher so she could peer over the rim of it as she stood still to inspect a bush further on.

Hera tensed up at once and, with a rather clumsy jerk, hastily redirected her aim when the scale-covered head of a young Ankylosaurus suddenly appeared between the plants surrounding it, seemingly spoilt for choice as it considered which juicy leaf to go for. Cursing inwardly for being this easily startled, she slightly lowered her weapon again, rolling her shoulders in an effort to relax. It wasn't the first time on this mission that she felt agitated with herself. And not because of her cumbersome proneness to be slow to react in situations like this these days, but because of her hesitation to shoot in the first place. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't entirely sure she could've overcome the paralyzing sensation that had stopped her if it had in fact turned out to be a threat and not a harmless herbivore foraging for lunch. She lowered her gaze, letting it rest on the blaster in her hands. Not for the first time either her knuckles had gone white. Hera doubted she could let go off it even if she'd try, glued to the thing as her cramped up fingers were. But at least it didn't tremble in her grasp.. _Well_ , _not yet_ , _anyway_..

Ironically, and contrary to her feverish concern, she almost dropped it the instant Corporal Dunham and Nathaniel joined her after finishing their own rounds, the latter's frown effectively letting her know that her jumpiness hadn't escaped his notice. Head hung low and avoiding direct eye contact for fear of him sensing her internal turmoil she followed him in silence as they headed for the others, the ever eager and watchful Dunham in her wake. Raising her own blaster again as they went, even though it felt like a feigned gesture of vigilance, Hera knew she wouldn't use it to kill. She _hadn't_ used it to kill. She hadn't even landed a single direct hit, but instead performed the petty duty of a beater chasing out pheasants from their hiding places with a stick during a hunt.

Each shot she'd released at the Phoenix soldiers had been aimed to disarm, not to end their lives, no matter how much she understood that to be this mission's operative word. She'd battled with wildlife on countless occasions, fought against and survived several Sixers' attacks, faced the same enemy now at the run even when they came knocking at the gate and yet, not until that horrific moment in the Command Center had she actually taken someone's life. She'd joined the security forces knowing full well it was in the job description, but considering there was no war to be waged, nor seemed there likely to be one, she'd simply shoved her hesitanting conscious aside. But it seemed it would not be silenced now. _Not anymore_.

Mere minutes later the three of them rushed upon a scene which Hera doubted she'd be able to forget again in a hurry. Scattered across the jungle floor were a dozen Phoenix soldiers; sprawled like lifeless puppets. Tuning out Sergeant Reilly and Nathaniel's exchanging the latest intel and the, in her eyes, macabre results of the mission, Hera let her eyes wander over their defeated enemy. Their gray-camouflaged uniforms were torn and dirty, their faces emaciated and partly covered in beards or tangled hair while their glazed over and hollow eyes stared unseeingly at the canopy overhead. In a way it was a pathetic and disturbing sight at the same time. And yet Hera could not avert her gaze as she observed the transformation their once mighty and powerful adversaries had undergone. Each and every one of the dead soldiers around her were now but specters of who they had been; their huddled forms proof of how the jungle had changed them from a strong army of hired assassins to a band of ragged vagrants with some of them still proudly wearing the red berets even in death, which looked almost comical and certainly was a very stupid idea unless they'd intended to serve as target practice for either the colony's security forces or the deadly predators that the jungle was teeming with.

Swallowing hard and finally able to tear her gaze away, Hera wasn't certain whether or not she felt relieved that the scene didn't stir pity in her, after all she hated their adversary for what they had done too much for that. But it did cause an inconvenient mixture of wary conscience and strong revolt against murdering them instead of taking them their prisoners, to blossom deep within her. She wasn't opposed to using violence to protect and defend the colony -after all, Nathaniel had convinced her of that pretty early on in the game- and she understood it to be a final solution when diplomacy or negotiation were going to be of no avail. Especially considering that the world of Terra Nova, set deeply into the Cretaceous period, was not a forgiving place that allowed for ethics or taking a stubborn stand on the high moral ground to solve their problems. It was a world that contained merely the possibility for a second chance. But they'd have to fight for it. They were _still_ fighting for it; a battle they hadn't won just yet. Despite that dire necessity it saddened her that whatever, _whoever_ , stood in their way and obstructed that road towards betterment driven by the greed inherited from the dying earth they'd all left behind, or tried to leave behind, had to be removed. _One way or the other_..

"Sergeant..?" Nathaniel's low rumbling voice pierced her brooding thoughts like a lance would a thick swirling mist. Hera quickly emptied her mind and turned towards him, guilt stinging her heart and embarrassment coloring her cheeks a fiery red almost for old times' sake it seemed.

"You're with me." he repeated in an impatient growl, throwing her a stern look too that she hardly dared answer but for a curt nod in his direction.

"Take the one heading towards the rovers out and let our men standing guard there know he's coming. We'll take care of the other one. I have a pretty good hunch which slimy hole he's trying to slink back into to." Nathaniel resumed to address Reilly as he checked his gear one final time before making to go, gesturing for Hera to do the same. She hurriedly ran down a mental inventory list of the weapons, ammunition and other tools that she was wearing, hands running past every corresponding object in turn. Everything was still accounted for, and her body armor hadn't sustained any damage in their earlier fight either. As he already started on his way at a quick jog, Nathaniel called out his final instructions to Reilly and the others over his shoulder, making Hera hastily dash after him when he already threatened to disappear amongst the dense foliage, "It's two hours till sundown. Bring your men back safe inside the gates before dark. Don't wait for us.." Without a moment to spare to wish Dunham, Sergeant Reilly and the others luck, Hera hastened to follow him.

Spurred on by the occasional far-off, enticing glimpse they caught of the Phoenix soldier they were pursuing, the both of them rushed through the jungle; constantly jumping over felled trees, tramping through muddy rain puddles and dodging low hanging branching, always on the look-out too for any potential wildlife whose attention they most definitely didn't want to attract to themselves.

It was hard if not impossible to completely slip by unnoticed with some predators though, especially now the coming dusk had made them more active already, and more than once they had to momentarily give up their own hunt in order to prevent starting quite another. Despite the unfortunate detours, it wasn't hard to pick up their query's trail again. Especially when Nathaniel seemed to have a pretty strong inclination as to where their target was fleeing to. It took her a little longer to figure out, but eventually, picking up the distinctive and familiar smell of a mire and soon after spotting the boggy area to her right, Hera realized with her stomach uncomfortably tightening that they were nearing the Sixers' treehouse located on the edge of the Bone Marshes.

Hera estimated it must have been over an hour that they'd hiked through the wilderness at a murdering pace. She'd pushed herself to her limits to keep up with Nathaniel who'd only spared her a few and mostly stern backward glances. Feeling she deserved each of those, it were the ones mingled with a genuine concern that had rattled her the most. When Nathaniel finally signaled for her to halt she almost doubled over out of exhaustion. Crouching down instead with her weapon raised and eyes ahead it took her a few seconds to get her breathing under control now her lungs were screaming for more oxygen while the tired muscles in her bend legs started to burn. Nathaniel was at her side, sweat trickling down his temples and hand reaching for the binoculars tucked away in an inner pocket of his cargo pants though he abandoned the movement almost instantly when there was the unmistakable sound of someone fighting his way through the mud and ferns nearby.

Trading silent but meaningful glances Hera instinctively understood what plan he had in mind. Not sure she'd be able to handle and execute her role in it, hating the insecurity inside of her that seemed to take over more and more despite her struggles to hold it back, she ducked to remain out of sight, crawling a few meters to her right. She cautiously got up to press her body against the obliging tree with her eyes fixed on Nathaniel as he approached the Phoenix soldier who'd appeared only a little further on. He was frantically searching for the rope ladder that would allow him access to the treehouse hidden in the thick canopy overhead but, upon perceiving Nathaniel emerge from the green world around him, he started to fumble around for a weapon that he apparently didn't even know for sure was still on him.

"Just here to talk.." she could hear Nathaniel say in a deliberately nonchalant voice as if they were merely two strangers meeting at a bus stop to engage in a meaningless conversation on the weather to kill time. He raised his hands and grinned disarmingly though Hera realized the soldier had noticed the unmistakable tigerish quality to it too as his lips twitched nervously. Stalling, Nathaniel walked around him, ambling almost, pretending to have more interest for the jungle around him but deftly and cunningly making the soldier turn to keep facing him. One more step and Hera would have a clear shot at the unguarded flank of the man. She aimed and sidestepped the tree in the same swift movement with a wildly pounding heart that seemed to throb in her throat instead of her chest, giving birth to the irrational fear it might jump out if she but opened her mouth.

A split second before she pulled the trigger back, the soldier swung around to face her. Seeing his but all too familiar face, up close as she had been with it last time they'd met, something inside her shifted. The fact that his identity had taken her by surprise had been enough to mess up her aim by a few inches so the shot only managed to clip his shoulders. He staggered backwards but, burly and tall as he was, he didn't fall. On edge. Hera fingered the trigger, trying to move closer at the same time and shoot again but she felt rooted to the spot as a vivid flashback of the soldier she'd killed in the Command Center plagued her mind. Heart rate increasing another notch as the sounds around her seemed to be drowned in the dull echoes of it in her ears, she barely registered Nathaniel's shouting for her to take the shot he had intended her to take and which she still could if she would but unfreeze.

Next instant, the moment to make up for her mistake was irrevocably gone. Taking advantage of her paralyzing indecisiveness the Phoenix soldier recovered his balance from the shot he'd taken to the shoulder, unslinging a battered looking crossbow and, after a brief vengeful flicker of hatred in his beady eyes, changed his aim towards Nathaniel. The sharp _twang_ of the crossbow filled her with dread even though she'd released a sonic burst almost simultaneously. The soldier was sent flying through the air and landed hard on the jungle floor, the arrow fired from his crossbow deeply buried in the mossy bark of a tree; he'd missed Nathaniel's face by inches. Hera rushed forward but before she could do anything else there was an earsplitting cry that instantly sent shivers down her spine; _Nykos_.

"Climb! Climb!" Nathaniel bellowed in her direction, pointing at the rope ladder leading up to the leafy heavens above which was enticingly close to her. Reluctant to leave him behind the intimidating glare he give her soon cured her of the urge to protest. She hurriedly reached out for one of the wooden rungs and pulled herself up, placing her feet on the ones below. There was another piercing cry, coming from a lot closer this time. A bush moved violently, leaves rustled, branches snapped and a very hungry Nyko appeared on the scene. Thinking he was right behind her, Hera almost lost her balance, feet half slipping of the rung and twisting around in the process, when she saw Nathaniel's silhouette in the growing darkness. He was standing a few feet away, charging up his blaster and firing at the dinosaur without a moment's hesitation. The dinosaur smacked hard against a tree, landing with a dull and heavy thud between its gnarled roots and moved no more.

On the verge of calling out to him, wanting to make him abandon his stubborn knack to play the hero and climb with her to relative safety instead, Hera's words were drowned in a shout of pain she didn't realized was hers until she saw the shadowy shape of a brown furred, wreathing creature below her. A Nyko had seized its chance and jumped out at her, grabbing her by the ankle and holding on to it like a vicious pit-bull. The weight of the feathered predator was dragging the both of them down and for a brief almost comical moment they both dangled from the rope ladder creaking violently in protest when Nathaniel charged at it and shot it point blank with his pistol. The recoil send him flying through the air too as Hera still hung from the rope ladder as in its unyielding vines one hand had gotten entangled in the process, cutting into the flesh around her wrist.

Looking down and trying to find a rung to stand on and regain her balance, the Nykoraptor below was scrambling to its feet again, moving around groggily an instant later with its tail swooshing erratically though the dinosaurs deep and angry growl left no room for interpretation as to what it planned to do with its attacker. And she didn't doubt he'd have her for desert. Frantically searching for Nathaniel amongst the trees and ferns which were cast in a ghastly, purplish light as the sun was disappearing rapidly behind the horizon now, Hera shouted out in ecstatic relief as she saw him reemerge from the jungle and take a few unbalanced steps towards her. Although swaying from left to right, with a final she effort wrenched herself free at last and came down hard on the ground, effectively knocking all the air out of her lungs as she did.

An instant later she felt herself being roughly pulled to her feet, almost making her believe the Nyko had gotten to her first when Nathaniel turned her towards him in his strong arms, a seething anger shining through in his bright blue eyes that had acquired a harsher and darker hue in the dim twilight around them.

"I told you to climb.." he bit out between gritted teeth, though mirroring her own hurt and scared look despite the dangerous edge to his voice. At that moment something else stirred on the jungle floor; the Phoenix soldier had regained conscious at last, only to open his eyes and find himself face to face with a very aggravated dinosaur. Hera wrenched herself free from Nathaniel's grip, grabbing him by the arm instead and making sure this time he was following her up the rope ladder. She forced herself not to look down the entire climb, only listening to the creaking sound of the intertwined rope and vine as well as Nathaniel's grunts as he too had to push his body to keep moving even though every muscle hurt.

They had just scrambled through the opening in the treehouse's lower level's floor when the sounds down below swelled in volume. There was a cacophony of grating screeches and caw-like calling out as the rest of the pack of hunting Nykos had joined the one that had tried to keep its prey to itself. By the sound of it the raptors were soon too busy fighting each other for the easy meal that the Phoenix soldier provided to be bothered by the two humans that had escaped high up into the trees. Then there were the loud and wailing screams of the soldier being eaten alive the moment the gluttonous predators had finally established the right pecking order. Hera only just managed to repress a gagging sensation at hearing the horrible sounds of flesh being torn off bones, limbs being separated from torso and the terrible gnawing and munching that drifted all the way up as the dinosaurs feasted on their meal. Hera felt sick to her stomach, briefly closing her eyes and trying not to let her mind provide the accompanying images as a rebellious Nyko had gotten a hold of whatever was left of the Phoenix soldier and started dragging it away from the rest which followed with angry indignant outcries until at last their agitated snarling and the mad shouting of their still half alive prey receded into the dark jungle's fatal embrace.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Just wanted to let people know that I'm currently looking for beta-reading projects seeing I'd love to gain more experience with this, so if you're looking for one or know someone who does...let me know! Thanks~ p.s. this chapter gets a little steamy...just so you've been warned! ;)

 _Guest: Wow, my first ever review in Italian! Awesome! :D Thanks- Um, Grazie! 333_

 _EFBT: Yeah, it'd be involuntarily volunteering my lunch if I'd had to witness that…but so much fun to write, right? ;P And you're right, this is something in which Hera and Nathaniel differ fundamentally, maybe I should've done more with that from the beginning but, ah well, too lazy to go back and rewrite the entire thing. Next story, next story, that's what I keep telling myself anyway haha And that was definitely a plug, but a very good one so I'll let it slide….only this time mind you! ;p Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **SLOWLY** getting to her feet from her kneeling position next to the opening in the floor of the treehouse, Hera swayed a little as the reality of what had just happened crashed into her, making black spots dance in front of her eyes and her stomach lurch once again. Without saying a word, Nathaniel gave her a long hard look that almost made her cower, a frown creasing his forehead as he did. Then he brusquely turned around and started rummaging through the abandoned things scattered across the place in search. He uncaringly shoved and kicked aside anything that wasn't going to be of any use to them now they had no choice but to stay the night in the former Sixers' HQ. Pride -what little remained of it at any rate- severely piqued, Hera straightened, ignoring the dizzy spell it caused, with her arms pressed to her side as she balled her fists.

Rather unconvincingly pretending he hadn't noticed her rebellious stance, Nathaniel did nothing to break the heavy silence and instead busied himself with readying bamboo made sleeping mats, finding ripped and torn canvas sheets to sleep under and covering the entrance to the treehouse with a makeshift hatch. He placed the single chem-light he'd managed to scrounge from a dusty and moldy crate at the feet of their Spartan-style beds with a loud clanking and reverberating thud as his repressed anger no doubt made him use more force than was necessary. Hera still didn't move from her spot, simply watching how Nathaniel went on to tug grumpily at the straps on his body armor, unfastening them without seeming to care in which order he did so as his thoughts and actions were obviously miles apart.

Feeling just as disconnected with herself now a whirl of emotions coursed through her body, Hera continued to stare at him, frustration steadily building. The fact that he wasn't voicing the accusation that must be burning on his lips only fed the fire sparked inside of her. Even though he kept his mouth tightly shut, it was as if he was shouting at her at the top of his lungs; the words he wasn't saying stabbing her like poisonous daggers in the dark. Swallowing back tears her heart skipped a beat, sending an unpleasant jolt through her, when Nathaniel suddenly gave up the effort of shedding his gear, instead muttering darkly in her direction as he stared blankly at his half untied boots, "Feeling like disobeying again?"

He had sounded caught between reproachful and sad, making her stir uneasily before mumbling back under her breath, "I couldn't leave you behind back there.." Hera didn't care her voice had been testy, or that it struck a definite chord with Nathaniel. He shifted, turning towards her with his hands on his hips and an impressive scowl marring his looks, "You should have, I gave you an order." he told her in as close to a strict and condemning rebuke as he ever had done before.

"You gave me an impossible order!" Hera bit back at him, raising her voice even though it trembled in anger and hurt by now.

"As impossible as taking out your target?!" he countered, not holding back on the unmistakable sting to his remark.

"I did take him out..!" she snapped, finally starting to take off her own muddied and twig covered body armor and casting it off in annoyance when her fingers fumbling with the straps on her side that wouldn't cooperate at last managed to unfasten them.

"I think part of the credit has to go to those Nykos though.." he spat, then immediately after closed his eyes as if regretting his spiteful and harsh tone. Grinding her teeth, Hera stubbornly ignored the pang of guilt, focusing on untying her boots instead and vehemently kicking them off without saying anything back to him.

"Hera…"

She froze at the tremor in his voice, stemming more from hurt confusion than cold indignity now, "Why didn't you take the shot?"

"You wouldn't understand." she told him resolutely but calmer this time, finally meeting his eyes directly. His hair was a little ruffled from when he'd pulled the tight-fitted body armor over his head and the lines in his face had hardened, pronouncing the handsome features chiseling it even more than usual.

"No, I won't if you don't tell me what's wrong.. Why won't you..?" he urged her pleadingly, filling her with the overwhelming dread that she was being a disappointment to both Wash and Nathaniel which almost spilled out of her but she kept it inside by sheer determination and shrugged weakly instead, "I don't know.." she confessed with an honesty that she hoped wasn't half as painful to him as it was to her. The piercingly stern expression in his eyes at this instantly burst the dam that had been holding back the strong longing to be close to him, not drift further away from one another.

She took a few determined steps closer, dropping all hostility that she'd felt towards him but seconds ago. Those sentiments didn't seem relevant anymore, rapidly dissolving as they were by the fierce desire now dominating her entire being. Fired up as he was, it gave his slender yet muscular build an even stronger attracting quality as he faced her with that intent look that could pierce her very soul. Remembering that night together that now seemed an eternity ago, Hera stepped up to him. When she stood before him he didn't back away but instead stood his ground. Hera met his softened glare, not halting but slowly moving closer still until the tops of their knees gently bumped into each other. Not stopping yet, she advanced further, one knee making its way between both of his as the other pressed against the outside of his leg.

Their heated argument still radiated off them in palpable waves but they pulled them towards each other now instead of driving them apart. She leaned into him, head tilted slightly to the side. Tantalizingly close to his skin her lips parted, lingering an inch away from the side of his neck before giving in to the urge to press them gingerly against it. Continuing like this she made her way up to his cheek line, kissing the edge of his beard that evoked a low deep grumbling that started in his chest and, as it traveled further up came out like a satisfied growl. Placing them on his chest that heaved with deep inhales of an increasingly ragged breath, Hera moved her hands down with gradually more force the lower she got, tracing the muscles on his torso and reveling in the sensation as she caressed each of them. They weren't at the colony right now; there was no need to refrain from giving in to her craving for him and stop doing what she had been dying to do ever since he'd woken up from that poison induced sleep.

Hera pushed him away from her just enough so he stood with his back against the broad tree trunk in the center of the room which disappeared through the ceiling overhead to the second level. She closed the gap between them again with a deliberately slow and almost predatory intent. Spurred on by him responding to her earlier touch and the enticing warmth of his body so close to hers she reached out and hooked her fingers loosely behind his belt as he took his of it and had his arms hung along his side, hovering there in hesitation whether or not to wrap his hands around her. Still holding on tightly to the frayed edges of his belt she playfully stroked the buckle that was like ice against her burning skin. Pulling herself towards him, pelvis snugly pressed against his, there was nowhere for him to go, but he didn't seem inclined to move away from her at this point.

His head dipped towards hers as she emerged from kissing his neck again, this time she only just managed to withhold from planting one on his willing mouth and instead softly bit his lower lip in play. Teasing him like this she could feel her own racing heart beating against his in wild ecstasy. With a sigh of equally strong yearning, Nathaniel finally relinquished his failing power to hold back from the embrace and enveloped her in his arms as his hands caressed the bend of her waist. Allowing her to have her way, he soon led himself be led to their makeshift beds and lowered himself onto the floor where she followed him. As he sat, she kneeled down close to him, reaching out to remove his shirt and reveal more tanned skin and the enticing curves and subtle lines of his muscles. Crawling closer she pulled herself towards him and onto his lap by first having her hands rub up his shoulders and then wrap them around his neck. Leaning in closer she took in his irresistible scent which made her completely lose the last remnants of an already dangerously wavering control.

Holding his head by continuing to cradle the back of his neck with her hands, Hera had her fingers dig through his almost wolf like, silver-white hair, relishing in the intense pleasure it gave both her and him. He grabbed her by her arms to anchor himself as he claimed his long awaited kiss. Breaking apart, panting slightly as they did, he leaned further back while Hera straddled him tightly with her legs. Nathaniel propped himself up on his elbows to remain within reach of her kisses now she hovered above him, back bent to follow the curve of his body and strands of her long hair falling around their faces that were so close she could feel his eager breath on her skin. Not averting her eyes from his she blindly reached under her until there was the tell-tale click of his buckle opening. She pulled it out of the way with an impatient tug, craving to awaken that untamed side in him that always seemed to fuel his passionate possessiveness over her. But she wouldn't led him lead this time; not all the way that was..

She deliberately had her hand linger at his opened trousers, tempting him to grab it. A fiery restlessness kindled in his eyes at this now a battle within him was raged between giving in to her teasing caress or let it spark his arousal even more. Greedily taking in Nathaniel's internal struggle Hera tilted her head to the side again, lips first merely grazing his earlobe before she took it in her mouth and lovingly started to suck it. She could feel him stir under her as a moan steeped in desire left him. She reveled in the fact that he had let her be dominant. Stimulated by his increasing enjoyment of her touch she tenderly entered his ears with the tip of her tongue, wriggling it slowly that had him soon groan out loud. Her breathing quickened at the sound, growing more irregular as did his. Giving in to her teasing lovemaking that was clearly driving all else from his mind, she could feel Nathaniel move under her and raise himself to get hold of her hips. Judging by the feral hunger in his eyes, making her grin in eager anticipation, she knew the moment when he would take the reins in his hands wasn't far off..

* * *

As she sat in his lap warm, heavy and light at the same time, her body pressed into his which drove him mad with the desire to have her. From the moment her lips lightly touched his ear, a strong, tingling sensation had incessantly traveled up and down his spine. When her tongue entered her game of affection it had felt like electricity surging through his veins, burning him from the inside out until he couldn't resist anymore. Their argument forgotten, his concern for her freezing up like that in front of their enemy melted away in the intense heat of at long last being so physically close to each other again.

He closed his eyes when she did, lovingly rubbing his nose against hers for a moment before his lips made contact with her skin and traveled further down, causing her to tilt her head backwards in exaltation, exposing the bottom of her chin and throat as his mouth crazed it in turn. Her softly whispering his name in something close to a longing plea made him kiss her neck, eventually the tip of his tongue venturing out to caringly lick the side of it until he touched the bottom of her earlobe. Exulted happiness spread through him at her taste, exciting him even more.

Hera lifted her head towards him again, letting her forehead rest against his as her hands cupped his face. He only briefly gave in to the urge to kiss her, pulling back when it deepened. It was his turn to tease her a bit. Her breathing shallow he dipped his chin, ducking under hers again and this time stopped at her collarbones that her tank top left tantalizingly bare. He planted a few kisses on them, tenderly sucking the ridges of the bone and ending by pressing his lips against the subtle curve where the slender collarbones met and her throat began.

Loosening his tight grip on her hips a little, he looked up into Hera's eyes alight with pleasure and held her gaze as he had one hand crawl towards the bottom hem of her tank top. He pulled the fabric up, his thumb tenderly stroking her all the way to her now exposed midriff as he did so. His other hand placed in the small of her back to pull her in even tighter in his embrace, Nathaniel couldn't help but grin in satisfaction as he felt her tremble in his hands. Deftly finding his way under the garment, caressing her soft skin underneath it, their lips touched again, greedily clinging to the other's in the kiss that followed.

Releasing her from his possessive grip when they pulled apart, both catching their breath for a moment, Nathaniel gingerly laid her on her side, then turned her on her back, reversing their earlier positions. With the tips of his fingers he brushed her skin up and down her bare side in sensual motions to the edge of her cargo pants, advancing further down each time. It pleased him deeply how it gave her goosebumps and made her gasp with an increasing and almost despairing passion. He moved above her, guiding her arms above her head and holding them down with his hands entwined in hers, feeling enthralled when she arched her back in response. The soft and loving look she gave him sent those same shivers of ecstasy down his spine again, making him revel in their closeness and fervently wanting it never to end..

* * *

The jungle woke with its usual choir of buzzing insects, the light and slightly nervous patter of lizards crawling up trees and the deeply humming or wailing cries and screeches of dinosaurs calling out to each other as if in greeting. Nathaniel got to his feet, careful not to make a sound and wake Hera still fast asleep amongst the rumpled sheets and bamboo mats on the wooden floor. Eyes fondly taking in her curled up shape he leaned back against the window frame as a breeze made the canvas around it flutter and bulge in swelling waves. Unlike the rippling fabric, torn as it was in places, the sunlight all channeled through the glassless window behind him, bathing the treehouse in the usual brightness of an early morning. Enjoying the warm rays on his bare shoulders and back, Nathaniel lazily stretched his limbs and massaged his neck. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so sound. _Or this long_..

If his watch was right, and there was no reason it wasn't, it was already an hour after sunrise. Normally he would've been up for a while to run his pre-dawn perimeter check around the inner fence of the colony, then proceed to meet with all of the officers on duty to see if there were any unforeseen or potential issues relating to that day's schedule. It was almost surreal how different waking up today had been compared to yesterday. Around this time he had been busy implementing some last minute changes to the mission to hunt for the Phoenix soldiers and dispatching the usual patrols. Now, he was leisurely watching Hera as she lay on her side, arms wrapped around the sheets which only partly covered her in a tight embrace; slender shoulders heaving up and down a little each time she drew in a soft breath.

As reluctant as he was to admit it, there was precious little time left to revel in his current moment of happiness. Thinking of returning to everyday life, to all the many responsibilities waiting for him, a sadness already started to slyly enter his heart. He crouched down on one knee next to Hera, listening to her breathing and caringly stroking the back of her head; her hair silken and sun-warmed to the touch. _How long they did still have to wait before they could be like this back in the colony...? H_ ow _long were they going to last if there was always that insane pressure of balancing work and private life_..? _When they had to bottle up their mutual affection which they couldn't show in public until it came out in a violent, all-consuming eruption like it had last night_..

There was a sudden loud burst of static that mingled with the lively chatter of dinosaurs in the background. Nathaniel hurriedly reached over her to grab his pants off the floor. For a moment the grating screeches persisted to invade his ears as his fingers fumbled for the blearing radio. Hera stirred under him the moment he toggled the commlink for the right frequency. It was Sergeant Reilly's somewhat tinny voice that called out, sounding somewhere between worried and exasperated as she had no doubt already spent considerable effort and time in repeating her message to him on every channel imaginable.

"Taylor, here." he cleared his throat halfway when his voice came out croaky and hoarse, stopping Reilly short midsentence as she must've thought she'd misheard or that there was a strange bug on the line.

"Do you read- _Commander_?! Commander Taylor, is that you?"

"Affirmative, Sergeant."

There was a sigh of relief over the static riddled channel, "Good to hear your voice, sir."

"Likewise. Sorry to go MIA on you, but we're fine. Took shelter in Mira's old place near Bone Marshes. Think you could send a transport our way so we don't have to walk _all_ the way back?"

Reilly snorted in amusement at his subtle emphasis, saying "Yes, sir. I'll dispatch a rover ASAP to meet you at marker 25. They should be there within the hour-"

Hera chose this particular moment to open her eyes and, blinking against the sunlight streaming into the treehouse for a moment, there was a muffled groan out of protest now she'd woken up with him partly on top of her.

"What was that..?" Sergeant Reilly inquired, sounding somewhat alarmed now she hadn't been able to see what, or _who_ , was responsible for the strangely animalistic growl.

Nathaniel grinned and just in time held back a chuckle building up in his chest before he answered her, "Uh.. Nothing. Just some local wildlife.."

Hera narrowed her eyes at him, feigning insult. Next moment she'd reached out with her hand, index finger teasingly tapping his nose as if in well-deserved remonstrance.

"The good or bad kind, sir?" Reilly asked somewhat nervously, her genuine but unnecessary earnestness triggering his grin to widen.

"The jury's still out on that one.."

"Uh... _Sir_?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Sergeant." he assured her as he swatted at Hera's hand. She deftly evaded the attack, finger continuing to zoom around his nose like a particularly playful insect.

"I uh.. I trust you were successful in taking out your target too, Sergeant?" he added somewhat apprehensively, his businesslike voice snapping Hera out of her teasing as she held her breath in equal wariness.

"We did, sir." was his Sergeant's curt but truthful reply.

"Good. That should be the end of our Phoenix problem." Just as brief and to the point, Nathaniel nevertheless felt a strong relief briefly wash over him. He swallowed hard to regain control over his voice then brought the radio to his mouth a final time, "All right. We'll make our way over to the rendezvous point and call in again once we've made contact. Taylor out."

He waited for Reilly's confirmation and the burst of static to indicate she'd closed the channel, then prodded Hera with the commlink, his free hand getting a gentle hold of her arm, "It's time to get up." he told her softly, rubbing his thumb along the inside of her wrist. At first that merely got him a sleepy yawn in return. But then Hera removed her finger from his nose and stroked his cheek with her hand instead, looking up at him as if intrigued and drawn by what she saw in his face and unwilling to let him go now he stirred at her touch. Her gesture, as simple as it was, cut him to the core. After all, they didn't really need to put into words what he knew they were both feeling at the moment.

With the transport on the way to pick them up, they'd have an hour, two at the most left on their own. And they would need it to hike all the way to the rendezvous point. But at least they'd still have that time together. And soon they'd have more if he was reading the signs right and he wasn't the only one ready to shuffle off all the secrecy around their relationship. Though something told him they would be different again once they got back. For now at least. If only because he knew he'd have to face that final hurdle before the colony could be at peace with itself again. Before _he_ could be at peace with himself again. And in order to achieve that he'd have to face down that loathsome mutineer tucked away in the heart of the colony she had come so close to destroying..


	23. Chapter 23

ryekerb: _Yes, the Phoenixes in the jungle might be more or less taken care of but that's possibly not the end of their troubles..let's hope their relationship will survive! Thanks for reviewing and please enjoy the latest chapter *warning: it's going to be a little bumpy like you predicted! ;)*! 333_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **WHAT** little light there was, harsh and artificial, seemed drained of its sparse warmth and brightness by her mere presence. In a way it was a fitting environment for their prisoner to rot away in. Because that was the fate that awaited her. And he was going to take perhaps more pleasure than he should in informing her of his decision. Of telling her she'd never see daylight again for betraying the colony and everyone in it.

Nathaniel scowled in heartfelt loathing at Croft as she emerged from the shadows governing her cell, narrowing her eyes as she recognized who he was and muttering darkly, "Oh.. It's you.."

Despite her obvious defeat she managed to lift her chin at him, lips curved downwards in a disdainful sneer, "I'm sure the honor's all mine, _Commander_..."

Letting the sly remark bounce off of him for it would not do to let himself be riled by her, Nathaniel sat down, gesturing for the woman he'd come to hate intensely to take the empty chair opposite his. Not breaking off eye contact, he greeted her with a similar tone of revolt, "Major. Long time no see.."

"Yes.. And I missed you every second we were apart.." she answered him, her unconvincing sweet tone of voice sickening him as she sat down too.

"I find that hard to believe."

"How unlike you. As a fan of redemption stories, I had entertained hopes of qualifying."

"Not a chance in hell." he had sounded every bit as bitter as he felt, though the major merely sniggered and shrugged in a deceptively blasé manner.

"Lucky for me then I'm asking for a chance in _paradise_.." she emphasized the last word as if tasting it before she intended Nathaniel to take the bait that her taunting remark had undoubtedly been.

"Our definitions of each differ too much to make a discussion on that point relevant. And we both know there won't be a second chance for you. You don't deserve it.." he replied coolly.

"You thought Curran deserved it, even when he killed one of our own." Croft snapped at him, a malicious glint for a moment hardening her cold stare.

"He was still useful to me." Nathaniel simply stated, refusing to enter her game of ethics when she herself had ruthlessly killed not only Sergeant Baker but Private Evans as well. And he didn't even want to remind himself right now just how many others she could've hurt had Hera and Jim not removed her from power when they did.

"I could be useful to you. Serve as your Second. We could change this colony for the better." Croft leaned forward in her chair as eagerly as a venomous snake would before it struck.

"And by better I take it you mean replacing me." he dryly supplied that which she hadn't said but which he didn't doubt for a second was her true intention. Not moving himself or feeling even remotely intimidated by his prisoner's treacherous play for bargaining her way out, he clasped his hands together as his elbows leaned on his knees, daring her to strike. _So he could strike back_ ; _solve their problem once and for all_..

Knowing she would not gain anything, least of all her freedom, by pressing on, Croft finally relented and leaned back in her chair again, remarking with a cynical snarl and arms spread outwards in a grand gesture, "Anything for the greater good."

Nathaniel tilted his head to the side, grinding his teeth as he huffed out a guttural growl, too disgusted to appreciate the Major's sardonic sense of humor right now, "You don't honestly think I'd let you out to try and kill me again, do you?"

"If you'd played the part I'd intended for you a little better I wouldn't have needed to, now would I..?" she spat in a dark undertone, glowering at him.

Nathaniel grinned at her, the woman's growing frustration revealing her more and more to be the pathetic tyrant that he now realized she was, "Come now, Major. Do try and sound less disappointed about the fact that I'm still alive.."

"Not sure if I can."

"Why not? Didn't seem to have any problems lying to me the whole time before? Why so scrupulous now?"

"I never lied." she bit out, throwing him a death glare, "You merely fooled yourself into thinking no one could take your precious colony away from you a second time, that I wasn't a threat to your impeccable leadership. Hardly seems fair a man as blind as yourself should be the one to lead us.."

"You're right. I was blind. I should've seen who you were sooner.." Nathaniel admitted, getting out of his chair and clenching his fists as he towered over his deceitful prisoner.

"And aren't you glad your little pet did in your stead.." Croft taunted mockingly, looking up at him with a derisive smile.

"I am. I'm glad I'm not the only one defending this place. _Believing_ in this place. In the end that's the only real defense we have against.. Against _scum_ like you.." he could almost taste the bile on his tongue as he said it.

"I'd prefer to be called a realist." Croft corrected him bluntly, an almost impatient sort of annoyance making her stir while a look of seething anger flashed across her face, "After all, we both know what Terra Nova really needs is someone capable of making judgements calls, of facing reality not try and forcefully mold it so it'll fit your dreamt up version of mankind's new and bright future.."

Nathaniel frowned at the deranged woman sitting before him, her knuckles gone white now her hands seemingly tried to strangle the armrests of her chair as he retorted, "Your plans would merely have us go back in time. Where people slit each other's throats the moment they get a chance and are rewarded for it. Where fear and greed will do this this world and ourselves what it did to the Earth we left behind."

"At least I see humans for what they are."

"I like to see them for what they can be. What they _will_ be. And there's no place for you in that world."

"Who made you the judge?" she hissed indignantly.

"You did.. You, the Sixers, the Phoenix Group.. In a way all of you showed me just how fragile Terra Nova still is. How people like you can still ruin it if we don't stop you. But we did. And now your pathetic band of henchmen are either locked up in this compound or dead and half eaten carcasses by now right where we abandoned them in the jungle. And for all your plotting, scheming and treason, you ended up all on your own." Nathaniel took considerable pleasure in the hint of panic that marred the looks of the woman in front of him at this, evoking a satisfied smile to tug at the corner of his mouth as he made to go, "Enjoy reaping the rewards of picking the wrong side. You'll have plenty of time for it."

He was halfway back to the glass and steel door when he heard the creaking of her chair and her snide voice calling after him, "Who says I'm alone? I _was_ alone..?"

He slowly turned around to face her as she'd raised herself and approach him like a predator on the prowl, "Do you really know every single colonist? Every single thought that they have? Every ambition that they might harbor inside and out of your sight?" Now that she'd gotten his attention, the hint of a bitter grin played across her face. Not in the mood to indulge her by listening to her poisonous words Nathaniel merely scowled at her in disgust and was about to leave but before he could her next words had him instantly rooted to the spot, "Don't think she's safe."

This time it was his turn to advance on her as Croft waited for him to step up to her still wearing that unnerving smile that involuntarily had him shudder. She couldn't possibly mean who he feared she had meant. _Could she_ …?

"There might be those inside the gates willing to hurt her, take revenge for what she did to me." she went on, her voice a sly snake curling around his throat, constricting there as she added with malicious pleasure, "And we both know exactly what your past, present and future enemies might do to her.."

"I don't know wat you're talking about. _You_ don't know what you're talking about." Nathaniel stabbed an angry finger at her, hoping against hope he was wrong about his suspicions on this. _He had to be wrong about this_.. _If he wasn't_.. _If she knew_...

Unperturbed by his threatening gesture, Croft's smile only widened. She drew in a breath and cocked her head to the side in mockery of his attempt to silence her; to negate the truth of her words, "Even if you deny it, singling her out as you have, you might as well have painted a target on her forehead-"

He cut off her words in a surge of hatred as he grabbed her by the throat, "Shut your filthy mouth.." he increased his unforgiving grip, blocking her windpipe but it only served to broaden the maddened smile curving her lips, her eyes wide in something eerily close to triumphant ecstasy at his telling reaction. He dragged her away from the chair and pressed her roughly against the wall. Croft slammed into it, gasping for air as he brought his face close to hers and once again tightened his hold on her throat with a murderous intent that finally had her tremble in fear of what he might be capable of now she'd pushed him over the edge. Jaw clenched, Nathaniel warned her in a voice laced with contempt and every syllable sounding more bitter than the one before, "You.. Know.. _Nothing_.."

He released her from his grip with considerable effort now all he wanted to do was squeeze the life out of the woman. She slid down the wall, clutching at her sore throat, drawing in sharp and ragged breaths, "I know that if I could figure it out, others can too. And there will be no place for _Sergeant_ Hallows to hide and be safe.."

Nathaniel's heart skipped a beat in wild panic when she spoke the words realizing his worst nightmare. Fear gripped at his own throat as he forced himself to walk away from Croft's crumpled form on the floor; to climb out of the snake pit of fears she'd dragged him down in. But not with all the willpower he thought he possessed could he have held back that powerful, crippling emotion crashing into him as he could hear her wheezing and sputter a gurgling, mad cackle at him, "You might have sentenced me to lifelong imprisonment, but you as effectively sentenced her to death.."

The door closed with a resoundingly loud _clank_ behind him that echoed in his ears all the way up the stairs to the square, but his hatred for the prisoner he left behind was nothing compared to the desperate hammering of his heart against his chest and the realization just how insanely scared he felt...

* * *

Making a protesting and rattling sound, Hera managed to open up the shutters so that the few moonbeams penetrating through the broad-leafed palm trees reaching up to her window on the second floor filtered into her room, casting it in a pale, bluish light. After having taken a long refreshing shower in the shower rooms on the ground floor, her room felt stuffy in comparison and she'd been desperate for a breath of fresh air, or at least as much of it as she was likely to get with the high humidity levels and only the occasional sultry breeze outside. There were a few lights still on in the collection of buildings scattered around the barracks, dotting the darkness with soft, yellowish light as if a flock of gigantic fireflies had made the colony their home as well.

She turned her back on the wondrous sight and swung the wet towel that had been wrapped around her hair over the opened doors of the metal, dark-grayish military gear storage locker which, due to its Spartan nature, she'd attempted to embellish by covering the sides of it with old maps she'd brought with her through the portal. The ink-stained, paper maps had more sentimental value than anything else, seeing she'd spent hours of her childhood pouring over them and eventually ripping them unceremoniously out of the encyclopedias from her family's library; the fact that her parents had not even remotely cared for the past of sixteenth and seventeenth century explorers an unwitting accessory to her innocent crime. On top of the locker, seemingly proud as a peacock, sat the toy-dinosaur Zoe had made for her especially, and which as always conveyed its surroundings with a soft gleam of its beady, button eyes.

With almost no room for her shoes, not that she owned more than two pairs of military boots, a pair for running, one for hiking and one infinitely more comfortable although perhaps less functional for her down time, Hera shoved them further under her wall bed she was usually too lazy to fold up. In the cramped space that was left in her room was a long, rectangular desk which was hinged on one end so it could be stored vertically against the wall like the bed if needed. Littered as it was with a few old books stolen from that same library that the maps originated from, a plexpad and a docking station for her sonic pistol, however, the desk was rarely empty enough to be put away to create more space.

Hera pulled up the one chair available and seated herself behind her rather untidy workplace, toes bumping as usual into the toolbox, her friend and trusted ally through her engineering studies, snugly tucked away under the desk. Even though she'd mainly been concerned with designing systems and the interfacing technology to make it work only to discover and fix their deficiencies, she had always liked to use her hands and actually create the ideas in her head, make the schematics on paper into tangible parts of machines as complex as they were intricate, into the frames for buildings her imagination provided the rest for. The toolbox was gathering dust now though, had been for the past three years seeing she'd almost instantly switched careers after starting her new life inside the colony.

Something which hadn't had the time nor opportunity to undergo a similar fate of blatant neglect was her plexpad; it was slightly cracked in places, the sleek, white handle was worn and scratched, and to top it all off there were greasy fingerprints and smudges on the screen. Hera was pretty sure that Malcolm would almost certainly get a heart attack if he saw how she'd been treating his 'welcome to the future which is actually the past' present. He'd given her the plexpad almost the moment she'd arrived in Terra Nova. Seeing that she still needed it on an almost daily basis to upload her reports and update soldiers' evaluations, keep track of last minute schedule changes and prepare for missions, it was definitely starting to show signs of the wear and tear it had suffered under all these years. And now, even though feeling ready to go to sleep she intended to dedicate the last remnants of her energy to finish up on her proposal regarding the future of the Sixers within the colony. During her brief time as Commander the idea had nestled in her head. The sixers had had atoned enough for their past, it was time to end their penance. The moment was there to consider their options of living a normal life inside the colony other than unpaid labor and no prospects of advancement in any direction. Hera knew how quelling that could be. In the end, going on in the same way they had for the last couple of months it would be a waste resources and talent that the colony could use. That's why she intended to have a career program set up that would enable both the sixers and the colony as a whole to be mutually benefited by the new arrangement. She was especially keen to recruit the red-haired woman, Lennox, to join her team after a crash course field medic training.

As she went through the detailed list of steps she'd come up with, changing the wording now and then, there was a quick succession of knocks on her door after which Nathaniel's rumbling voice called out somewhat hesitantly.

"Hera..?"

Rather hurriedly switching off the plexpad for she didn't want to run the risk of him catching a glimpse of her ambitious scheme until it was ready to be submitted, Hera pushed out of her chair to open the door.

"And how did you get in, sir? Supposed to be women only.." she greeted him smugly, greedily taking in his sight and simply reveling in the string of intensely happy and above all still very fresh memories it instantly brought back.

"Being the Commander trumps code of honor." Nathaniel replied equally cheeky, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Don't I know it.."

"Not sure I know what you're referring to, Sergeant." he adopted a semi-innocent look at this, making her huff in feigned indignity.

"Not sure why no-one stopped you from getting inside the barracks.. _Commander_." she countered, belatedly adding his rank for effect.

"Well, I do know how to sneak into a place." Nathaniel admitted with a self-satisfied shrug.

"How did you managed to find my room, though?"

For a moment she could just imagine him knocking on random doors, scaring the living daylights out of unsuspecting women housed in the barracks.

"You didn't think I wouldn't have access to every building's schematics, did you?" he remarked dryly, making her narrow his eyes at him before saying, "One of the perks of the job, huh?"

"Something like that."

Hera smiled and stepped back to let him in, a small part of her wishing she'd made more of an effort to keep her room as tidy as his place usually was. Not seeming to mind the chaotic world around him, however, Nathaniel gave the littered quarters a surveying glance. The way he stood a little forlorn in the middle of it, though, made her suspect his thoughts were actually miles away.

In an attempt to redirect them to the present again she walked passed him, brushing against his side as she bent down to get his leather jacket she was still using as her pillow now she'd gotten so used to it.

"What do you think?" she asked, putting it on and standing in front of him to show it off.

He simply stared at her for a moment, then his face split into a strangely careful smile that almost came across as restrained, "A perfect fit."

She arched a brow at him, lips pursed in suspicious doubt.

"Well maybe not perfect, but it suits you." Nathaniel corrected himself, placing both hands on her shoulders and squeezing them briefly in affection.

"I could swap you my jacket for it.." she joked, though she had sounded more lighthearted than she felt as he walked over the window and leaned against the frame. He huffed a short, almost soundless laugh, casting his eyes down after an almost longing look outside. Taking off his leather jacket and hanging it over the back of her chair, Hera hovered around him, trying very hard not to feel a similar restlessness creep up on her now it had so suddenly taken over Nathaniel.

For a moment she struggled to make sense of his contradictory behavior. One moment seemingly as happy to see her as she was him, playing along with and enjoying their banter, only to switch to a darker mood the moment he'd stepped over the threshold. Cursing inwardly that she hadn't had the chance to talk to him sooner after the transport come to pick them up had returned them to the colony, Hera absentmindedly placed her hands on her hips and stared at Nathaniel's broad-shouldered back adopting the same tense silence that had come over him. This morning, after the compulsory medical check they had both been subjected to by Elisabeth, they'd each gone their separate ways to where their schedules dictated they had to be. The rest of the day she'd simply been too busy overseeing the last of the repairs to the colony. And she'd quickly buried the childish sense of disappointment upon discovering Nathaniel hadn't been in his office when she'd gone and looked into it at the end of her shift. And now here he was.

She'd missed him. Perhaps he was overcome by the same emotion. Last night, the precious time they'd spent together in the treehouse, as inappropriate as it might've been, it had also made her realize life was too short to wait for happiness when it was already within their reach. They'd been through enough already. Her heart thought it had known why Nathaniel had chosen today to visit her. That from now one, starting tomorrow if he was still as impatient as she now was too, they'd be taking steps towards making their relationship public. She was ready for it, all he needed to do was ask, and that's what he must have come for.

Repeating that last thought to herself as if to assure her there was no

other explanation and there was no need for concern now Nathaniel had grown so quiet she ceased her indecisive hovering and joined him at the window. Reaching out to him and about to wrap him in her arms, her heart clenched when he recoiled and instead of embracing her back kept her at a distance, a strangely pained expression marring his looks. She swallowed hard and looked up into his face, searching for answers there. But, with a visible effort, he avoided eye-contact and continued to stare at the ground instead. _Ok_. _Something was definitely off after all_..

Unsure of how to interpret his sudden mood-swing, she rubbed her hands against his sides where they'd somewhat awkwardly remained after her failed attempt to pull him into a hug. "What's wrong..?" her voice had trembled a little, but she didn't care. _She needed to know what was going on here_..

Nathaniel stirred at her touch and inquiry, grumbling a little before finally shifting his gaze towards her. "Hera.. I'm not liking having to do this one bit.."

A sense of grim foreboding instantly replaced what had been left of her initial eager anticipation the moment he had knocked on her door. Unable to read his mind or predict where his train of thought was taking him, and dreading where it was taking him, she held her breath, warily awaiting whatever it was he was going to say next.

Heaving a guilty sigh, Nathaniel resumed, "I've worked you too hard. Especially when I wasn't there when I should've been and you had to take on so much extra weight on your shoulders-"

"I'm fine." Hera interrupted him defensively, retreating her hands and dropping her arms to her side, annoyed by the worried look from Nathaniel it earned her now the tone of her voice practically proved his point. And that scared her more than anything.

"No. You're not." Nathaniel went on, shaking his head, brows furrowed in grave concern, "You're shaken by all that has happened. It's why you didn't take the shot."

Not in the mood to go down this road to a lecture from a CO to his officer who clearly had failed, in his eyes at least as well as hers if she was honest enough to admit it, Hera turned abruptly away from him as he continued building his case against her.

"Your experiences with Croft rattled you. It would have rattled anyone to have to do what you did. But it's okay. I'm not angry with you. You're still young and.. And relatively inexperienced." Nathaniel had sounded as if he'd wanted to avoid the word but couldn't think of a less harmful substitute. In way of making up he added regretfully, "I want you to take it easier from now on. I've decreased your workload where I could and taken you of any OTG missions. For now."

Hera shuddered at the calmness in which he addressed her. It was clear he'd been rehearsing what to say to her. Which perhaps stung her even more than what he was actually saying. "For now..?!" she spat angrily, heart hammering painfully because of her hurt pride, "What's that supposed to mean? I'm banned from doing any real work out there? How long before I'm not allowed to do my job inside the gates?"

"It's only temporary. I'm not doing this to spite you, Hera. I'm doing this to protect you. You're a good soldier. But sometimes, even the very best of us need to take a step back and recover. It's what I had to do. And it's what you need to do now. I promise I won't stand in your way so you can sort things out for yourself-"

Refusing to listen to the rest of his sermon Hera bluntly overrode him once more, "What if I refuse?"

Crossing the distance between them, Nathaniel turned her around in his arms, locking eyes with her and clenching his jaw before saying in a deceptively soft voice, "Don't force me to put you on stand down."

"Is that a threat?" Hera scoffed at him, wrenching herself free of his grip on her arms.

"No. It's me being worried about you and making the right decision here. Don't fight me on this.. Please.." he pleaded, clearly upset by the resentful silence that followed as Hera, arms crossed in front of her chest, turned her face away from his.

Eventually he heaved resigned sigh, stating in a low, suddenly businesslike voice, "There's no point in talking about it. I've made up my mind. My orders stand. I've already uploaded your altered schedule. There's a meeting with the department heads first thing tomorrow morning. I expect you to be there."

"Yes, sir." Hera muttered defiantly when he was halfway across the room and on the verge of reaching out to open the door. At this point she felt so confused with the situation that she couldn't tell whether she was more angry than sad or the reverse. If she wanted him to stay. Or if she wanted him to go, to the farthest corner of the colony preferably, and leave her the hell alone.

"Goodnight, Hera." his voice wavered and for a moment he seemed to wait for her to answer but when she didn't Nathaniel swung the door open and it closed behind him with a dull, irrevocable _bang_.


	24. Chapter 24

ryekerb: _Yes, you're right, Croft's threatening of Hera has shaken Nathaniel to his very core.. Fingers crossed nothing bad's going to happen, though with a prisoner as dangerous as Croft chances are that trouble might be closer than they think! Thanks for your review, as always, only a few remaining chapters left, I hope you'll enjoy this one for now!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **AS** a cool breeze had him raise his collar against it, Nathaniel strayed across the colony, pretending to walk a sorry excuse for a perimeter check in order to arrange his thoughts and the turmoil of emotions that had kept him awake most of the night. He inclined his head as he passed the sentinels manning the watchtowers flanking the gate, grumbling something indistinctive and barely audible in his sheriff's direction as he passed him, not in the mood to return his light and airy 'good morning to you' now it felt like anything but to him.

Increasing his pace, he resumed his practically futile attempt to convince himself he was doing the right thing. He was protecting Hera in the only way he could; by taking her off risky OTG missions for the time being and, although he hadn't told her this, making sure he wouldn't single her out too conspicuously. 'Paint a target on her forehead' as Croft had mockingly spat at him, the thought of which made him involuntarily shudder again. He just hoped he wasn't too late and others hadn't already found out about them. Others who he didn't want to find out for they'd use it against him. So it had to be this way. For now. Until he had made sure he'd smoked out any potential enemies who might feel loyalty towards Croft and resentment towards him.

He didn't kid himself into believing every single colonists was his biggest fan. After all he'd almost singlehandedly run this colony for the past eight years and the hard decisions he'd had to make along the way ensured he would be rubbing a fair amount of people the wrong way now and then. In truth, he didn't know which instinct overruled the other at the moment, the one longing to be near her or the one that wanted to make damn sure that peace and stability had really returned to the colony before exposing her to potential enemies that were lying in wait, poised to strike and use her as a bargaining chip to get to him.

Far from expecting Hera to accept his order without a fight it had nonetheless been exceedingly painful and he felt extremely miserable because of it. Especially as he realized but all too well that she must have believed he'd come to her room for a completely different reason. That he'd come to discuss the very real and long due decision to announce their relationship; to officially inform the people he worked with every day that he was courting Hera just as he would expect any of his men to respectfully state their intentions. Even now, when he knew they'd have to continue to wait for it to become reality, the mere thought of no longer having to hide his affection for her in public was so incredibly tantalizing that it made his heart beat with barely restrained impatience.

The same instinct had him instantly give in to her the night before last in the treehouse, only a little over twenty-four hours ago. That rare opportunity to truly be together, away from the colony, away from everyone else, they'd both felt it: a strong desire to not have to hide their mutual affection. Granted, there'd been some serious hiccups affecting their relationship, his sending mixed signals and her insecurity at the heart of most of them. And then there was the fact that they'd started out while there'd been a traitor at their midst and now, lastly, the hard-won restoration of the colony's precarious balance of power had thrown an unforgiving punch too. In the end, though, almost losing each other was the last incentive they had needed to come to the unspoken conclusion that their love needn't remain a secret. And yet, despite the incredibly bad timing, he was putting their relationship on hold. It was his unwavering intention for it to be only a temporary precaution, for her protection and perhaps also his peace of mind if that was even possible in this situation, but Hera had skeptically eyed him as he handed out his order to her, and he knew she'd feel it as a reprimand. But it wasn't.. _Was it?_

He couldn't deny that, although the night before last as well as his visit to the brig and facing Croft there, might have temporarily pushed it to the back of his head -it had pushed everything else to the back of his head-, Hera definitely hadn't been herself during the Phoenix mission. It was almost as if she was afraid of using her weapon. He'd seen it countless times before in soldiers. Had seen a similar self-doubt, fear even, on his men's faces as it gnawed at their thoughts, lessening their abilities to deal with all of the hardships and challenges soldiers would get face to face with in the field. What disturbed him the most was that Hera wasn't telling him the reason. She was holding something back from him and it pained him she hadn't come to him. He had to protect her from herself as well as others. And no matter how much it would hurt he'd have to accept her anger directed at him as a result.

There was a sudden burst of static and Jim's metallic sounding voice over the radio, appearing slightly worried and apprehensive at the same time. Growling at himself now he'd been an inch away from aiming his sonic pistol at an enemy that wasn't there, Nathaniel grumbled a quick response as he abruptly turned around and quickened his pace, "On my way now. Taylor out."

 _Damn it_. He'd completely forgotten the time and the meeting that was supposed to have started a good ten minutes ago. He was never late. Wouldn't be setting a very good example if he was. With an increasingly bad mood, he hurried over to the Command Center, skipping steps as he climbed the stairs leading up to it. He crossed his office with only a few impatient strides and passed into the conference room adjoining it. Everyone was already sitting around the briefing table. He walked up to his place at the head of it, not bothering to mumble and apology as he sat down and started the meeting by clearing his throat and indicating with a curt nod in Jim's direction he was up first.

It was a good thing he'd had been reading through everyone's reports as a distraction last night seeing he'd been awake most of the time anyway and sometimes even reading them two or three times over when they failed to send him off to sleep. As he listened to the each of the department heads' updates on their respective situations, Nathaniel couldn't help but tune out most of the time as his eyes continually strayed to Hera.

She sat between Elisabeth and Malcolm, elbows resting on the table and hands intertwined on her plexpad at which she stared with an almost stubborn zeal, no doubt a result of her unwillingness to even look in his direction. She was silent for most of the meeting, not stirring and making him wonder whether she was not really listening to what was being said around her just as he was. Even though she was naturally withdrawn, Nathaniel realized that, judging by a frown occasionally creasing Malcolm's forehead and Elisabeth's flicking her a worried look now and then, he wasn't the only one who was aware of Hera's uncharacteristically noncompliant mood. He wished, more than once, he could rewind to his visit to her yesterday, to somehow do it differently a second time around. But he knew deep down that this was impossible even if he could actually go back in time. Moreover, as miserable as it made him feel, he still stood by his order. And Hera's obvious sulking wasn't going to have him back down.

Two frustratingly long hours later, Nathaniel was impatient to call it a day. More than ready to wrap up the meeting he didn't notice Hera's hand shooting up into the air when he'd absentmindedly asked the room at large if there were any remaining questions or suggestions, his mind miles away though the person dominating his thoughts was but a few meters away. Jim had to clear his throat meaningfully and redirected his gaze with a flick of his chin in Hera's direction before he realized the meeting apparently wasn't over yet.

Stung by the fact that she still wouldn't look at him directly but instead stared fixedly at the plexpad in front of her, Nathaniel practically growled his permission for her to speak her mind.

She slightly tilted her head in an aloof kind of way highly reminiscent of her days as a scientist, remarking in a restrained voice, "What happens to the Sixers? ...Sir."

"I can't say they're a priority right now. Sergeant." he replied in similarly clipped tones, echoing her deliberate delay in stating rank, something which hadn't escaped him.

Narrowing her eyes, Hera almost scoffed as she countered in barely contained annoyance, "Considering the fact that practically every department is facing personnel shortages, they should be. They've been treated pretty rough by Major Croft. I think they've earned their freedom by now-"

"As I said," Nathaniel ruthlessly cut her and the argument their strained conversation was building up to short, placing his hands demonstratively on the table, "they're not exactly on top of my to do list at the moment."

He was about to raise himself out of his chair when Hera, purposely ignoring the warning his low rumbling voice had contained, straightened in hers as she went on regardless of his efforts to rein her in, "They would be of more use to us if we exploited their talents more efficiently. It would be in the best interest of the colony too."

"I appreciate your reminder, Sergeant. And I'll think about it in due course." he let her know sternly, this time getting to his feet even though he could see from the corner of his eyes how Hera was ready to protest again.

She roughly shoved her own chair back in defiance, her gray eyes practically sizzling with angry sparks as she finally looked at him and they bored into his, "No need to think about it, sir. I already drew up a career plan that will ensure the Sixers will fill the vacancies they're best suited for. All you have to do is permit me to implement-

" _Sergeant..!_ " the moment he'd burst out the word in her direction a sense of self-loathing washed over him. Nathaniel clenched his jaw, exhaling slowly before adding in a strict tone he wasn't able to soften at the moment no matter how much he wanted to in order to atone for his brute and bitter remonstrance, "We'll discuss this some other time. Understood?"

At first he got nothing more than a deadly glare and he could feel every pair of eyes cutting back and forth between the two of them. Being the only ones standing only intensified their confrontation, causing Nathaniel to grind his teeth in frustration. Then, at long last, Hera nodded once and a very reluctant and terse 'yes, sir' passed her lips.

On the verge of walking over to her and hold her back so they could talk in private now everyone started to gather their things and leave, Hera had already turned on her heels and stormed off in a silent resentment. Trading uncomfortable and sometimes even downright incomprehensible or confused glances, the others slowly got up too and made for the door which Hera had pushed open in her rush to get out and was still shaking in its hinges as a result. Nathaniel was hardly aware of the whispered conversations and hurried salutes surrounding him, he sunk back in his chair and rubbed his forehead in something undeniably close to defeat.

* * *

Shaking almost as much as she herself was, Hera left the door open after having pushed it roughly out of her way, ignoring the rattling of its hinges in an almost indignant protest. She balled her fists and descended the stairs, crossing the square it came out onto without really seeing where she was going. Barely registering the few food stalls people were flocking to in order to get the freshest produce, she passed the shopping colonists, hand very briefly and in careless annoyance touching her temple in response to a group of saluting recruits meandering through the crowd, instantly making them flee in the opposite direction as they encountered the accompanying scowl she'd involuntarily given them.

It had been hard enough keeping her whirling thoughts at bay last night, when she'd bent all of her willpower to avoid thinking about it, but the harder it now punched her in the gut as her bottled up frustration came spilling out in crushing waves that made her stomach churn, her heart contract painfully and a barrage of emotions constrict her throat up to the point where she felt air could barely pass through when she took a deep steadying breath. Coming to a standstill and not really taking in the unadorned pedestal, she leaned against it for support without even casting a glance at the orb-like time probe it carried.

His blunt refusal to even listen to her proposition, to giving her career plan for the Sixers a chance, had been the push sending her over the edge. Hera felt a burning shame travel through her as she thought back of her attitude towards him, an instant later making goosebumps appear on her arms as she realized she'd once again shown him he was right. She hadn't been herself, and the restraint to keep that from him had finally burst. Hera didn't want to know what it might cost her. It was clear he had already been losing his trust in her ability to do her job, the Phoenix mission and his order last night which banned her from going OTG was a clear enough indication of that. But even though she wanted to, could she blame him for that? Was it his fault that she was apparently this high-strung now her conscious had still failed to cope with what happened?

Unbidden images of the Phoenix soldier's slumped form as he lay defeated over the carnotaurus' skull, of Evans choking in his own blood, and of the butt of her weapon hitting Croft hard on the head flashed through her mind like a movie reel spinning out of control. The haunting memory effectively throwing more oil on the fire already raging inside of her. She knew it wouldn't solve anything, but she couldn't help but feel intensely angry at herself for getting this nervous and anxious about holding a weapon. About _firing_ a weapon. When that was definitely part of her job.

Hera dipped her head, resting it against her arm propped up against the pedestal and squeezing her eyes tightly in a stubborn attempt to hold back tears.

They had been so close to starting a live together. To no longer having to hide their relationship. But now Nathaniel's crumbling faith in her professional abilities might even lead to him losing trust in the feasibility of their relationship too. After all, she had clearly got it wrong when she'd been convinced he'd wanted to take a step forward. When he'd come to her room she thought Nathaniel had noticed she was finally ready for it. Or at least that not being able to be with him more or worry about what others might think if they found out had taken its toll on her. That the secrecy would stop them from ever taking it to the next level. And yet, he was taking a step back. _To protect her_ , Hera inwardly repeated Nathaniel's words in her head, a bitter ring to them as she huffed out a frustrated snort.

She didn't need his protection. Didn't want it, in fact, as she feared it only meant they couldn't be together. If it turned out she wasn't cut out to be a soldier, if Wash had been wrong about her and all the effort she'd put into training her had been for nothing, then then she couldn't become who she knew Nathaniel wanted her to be. To take the place of her lost squad leader and serve as his second.

It wasn't as if she wasn't yearning for the same thing. Which made it all the more difficult and painful that he seemingly didn't see she was trying to win this battle on her own so she could be with him in that regard too. _Eventually_.. She had to overcome this by herself and she wasn't willing to give up on her career when she'd fought so hard to get where she was now; have it all stolen away from her by taking a life, the life of an enemy that would have taken her own if she hadn't fired that damn shot-

A high-pitched wailing invaded her ears, making her instinctively cover them with both her hands. Once the realization hit her a second later that someone had set off the alarm she swung around and sprinted back towards the market. There was panic around her, people scrambling around the stalls in search of protection this time as an oppressive silence pressed heavily on the square and was only punctuated by the deafeningly loud echoes of the same monotonous collection of tones reverberating through the colony. Hera didn't need to search for the place the screeching and ominous sounds originated from. Tensing up she rushed pas the Command Center and towards the center of the square, heart hammering in her chest as she felt the holster on her hips for the sonic pistol there, spotting a flash of fiery red hair near the gates and Nathaniel standing but a few yards from it with his feet planted far apart and hands on either side of his belt. She thumbed her pistol's settings causing a greedy surge of energy when it charged, trying to steady it in her trembling hands as she joined the dozen soldiers who'd come to their Commander's aid, praying inwardly she'd have the guts to stand her ground..

* * *

Trying to shake the gloomy vibe her roommates were giving off, Lennox set out across the pebble-strewn road winding its way through the colony without giving much thought as to where she was going. The others were still feeling a little too shell-shocked to venture out much, preferring to remain in Pod Zero whereas she felt a greater desire to get some air now and then. The place, safe as it was these days, made her feel increasingly claustrophobic. It must partly be due to the fact that she'd lived out there in the wild for most of her time here in Terra Nova. That, combined with a growing restlessness steadily building up inside of her again.

Ever since Taylor had been back in command, a gnawing doubt had once again started to undermine her hope for a better future on this side of the fence. Although it had only been for a short time, working in that lab, successfully synthesizing that drug had made her realize all the more how incredibly good it felt to be doing something useful. Doing something she felt she was good at. Granted, the domineering and socially impaired scientist she'd had the unfortunate honor to work with had gotten on her nerves a little. And so had the equally confined spaces of the science division's building. Still, that Sergeant Hallows had given her hope that it wouldn't be too long before she and the others could lead a normal life as colonists. Not as former Sixers. And now she wasn't so sure anymore that this would ever happen.

From the corner of her eyes, Lennox soon spotted the rather clumsy looking soldier doing a crappy job at shadowing her. The fact that, although allowed to freely move around the colony, they were still being followed each time they did was another reason for the others to stay put. Lennox couldn't blame them, after all, after having wasted yet another day doing repair work what was the point in ambling through a world that would in all likelihood never really let them in again. Never trust them again to do anything but menial jobs no one else wanted to do with guards breathing down their necks the whole time. Not for the first time Lennox felt her stomach clench as the question that was haunting all five of them once again entered her thoughts. _When they'd eventually outlived their usefulness, what then_..? _Back to the brig_? _Banishment_? Lennox wasn't sure which of those two she feared more.

Realizing with a sense of regret the others' gloominess she'd hoped to leave behind was still very much there, she sauntered across the market, making sure the soldier was still on her tail as she zigzagged through the crowd before suddenly halting. Pretending to admire the fresh produce for sale on the stall in front of her she waited for her faithful shadow to catch up. When he finally had she picked up a random piece of fruit, remarking in a sneer she knew would carry over to him, "What are you following me around for anyway?"

The boyish looking soldier instantly froze, hovering awkwardly on the spot for a moment before stepping up behind her with a strangely endearing determination.

"S-standard procedure, Miss.. Uh.." he explained stutteringly, automatically standing at attention even though she wasn't his superior when she turned around to face him. Her brows furrowed as she observed him, increasing his uneasiness though he was apparently too embarrassed to own up to the fact he didn't know her name. Not inclined to fill in the blank for him she crossed her arms defiantly across her chest, biting out in a snarl, "Haven't you got anything better to do?"

Mouth opening and soon closing again when no words had come out he shrugged, swallowing hard now in his mind he was undoubtedly trying to remember the Commander's instructions to him, hoping it would tell him how to deal with the situation.

"Not going to steal anything, you know." she pointedly waved the oddly shaped fruit in her hand at him, throwing it in the air and adding cynically before catching it again, "Not going to _buy_ anything either." After all, it wasn't like Taylor trusted any of them enough to start handing out the colony's currency or even a weekly paycheck for that matter. It took him a couple of seconds to catch up on what she was implying. Uncomfortable for a moment he lowered his gaze to rest on the ground before him. After some obvious internal debate, he looked up again, eyes nervously flying left and right as if checking whether the coast was clear then he fumbled in his pockets. Next instant he'd dug out a couple of round, weirdly notched coins and sidestepped her to talk to the stand-owner, leaving her behind somewhat taken aback. He wasn't actually going to do what she thought he was going to do.. _Was he_?

Turning around Lennox was on the verge of returning the burly man's merchandise, feeling a spark of hurt pride at possibly having stirred unwanted pity when the soldier rushed over to her, hands outstretched as if she was a child about to drop a very expensive vase.

"Oh, n-no, no. You don't have to put it back. It's yours."

Lennox simply stared at him, surprised, stunned even, by his kindness. Not having counted on the weird plot-twist she remained silent for a moment longer, eyes dropping to the prickly, smelly and very ugly thing in her hands that she supposed was edible, kicking herself mentally for not having subjected it to a thorough inspection before now she got suddenly stuck with it.

"What even is this?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Um.." the young soldier in front of her shifted his weight from on foot to the other, looking almost panic stricken at not being able to answer her and throwing a desperate look over his shoulder at the farmer owning the stand who just then was engaged in conversation by an old lady shuffling over from a neighboring food stall.

"Never mind.." Lennox quickly released him from his ordeal, holding up the mystery fruit and saying in as neutral a tone as she could muster, "Thanks."

About to follow in her wake now she'd made to leave, Lennox stopped in her tracks, her old annoyance with the soldier almost flaring up again, "Don't bother. I'll walk myself home." she told him, holding his gaze until he eventually nodded a little reluctantly, now poised to stay where he was. For a brief moment she thought she could trace the hint of a careful smile on his face, then she turned around and started on her way back. _Huh_.. _What do you know_? _Actually established something eerily resembling trust there_..

Not of a mind to tell the others about the 'progress' she'd made, Lennox instinctively lifted her chin up a little higher when she made her way through the throng of people mulling around, busy doing their daily shopping at the market but still finding the time and opportunity to throw her barely concealed looks of suspicion. Feeling it was their problem more than hers, she'd unintentionally allowed her feet to carry herself and her preoccupied mind to the edge of the square. The Command Center looming overhead, she'd barely lowered her gaze to the stairs snaking down to the brig when there was a flurry of movement. Next moment a figure appeared from the bowels of the hexagonal building, crawling up the stairs in great haste like some hunger-driven animal. Lennox froze when her instinct recognized who it was before her eyes did.

She dropped the fruit in her hands so it fell to the ground with a sickening _squash_ , reducing it to a mess of pulp and seeds. Lennox took a few faltering steps back now fear seemed dead set on paralyzing every muscle in her body as Croft, a mad and strangely craving look in her eyes, spotted her. "Ah.. Great timing.." she sneered with a malicious grin curving her mouth. Before Lennox could even think of what to do next an earsplitting wailing burst into life, resembling the cries of some squealing animal being tortured to death.

"Always adds to the drama, doesn't it?" Croft remarked cynically, her voice raw and growing in volume to be heard over the deafening noise. She slyly approached, spreading her arms in crazed sense of appreciation now the alarm heralded her escape. The she raised the bloodied army knife she was clutching in her hand, grabbing her wrist and turning her around in the same movement with the ease only a weathered soldier could manage.

The sharp and jagged edge of the knife cutting into the skin of her throat making warm blood trickle down, Lennox struggled to fight back now Croft roughly dragged her further and further away from the Command Center. There were sudden outcries and shouting accompanied by crates being overturned in panic coming from the market as people caught on about what was happening and tried to flee. Before she knew it she could spot the gate from the corner of her eyes and Croft, still holding her in a tight grasp, backed into it until they were but an inch apart from it. What seemed seconds later there was a collected rush of heavy footfalls of army boots as soldiers trooped onto she square, raising their weapons as one. Leading his men, Lennox could see Taylor coming to a standstill only a few yards away from her and her deranged jailor. His cold, almost indifferent stare offered her little to no hope and an out of place, painful sensation stabbed her heart when she recognized the young soldier next to him looking frustrated as hell and clearly not in possession of his Commander's poker-face. She had only time to spot that sylphlike officer joining the ranks of soldiers that eerily resembled a crescent-shaped firing squad when with a violent jerk her head was pulled back by her hair, leaving her throat even more bare to the knife's threat; all she could see the clear blue, deceptively calm and beautiful sky overhead, all she could hear stern voices negotiating for what she hoped would be her release. Croft's ragged breath in her ears, Lennox clenched her jaw and cursed inwardly. _Damn it_.. _She should never have ditched the bodyguard_...


	25. Chapter 25

EFBT: _Thanks for reviewing and no worries! :) To be honest it feels kinda like getting inside a time-machine every time I post a chapter for this story seeing I finished writing it such a long time ago and I have moved on to other projects...and yet, TN's a fandom I'll be loathe to part with! Anyways, enough of my sentimental blabbering here's the next chapter, almost there, fingers crossed Lennox will be ok! ;)_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **LAYING** abandoned on the briefing table as tangible and indifferent proof of their argument, Nathaniel absentmindedly picked up Hera's plexpad. Holding it in his hands, eyes waveringly taking in her proposal regarding the Sixers, he had to exert all his will power to repress the nagging doubt that all of it had been borrowed time. That those stolen moments they'd had were doomed to end. And to end too soon. It scared him how he seemed to be losing her, for he couldn't interpret the cold, hard stare and her stinging words she'd directed at him any other way, but it scared him even more that someone might take her away from him. The fact that Hera had lost patience with him in front of everyone, even though he could be charged on the same grounds, was all the more evidence that he needed to take care of her, protect her -from a distance if necessary- and trust that she would understand in time. And for her own good he couldn't give in to her yet, no matter how much he deep down wanted to obey her every command as long as it made her happy and him sure of her love for him for the rest of his life..

"You two OK?"

Startled out of his worries, Nathaniel looked up to see Jim hovering hesitantly on the threshold between the meeting room and his office. Behind him Elisabeth peeked over his shoulder, clearly having just nudged her husband to say something.

"Don't take this the wrong way but neither one of you was pulling any punches back there.. And you did seem a little, um.. _Distracted_ earlier.." his sheriff probed cautiously, shifting uncomfortably and flicking an almost nervous look over his shoulder at Elisabeth in search of support from his partner in crime. Although picking up on the genuine concern the couple had for him and Hera, Nathaniel nonetheless glowered at the pair of them. A part of him was strangely grateful Jim hadn't gone for 'moody, old, frustrated and looking like hell' when that would've been a more accurate description, but most of all he felt angry at himself for having been this easy to read. For showing his emotions and let them interfere with performing his duties as the colony's leader. That meeting had been a disaster from finish to start, not least of all because it had ended with him bluntly silencing Hera who'd been deliberately overstepping the mark.

"We're fine." he eventually grumbled in their direction, grumpily putting the plexpad down on the wooden surface of the table, determined not to look at it anymore and have him remember the altercation a little too vividly.

"..Really?" Jim had blurted out in unmistakable incredulity. Nathaniel couldn't help but narrow his eyes and scowl at the man who visibly cowered now his non-verbal but no less stern rebuke had effectively reminded him of the fact that honesty wasn't always the best policy. Elisabeth bit her lip, shooting her husband a glare and pinching his arm as if in reproach for his lack of tact even though she had been the one pushing him to start the conversation in the first place.

"I-I mean, if there's anything we can do, just let us know.." Jim hastened to make up for his mistake, hands half raised as if in submissive surrender to both his wife and his Commander.

Nathaniel sighed somewhat remorsefully, his own stubborn inclination to say the wrong thing tempting him to forgive his sheriff. He briefly tapped his fingers on the edge of the table next to him, finally saying with a tired voice, "Just.. Just don't tell anyone about.. About Hera and me. Please. It might give some people an idea as to how to hurt me. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her."

Jim eyed him thoughtfully while Elisabeth stepped around him, brows furrowed, "But.. Who would want to hurt her?"

"These are troubled times, Doc."

"I know it's not been easy but surely the danger's passed now?" she asked in a clear, hopeful tone, looking at Jim too for confirmation.

"I want to make sure that it has.." Nathaniel growled back at her, a bitter taste in his mouth as he said it.

Jim stirred at this, taking a step towards him, "Taylor, we do have the mastermind who was behind all this locked up in our brig." he argued, not averting his eyes, "I think Elisabeth is right. The danger has passed.."

"Maybe.. But As long as there's even the smallest risk of her not being right.. Of me sitting on a ticking time bomb and not taking precautions.." he left the end of that sentence hanging, shaking his head in stubborn denial of their seemingly defeated enemy. As if right on cue there was a succession of sudden, loud and prolonged bursts, the mechanical version of a wolf howling, which seemed to come from everywhere at once. The haunting sound of the alarm instantly made his blood run cold. Without wasting another second, instinct spurred him into action. Nathaniel could already hear a few scared shouts and cries drifting into his office as he sped passed Jim and Elisabeth, both of whom remained standing looking at a complete loss before they caught up on what was going on. The Shannon couple hot on his heels the three of them dashed down the stairs and onto the square.

As he increased his pace, Nathaniel dealt out orders in clipped tones to the soldiers flocking to his side, sending some of them to check the brig though he didn't doubt the fact that they'd come too late. Continuing on, an ominous sense of foreboding settled in the region of his stomach as came near enough to recognize the escaped prisoner and the Sixer she held hostage; her fiery red hair a very different shade of red than the thick drops of blood running down her throat as Croft pressed a knife against it. The group of armed men and woman in his wake had swelled to over a dozen the moment they approached the gates. Nathaniel gestured for his soldiers to stay behind him, forming a protective cordon between Croft's dangerous insanity and the civilians.

And then their pleasant exchange of threats began. Nathaniel stood his ground, experience had taught him how to play the game. To play it with patience. Shutting down his emotions he squared his shoulders, using his body language as a weapon instead of reaching for the sonic pistol strapped around his chest. Eventually, when playing for time no longer seemed a viable option –the Sixer had let out a stifled cry in pain when Croft had her knife cut even deeper into her skin- Nathaniel grunted in disgust now he was left with no other option but to give in. The Major hissed and spat like a viper as she continued to barter her way out; to buy her freedom at the price of a spared, 'innocent' life.

"You're going to let me out.. Or she dies.." there was a finality to her threat this time, lip curling upwards in a snarl and a vicious glint gathering in her eyes. He clenched his jaw, filled with intense hatred though the hollow sensation did nothing to make him any less powerless right now.

"What are you doing? You can't just wait for her to get killed.. She's the one responsible for synthesizing the drug that cured you. She saved your life!"

The sudden, piercing whisper made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end in hurt pride. He didn't need to turn around to know it had been Hera who'd walked up to him. The accusatory edge to her voice alone telling him that she clearly doubted he was of a mind to save the woman from her precarious position.

Biting back on answering her, merely balling his fists in frustration instead, Nathaniel locked eyes with the guards on both towers, nodding almost imperceptibly to each in turn. It took all of his effort of will to stand by as the gate creaked and grunted as it was raised. Next moment he commanded the soldier to his right to get the Major the ride she'd requested, grinding his teeth as he consequently parked it just outside the gates and hastily backed away from it again as Croft and her hostage approached. Every step she took towards her undeserved freedom, the key to which he'd held and now felt unjustly cheated out of, Nathaniel stealthily took one of his own in her direction, hand resting on his gun, itching to unclip it and put it to good use. When he'd neared the edge of the square Croft shouted out a warning at him and demanded the guards to lower the gate. Another curt nod of him made them reluctantly obey her and Nathaniel was forced to stay put, anger boiling up inside of him as he slowly pulled out the gun so he could act should his former Major once again prove how treacherous she was and not hold to her word.

When there was no chance of him rolling under the gate to get to her now the wooden beams were rapidly nearing the ground again, Croft finally released her hostage by pushing her roughly to the ground and making her slam on the stone slabs of the square. The moment Nathaniel bellowed the order to fire, Croft had already swung her leg over the motorbike and switched on its engines. With an angry roar it tore off, the sonic cannons perched on the two watch-towers flanking the gate missing the fleeing prisoner by inches before she was swallowed by the lush and dense jungle. Cursing inwardly, Nathaniel rushed forward, unceremoniously dragging the Sixer out of the danger zone as she'd been uncomfortably close to being crushed under the heavy logs that now fell into place with a resounding and reverberating _thud_.

Turning around he couldn't stop himself from mumbling angrily in Hera's direction in belated retaliation as she joined him, his words immediately stopping her in her tracks, "That ought to repay the debt."

Before she could say anything, although from the corner of his eyes he could see she'd already opened her mouth to do exactly that, a soldier came up to him, reporting in a hurried but confident tone that they'd found the guards in the brig with multiple stab-wounds but that none of them was fatally wounded. Nodding in grim relief Nathaniel quickly dispatched the woman again, giving her a new set of orders to make sure those guards would be properly taken care of, then greedily accepted the blaster Jim handed to him, as he was already cradling his own.

"Reilly, Command Center is yours. I'll let you know if we need back-up." he instructed her, watching as she set off with firm strides, rounding up a handful of soldiers to accompany her. A flicker of movement caught his eye and Nathaniel turned to face it. "Weren't you charged to keep an eye on her?" he snapped at Dunham as the man had rushed passed him and was crouching down to pull the red-haired woman to her feet. The scowl he gave him almost reduced the young Corporal to tears as he stammered a heartfelt apology. The pained expression marring his looks quickly sobered Nathaniel of his annoyance at him, "Get me a rover."

A clear-cut and determined 'Sir!' passed his lips before he sprinted off, leaving Elisabeth to do her job, dabbing at the thin, crooked cut that ran like a strangely ragged fissure along the Sixer's throat. Not in the mood to care too much about the red-haired woman's fate, trusting in the doctor's excellent skills too, Nathaniel gave in to the restless feeling to finally act out his revenge on their escaped prisoner, pacing back and forth in front of the gates, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Open it up!" Realizing a split second later why he could barely hear the familiar rattling sound of the logs being lifted up, he swung around in frustration, "And will someone shut that damn thing off!" Nathaniel barked to no one in particular, referring to the incessant wailing of the alarm that was seriously starting to get on his nerves and causing more than one soldier to scramble around to get to the source of it back in the deep bowels of the Command Center.

"Permission to join you, sir." Hera had stepped up to him, the eerily calm voice in which she'd made her request indicative of how she hadn't really meant it to be a request.

"Denied." he refused her firmly, not looking at her directly, merely tilting his head to the side and in her direction.

"Sir-"

"You're staying here." Nathaniel attempted to cut her short but, as had been the case with their meeting not an hour ago, she refused to back down.

"With all due respect, sir, I feel I need to be a part of the team that will bring her down."

"You're not coming." About to protest again, he lowered his voice to a dangerous hiss, making it sound as final as he intended to, "It's not open for discussion."

He flicked an impatient look over his shoulder at Jim who stood a little to the side though he'd undoubtedly heard every word that had passed between them, "We need to leave. _Now_."

Jim nodded solemnly, at the same time the gate stopped moving as it had already opened half way, leaving enough room for a rover to pass under.

"I'm coming with you." In the moment he'd directed himself to his sheriff Hera had deftly walked around him. She now stood in front of him, blocking his way forward and forcing him to direct his eyes towards hers.

"If you could excuse us, seems I need to have a quick word with my Sergeant. Alone.." he let Jim know, not averting his gaze when he spoke.

"No need. _His sergeant_ will be in the rover." Hera stopped him when Jim had made to take a respectful step back. Without waiting for an answer Hera had roughly pushed passed him, making Jim practically jump aside to let her through as she stalked off towards the rover that had appeared around the Command Center.

"Taylor? Wait..!" At first not understanding why he suddenly felt anchored to the ground, Nathaniel followed the hand on his upper right arm which was effectively holding him back, until his eyes met with Jim. "I know you want to keep her safe, but let's face it she's been through worse lately. Evans' death hit her hard, but.. It might actually be a good idea for her to face her demons out there. She might never get the chance later.."

"You're her psychologist now?" Nathaniel bristled at his trusted friend's suggestion.

Not giving up yet, Jim went on, wearing an increasingly earnest expression, "Look, all I'm saying is that if you want her to come to terms with what happened, you need to give her a chance to defeat Croft, for good this time.. The only way she can do that is if you take her with you."

Nathaniel impatiently wrenched his arm free and, even though he'd listened to every word Jim had said -the truth of them striking a chord somewhere-, he muttered back, "Revenge is hardly the mindset I need someone on my team to be in on this mission, Shannon."

"So, what, you're telling me you're going to hunt down the person responsible for almost destroying the colony, and nearly killing you in the process, without feeling the least bit resentful yourself?" Jim countered, arching a brow at him.

Nathaniel shot him a glare, not holding back on intensity as he leaned in closer, saying through gritted teeth, "I don't have time for this right now. I have a job to do. And so have you." he reminded him with acid emphasis, leaving him on his own before the gates as he stormed after Hera. He caught up with her further down the square, just as Dunham parked the rover on it. Grabbing her arm he forced her to fall into step next to him as he brought her around the back, blocking them momentarily from sight.

"I'm doing this to protect you.." he pleaded, not caring how desperate he had sounded.

"You can't!" Hera burst out, adding in a more careful, hurt voice, "And clipping my wings doesn't mean you're keeping me safe."

Just like he himself had done moments before she wrenched herself free from his grip, resolutely slinging the blaster on her back as she made to get into the back of the rover. With no time to lose, Nathaniel held onto the railing, whispering under his breath to her as he got in himself, "You better make damn sure to follow my every order.." The strangely empty and dazed look in her eyes, face drawn of all color too, told him he'd heard her. A second later Jim appeared and took the seat left in the back next to her, equally tensed up and silent as his neighbor.

Turning around in the shotgun seat to face the road and the hazardous chase it would lead them to, Nathaniel gave Dunham the order to move out. He kept his eyes fixed on the horizon, refusing to let the fear he was experiencing gripping at his throat. Last time he had taken the woman he'd loved -the mother of his only child- with him into danger, the devastating results had nearly destroyed him. The longing to protect Hera as he hadn't been able to protect Ayani burned so strong in him he hardly noticed his knuckles going white, his fingernails digging into his flesh as balled his fists.

The hydro cells revved as Dunham increased speed, making a beeline for the spot Croft had made her escape into the potentially perilous embrace of the Cretaceous' wilderness. To Nathaniel it almost seemed as if the deep, humming sound was dampened, maybe even completely drowned by the wild beating of his heart, violently thumping in his ears as his eyes searched for Hera's face reflected in the rear-view mirror; he couldn't believe he'd actually let her accompany him on an insanely risky OTG mission hunting down a murderous tyrant. _It was the very last place he wanted her to be_.. Not able to tear his eyes away from her, to not feel scared and angry at the same time as he saw the dark look with which she scanned the surrounding jungle, Nathaniel's resolve to get her back home safe only hardened. And in order to keep that promise, he was willing to do whatever it took..


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 26**

 **ON** either side of the rover the jungle sped past like nothing more than an indistinct green blur. Despite being tossed from left to right now and then as their transport took a sharp turn to evade rocks and mud-filled ditches, Hera sat motionless in the backseat, eyes cutting from one tree to the next, narrowing occasionally to make out any movement up ahead. She cradled her sonic pistol with a determination that almost felt nostalgic as the thought of Croft getting away pumped more and more adrenaline into her bloodstream; the hatred of the target they were chasing was boiling just under the surface like nothing short of hot rage. Nevertheless a chill ran down her spine as she sensed Nathaniel's piercing stare fixed on her, making her clench her jaw and increase her tight grip on the pistol in her hands as she bent all of her willpower to keep from looking back at him through the mirror.

She was done being crippled by the trauma of taking a life. Of losing Evans' in that same devastating moment. She was done being haunted by that particular ghost, especially now it was time to finally turn the tables on the one who was really responsible for it all. Although there was no way in hell Nathaniel would believe her in his present state of mind, Hera actually felt like herself again. Like the real her had once again taken the reigns in hand. And now she was determined to finish what she'd started. Croft might've been after the colony, its Commander thrown into the bargain too, but the moment she'd taken over after Nathaniel had slipped into a poison-induced coma, it had become a fight between the two of them. And it was a duel Hera was dead set on winning..

A battle she thought herself a fool for picking, however involuntarily, was her current one with Nathaniel. She needed his support now more than ever and her sheer stubbornness to do it on her own combined with his –if possible- even more dogged determination to protect her had effectively driven a wedge between them. And now, regardless of being annoyingly out of tune, they were heading further into danger as Dunham pushed the rover to its limits and it tore through the lush green undergrowth and ferns with roaring engines.

Instinctively turning her head, it took her a few seconds to realize that the sudden drumming noises were caused by Nathaniel, who impatiently tapped with his fingers on the screen of their navigational system. Unable to resist, Hera cautiously peered around the shotgun seat to get a better look at what was bothering him.

"Damn thing's malfunctioning again." Nathaniel muttered under his breath, continuing to hammer the weather-beaten device irritably.

"Actually, Sir, I don't think it is.." Dunham cautiously disagreed.

"Come again?" Fingers frozen in their previous restless movement, Nathaniel gave his driver an impatient look.

"Uh.. The motorcycle stopped.. Sir." Dunham stated in a somewhat wavering voice, his eyes cutting back and forth between the jungle ahead and the navigational system.

"Croft stopped knowing full well that we're coming after her.." Nathaniel repeated, a hint of suspicion mingling with his tone of utter disbelief as Jim, one hand on the side of Dunham's chair, leaned forward to study the outward expanding and then retracting red circle on the screen they were rapidly nearing.

"Yes, sir. I don't know why, but the Major has definitely stopped moving." Dunham asserted more certain this time despite both his CO and the seasoned sheriff's undisguised incredulity.

"Maybe the bike broke down." Shannon weighed in from the back after a tense silence.

"Hmm.." A dissatisfied grunt was all he initially got from Nathaniel before, rubbing chin in thought, he grudgingly gave in to the theory now forming in his own mind, "Or maybe she ditched it in order to lure us in closer. A diversion to give her more time to prepare her next move."

"Use it as bait you mean?" Jim suggested who, following this train of thought seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion.

Nathaniel nodded, "Playing fair ain't exactly the Major's style. She's outnumbered. We've got more speed and gun power too. Nah, she's lying in wait alright.. Preparing an ambush or-"

Mimicking Jim next to her, Hera leaned closer after the abrupt silence, careful not to touch Nathaniel's seat and keep enough of a distance between them not matter how childish she felt she was being. She spotted the outpost in the far left corner of the screen just about the same time as Nathaniel resumed sharing his thoughts.

"That's where she is holed up. She's going to use it as a fort against us when we discover the bike's just a distraction. But there's no way out of that facility. We'll make sure of that.." Nathaniel's voice acquired a unmistakably vengeful quality to it as he unstrapped, motioning Dunham to stop while he thumbed the settings on his blaster to the max.

As soon as the rover had come to a rather rough standstill, mud and twigs flying everywhere, Nathaniel turned in his seat, fixing her with a stare. Anticipating his order, which she didn't doubt included her staying behind in the rover to go bike hunting with Dunham, Hera was out of the back of their transport before he had a chance to even open his mouth. Heading north-east in the direction of the outpost Croft would be awaiting them in at a brisk, determined pace, she hadn't gotten far when she could hear the slamming of a door followed by Nathaniel's curt but clear command that made the rover tear off again with a predatory roar. His second command, a single bellowed word, made her halt on the spot regardless of her preceding resolution to disobey it. Fists clenching and teeth grinding she waited for Nathaniel to catch up to her, which only took him a few seconds. Once again stubbornly avoiding to look at him directly, she was almost unable to move when the tirade she'd expected didn't come, effectively and ironically rooting her to the spot just as effectively. Instead, Nathaniel restricted himself to a terse and almost inaudible 'stay close' before taking the lead. Mentally kicking herself into action, Hera followed suit, her heartrate increasing every step she took with the occasional erratic spike as she dodged every attempt he made at establishing eye contact whenever he looked back over his shoulder at her, making sure she was still closely behind.

Relatively recent training for her and years of experience on his side, both of them knew how to navigate through the dense jungle and they deftly chose their way avoiding the treacherous pitfalls the wilderness tried to ensnare its victims with. As a result, they had reached the outpost in what seemed no time at all. Perceiving his raised, closed fist, Hera automatically halted, then leaned back against the large trunk of a massive, centuries old tree. After having assured herself with raised sonic pistol that there was nothing creeping up on them from behind she chanced a careful glance around her cover. Nathaniel had crouched down surrounded by a family of thick-stemmed and broad-leafed ferns, his binoculars trained on the rectangular, nondescript building further up ahead. The small, concrete facility was hemmed in by two strangely misshaped rocks, gray fangs jutting out from the green world and dark mud as if a creature had buried itself beneath it and had only to snap shut its powerful jaws to crush the life out of its unsuspected prey.

Returning the binoculars to his belt she could tell he'd been on the verge of relaying his findings to her when there was the tell-tale crackling of a radio bursting into life. From her current position all she could hear was Nathaniel's inquiring growl as he answered it. She impatiently waited while either Jim or Dunham's report increasingly deepened the frown creasing his forehead.

Tensing up at once, Hera nonetheless responded instinctively when Nathaniel had turned around to gesture for her to come closer. Making her way over to him she only caught his last, brusque 'Taylor out' when there was a final grating noise of static being mercilessly cut off and he reattached the radio on his belt, right next to the slim pair of binoculars.

"Seems I was right. They found nothing but the bike, it was a diversion.." he informed her without the least bit of satisfaction that his hunch had paid off then, pointing ahead, said, "The main entrance shows signs of a recent forced entry. She's here alright.." Momentarily lost in thought as if he struggled with the pressing urgency of that fact, he continued to stare at the outpost, brows furrowed in uneasy indecisiveness.

"Then we'd better find a back door." Hera simply stated, partly to finish the sentence he'd allowed to trail away into silence, but also to ignore the recognition of his apparent reluctance to act on the one hand and the powerful perseverance to stop Croft once and for all this time. She was but all too aware that because of her presence the usual balance in him was upset. He wanted to protect and fight at the same time. And that particular realization was as tricky to her as it seemed to be to him.

Despite something close to bitterness having crept into her voice as she'd said it, for a moment she could've sworn there was a grin briefly tugging at the corners of Nathaniel's mouth. A second later he'd already repressed it and the expression on his face was again morphed into an anxious, even painful, apprehension that sent shivers down her spine.

Next instant he'd raised himself up, grabbing her by the wrist in the process so, taken by surprise, Hera almost tripped over her own feet as he dragged her along with him in the direction of the outpost. Expecting a surge of anger, of annoyance at least, she felt strangely taken aback when it felt more like relief, his hold on her resulting more from a careful consideration not to hurt her than a rough and pride-driven remonstrance.

Without a word he released her from his grasp the moment they reached a rust-covered back hatch, no more than half the size of a normal door. Nathaniel placed both his hands on the round door handle, muscles in his arms strained and poised to force it to open while she increased her grip on her weapon now she had both of her hands free again. As it creaked and groaned, revealing the shady interior of a not much used science lab, Hera eventually crawled inside, shoulders hunched, head retracted and elbows tucked tightly to her sides as she scanned the room carefully with her pistol. She could just hear Nathaniel clambering through the small opening behind her when something moved in the shadows up ahead. Without time to think, instinct took over and she'd fired the shot before the sound of it reached her ears. Next instant there was the heavy and somewhat fleshy thud of a human body landing hard on the concrete floor followed closely by an infinitely louder and much closer grinding wail as of steel violently imploding. Only when she'd hastily swiveled around did the puff of air rushing past her temples not two seconds ago make sense to her.

The back hatch had been practically blown off its hinges and was now badly dented and deformed as if one of those bone-headed dinosaurs from Ghost Valley had rammed into it head first. There was a flurry of movement as Nathaniel rushed towards her, pulling her with him the next instant as they hunkered down behind a dust covered and powered down workstation. Eyes linked he cupped her face with his free hand. Apparently it took a near miss from what would've been a fatal sonic blast to the head, to make the both of them see sense again, tune into each other's frequency and ride the same wave length. Everything was understood and said with the single look exchanged between them now. Looking up into his intense gaze accompanied by a heart-piercing worry that must have been etched on her own face all those times she'd stood next to his eerily still form in that biobed, she swallowed down a lump in her throat, unable to find her voice to utter even one of the many thoughts and emotions flooding her heart and mind.

"Maybe we need to thank the Major for the wake-up call there." Nathaniel whispered hoarsely, a feral grin splitting his face and a inextinguishable hunger sparked in his bright blue eyes, glinting hard as steel.

As if waiting for those words addressed to her, Croft chose that moment to revive just enough from the direct hit she'd taken to the chest to throw away the non-responding blaster in her hands and start thrashing about, reclaiming their attention at once. Immediately getting to their feet they raised their weapons as one but before they could approach their mutual target the Major had scrambled backwards and disappeared into the next room.

"Damn it!" Despite the grave situation Nathaniel threw her a bemused look now they'd each cursed under their breath simultaneously.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say I rubbed off on you, Sergeant.."

"I don't know, could be the other way round, sir." Hera countered, briefly grinning in answer to his contagious smile before nodding solemnly when Nathaniel nudged his chin in her direction, telling her to take the back seat on this one. On her guard she followed him closely as he eased forward cautiously. The moment they turned the corner ready to start their hot pursuit and inevitable confrontation, the sight that met their eyes couldn't have been more unexpected. The roof was partly caved in, exposing the rubble buried laboratory to the outside elements, which in this case included a massive, full-grown carnotaurus..

Poised Like a sentinel, or watch dog left there unintentionally, and now remembering its instructions or more likely its instinctual urge to feed, when it spotted the human backing towards it. Oblivious to the danger she was nearing, Croft held her eyes fixed on the both of them as they'd rounded the corner. She sneered maliciously while brandishing the army knife she'd taken from one of the guards back in the brig, completely unaware of the absurdity of that futile gesture. Before Hera or Nathaniel next to her could respond or even move a muscle the giant predator let out a deep, reverberating growl and stamped the ground once to anchor itself better as its head dipped forward. Croft looked up in indignant disbelief when the carnotaurus strained its neck and snapped its powerful jaws shut around its target. There was a terrible crunching sound of bones breaking and blood sprayed everywhere as if a gruesome fountain poured it onto the surroundings while the dinosaur tossed its head to the sky swallowing what remained of their enemy with one greedy gulp.

Hera unfroze the moment the carnotaurus became aware of the presence of more than one prey. As she groped around to clasp Nathaniel's hand it shifted its gaze and stared directly at them, breathing in through its nostrils as it gauged their scent and potential to provide him with another easy meal.

"Better leave the way we came in.." Nathaniel said, finally getting hold of her hand and taking a few steps back as he talked.

"Couldn't agree more.." Hera didn't need to think twice when, on his sign, they increased their pace and fell backwards into the room they'd entered the facility through. There was a loud roar and the building shook all around them.

Quickly getting to their feet they retraced their steps, dodging upturned desks and chairs, ducking before jumping through the back hatch and into the relative safety of the jungle, the lush vegetation of which soon swallowed them into its surroundings.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova, this is purely a non-profit fan-made story.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **AT** first she tried to mask her impatience by making a conscious effort to keep her expression placid and disinterested, but soon Lennox gave in to standing on tip toe to better see over the crowd. Virtually every colonist stood clustered in front of the gates, necks craning and hands shading eyes against the bright sun overhead, all turned in the same direction in anxious anticipation.

"Perfect time to sneak out, no one's paying attention to us..." Trey pointed out, the casual tone of his voice far from being as conspiring as his suggestion. He was leaning against the railing of the broad stairs leading up to Taylor's office, Savannah and Galen sitting on the lower steps of it while Jonah stood next to her though he was facing the other way, literally the only person not staring intently at the gates.

"The man's got a point.." Jonah remarked, grinning with mock deviousness as his eyes flitted from left to right, making her aware for the first time that even the guards had momentarily forgotten all about them, intent on catching the first glimpse of the rover they were all waiting for to return.

"Yeah.. He might have.." Galen growled in agreement though he didn't avert his intense gaze for a single second while he said it.

"You guys are way off. They're still watching us." Savannah cut in, chewing her lip and frowning as she cast a look around and added in a tone close to wary incredulity, "But it feels different.."

Lennox threw a glance over her shoulder, following Savannah's gaze as it travelled over faces that were taunt with tension but also eyes that occasionally were directed in their direction which lacked the undisguised hostility that had been previously there. Instead, whenever a colonist or one of the security personnel flicked a quick look at the five of them she couldn't read anything but a shared sense of anticipation in the gesture. The fact that they were together in the wait for the Commander and those who'd went with him to come back again, safe and sound, had finally replaced weary distrust and understandable but strong dislike. And, Lennox realized with the tight knot that had been constantly in her stomach from the day she'd entered the colony all those months ago loosening up, that change was mutual. No longer being looked at as enemies that feeling started to flow both ways.

"Yes.. It does feel different.." Lennox turned back to face the gates, a heartfelt grin working its way to her lips, "Feels like, from now on, we have a home.."

She didn't need to look around her at the others to know that they were wearing a similar grin now. They remained as they were, close to each other and at the same time their former nemesis, the people they'd worked with and betrayed, surrounded them in an awkward but not less real embrace instead of an unforgiving hold. Lennox took a step forward, placing her hands on her hips as the far-off roar of a rover tearing through rough terrain reached her ears and those of everyone around her. A wave of excitement and relief rippled through the crowd as she could discern the dust cloud rising up at the horizon. Next instant orders were barked and as the gate was raised all of a sudden everything was movement as if the rattling sound of the heavy logs slowly moving upwards alone had spurred them into action. Not a minute later the rover passed under the gate, cutting its speed the moment it did so. People were calling out and cheering now, closing in on the vehicle and its passenger in eager welcome.

 _What do you know_ , Lennox thought to herself stomach unclenching some more as she took another step forward together with what seemed every single inhabitant of the colony, _this place really was about second chances_..

* * *

Even from the corner of her eyes Hera didn't miss the overly smug grin that Jim flashed her and Nathaniel as he looked over his shoulder at them the moment they were nearing the gates. It was clear from the way Dunham announced they were back home that he too was aware of the drastic change in vibes, he had definitely sounded even more awkward than normal. Hera supposed that the different arrangement of passengers alone had been a dead give-away now Nathaniel had taken the backseat next to her instead of riding shotgun as he always did. That, and the fact that he'd cradled her in his arms for the entire journey was enough to make the young Corporal blush and frantically attempt to look anywhere but back at them through the rear view mirror. Something he'd succeeded in admirably well until he reduced speed and finally parked the rover inches away from the crowd around it as the gates grinded back in place behind them.

"Uh, Sir, do you want me to keep going? Park somewhere more.. ehm.. Private?" Dunham stammered, no longer able to keep his gaze from wandering over them though it instantly made him blink and redirect it forcefully to rest on the steering wheel his hands were clutching nervously.

"Thank you, Corporal, but that won't be necessary." Came Nathaniel's calmly authoritative reply, the dry tone of this voice offset by an amused twinkle lighting up his eyes while Jim simply sniggered and patted the man next to him encouragingly on the shoulder as he lowered his head in apparent embarrassment. In an attempt to keep her smile to herself and save Dunham from both men's jubilant and strangely triumphant moods, Hera lifted Nathaniel's arm over her head, unstrapping herself and getting out of the back of the rover the next moment. The others soon followed, with Jim immediately planting himself firmly on his feet to prepare for his wife's embrace as she rushed over and flung her arms around his neck in happy relief.

Hera walked around the rover in the other direction, spirits rising even higher with every salute, pat on the back and applauding she received, reaching a definite peak when Nathaniel appeared from the other side. Despite the many people around them, she could only see him. Only feel his hands on her back as he pulled her into a tight hug. Only hear his deep, rumbling voice as he leaned closer and whispered, "What do you say to a little privacy after all?"

"I wouldn't say no to that, sir." she told him softly in his ear, a warm feeling of happiness spiking as she did. His grin widened at this and before she could stop him Nathaniel dipped his head and pressed his lips gently to hers. Still holding her close, Hera only became aware again of her surroundings when they pulled back from their kiss, cheers and clapping continuing to erupt from the crowd. Her eyes soon found Dunham who, although pretending to have studied his toes the entire time, had a boyish grin split his face as Reilly standing next to him nudged him not so subtly in the ribs. Her own squad wasn't far off either. Miller, Hernandez and Scott were clustered together and all three of them beamed at her, the latter even giving her a quick thumbs-up while Skye standing close by crossed her arms across her chest but gave both her and Nathaniel an approving nod and an almost knowing smirk anyway. Malcolm simply winked, trying to keep his face neutral enough to not harm his reputation as a man of science and facts, not prone to give in to his emotions. The complete opposite was true for Boylan. He was busy being his usual bustling and boisterous self, shepherding overjoyed colonists to his bar no doubt spurned on by his infallible theory that people in a good mood bought more drinks.

Hera gratefully let herself be led through the crowd when Nathaniel had reached out for her hand. They headed for the Command Center, soon climbing its broad stairs Lennox and the other ex-Sixers had chosen to observe all of the goings-on and finding the office blissfully deserted but for them.

* * *

Nathaniel closed the door behind them though the lively chatter and laughter emitting from the crowd gathered on the square still wafted inside through the opened windows. Hera took a few slow steps into the office, silently looking around her in the appreciative way people did when they finally made it back to the place they called home. He let his own gaze wander around it, relieved to feel that same sense of belonging. It had taken a while, he had even thought it might be lost to him forever, but he knew now they had the colony back. The balance had finally been restored.

Stretching and mimicking a yawn that split Hera's face as well as his own, he walked over to his desk and unclipped his sonic pistol. He placed it with a loud _clunk_ on the glass surface as his eyes fell on a familiar object. His mouth quirked and he reached out for the book. Taking it in his hands he flipped the cover open with his thumb and leaved through the pages, taking in snatches of sentences that he remembered Hera to have read out to him. Almost having drowned in that poison-induced sleep seemed like an age ago now he felt even more grateful for standing here today. For being alive. For not just mourning those that weren't, but also for being still alive..

Next moment the hair on the back of his arms stood on end and he instinctively tensed up when he saw a black, large spider crawl from under his desk and onto its see through surface. He softly snapped the book shut, eyes fixed on the damn critter.

"Look what I found." he called back over his shoulder, voice unwavering despite being face to face again with the small but no less lethal predator that had come too close to finishing him off once already. There was an almost ripping and tearing sound when Hera rid herself of her own weapons before joining him. Nathaniel could feel her shoulder gently bump into his as she stood next to him. Her initial silence told him she must have thought he had been referring to her book still in his hands. Then she inhaled a sharp breath and he knew she had spotted the spider too. He could feel her fingers clutching his arm, nails practically digging into his muscle.

Before she could say anything Nathaniel took a step towards the edge of the desk to where the black monster was feeling its way across the desk with its hairy bending and unbending legs. Hera followed, holding on firmly to his arm and exerting some force to keep him from moving too far away from her and towards the spider. Once they had neared it enough he raised the hand in which he held the book, the square shadow it cast hovering right above its target. Next instant Nathaniel had slammed it hard on the desk. A loud _thud_ broke the tense silence, accompanied by the wild squirming and hissing of the spider as it was trapped under the old book. He pushed it down harder, fingers sprawled out over the cover and crushing the life out of the resilient arachnid.

Exchanging a look with Hera he turned back and slowly lifted the book up. On the back of it stuck the squatted spider, legs no longer twisting but bend in strange angles while his chelicera were broken and driven into its own skull. There were muddy colored fluids dripping onto the glass desk below, steadily forming a foul puddle on it.

Fingers clawing around his arm loosening their grip, Hera leaned forward to have a closer look. First her nose wrinkled at the gruesome sight then a grin spread across her face, "Always did feel it lacked a certain pragmatism." she remarked dryly, tapping the book so it and the unmoving body of the spider on it swayed from left to right as it clung to his fingers only just holding on to it.

"Seems I solved two problems at the same time then, didn't I?" he said with the same tone of wry humor, throwing her a mock look of triumph. Her lips twitched in amusement though she eyed the squashed remains of the many-legged creature with undisguised disgust before turning away. He left the book on the desk to soak up the spider's blood on it and followed her to the large window at the back of the office.

He wrapped her up in his arms, fingers interlacing as he clasped his hands behind her back and stared in her deep gray eyes with a fondness that only seemed to have grown stronger. "So, what's the damage, Sergeant? Battered but not broken..?"

She nodded, thumb tenderly caressing his lips, "Couldn't agree more, Commander." She flung her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe to pull him in for a kiss for which he held the same if not stronger longing. He instantly lost himself in the intensity of their embrace, feeling they were finally back on the road to harmony. _Well_.. _As much of it as they were going to get out here_.. Nathaniel thought, a strong sense of pride filling him as he knew they were ready to face whatever danger was out there as he listened to the faint cries and screeches of the dinosaur infested Cretaceous jungle stretching out on the other side of the gates.

The End

To be continued...(Not anytime soon though ;p)

Thanks for reading & I'd love to know what you thought of it! :)


End file.
